DANNY PHANTOM-MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE CROSSOVER TIMELIME
by LooneyAces
Summary: A timeline showing the dates and events that occur in my crossover series between Danny Phantom and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. All accounts taken from MCU and Danny Phantom wikia. (This timeline will be edited multiple times). R&R. DPxMCU
1. Before the 20th Century

**LooneyAces here. To those that has follow my DPxMCU stories, here is the timeline of the series. Shows the events from the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies and the Danny Phantom series and related events. As well as my stories THE FENTON CHRONICLES, GHOSTLY AVENGER, DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR, DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR, GHOSTLY GUARDIANS, GHOSTLY GUARDIANS VOL. 2, GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON, GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR, DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN, GHOSTLY AVENGERS: RAGNAROK, DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR, GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR and future upcoming stories. All account are taken from MCU and Danny Phantom wikia. So, this will be edit multiple times.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though.**

13,800,000,000 B.C.- As the universe came into existence, six pre-existing singularities were formed into the six Infinity Stones (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time) by the Cosmic Entities (Death, Entropy, Infinity, Eternity). As the Ghost Zone came into existence, there were six pre-existing manifestations. The four of the six manifestations were split into two, giving a total of ten, before they were formed into ten Reality Gems (the four split being Life, Form, Fantasy, Power, while the last two being Time and Infinity) by the Supernatural Entities (Universal, Judicial, Discord, Life, Clockwork), some time after the Universe and Ghost Zone came into existence.

88,000,000 B.C.- The Supernatural Entities places four of the Reality Gems, Life, Form, Fantasy and Power, on Earth, in the trust of the humans, while the remaining six, Time, Infinity, and also Life, Form, Fantasy and Power remains in the Ghost Zone.

85,000,000 B.C.- The Universal Gauntlet is made by the Supernatural Entities, which is a black left-handed glove that uses the power of six Reality Gems (Life, Form, Fantasy, Power, Time, Infinity).

80,000,000 B.C.- The Celestials use the Power Stone to impose judgment upon enemy civilizations. Over time, the Cosmic Beings are overwhelmed by the Stone's power and attempt to dispose of it by encasing it in an Orb and storing it away in the Temple Vaulton Morag.

80,000,000 B.C.- The Celestial Ego is born. After gaining self-consciousness, Ego creates layers of matter around himself, eventually forming a new planet over millions of years. Ego explores the universe in an attempt to find life besides himself, but feels disappointed in what he finds. Eventually, he begins planting seeds on many of these worlds, with the intent of one day using them to absorb all life until only he remains.

2,500,000 B.C.- A meteorite made of vibranium strikes the east of the continent which would come to be known as Africa. It affects the plant life around it, imbuing it with strength, prosperity, and mysticism.

36,888 B.C.- A group of human paranormal enthusiasts, having expertise on the Universal Gauntlet of the Ghost Zone and was given the trust to handle the Reality Gems by the Supernatural Entities, builds a man-made gold right-handed version called the Reality Gauntlet, which can use the power of four Reality Gems (Life, Form, Fantasy, Power). Knowing that the Reality Gems has a defense mechanism if it's not on the Universal Gauntlet, the enthusiasts includes the mechanism on the Reality Gauntlet due to knowing the dangers and power of the gems. especially if touched.

36,767 B.C.- At one point, the Supernatural Entity Discord use both the Universal and Reality Gauntlets to wipe out enemies of the Ghost Zone and the Universe and accidentally changing reality on Earth before returning it to normal. Knowing the full risk of the power of both gauntlets and all Reality Gems in possession of a single being or ghost, as well as acquiring both gauntlets, the Supernatural Entities hides the Universal Gauntlet at a unknown lair at the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone, along with the first set of the Gem of Life, Form, Fantasy and Power. Clockwork, being the Master of Time, keeps the Gem of Time, and he encases the Gem of Infinity in a pyramid-shaped artifact called the Tetrahedron. The Supernatural Entity, Life, and the humans places the Reality Gauntlet and the second set of the Reality Gems Life, Form, Fantasy and Power at a unknown location at Earth.

30,100 B.C.- A Chronicom begins its life. Thousands of years later, it would assume the identity of 'Enoch'.

28,000 B.C.- The Chronicom agent later to be known as Enoch is sent to Earth to study the evolution of the human race.

28,000 B.C.- As the time of human intelligence comes, five tribes in East Africa settle on the land where the vibranium meteor struck and call it 'Wakanda'.

10,000 B.C.- The five tribes of Wakanda live in constant war with each other until, one day, a warrior shaman named Bashenga receives a vision from the panther goddess Bast, who leads him to the Heart-Shaped Herb. Bashenga ingests the plant and it grants him superhuman strength, speed, and instincts. He becomes king and the first Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. While four of the tribes agree to live under Bashenga's reign, the Jabari Tribe instead choose to isolate themselves in the mountains.

7353 B.C.- Buri, the first king of Asgard, is born.

5700 B.C.- Agamotto forms the Masters of the Mystic Arts as a league of magic practitioners, dedicated to learning Magic so to safeguard the Earth from dimensional evils.

5244 B.C.- Bor Burison is born to Buri, king of Asgard.

3500 B.C.- In order to raise their chances in the war against their enemies, a rogue Kree faction visits numerous planets, genetically altering a number of sentient life forms in order to create biological weapons. One of the planets visited is Earth, and the Kree's experiments give rise to an unique caste of genetically altered Humans. When these humans are deemed ready for war, the Kree expose them to Terrigen Mist, which activates their special genetic ability of Terrigenesis; a process which imbues the human with a power unique to them. They construct the Diviners, containment devices built to hold Terrigen Crystals.

3500 B.C.- The Diviners will only open if one of these genetically altered humans brings them to a cityscape built beneath the planet's surface, releasing the mist so as to "divine" those who have the altered Terrigen Gene. The Kree hierarchy discovers the faction's illegal activities and the operation is abandoned. The Kree disperse from Earth, leaving behind six Diviners, the city, and at least one of their deceased kin. These genetically altered humans eventually start to call themselves 'Inhumans'.

3500 B.C.- A powerful Inhuman, referred as Alveus, is created by the Kree to dominate the rest of his race, but eventually overpowered his own creators and banished them from Earth.

3500 B.C.- The humans and other Inhumans, afraid of his powers, banished him to a distant planet through a Kree Monolith. Followers of the exiled Inhuman founded a secret society and start planning its return to Earth in order to let him rule it.

3500 B.C.- On the distant planet, the Inhuman finds nine powerful and advanced, yet very divided, civilizations. The Inhuman consumes all life in these civilizations until they are completely wiped out.

3480 B.C.- Odin Borson is born to Bor Burison, becoming the heir to the throne of Asgard.

3460 B.C.- Odin defeats Surtur in battle. The Fire Demon would then spend nearly 5500 years recovering in Muspelheim, before his encounter with Odin's son, Thor, in 2017.

2986 B.C.- Asgard writes the Phantom Prophecy, which details the actions of two Half Draugr-Half Midgardian warriors known as the Phantoms. The first set of the prophecy talks about a young male half Draugr-half Midgardian called Phantom and how he battled against evil draugrs from the Ghost Zone, including Pariah Dark, to protect Earth and his town. Later, the rest of the prophecy talks about Phantom and his young twin sister, also a young female half Draugr-half Midgardian and clone of Phantom, called She-Phantom and how they managed to save Earth from draugr and world ending events. The prophecy also details major battles and getting Asgardian ghost powers. The Asgardian draugrs in the Asgardian plane of the Ghost Zone also creates two spheres known as Sfärs, in which each will give the Phantoms Asgardian ghost powers once the prophecy comes to fruition. The first is kept in the Asgardian Plane of the Ghost Zone while the second is kept in Asgard. Some of the prophecy is inaccurate due to the time period it was thought to take place. The events wouldn't happen until the 21st century when it turns out the Phantom and She-Phantom are Danny and Dani Phantom.

2988 B.C.- The Convergence occurs. The gravitational anomalies that it causes allows the construction of several megalithic monuments, particularly Stonehenge.

2988 B.C.- **First Battle of Svartalfhiem** : The Dark Elves led by Malekith try to destroy the Nine Realms and the Ghost Zone with the power of the Aether. They are stopped by the Asgardian army led by Bor, who successfully seized the Aether. In an effort to save his race, Malekith kills most of his army and much of Bor's army, then puts his remaining forces into a sleep which lasts for millennia. Bor orders for the Aether to be hidden in the deepest area possible, where no one can access it. Seven Asgardian warriors name Halvar, Ragnar, Ofnir, Grabacr, Siv, Geir and Gunne are killed in the battle. They becomes draugrs in the Asgardian Dimensional Plane of the Ghost Zone.

679 B.C.- Hela Odinsdottir is born to Odin Borson, becoming the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard as his firstborn.

700-601 B.C.- The legend of Pandora and her box takes fruition in Ancient Greece. Around that time, Pandora becomes ruler of the Acropolis of Athens in the Midgardian plane of the Ghost Zone.

659 B.C.- **Subjugation of the Nine Realms** : As Hela reaches adulthood, she begins to fight alongside her father, Odin. Over the years, together, they build Asgard's empire across the realms and build its glory.

639 B.C.- By the time Odin decides to stop his conquest after realizing peace is the true way to unite the Nine Realms, Hela's ambition has grown too large, and coupled with her tremendous powers, she ultimately tries to take the throne and Odin is forced to battle and imprison his daughter in the realm of Hel after defeating her, for the safety of the Asgardians. There she was kept for nearly 2700 years, until her escape in 2017. Odin would spend the next several centuries burying her history and pretending she never existed. When his next child, Thor, was born centuries later, he claimed him to be his _actual_ firstborn.

500 B.C.- Frostbite becomes the leader of the Realm of the Far Frozen in the Earth Plane of the Ghost Zone.

500 B.C.- The Asgardian Draugrs, with word from Asgard, Pandora, Frostbite, and the Ancients signs an alliance to protect and defend one another and their realms and Earth from threats and tyrants and in times of war in the Ghost Zone and Earth. The Asgardian Draugrs still takes the role of peacekeepers for the Nine Dimensional Planes of the Ghost Zone's paranormal Yggdrasil and a few realms outside of it.

500 B.C.- A ghost nomadic traveler name Sojourn travels all around the Ghost Zone, visiting many dimensional planes, including the Nine Dimensional Planes of Paranormal Yggdrasil, discover many artifacts, including the Universal Gauntlet, and collects his findings in a journal, which he would later lose it and the pages would be floating around. He is also rumored to find a peaceful realm of eternal happiness where every ghost wants to go called the Elsewhereness, which he collects this find in his lost journal.

500 B.C.- The Wakandans begin to construct taller buildings in the main city.

450 B.C _The Art of War_ is first published.

December 25, 0- Jesus Christ, also known as Jesus of Nazareth and the Son of God, is born at Bethlehem. Palestine.

33- Jesus Christ is crucified.

200- Wakanda thrives as the world around them continues to war, implementing war elephants in battle.

230- A powerful Ghost name Pariah Dark becomes the King of the Ghost Zone. He immediately brought the Ghost Zone to chaos and tried to invade the whole universe and all of the Ghost Zone, but was stop by the Asgardian Draugr Army, Pandora's Ancient Greek Ghost Army, Frostbite's Army and the Ancients. The Ancients overthrown Pariah out of power and locks him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Asgardian draugr warriors Halvar, Ragnar, Ofnir, Grabacr, Siv, Geir and Gunne defeated the Fright Knight and his faction as well and imprisoned him by placing his sword, the Soul Shredder, in a pumpkin.

235 - The Ancients disappears from the Ghost Zone.

410- Around the time the Roman Empire's rule of Britain comes to an end, a ruthless Briton prince and his younger sister, Princess Dorathea, which her brother and her evil mother abused her, died suddenly. The two became ghosts in the Ghost Zone and although Dorathea retains her original name and her brother goes by the name Prince Aragon, Aragon becomes ruler of a realm with he made it stuck in the Medieval Times and continues to abuse his sister for the next 1600 years. The two also has the ability to turn into dragons from the power of their Amulets of Aragon when they are angry or distress.

January, 565- Clockwork hides the Tetrahedron at a tomb in Peru. He warns the guardians there not to touch the Tetrahedron with their bare hands for the Reality Gem of Infinity inside will activated a ghost portal and sucked them into a far away dimensional plane in the Ghost Zone.

650- A vibranium tool, which would eventually come into the hands of the Fula tribe of Benin, is forged in Wakanda

950- **Massacre of the Valkyrie** : After nearly 1600 years of imprisonment, Hela attempts to escape from her prison of Hel. Her father and the man who imprisoned her, Odin, sends his army of Valkyries on their flying steeds to keep her at bay. They attempt to prevent her escape, but Hela is too much for them and she massacres the whole army, save for Brunnhilde, who is saved by one of her teammates. Odin intervenes and enters Hel. The All-Father manages to overpower and reimprisoned Hela.

950- Brunnhilde forsakes Asgard and escapes to the junk planet of Sakaar, where she intends to live out the rest of her days drinking and salvaging, attempting to leave her old Valkyrie life behind her.

964- Thor Odinson is born to Odin Borson and Frigga, and claimed to be Odin's firstborn child, and thus the heir to the throne of Asgard. He is not told about his imprisoned older sister until the day of his father's death in 2017.

965- **Battle of Tønsberg** : The Frost Giants of Jotunheim attempt to conquer Midgard/Earth, starting their invasion in Tønsberg, Norway . The Asgardians hear of the attack, assemble their army and prepare for battle.

965- A son is born to Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. He is left out to die in Jotunheim.

965- **Battle of Jotunheim** : Odin leads the Asgardian army in an epic battle against the Frost Giants, to repel their invasion and protect Midgard.

965- The Asgardians force the Frost Giants back to Jotunheim, where Odin discovers an abandoned Frost Giant infant. He adopts the child, names him Loki, and raises him alongside his own son, Thor. He later negotiates a truce with Jotunheim's king, Laufey.

973- An 8-year-old Loki uses his sorcery to turn himself into snakes, enticing his older brother, Thor, who is nearly 9, to go and pick him up. Once Thor has done so, Loki turns back into his usual form and stabs Thor, considering it a practical joke.

975- In Asgard, Odin tells his sons Loki and Thor of his success in the battle in Jotunheim, and that they were both born to be kings. He also tells them about the ancient Phantom Prophecy about two Half Draugr-Half Midgardian warriors, both male and female, known as Phantom and She-Phantom and the well known draugr time controlling being known as Clockwork.

1011- After centuries of terrorizing the Earth with his catastrophic and unpredictable weather, Vortex is captured and imprisoned by the Observant High Council.

1014- The Kree and the Nova Empires engage in a war which lasts for over a thousand years.

February 8, 1197- A warrior from Asgard's Berserker Army defects from Asgard to live on Earth. He decides his weapon, the Berserker Staff, which greatly enhances the wielder's strength, is too powerful for anyone to possess, so he breaks it into three pieces and hides each one in different locations across Europe.

April 2, 1197- The Berserker Warrior receives food and shelter at a monastery in Ireland, where he is venerated as a saint. He shares his true identity with the priests, who have a vow of silence, and hides a piece of the Berserker Staff in the monastery.

August 26, 1197- The Berserker Warrior hides the second piece of his staff inside a tree in the future location of Trillemarka National Park, Norway.

December 11, 1197- The Berserker Warrior hides the final piece of his staff in the catacombs under a church in Seville, Spain.

1217- A sentient species of ghosts known as the Harvesters, led by the Harvester Queen Hertha, tried to harvest all the dimensional planes of the Ghost Zone, including the Nine Dimensional Planes of paranormal Yggdrasil, and harvest any resources they can get their hands on, as well as harvest the worlds that connects to the Ghost Zone, including Earth. For thousands of years, Hertha and the Harvesters have been harvesting other worlds and its Ghost Zone counterparts, driving many alien races and their ghost counterparts to extinction, while she, along with her siblings Camila and Geomatus engage in a war against their little sister Princess Kayla and her resistance fighters. Hertha and her Harvester faction tried to harvest Earth and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane. However, the Asgardian Draugrs, including Halvar, Ragnar, Siv, Ofnir, Grabacr, Geir and Gunne, drove them away and banished Hertha and the Harvesters back to their home plane the Keep.

1259- In the Middle East, a Harem girl name Desiree won the heart of a sultan. He promised to grant her all of her heart's desires and even a kingdom of her very own. However, she was cast away from the palace by the sultan's jealous wife.

1313- Gunne, now a powerful Draugr, terrorizes the Nine Realms and the Ghost Zone with one of the Sfärs. Thanks to Halvar, Ragnar, Siv, Ofnir and Grabacr, he, along with Geir, is eventually defeated and imprisoned in a special containment cell in Asgard. The Sfär that Gunne used is hidden in Earth while the second remains in Asgard.

1316- The Ancient One is born.

1319- In the Middle East, former Harem girl Desiree died of a broken heart and old age, Desiree becomes a genie ghost in the Ghost Zone. Retaining her name, she forever started granting others' wishes for centuries.

October 7, 1409- Odin hides the Tesseract in Tønsberg, Norway.

1413- Lorelei terrorizes the Nine Realms and the Ghost Zone, using her power of enthrallment to enslave hundreds of men. She is eventually defeated by Sif and imprisoned in Asgard's dungeons.

1438- The Inca Empire begins.

October 31, 1456- Havlar, Ragnar, Siv, Ofnir and Grabacr once again battles the Fright Knight, who had somehow escaped and tried to bring terror on All Hallow's Eve. The powerful Asgardian Draugrs eventually defeat him and imprisoned him again, but the Fright Knight's damage cause him to be dubbed 'The Spirit of Halloween'.

April 13, 1507- A painting portraying the Virgin and Child is finished in Spain.

May 7, 1521- In Asgard, Haldier the Blacksmith finds the legendary Cup of Glory. He returns to his shop without the treasure, choosing to leave it behind in the Old Mine.

May 12, 1521- Haldier decides he will bring it back from the Old Mine, where they hold the Virtue Challenge every year later. Loki overhears him, and comes up with his own plan stealing the Cup making Haldier a liar.

May 13, 1521- Loki is chased by Brunok, the son of Haldier, because Loki insulted his father.

May 13, 1521- Thor stops the chase by grabbing the two of them. Loki suggests they hold a contest of virtue, cleverness and skill the next day to settle the matter, and that they should choose teams.

May 14, 1521- Thor states that the contest will follow the traditional rules of the Virtue Challenge, which they all passed when they became adults. Loki's team and Brunok's team set off riding, until they reach the first challenge of valor - they have to retrieve a treasured bone from the Wolves' Treasureyard. Loki wins the challenge and Brunok is incarcerated.

December 20, 1546- Having spent hundreds of years living on Earth, the Berserker Warrior tells his story to a French girl. Her brother, a priest, adapts the story into the legend of "The Warrior Who Stayed".

1550- The Edo people of Benin use an item which, by the 21st century, would eventually end up in the Museum of Great Britain.

May 4, 1634- Construction on one of the first sentry boxes at Castillo San Cristóbal is finished. Over time, this particular guerite would be called "The Devil's Sentry" ("La Garita del Diablo"), becoming the subject of a legend in which soldiers disappeared from the sentry box.

February, 1692-May, 1693- The Salem Witch Trails occurs at this time, which were a series of hearings and prosecutions of people accused of witchcraft in colonel Massachusetts. During this time, John Fenton-Nightingale, an expert on the paranormal, use the power of a flower called the Blood Blossom, which is a anti-ghost repellent, against an actual white-hair ghost, who rescued a "weird dressed" 16 year old girl accused of being a witch with help from a "weird dressed" 16 year old boy, who was eating the Blood Blossoms, due to advice from a older gentleman. The ghost and teens managed to escape.

1700- Wakanda thrives as the world around them continues to war, implementing wooden ships in naval battle.

January 17, 1706- Benjamin Franklin is born.

1723- Crispus Attucks is born.

March 5, 1770- Crispus Attucks dies in the Boston Massacre.

December 16, 1770- Ludwig van Beethovern is born.

July 4, 1776- The United States of America is founded.

March, 1794- The Reality Gauntlet and the Reality Gems of Life, Form, Fantasy and Power is discovered by Franz Isak Showenhower, a ghost enthusiast and paranormal expert. He would studied the gauntlet and gems before they would later get seized by the US government. However, Showenhower managed to hide and keep the Power Source and warn government officials not to touch the gems.

April, 1794- Franz Isak Showenhower builds the Crystal Ball Staff, a powerful magical scepter that he used to enslave and control ghosts. The Staff will be in the Showenhower family for the next three centuries.

August 6, 1809- Alfred, Lord Tennyson is born.

August 1, 1819- Herman Melville is born.

February 8, 1828- Jules Verne is born.

1830- The Trail of Tears begins.

1833- Johannes Brahms is born.

April 8, 1839- A group of English noblemen, members of HYDRA Society, meet to choose one of them to enter a portal inside a stone monolith.

1850- The Bobo Ashanti people in what would become known as Ghana use an item which, by the 21st century, would eventually end up in the Museum of Great Britain.

November 14, 1851- _Moby-Dick; or, The Whale_ by Herman Melville is published.

1853- Elliot Randolph visits a castle in England while following rumors of a group of lords who traveled across the stars.

December 9, 1854- _he Charge of the Light Brigade_ by Alfred, Lord Tennyson is published.

November 1, 1857- _The Atlantic Monthly_ , later known as _The Atlantic_ , publishes its first issue.

May 31, 1859 - The London Clock Tower, later known as Elizabeth Tower, housing the Big Ben bell, is completed.

April 10, 1861- The Massachusetts Institute of Technology is founded.

June 22, 1864- Hermann Minkowski is born.

November 25, 1864- _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ by Jules Verne is published.

November 29, 1864- Around seven hundred men of one of the militias of the United States Military slaughter a peaceful village of Cheyenne in Sand Creek, Colorado, killing and mutilating around one hundred Indians, mostly women and children. The militiamen waited for the men of the tribe to leave the village, and they attacked the families left behind to claim their land.

December 23, 1867- Sarah Breedlove, later known as Madam C.J. Walker, is born.

March 23, 1868- The University of California, Berkeley is founded.

September 14, 1869- Abraham Erskine is born in Augsburg, Germany.

1872- _The Popular Science Monthly_ , later known as _Popular Science_ , publishes its first issue.

1873- Two String, Quartets, Op. 51 by Brahms is published.

March 24, 1874- Erik Weisz, later known as Harry Houdini, is born.

November 30, 1874- Winston Churchill is born.

December 3, 1876- Chester Phillips is born.

December 18, 1878- Joseph Stalin is born.

January 30, 1882- Franklin D. Roosevelt is born.

September 22, 1882- Wilhelm Keitel is born.

May 8, 1884- Harry S. Truman is born.

1885- A unknown book author and writer dies from work related stress. He becomes a ghost in the Ghost Zone and takes the name the Ghost Writer.

October 28, 1886- The Statue of Liberty is dedicated to the United States of America.

April 20, 1889- Adolf Hitler is born.

October 14, 1890- Dwight D. Eisenhower is born.

January 7, 1891- Zora Neale Hurtson is born.

September 16, 1891- Karl Dönitz is born.

1893- Julian "Pappy" Van Winkle, Sr. begins working as a salesman for the liquor wholesaler, W.L. Weller & Sons, which would eventually lead to his acquisition of the firm and the eventual creation of Pappy Van Winkle's Family Reserve.

April 15, 1894- Nikita Khrushchev is born.

September 24, 1896- F. Scott Fitzgerald is born.

November 24, 1897- Charles Luciano, later known as Lucky Luciano, is born.

November 29, 1898- Clive Staples Lewis is born.

April 29, 1899- Duke Ellington is born.


	2. 1900s

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though.**

April 2, 1900- Vincent Beckers is born in Belgium.

October 7, 1900- Heinrich Himmler is born.

September 6, 1901- The Council of Nine orchestrates the assassination of President William McKinley.

February 1, 1902- Langston Hughs is born.

March 2, 1904- Theodor Seuss Geisel, later known as Dr Seuss, is born.

October 9, 1904- Werner Reinhardt is born in Arnsburg, Germany.

June 30, 1906- The Arena Club is founded as a social club for wealthy white males.

November 29, 1908- Adam Clayton Powell Jr. is born.

July 29, 1909- Chester Himes is born.


	3. 1910s

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though.**

January 2, 1911- Jacques Dernier is born.

February 6, 1911- Ronald Reagan is born.

May 9, 1911- Agnes Cully, the actress later called Whitney Frost, is born.

January 5, 1912- Manfred Bauer is born.

March 23, 1912- Wernher von Braun is born in Wirsitz, Germany.

April 10, 1912- The RMS _Titanic_ leaves the United Kingdom on its maiden voyage towards New York City.

April 11, 1912- Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan is born.

April 15, 1912- The RMS _Titanic_ sinks in the North Atlantic Ocean after colliding with an iceberg.

January 9, 1913- Richard Nixon is born.

January 2, 1914- James Montgomery Falsworth is born.

July 28, 1914- World War I begins.

October, 1915- _Die Verwandlung_ by Franz Kafka, translated as _The Metamorphosis_ , is published.

November 29, 1915- Billy Strayhorn is born.

December, 1916- Harry Fenton's father is killed during a battle in World War I.

March 8, 1917- The Russian Revolution, which eventually spirals into a civil war, begins.

March 10, 1917- James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is born.

May 29, 1917- John F. Kennedy is born.

August 15, 1917- Howard Stark is born.

September 13, 1917- Harry Fenton is born in New York City.

October 8, 1917- Benjamin Manson is born.

November 11, 1917- Ida Greenberg is born.

May 8, 1918- Joseph Rogers is killed in a Mustard Gas attack while serving with the 107th Infantry.

July 4, 1918- Steve Rogers is born in New York City to Joseph and Sarah Rogers.

July 18, 1918- Nelson Mandela is born.

August 14, 1918- Gabriel Jones is born.

November 11, 1918- World War I ends.

January 31, 1919- Jackie Robinson is born.

October 20, 1919- James Morita is born.


	4. 1920s

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though.**

1920- Having an interest in science, Agnes Cully repairs a broken radio in her house, meanwhile her mother Wilma Cully is preparing for the welcome of Bud Schultz. When her uncle arrives, she begins to offend him as she does not like him.

November 24, 1920- Percy Sutton is born.

1921- The Russian Civil War begins to die down.

April 9, 1921- Margaret "Peggy" Carter is born.

May 23, 1922- Colleen O'Brien is born in New Rochelle, New York.

March 3, 1923- _Time_ publishes its first issue.

June 15, 1924- Sarah Rogers reminds Steve Rogers that although his body may look frail, it holds a heart ten times its size. Steve Rogers promises her that he will always use his head to avoid sharing the same fate as his father, Joseph Rogers.

November 30, 1924- Shirley Chisholm is born.

March 15, 1925- Tommy Mitchell is born.

April 21, 1925- Harry Houdini performs a show at the Griffith Hotel.

August 1, 1925- The New York Football Giants is founded.

May 26, 1926- Miles Davis is born.

1927- The woman later known as "Dottie Underwood" is born.

July 5, 1927- At Carter's residence, Peggy Carter is playing the heroine in her own game until her brother Michael Carter starts to bother her by taking her wrist away. However, she manages to defend herself by pushing him away. Suddenly, their mother approaches and tells Carter that she will soon be a woman and she does not have to act in that way.

July 10, 1927- David Dinkins is born.

April 23, 1928- The University of Oklahoma writes a rejection letter to Agnes Cully.

April 24, 1928- Agnes Cully studies as she hears her uncle and her mother arguing about a younger woman, the uncle leaves the house warning Wilma that she wants them out of the house tomorrow. Annoyingly, Wilma scolds Agnes that she should be more respectful to him.

January 15, 1929- Martin Luther King Jr. is born.

October 24, 1929- Thomas Gloucester, one of the leaders of the Council of Nine, orchestrates the Wall Street Crash of 1929.


	5. 1930s

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though.**

January 10, 1930- Abraham Erskine, working in a German University, begins his research into creating a Super Soldier Serum.

September 15, 1930- In Hell's Kitchen, New York City, a young Steve Rogers meets Bucky Barnes, who ends up becoming his best friend.

September 23, 1930- Raymond Charles Robinson, later known as Ray Charles, is born.

January 22, 1931- Sam Cooke is born.

December 30, 1931- Richard Liboff is born.

May 25, 1932- K.C. Jones is born.

1933- Johann Schmidt begins searching for the Tesseract.

1933- Miracle Whip is founded.

April 7, 1933- _King Kong_ is released in the United States of America.

February 12, 1934- Bill Russell is born

February 15, 1934- At the Deutsches Opernhaus in Berlin, Johann Schmidt meets Adolf Hitler and Ernst Kaufmann head of the Special Weapon Division after the performance of a Wagner opera. Schmidt reveals his theory that the Asgardians and their magic could be more than a myth. Hitler is intrigued by his ideas, and Schmidt offers to conduct research in Kaufmann's unit, but is rejected. Heinrich Himmler overhears the conversation and takes Schmidt under his wing.

April 4, 1934- Harry Fenton and Howard Stark meets at a Science conference in New York City. Stark is intrigued by Fenton's Ghost and Ecto research while Fenton is intrigued by Stark's weapon and engineering research. The two becomes friends and decides to work together.

May 5, 1934- In Geneva, Switzerland, Abraham Erskine, Harry Fenton, and Howard Stark meet at an Engineering Conference.

June 30, 1934- At the Schutzstaffer's Night of the Long Knives, Johann Schmidt kills Ernst Kaufmann and seizes control of his weapons program.

July 1, 1934- Johann Schmidt and the SS troops attack an SA Weapons Testing Ground at Kummersdorf, and recruit advanced exo-skeleton battle armor researcher Arnim Zola.

July 8, 1934- Arriving at the Olympic Movie House, Agnes Cully gets a free entry thanks to the man in charge of the tickets only because he thinks she is pretty. As she enters the cinema, Ned Silver approaches her, telling her that she is perfect to be a movie star. She says thanks to him as he is a Hollywood Talent Agent proposing her a job for actress. Silver recommends her to change her name and offers her "Whitney Frost". Cully agrees.

December 9, 1934- Judi Dench is born.

September 14, 1935- Hearing rumors that Adolf Hitler will announce anti-Semitic laws, Abraham Erskine tries to leave Germany with his family. They are stopped at the German/Swiss border by Johann Schmidt, who wants the Super Soldier Serum. To ensure his cooperation, Schmidt sends Erskine's wife and children to the Dachau concentration camp.

September 15, 1935- Arnim Zola continues his work on exo-skeleton battle suits and high-tech weaponry.

September 15, 1935- Adolf Hitler introduces anti-Semitic legislation at a rally in Nuremburg.

April 22, 1936- Glen Campbell is born.

July 17, 1936- The Spanish Civil War began with a declaration of opposition by a group of Spanish Generals.

August 18, 1936- Alexander Pierce is born.

October 15, 1936- Sarah Rogers dies of tuberculosis. The news is soon heard by her son Steve Rogers.

October 18, 1936- Sarah Rogers's funeral takes place, and she is buried next to her husband, Joseph.

October 18, 1936- Steve Rogers, who now lost both his parents heads home and is found by Bucky Barnes, who offers to let Steve live with him, but Steve refuses and says he can get by on his own. Barnes tells Rogers that he does not have to get by on his own, and that he will be with him "'til the end of the line".

December 15, 1936- Donald Goines is born.

April 26, 1937- HYDRA tests a prototype tank and exo-skeleton battle suit in Guernica, Spain during the Spanish Civil War. At the time it was believed the Luftwaffe was responsible for the destruction which was actually caused by HYDRA.

September 6, 1937- Edwin Fuller Torrey is born.

December, 1937- "Dottie Underwood" and other girls are trained in the Red Room program in the Soviet Union to become master assassins.

December 12, 1937- Abraham Erskine's kidnapped wife, daughter, and son die of typhus in the Dachau concentration camp.

February 24, 1938- _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ premieres in Europe.

March, 1938- As a part of the training in the Red Room, the girls watch American movies, including _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ and fight each other. Underwood fights a girl she befriended and beats her. Unfortunately, Underwood is forced to kill the girl.

August 21, 1938- Kenny Rogers is born.

March 23, 1939- SS Gruppenführer Schneider participates in the German takeover of the Lithuanian town of Memel, for which he is awarded the Memel medal.

September 1, 1939- World War II begins.

September 30, 1939- Howard Stark founds Stark Industries.

October 5, 1939- The Wehrmacht holds a victory parade in the Polish capital of Warsaw, following their capture of the city.

October 31, 1939- Harry Fenton founds Fenton Works.

November 1, 1939- Howard Stark and Harry Fenton agrees that their two companies will work together. Fenton Works is the main provider to Stark Industries when it comes to Ecto research while Stark Industries is the main provider to Fenton Works when it comes to weapons research.


	6. 1940s

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though. The events of the DPxMCU fanfic THE FENTON CHRONICLES are shown here.**

February 2, 1940- In Los Angeles, California, Howard Stark demonstrates the properties of Vibranium, a metal found by Stark Industries in Africa. Stark is attacked by HYDRA assassins, and then accepts Colonel Chester Phillips' proposal to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve.

April 2, 1940- Harry Fenton concludes that it is possible for a human to receive ghost powers. A term called 'Halfa', a half human, half ghost hybird, Harry made a theory in which a human's DNA and molecules must be rearranged and have ectoplasm fused in their system. During that research in his facility, Fenton is also attacked by HYDRA assassins, who tried to steal his ghost research. He also accepted Colonel Chester Phillips and Howard Starks proposal to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve.

May 6, 1940- Izzy Greenberg, the father of Ida Greenberg and Susan Greenberg's husband, invents a machine that swirls cellophane around deli toothpicks. His invention becomes a fortune, making the Greenberg's wealthy.

June 7, 1940- Harry Fenton meets Izzy Greenberg at an inventors conference in New York City. Harry was impress with Izzy invention while Izzy was amazed with Harry's inventions.

June 7, 1940- Harry Fenton meets Manfred Bauer and the two becomes friends. Harry offered him to work with him at Fenton Works, which he accepts since he has an interest in the paranormal.

July, 1940- At her job in the Bletchley Park, England, Peggy Carter's colleagues reveal that they have been betting when Fred, Peggy's boyfriend, would finally ask Carter to marry him. Afterwards, Carter's boss, Edwards, gives her a letter from the S.O.E. about a new division of war requesting for her services. Carter rejects the offer.

July, 1940- At the wedding party of Peggy Carter and Fred Wells, all of their friends and companions are invited. Carter, her brother Michael and her committed Wells make a toast. Michael challenges Peggy to finish her beer but she does not want to. During a talk between Michael and Fred of the war, Carter talks about her acceptance on the S.O.E. Fred then leaves the Carter brothers so they can talk. They argue but Peggy tells Michael that she has already refused the offer.

August, 1940- Michael Carter dies.

August, 1940- Getting ready for her wedding, Peggy Carter and her mother at home see her wedding dress. Some soldiers arrive at the Carter's house telling her mother that her son Michael had died in the war. Peggy, seeing in her window the suffering of her mother, decides to join the S.O.E..

August, 1940- Peggy Carter enlists herself in the British counter-intelligence and security agency MI5. She cancels her marriage

October, 1940- As an MI5 operative, Carter is loaned to the American agency Strategic Scientific Reserve becoming an advisor.

November 11, 1940- At Castle Kaufmann in the Bavarian Alps, Abraham Erskine injects Johann Schmidt with his Super Soldier Serum, but the serum horrifically transforms Schmidt, turning him into the Red Skull.

November 13, 1940- Abraham Erskine is rescued by Peggy Carter, who had infiltrated the compound disguised as a maid. Carter takes Erskine to the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) to produce America's Super Soldier with the aid of Howard Stark and Harry Fenton.

December 28, 1940- Outside Amity Park, Minnesota, Harry Fenton, with help and funding from Howard Stark and the Strategic Scientific Reserve, begins construction on a massive underground concrete bunker, which will become known as the Fenton Ghost Bunker. The new Fenton Ghost Bunker, scheduled to be completed in 1945, will serve as a emergency center for extreme ghost emergencies or invasions. He also want the bunker's existence to be top secret from the government, with the exception of the SSR.

1941- The Fort Wayne (Zollner) Pistons, later known as the Detroit Pistons, are founded in Indiana.

1941- The atrocities of the Holocaust begin.

March, 1941- Manfred Bauer begins searching for the Tetrahedron.

April 28, 1941- Ann-Margret Olsson, later known simply as Ann-Margret, is born.

May 25, 1941- Steve Rogers attends a baseball game at Ebbets Field in New York City.

December 7, 1941- The Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor prompts America to enter World War II.

December 7, 1941- In Times Square, New York City, during an art class, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes learn of America joining the war, and over the next two weeks Bucky trains Rogers at Goldie's Boxing Gym.

December 9, 1941- Stark Industries begin producing planes and Fenton Works puts its early Ecto research on hold to built military weapons for the war effort following the Attack on Pearl Harbor.

December 11, 1941- Howard Stark and Harry Fenton's innovations earn them a spot working on the Manhattan Project.

December 24, 1941- Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes visit US Recruiting and Induction Center in New York City, but Rogers is classified as 4F and rejected from service. He goes on to be rejected a further four times in four different cities.

December 25, 1941- The Strategic Scientific Reserve team in New York City, finish the Project Rebirth Chamber. Howard Stark comments that it should be called the Brooklyn Project in response to J. Robert Oppenheimer's work at Los Alamos.

December 26, 1941- At Camp Lehigh, New Jersey, Abraham Erskine rejects the candidates selected by Chester Phillips for Project Rebirth.

December 28,1941- Harry orders the construction of the Fenton Ghost Bunker to be upgraded in order to make it serve as a shelter in the event of a nuclear strike now that he knows what the Manhattan Project is for.

January 5, 1942- Peggy Carter spends a full week in the sewers of New York City, managing to learn about their layout and operation.

January 17, 1942- Muhammad Ali is born.

March 9, 1942- In Tønsberg, Norway, Johann Schmidt discovers and takes the Tesseract, hidden within a monastery. He refers to it as "the jewel of Odin's Treasure Room".

May 22, 1942- Mexico declares war on the Axis powers.

June 5, 1942- Franklin D. Roosevelt warns Japan that if they used chemical weapons, the U.S. would respond in kind.

June 6, 1942- Japan captures the Alaskan island of Kiska.

June 7, 1942- Japan captures the Alaskan island of Attu.

June 10, 1942- The SS burns down the Czech village of Lidice in response to the assassination of _Obergruppenführer_ Reinhard Heydrich.

June 12, 1942- Nazi saboteurs landed in Amagansett, New York, eventually leading the United States Coast Guard and FBI to investigate and arrest the Nazi spies.

June 16, 1942- Nazi saboteurs land in Ponte Vedra, Florida. They are quickly caught by the FBI.

June 19-24, 1942- Franklin D. Roosevelt and Winston Churchill conduct a series of meetings, and agree to proceed with Operation "Gymnast".

June 20, 1942- Fort Lenin surrenders to the Wehrmacht during the Siege of Sevastopol.

July 1-27, 1942- The First Battle of El Alamein takes place, ending in a stalemate as the British halted the Axis advance.

July 9, 1942- Richard Roundtree is born.

August, 1942- HYDRA General Werner Reinhardt is sent to search for other mysterious artifacts. Reinhardt's team is able to discover the corpse of a blue-skinned extraterrestrial in the deserts of North Africa.

August 8, 1942- United States Marines secure the airfield at Lunga Point during the Guadalcanal Campaign.

August 22, 1942- Brazil declares war on the Axis powers.

September, 1942- Enoch's pod is found.

December 17, 1942- Harry Fenton is called to a family house in the small town of Amity Park, Minnesota where they reported a ghost hearing under a young boy's bed. the mother tells him that she heard the ghost say a known quote by Roosevelt.

February 25, 1943- George Harrison is born.

April, 1943- Tommy Mitchell is drafted into the US Army.

April, 1943- Despite being in a rich family, Benjamin Manson gets drafted to the US Army.

June 4, 1943- In Argentina, a coup d'état removed removed Ramón Castillo from power.

June 7, 1943- Yolande Cornelia Giovanni, Jr., later known as Nikki Giovanni, is born.

June 11, 1943- At an army camp for the Soviet Armed Forces, Johann Fennhoff is interrupted by a surgeon needing his assistance during an amputation of the leg of a soldier called Ovechkin. To help the soldier, Fennhoff uses his hypnosis-technique on him. As Ovechkin is completely focused on a memory of a chess game he had with his mother before enlisting in the army, the surgeons amputate his leg without him feeling any pain.

June 14, 1943- On Flag Day, at the World Exposition of Tomorrow in New York City, Abraham Erskine spots Steve Rogers at a recruitment office and offers him a chance to join the United States Army through Project Rebirth.

June 15, 1943- At Camp Lehigh, New Jersey, Rogers and several other volunteers begin their training under the supervision of Erskine, Peggy Carter, and Colonel Chester Phillips.

June 22, 1943- **Assassination of Abraham Erskine** : With Erskine's serum, Harry Fenton's scientific genius and Howard Starks's Vita Radition technology, Steve Rogers is transformed into the world's first super soldier. Erskine is assassinated by Heinz Kruger, an operative of HYDRA. The only hope of replicating Project Rebirth's success is in Rogers' genetic code. Kruger runs away but is caught by Rogers and commits suicide with a cyanide pill.

June 23, 1943- Unwilling to be kept for research, Steve Rogers joins the USO and goes on a morale-boosting tour of the US, the UK, and troops stationed in Italy. Given the name 'Captain America' he becomes a national celebrity, appearing in films, comic books and card collections and establishing himself as a symbol of America's participation in the war. At one point during his USO tours, Steve met Ida Greensberg.

June 23, 1943- The Western Allies' bombing offensive sees massive successes as Nazi satellite state targets are obliterated.

September, 1943- Kriegmarine U-boats torpedo a ship off the Virginia coast.

September, 1943- After a massively successful North African Campaign and Invasion of Sicily, the Western Allies land on continental Italy.

September, 1943- U.S. bombers hit Italian warships thirty-five times.

September, 1943- An RAF raid destroys several vital German dams.

September, 1943- Wreckage of a U-boat is discovered on the U.S. East Coast by locals.

September, 1943- Another wave of bombers targeting Nazi satellite states destroy their objectives.

October, 1943- **Battle of Azzano** : The 107th Infantry Regiment suffers heavy casualties fighting against the German Army and HYDRA. HYDRA openly fires at German troops, breaking ties with Nazi Germany.

October, 1943- At the HYDRA Weapons Facility in the Austrian Alps, a group of soldiers meet for the first time. As prisoners they are used to make weapons for HYDRA. They team up, at first, to get revenge on one of their captors who had viciously beat up Bucky Barnes.

October 8, 1943- Robert Lawrence Stine is born.

November 3, 1943- **Liberation of Allied Prisoners of War** : Frustrated by his lack of real action, and learning that Bucky Barnes is trapped behind enemy lines, Steve Rogers attacks a HYDRA facility in Austria and releases Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Dernier, Bucky, and the rest of the 107th. Johann Schmidt sets the facility to self destruct and escapes with the Tesseract. During his escape Rogers memorizes a map of HYDRA facility locations and obtained a sample of the power source HYDRA was using.

November 4, 1943- Steve Rogers is presumed dead, but soon arrives with most of the soldiers he saved from the HYDRA facility.

November 4, 1943- Rogers brings together some of the men he saved in the HYDRA base and creates a team that will eventually be known as the Howling Commandos.

November 5, 1943- Howard Stark, with the help of Harry Fenton, examines a sample of HYDRA's power, which will help him develop a framework to synthesize a new element.

November 19, 1943- Nazi forces retake Zhitomir.

December, 1943- Captain America and his Howling Commandos invade and destroy a HYDRA facility in France.

January, 1944- Captain America and his Howling Commandos invade and destroy a HYDRA facility in Belgium.

February, 1944- Captain America and his Howling Commandos invade and destroy a HYDRA facility in Czechoslovakia.

March 29, 1944- Captain America tries to get a file from HYDRA agents in London, who run away and attempt to hide in an air raid shelter. The Captain encourages the citizens inside the shelter to attack the agents by giving them a speech of heroism and strength in numbers.

April, 1944- **Battle of Finow** : General John McGinnis' soldiers raid the laboratories of Howard Stark, stealing all documents about his research and the Midnight Oil, a defensive gas created by Stark. Wanting to help the Soviet Armed Forces in crushing the German defenses in the city of Finow in Germany, Air Force planes fly over the battlefield and release the Midnight Oil. However, the gas has a different effect on the Soviets than they were expecting. Hundreds of soldiers went mad and began killing everyone around them. One of the only few soldiers to survive is Johann Fennhoff, who survived by putting a gas mask on his face. His brother, however, was not as lucky, having been killed like 246 of his comrades.

April 27, 1944- Captain America invades a castle in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits controlled by HYDRA. He fights a Nazi wearing an arc reactor powered battle suit, and an arc powered tank. Johann Schmidt attempts to destroy him by using a Viking Runestone, but the Captain slows the relic from exploding, allowing the Howling Commandos to escape.

May 11, 1944- Captain America boards and captures the HYDRA submarine _Leviathan_.

June, 1944- A supposed massacre occurs that leaves no survivors. The only known person involved is a person with the name 'M. Carter'.

June 6-11, 1944- **Operation Overlord** : The Allied forces launch the invasion of German-occupied western Europe, landing in Normandy, France. Captain America landed at Utah Beach. Harry Fenton volunteered to join in the operation to test one of his new Fenton assault rifles and landed at the infamous Omaha Beach. He meets Tommy Mitchell, also interested in the paranormal, and Benjamin Manson during the battle and the three becomes friends. Harry then introduce them to Steve after the battle.

September, 1944- Johann Fennhoff is captured by Leviathan, along with three other men. When one of them refuses to join because he wants to be with his family, he is stabbed in the jugular vein by Dottie Underwood, who is now a member of Leviathan. The remaining three are told that his family will be killed and that they will all be together. Fennhoff chooses to remain alive by joining Leviathan.

1945- _The Crack-Up_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald is published.

January, 1945- A battalion of troops have been pinned down by HYDRA troops due to a blizzard just outside Stalingrad. They are eventually rescued by the Howling Commandos led by Steve Rogers. Over one thousand men including a man who would become Peggy Carter's future husband are saved.

January, 1945- Werner Reinhardt captures a group of villagers from China who have found the mysterious Obelisk in Chaves, Portugal. Based on stories and fables from the villagers, Reinhardt comes to learn of the Kree's visit to Earth millennia ago, but misinterprets their visit as an attempt to conquer the planet.[34] When he shows the Obelisk to Schmidt, he says that the Obelisk may hold the answer to death itself.

February 1, 1945- **Capture of Arnim Zola:** The Howling Commandos board a HYDRA train and capture Arnim Zola. In the ensuing battle with HYDRA agents, Bucky Barnes falls from the train and is presumed dead.

February 3, 1945- Arnim Zola is interrogated in London by Chester Phillips.

February 5, 1945- **Attack on HYDRA Headquarters** : Captain America attacks the HYDRA Headquarters alone on his motorcycle which he uses to blow up the doors to the base. He has a quick fight before being surrounded and captured by HYDRA forces. He is taken before Red Skull but before he is killed the Howling Commandos zip-line through the window and Colonel Chester Phillips attacks the main gate. Red Skull retreats to the hanger and Rogers follows.

February 5, 1945- **Battle in the Valkyrie** : As Red Skull escapes in the _Valkyrie_ , Captain America gains access to the plane and a fight ensues. Red Skull handles the Tesseract, which activates and sends him through a portal to the planet Vormir. There, he is stranded for over 70 years and tasked with guarding the Soul Stone until 2018. Rogers crashes the _Valkyrie_ off the coast of Greenland so its bombs never reach the USA.

February 5, 1945- In a HYDRA Fortress in Austria, Werner Reinhardt tests the Obelisk's power on several of the Chinese villagers, one of which is a young woman named Jiaying who carries the genetic material of the Inhuman and thus displays an unnatural immunity to its potent effects. Reinhardt learns about Schmidt's demise and the approach of the Allies. He decides to move the Obelisk to a more secure location.

February 19, 1945- The United States Armed Forces begin the invasion of Iwo Jima.

March 2, 1945- **Attack on HYDRA Research Facility Number 4** : Werner Reinhardt attempts to evacuate the HYDRA Research Facility in Austria and escape with numerous mysterious artifacts that HYDRA collected over the years. His base is attacked by the SSR troops led by Peggy Carter, Dum Dum Dugan, and Jim Morita. Reinhardt and his men are arrested and all the artifacts are confiscated by the SSR.

March 4, 1945- The disappearance of Steve Rogers is publicly revealed.

March 5, 1945- Newspapers report on Rogers' disappearance. Among them reading is Manfred Bauer.

March 20, 1945- Manfred Bauer encounters Ida Greenberg one night and he discovers that her family knows a man name Walter Jenkins, who has a space rock made entirely out of ecto-ranium.

March 20, 1945- Pat Riley is born.

April 12, 1945- Franklin D. Roosevelt dies. Harry S. Truman becomes the next President of the United States

April 22, 1945- Manfred Bauer starts secretly spying on Ida Greenberg and concludes that she will be a special asset once he locates the Tetrahedron.

April 30, 1945- In his bunker in Berlin, Adolf Hitler appoints Grand Admiral Karl Doenitz, the Commander-in-Chief of the German Navy, as his successor. Hitler commits a suicide in order to evade capture after Nazi Germany's defeat. Nazi propaganda attempts to present his death as a heroic fall in the struggle against Bolshevism.

May 7, 1945- Soldiers of the 5th US Infantry Division encounter a mysterious anomaly on the battlefields of Europe. The phenomenon is given the name Zero Matter, but it also became known as Dark Force.

May 8, 1945- The Allied nations celebrate the Victory in Europe Day. The Howling Commandos reunite to commemorate the sacrifice of Captain America.

May 9, 1945- German Field Marshall Wilhelm Keitel signs the unconditional surrender of Nazi Germany at Soviet headquarters in Berlin.

May 19, 1945- The United States begin Operation Overcast, later renamed Operation Paperclip, an effort to recruit former Nazi scientists to work for the United States.

May 21, 1945- Werner Reinhardt is taken to a secret Strategic Scientific Reserve facility and interrogated by Peggy Carter. He attempts to offer his services to the SSR, even relaying information regarding the Obelisk and the Kree, but is instead sentenced to life imprisonment.

May 23, 1945-Heinrich Himmler commits suicide.

May 23, 1945- Karl Dönitz and fellow post-Hitler Nazi politicians surrender to British forces, marking the end of Nazi governance in Germany.

June, 1945- The Lady of the Lake Killer murders two women in Los Angeles, switching the shoes on the victims, putting the right shoe on the left foot. Andrew Henry was assigned to the case, but it was not solved.

June 25, 1945- Gary Hendricks buys a newly printed comic about the war hero Captain America, avidly reading it.

August, 1945- Operation Paperclip begins.

August 6, 1945- An Atomic Bomb is dropped over the Japanese city of Hiroshima.

August 9, 1945- An Atomic Bomb is dropped over the Japanese city of Nagasaki.

August 15, 1945- Japan agrees to surrender following the dropping of two atomic bombs over Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

September, 1945- Thaddeus Ross is born.

September 2, 1945- The Japanese Instrument of Surrender is signed, formally marking the end of World War II.

September 17, 1945- Phil Jackson is born.

October, 1945- Harry Fenton returns to Amity Park, Minnesota to continue on ghost research, as well as research on Halfas and the construction of the Fenton Ghost Bunker. During that return, Fenton receives a call about a ghost sighting. At the same time, Tommy Mitchell joins Fenton Works.

October, 1945- The Harvesters have somehow return to Earth. There, they encounter with Manfred Bauer where he offers them and Queen Hertha a truce and free roaming of Earth, if they help him locate the Tetrahedron and a quest to kidnap Ida Greenberg for special purposes. Hertha sends some of her Harvester troops to help Bauer.

November, 1945- The Fenton Ghost Bunker is now completed.

November, 1945- At the newly completed Fenton Ghost Bunker, Harry Fenton have managed to capture a travelling nomadic ghost name Sojourn and does research on him with Tommy Mitchell, including getting samples of ectoplasm. Harry and Tommy are surprise at how much Sojourn was friendly and cooperative towards them and providing information to them regarding the Ghost Zone, its history, the Supernatural Entities and dimensional planes of the Ghost Zone, resulting in Harry and Tommy shutting down the myth that all ghosts are evil. Harry introduce Sojourn to Peggy Carter and Howard Stark.

November, 1945- Harry Fenton releases Sojourn, who returns to the Ghost Zone and leaves the Earth dimensional plane. Sojourn will not return to the Earth plane of the Ghost Zone for the next 72 years.

November, 1945- As a result that ghosts are indeed real, Harry Fenton becomes the Head of the Strategic Scientific Reserve's Ghost Research Division. Harry, however, wants all ghost sightings to remain secret as he fears it may cause panic and chaos to the world.

December, 1945- Howard Stark attempts to impress his date "Ida Emke" by showing her his self-piloting airplane. He invites her to see other inventions in his mansion.

January 16, 1946- Howard Stark tries to acquire the Roxxon Refinery from Hugh Jones, who refuses to sell it due to Stark's affair with his wife.

March 15, 1946- Tired of being underappreciated by her misogynistic superior John Flynn, who gives her nothing more than paperwork to do because she is a woman, Peggy Carter, ignoring orders from the Strategic Scientific Reserve single-handedly retrieves a vial of formula marked with the Zodiac emblem by fighting several guards.

March 16, 1946- The next day, John Flynn reprimands Carter for not going through proper procedures in the Zodiac mission. However Howard Stark contacts Flynn, telling him that Carter is going to co-manage the newly created S.H.I.E.L.D. with him and Harry Fenton.

March 18, 1946- Howard Stark returns home from his pleasure trip in Monaco and discovers that someone had cut a hole into the vault of his mansion and stole his inventions stored there. He puts the plans for S.H.I.E.L.D. on hold with no warning to Peggy Carter, who is left clueless and has to return to her work at the SSR.

March 18, 1946- Harry Fenton gets contacted by Howard Stark and learns that S.H.I.E.L.D. will be put on hold after what has happen to his mansion.

April 1, 1946- Peggy Carter begins work under Roger Dooley and meets Daniel Sousa.

April 3, 1946- Howard Stark's inventions begin turning up on the black market.

April 11, 1946- The first day of Howard Stark's trials by the United States Congress, in an attempt to learn if he is a traitor.

April 12, 1946- The second day of Howard Stark's trials by the United States Congress.

April 13, 1946- Howard Stark does not show up at a hearing on the third day of his trials, which deems him a fugitive and target of the Strategic Scientific Reserve.

April 14, 1946- While waiting for her tea to be ready, Peggy Carter daydreams about her last contact with Steve Rogers and her retrieval of the Zodiac vial.

April 14, 1946- Peggy Carter's roommate, Colleen O'Brien, returns from her nightshift work at the factory and tells Carter about her day. She states that ten more women have been replaced by war veterans.

April 14, 1946- At the New York Bell Company Office, Roger Dooley puts Jack Thompson in charge of the search for Howard Stark. Thompson plans to ground his planes and freeze his bank accounts. At the end of the meeting, Ray Krzeminski makes a remark about Carter knowing many men during the war. Daniel Sousa does not accept this remarks and stands up for Carter.

April 14, 1946- Carter tells Sousa that he should not have stood up for her, to which Sousa reacts that he is tired of seeing the men treat Carter as their secretary. Before ending their conversation, Thomspon asks Carter to archive a number of surveilliance reports, because she is "better at that kind of thing".

April 14, 1946- That evening, Carter has dinner at the L&L Automat. While getting some food, Edwin Jarvis places a note saying "Meet in the alley in 5 minutes" on her table.

April 14, 1946- Outside of the L&L Automat, Jarvis approaches Carter, telling her to come with him. Carter, not trusting him, knocks Jarvis out before running away from an approaching car. When she is unable to escape she shoots at the car's tire. Howard Stark then opens the door of the car.

April 14, 1946- Howard Stark takes Carter to the harbor. On the ride there, Stark explains the situation to her and asks her to clear his name. This would make her a double agent and a traitor. Before leaving overseas, Stark asks Carter to make sure that the formula for Nitramene, which is supposed to hit the market in the next day or two, does not get in the wrong hands. He also tells Carter that Jarvis will assist her when needed.

April 15, 1946- At the New York Bell Company Office, Peggy Carter notices Daniel Sousa researching some photos and files about Howard Stark. In some of the photos, Stark is standing on a boat with a woman. Carter tells Sousa a lie about Stark not being able to swim.

April 15, 1946- When Peggy Carter notices Roger Dooley, Jack Thompson, Ray Krzeminski and Yauch having a meeting about the sale of one of Howard Stark's inventions, she enters the meeting room to learn more about it. She does this under the cover of bringing them coffee. When she has heard enough, she asks for a sick day, claiming that she has a headache and "ladies' things".

April 15, 1946-That evening, at "La Martinique", Leet Bannis sells Spider Raymond a Nitramene bomb.

April 15, 1946- Later that night, Peggy Carter goes to the La Martinique to pay Spider Raymond a visit. She wears a disguise and uses an American accent to avoid being noticed. In Raymond's office, Carter seduces Raymond into revealing that he has the Nitramene; she then uses her Sweet Dreams Lipstick to knock him out and a Pick-Lock Wristwatch to crack his safe and find the bomb.

April 15, 1946- Upon awaking, Raymond notices that the bomb has been stolen from him. He is then killed by a Man in a Green Suit.

April 15, 1946- **Ambush at Colleen O'Brien's Apartment** : Back in her apartment, Carter defuses the bomb with the help of Edwin Jarvis. When she emerges from the bathroom she finds Colleen O'Brien dead and the man in the Green Suit about to kill her. Carter burns his hand during the fight that follows en he eventually flees.

April 16, 1946- At the L&L Automat, Edwin Jarvis and Peggy Carter talk about the death of Colleen O'Brien and the total job. When Carter wants to know who could have manufactured the bomb, Jarvis tells her that he might know a way to find out.

April 16, 1946- Jarvis takes Carter to the Stark Industries New York Facility where Anton Vanko, a Soviet-born scientist who is currently living in America and working for Stark Industries, tells them that the Nitramene emitted Vita Radiation and that only the Roxxon Oil Coporation has the means of weaponizing the formula.

April 16, 1946- Carter then goes to the New York Bell Company Office to get the Vita-Ray Detector stored with Steve Rogers' files

April 16, 1946- At the Hotel Cosmopolitan, the Man in a Green Suit receives orders to do whatever is necessary.

April 16, 1946- **Destruction of the Roxxon Refinery** : In the Roxxon Refinery, Carter finds Leet Brannis and Miles Van Ert discussing the bombs. The men get warned of someone's presence in the Refinery because Jarvis sends Carter a message. Carter uses her Stun Light Device to knock Van Ert out, before chasing Brannis outside. Once outside, Brannis finds himself standing in front of a Daisy Clover Milk Factory truck filled with bombs. Brannis tells Carter that Leviathan is coming, before Brannis dropping one of these bombs on the ground.

April 16, 1946- Carter tells Jarvis that he needs to come with the car so that they can escape the terrain. During their escape, the bomb explodes, followed by a massive implosion. While they manage to escape, their car loses its license plate.

April 16, 1946- At the New York Bell Company Office, Daniel Sousa and Roger Dooley are discussing Howard Stark's disappearance, when Jack Thompson comes in. He tells them that the bouncer of _La Martinique_ club spotted a blonde woman at the scene of Spider Raymond's death and that the club's photographer thinks he got a photo of her.

April 16, 1946- Daniel Sousa answers a phone call from the authority, saying that the Roxxon Refinery blew up. Dooley then takes both of them to investigate the location.

April 17, 1946- Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis, who just barely escaped the Roxxon Refinery have a talk at the L&L Automat, where she whispers the word "Leviathan" to him. Jarvis then leaves the L&L Automat, telling Carter that he will check Howard Stark's files.

April 17, 1946- Before leaving the L&L Automat, Carter sees a veteran harassing Angie Martinelli and threatens him good enough that he leaves Martinelli a good tip.

April 17, 1946- Outside, Jarvis makes a secret phone call to Howard Stark.

April 17, 1946- That night, while at the L&L Automat, Peggy Carter reads the newspaper ads in search of a new apartment, being that she is currently homeless. Angie Martinelli tells her that an apartment in her boarding house just became free and asks her to move in. Carter refuses.

April 17, 1946- Edwin Jarvis, in Howard Stark's name, offers Carter one of Howard Stark's Penthouse apartments to stay. Originally, Carter refuses, but since she has not slept in a while, she puts Jarvis out so she can rest.

April 17, 1946- The Man in a Green Suit receives a message from Leviathan about getting Howard Stark's inventions, mentioning that they are growing impatient and that he needs to track down Leet Brannis.

April 17, 1946- To learn more about Leet Brannis' location, the Man in a Green Suit threatens a local mob boss. The mob boss gives him the name of someone who might know more. Having gained the information he wanted the man in a green suit kills the mob boss.

April 18, 1946- To learn more about Daisy Clover's involvement in the Nitramene business, Peggy Carter poses as a health inspector for the City of New York to inspect the Daisy Clover Milk Factory. She discovers that the milk delivery bus of Sheldon McFee is missing.

April 18, 1946- At the New York Bell Company Office, Roger Dooley, Jack Thompson and Ray Krzeminski discuss the ball of imploded mass from the Roxxon Refinery. Dooley decides to take Thompson with him to the Roxxon Oil Corporation Headquaters while Krzeminski has to take the ball apart.

April 18, 1946- In her office, Carter makes a phonecall to receive the address of Sheldon McFee. She asks Daniel Sousa to cover for her while she leaves the office for "personal business". Sousa receives the photos taken at "La Martinique".

April 18, 1946- Before being able to see the photos, Ray Krzeminski tells Sousa to help him with the ball of imploded mass. Sousa places the photos in a drawer of his bureau and locks it before going to the basement to help Krzeminski.

April 18, 1946- At the Roxxon Oil Corporation Headquarters, Roger Dooley and Jack Thompson question Hugh Jones about the explosion of the Roxxon Refinery. He tells them that one of his sources working in Stark Industries told him that Howard Stark was working on a formula for Nitramene, which has its roots in Vita Radiation.

April 18, 1946- Peggy Carter tries to break into the drawer of Daniel Sousa's bureau but is interrupted by a phone call from Roger Dooley, asking her to come to the Roxxon Oil Corporation Headquarters with the Vita-Ray Detector. At the headquarters, she is tasked with scanning women working at the Roxxon Oil Corporation for Vita Radiation on their clothing or body. Before doing so, she has to throw away the watch she received from her grandmother.

April 18, 1946- During the process of scanning the staff, Jack Thompson scans Miles Van Ert, but does not detect any Vita Radiation. Peggy Carter, who recognizes Van Ert, asks Hugh Jones if they could check the clothing of the staff who worked that morning. This question makes Van Ert run away. Thompson and Dooley follow him down the corridor, where Van Ert is knocked down by Carter, who used a shortcut.

April 18, 1946- Dooley and Thompson bring Van Ert back to the New York Bell Company Office for interrogation. They tell him that he will not receive a big punishment if he tells them the name of his employer. When he does not give up a name, Thompson is tasked to beat it out of him.

April 18, 1946- Later that night, while waiting for Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter is approached by Angie Martinelli, who tries to convince Carter into moving in to the Griffith Hotel.

April 18, 1946- Jarvis picks up Peggy Carter at the L&L Automat and the two of them drive to the home of Sheldon McFee.

April 18, 1946- Around the same time, the Man in a Green Suit finds out about McFee, by killing a local mob led by Gino DeLucia. The Strategic Scientific Reserve agents also find out about McFee, by beating it out of Miles Van Ert.

April 18, 1946- At McFee's house, him and Peggy Carter have a fight, which ends with McFee being knocked out by Carter. Before Carter is able to interrogate McFee, she notices someone leaving the house. Outside she finds Leet Brannis trying to start the Daisy Clover truck. To make sure Brannis does not drive away, Edwin Jarvis sabotages the truck.

April 18, 1946- **Chase of the Daisy Clover Truck** : While traveling back to New York City, where Peggy Carter hopes to get answers on her questions, the Man in the Green Suit jumps off a bridge, landing on the roof of the truck. Carter climbs onto the roof of the truck and fights him. During their fight, the Man in the Green Suit fires a shot through the roof of the truck, hitting Brannis. When Jarvis tries to control the truck, he notices one of the Nitramene bombs falling out of its shell. Meanwhile, Roger Dooley, Jack Thompson, and a group of other agents find McFee running away from his house and take him in. At a corner in the road, Carter stabs a knife through the hand of the Man in the Green Suit, pinning him to the roof of the truck. She then, together with Jarvis and the wounded Brannis, jumps away from the truck before it lands in a river down a ravine and causes a massive explosion followed by implosion, killing the Man in the Green Suit. Just before he dies, Carter manages to learn more about the location of Howard Stark's stolen weapons, via a symbol drawn by Brannis.

April 18, 1946- Dooley and the agents, who noticed the blast caused by the explosion, investigate the location. Here, Daniel Sousa finds the key of a room at the Hotel Cosmopolitan used by the Man in the Green Suit.

April 18, 1946- Back at Howard Stark's Penthouse, Edwin Jarvis stitches Peggy Carter's wounds and tells her that she should allow others to help her.

April 19, 1946- Peggy Carter, to the enjoyment of Angie Martinelli, changes her mind and has her interview at the Griffith Hotel. She is accepted and Miriam Fry tells her the house rules.

April 19, 1946- Later that day, upon arriving at the New York Bell Company Office, Carter notices Roger Dooley, Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa discussing one of the photos taken at "La Martinique". When they notice her they ask her to come closer. She is relieved when she finds out that they had a bet about her recognizing a boxer.

April 19, 1946- At the basement of the New York Bell Company Office, Ray Krzeminski finds the license plate of Howard Stark's car used by Carter and Edwin Jarvis to escape the Roxxon Refinery implosion.

April 19, 1946- Before going to bed, Carter tries to learn more about the symbol shown to her by Leet Brannis. While doing so she is disturbed by Jimmy, who wants to spend the night with his girlfriend, Molly Bowden.

April 19, 1946- Roger Dooley and Ray Krzeminski visit Hotel Cosmopolitan to investigate the room used by the Man in the Green Suit. They find money, a few passports and the Remote Typewriter he used to communicate with Leviathan.

April 20, 1946- During breakfast at the Griffith Hotel, Miriam Fry tells a story about a visit from Houdini, who did not manage to ascend the stairway. She then tells Molly Bowden to leave the Griffith for allowing a man into her room.

April 20, 1946- In Roger Dooley's office, he, Jack Thompson, and Ray Krzeminski discuss what they have learned about Leet Brannis and the items they found at the Hotel Cosmopolitan. Thompson is tasked with learning the identity of the man in the green suit. Before being able to do so, Daniel Sousa informs them all that the license plate they discovered belonged to a car owned by Howard Stark.

April 20, 1946- Peggy Carter visits Howard Stark's Mansion to investigate its vault. Sousa and Thompson arrive at the mansion in search of the car. Jarvis, who was also at the mansion, tells them that the car was stolen a few days before. Not believing the story, they take him with to the New York Bell Company Office.

April 20, 1946- Instead of investigating the vault, Carter also travels to the office and enters the observation room to listen to Thompson interrogating Jarvis. When Thompson threatens him with deportation, Carter leaves the observation room. She then fakes a stolen car report and hands it over to Dooley, which gives Jarvis a reason to leave the New York Bell Company Office.

April 20, 1946- Back in Dooley's office, he angrily sends Carter away, telling her to apologize to Thompson for faking the report.

April 20, 1946- That evening, Carter gets ready to investigate Howard Stark's vault. Angie Martinelli knocks on her door and enters her room with the wish to talk about their day. Carter, who does not have the time to do so, sends her away, giving her the excuse that she wants to go to bed.

April 20, 1946 The moment Martinelli leaves Carter's room, Miriam Fry walks by with a new tenant, Dottie Underwood. Fry introduces them to each other.

April 20, 1946- Upon arriving at Stark's mansion, Carter, who had listened to Jarvis's interrogation, asks if Jarvis wants to tell her anything. He tells her he has not entered the house to investigate the vault. They descend into a hole in the floor, leading towards the sewers.

April 20, 1946- At the New York Bell Company Office, Daniel Sousa and Ray Krzeminski start their night shift. Jack Thompson, before leaving, gives them a file with the information he received about the man in the green suit.

April 20, 1946- Edwin Jarvis and Peggy Carter follow the sewers. While following the path, Jarvis tells Carter the reason Stark was dishonorable, discharged, and charged with treason. He also tells her that it is because of Stark that he and his wife weren't prosecuted.

April 20, 1946- At the end of the sewers, Carter recognizes the symbol Brannis had drawn for her on a boat, _The Heartbreak_. In the boat, they find many of Stark's stolen items. At first, Carter plans to turn the items in herself, so she could get the credit and be respected; Jarvis advises her against it, citing she would only be seen as a possible collaborator of Stark. Carter then tells Jarvis to call the Strategic Scientific Reserve, to make sure that Sousa gets the credit and that they do not recognize his voice.

April 20, 1946- Sousa and Krzeminski travel to the harbor to investigate the anonymous tip.

April 20, 1946- On the boat, Carter fights Jerome Zandow, the protector of the stolen items. Carter uses a device called the Constrictor to take him down.

April 20, 1946- Upon arriving, Sousa and Krzeminski find the items and the knocked down Zandow. They then call for reinforcement to bring the items back to the office. Krzeminski is ordered to bring Zandow to the office. While waiting at a stop sign, a car driven by an unknown woman rams their car. Krzeminski gets out of the car, just to be killed by the woman, who afterwards also kills Zandow.

April 21, 1946- Peggy Carter arrives at the SSR base to find both the women downstairs as well as the agents upstairs saddened by the death of Krzeminski. Sousa takes it as a reminder that death can happen any moment and thinks the anonymous tipper tricked them into coming. Roger Dooley tells the agents that he blames Howard Stark and wants action plans to make sure they will not lose any more agents. He goes off to call Krzeminski's wife, while Jack Thompson calls his girlfriend.

April 21, 1946- That evening Carter goes to the "L&L Automat" and tells Angie Martinelli about her job. They then go back to the Griffith Hotel to drink some schnapps.

April 22, 1946- To smuggle Howard Stark back into the country he and Jarvis make a deal with Otto Mink. For 50,000 dollars Mink would deliver Stark at a New York train station.

April 22, 1946-At the station Jarvis hands over the agreed upon amount of money to two of Mink's men. At the same time, Peggy Carter takes out the three other men controlling the area. The two men blackmail Jarvis and demand another 100,000 dollar, if he wants them to keep their mouths shut. Jarvis, who at first refuses to give more money, hands them his suitcase, which has a gas inside of it, instead of the promised money. With the two men unconscious, Carter and Jarvis open the train wagon in which Stark was transported into the country. In this wagon, which is furnished expensively, Stark is playing pool.

April 22, 1946- On their way to one of Stark's most secret residents, Carter orders to stop the car, warning them for agent Yauch and Henry, who are standing on look out for the resident. She instead takes Stark to her apartment at the Griffith Hotel. Carter uses the laundry-shaft to send Stark upstairs. She is caught by Miriam Fry, who thinks Carter had brought a lover to her room.

April 22, 1946- At the New York Bell Company Office Jack Thompson and Roger Dooley discuss the Battle of Finow and the Remote Typewriter. Dooley then tells Thompson that he plans to go to Germany talk about the battle with Ernst Mueller.

April 22, 1946- Back at her room, before entering her apartment, Fry tells Carter that she still has to get her laundry, expecting to find a boy in the shaft. To her relief Stark has already left the shaft and entered the room of Lorraine, where they made out.

April 23, 1946- Before going to work Stark gives Carter a Camera Pen to make photos of the inventions in the Strategic Scientific Reserves possession.

April 23, 1946- At work Carter is ordered to take on the lunch orders. In the labratorium, while receiving the lunch order of Alex Doobin, she makes photos of the items stored her.

April 23, 1946- In the hope of learning more about the anonymous tipper Daniel Sousa travels to the harbor. Here he first tries to receive some fingerprints, before being disturbed by some gooms playing poker. Trying to get more information he gives them some nickles. Frank, one of the two gooms, refuses to give information and tries to punch Sousa for not going away. Sousa then takes him down and brings him back to the office for interrogation.

April 23, 1946- Otto Mink, because of their failure at the train station, kills the two men ordered to receive the money. Before his death one of the two men told Mink that he heard Stark calling the woman that took them down Peggy.

April 23, 1946- While checking the photos made by Carter Angie Martinelli knocks the door, asking if Carer is coming for communal dining. Howard Stark pushes Peggy Carter, who first said she would not join dinner, to go and eat, while also asking her to take some food for him with her.

April 23, 1946- Sousa tells Frank about what happened when he just came back from the war, hoping this story would make Frank talk, which he does not.

April 23, 1946- Before dinner Carter puts some of the food into her purse. Back in her room Stark tells carter that she has to steal one of the inventions called the Blitzkrieg Button, a decide that causes an instant city wipe out. He gives her a replacement, so they would not notice it being stolen.

April 23, 1946- At the office Jack Thompson interrupts the interrogation with a bottle of scotch and a hamburger. He tells Frank that if Frank tells what he has seen all of it would be his. Frank immediately tells them about a well dressed man and a dark haired woman who went on and off the boat.

April 23, 1946- In Germany Roger Dooley and Ernst Mueller talk about what happened in Finow. Dooley promises Mueller that if he tells him what happened he would help him escape. Dooley then tells Mueller about the hanging of another German prisoner he promises Mueller a painless death by taking cyanide. Mueller explains that there was no battle, that when the Germans arrived all the Russians were already dead. Dooley then gave him a freshmint. Outside of the cell he also gives the guard a fresh mint.

April 23, 1946- **Theft of the Blitzrieg Button** : Carter replaces the real with the fake Blitzkrieg Button, and she nervously presses the button, not having fully trusted Howard Stark's intentions. To her surprise the device holds a vial of blood. While trying to leave the office she has to hide into the interrogation room, where she bumps into Thompson, who tells her that no men would ever see her as equal.

April 23, 1946- In her room Peggy Carter asks Howard Stark what is in the vial. She knocks him down when he tells her that it is Steve Rogers blood.

April 23, 1946- Downstairs Otto Mink, who had been following Carter since she drove to the New York Bell Company Office, enters the Griffith Hotel disguised as a flower delivery boy. He hands the flowers over to Miriam Fry and where he figures out Carter her room number. He then leaves the building.

April 23, 1946- Carter angrily talks to Stark about lying to her. Carter suspects Stark of using the vial to make millions of dollars and calls him a man who is out for his own gain no matter what. She tells him that she is done working as a corporate spy and angrily leaves the room to get away from his stink, telling Stark that he has to be gone when she gets back.

April 23, 1946- **Assassination of Otto Mink** :When Dottie Underwood leaves her room she notices Mink trying to enter Carter her room. When she does not go back into her room Mink threatens her with a Automatic Pistol. Underwood who wants to have this gun kills him and drags the body to her room.

April 24, 1946- Peggy Carter, who just bought lunch and is walking back to work, is approached by Edwin Jarvis who talks to Peggy Carter about the respect he and Howard Stark have for her, asking her who else holds her in such high esteem. When she does not react the way Jarvis hoped he turns back and tells Stark that she took her for granted and that this situation stings.

April 24, 1946- At the New York Bell Company Office Carter gives everyone their lunch, while Daniel Sousa takes a closer look at the photo made in "La Martinique" and Jack Thompson and Roger Dooley discuss what Ernst Mueller has told him. Thompson tells Dooley about Stark being on a plane leaving Finow airfield.

April 24, 1946- Back in her room Carter makes a hole in her wall to hide the Blitzkrieg Button in.

April 24, 1946- While reading some of the new information received Dooley notices the Remote Typewriter sending receiving a message.

April 25, 1946- Dottie Underwood wakes up from a dream about her days back at the Red Room Academy and starts her morning workout, before having breakfast with Peggy Carter at the L&L Automat.

April 25, 1946- During breakfast Underwood plans a tour trough New York, with Carter giving her advice. Before they both leave the L&L Automat Underwood throws Carter's bag on the ground, making it look like an accident. While gathering Carter her stuff to put it back in her bag Underwood steals Carter her room key.

April 25, 1946- On her way to work Carter buys today's newspaper at a stand. At the stand she is met by Edwin Jarvis who wants to have a moment of her time. While she does have a talk with him she does not want anything to do with him or Howard Stark anymore.

April 25, 1946- At the New York Bell Company Office Daniel Sousa tells Carter that the Remote Typewriter turned it self on and received an encoded message. To help them crack the code Arlington Hall send them a cryptographer. Much to the displeasure of Roger Dooley and Jack Thompson the cryptographer is unable to break the code.

April 25, 1946- Carter immediately recognizes the code and breaks it. The code gives them the coordinates, time and the amount to pay for an item exchange between Howard Stark and Leviathan in Belarus.

April 25, 1946- When Carter tells Dooley and Thompson that she wants to join Thompson, Rick Ramirez and Mike Li on their mission to Russia they are first against it. When she tells them that she can deliver the 107th Dooley tells her that she is allowed to join the mission if that happens. When she returns from a phone call and tells them the 107th will meet them at the Russian border Dooley allows her to join the mission. Dooley tells them both to gear up and roll out in an hour.

April 25, 1946- Thompson tricks Daniel Sousa, who just brought him the field report, into entering Carter her part of the room. Before leaving Thompson spots two dots on Carter her back.

April 25, 1946- The team drops into Poland where the meet the 107th. Dum Dum Dugan, Junior Juniper, Pinky Pinkerton and Happy Sam Sawyer. Agent Ramirez was excited to meet the Howling Commandos, and as Sawyer said that he hated that name, Juniper complained, given that he was the one who created the name. Dugan tells Thompson that they will cross the border with Russia at Ashmyany, Lithuania.

April 25, 1946- On their way to Lithuania Dugan and Carter share a cup of bourbon and talk about the trap they are running into.

April 25, 1946- Back at the New York Bell Company Office Daniel Sousa realizes that Peggy Carter is the blond woman on the photos taken at _La Martinique_.

April 25, 1946- While sitting at a campfire Carter and the Howling commando's make fun of Juniper, who supposedly saw a Yeti in Tibet. Carter then pushes Thompson into telling the reason he received a Navy Cross: while serving in Japan he saved his CEO and his camp from a Japanese attack.

April 25, 1946- At a bar in New York Roger Dooley has a conversation with an old friend about the Battle of Finow: Howard Stark visited the location in the aftermath of the battle and punched general John McGinnis. A week later McGinnis resigned from the army and another week later Stark cuts his ties with the army

April 26, 1946- **Infiltration into the Red Room Academy** : At the Red Room Academy the team decide to split into two groups of four. In the Red Room Academy Carter her group enters a schoolroom focused on the United States of America. Agent Mike Li accidentally starts an American cartoon with a hidden message behind it. Li then hears a Little Girl crying. They encounter the kid sitting against one of the beds in a sleeping hall. While Dugan talks to her she manages to get him distracted and stabs him with her knife. She then takes his gun and shoots Junior Juniper, killing him. Carter then stops Dugan from throwing a hand grenade into the shaft the girl used to escape before deciding they have to leave. While Dugan, Rick Ramirez and Pinky Pinkerton search for a way out Carter and the others enter a corridor. This corridor is guarded by a few Russian soldier. They kill the soldiers and find a cell containing doctor Ivchenko and Nikola. Ivchenko tells Carter that they were imprisoned to build a weapon from a blueprint stolen from Stark. They free the prisoners and in the ensuing firefight with Leviathan operatives Mike Li is killed by the little girl. Nikolai, hoping for his freedom, offers to trade the three Americans if he and Ivchenko are free to leave. Tearfully Ivchenko kills Nikola. Meanwhile Thomspon freezes and is to scared to help in the shootout. A minute later Dugan blows a hole in the wall, allowing everyone to escape. Carter pushes Thompson to man up and leave the building. They then escape with Ivchenko using one of the trucks.

April 26, 1946- In New York Dooley waits for Edwin Jarvis at his car. When Jarvis arrives Dooley asks him about the fist fight Stark had with McGinnis. When Jarvis says he does not know anything about this Dooley tells him that he just wants to know the truth and gives Jarvis a card with his number.

April 26, 1946- At the Griffith Hotel Dottie Underwood uses the key she stole to enter Carter her bedroom. Here she steals one of the photos taken in the Strategic Scientific Reserve's lab and the Sweet Dreams Lipstick. She then places the Carter her safety measure back and leaves the room.

April 26, 1946- As Carter bids farewell to the Howling Commandos, Carter ask Ivchenko if he wants to go with them to the United States, claiming that they could use his help to fight Leviathan. Ivchenko, claiming he has nowhere else to go agrees.

April 26, 1946- On the plane ride home, Carter and Thompson have a conversation about how he freezes. Thompson decides to tell Carter the truth about how he became a war hero. The Japanese he killed entering his camp carried white flags and were attempting to surrender, he just noticed to late and burried the white flags before anyone would notice. Thompson tells her that he always wanted to tell someone this story and that it becomes harder and harder to live with everyone thinking he is a guy he is not. She decides that his secret is safe.

April 26, 1946- Before going to sleep Underwood cuffs her self to the bed.

April 26, 1946- Dooley, who just got debriefed about the mission, meets Ivchenko. Thompson invites Carter, who was talking with Daniel Sousa to join them at the bar, telling her he owns her a bourbon. Sousa, now distrustful of Carter, looks at the photo from _La Martinique_ while Carter walks away.

May 7, 1946- At the New York Bell Company Office Ivchenko tells Roger Dooley, Jack Thompson and Peggy Carter about the way he was recruited into Leviathan. When Carter wants to know as much as possible about the girls at the Red Room Academy Dooley takes her outside his office, telling her that he wants to know as much as possible about Leviathan and that he does not care about the girls. When Carter tries to convince him that one of the girls grew up to kill Ray Krzeminski and trick Howard Stark he sends her away to follow this lead.

May 7, 1946- Carter goes to the L&L Automat to wait for Edwin Jarvis. While waiting Angie Martinelli performs an audition she has had for a part on stage.

May 7, 1946- Jarvis arrives at the Automat and Carter explains the situation to him, asking for a list of all the women Stark has entertained in the last six months.

May 7, 1946- Dottie Underwood leaves the subway system in front of the New York Bell Company Office. She has a quick look at the building before entering the opposite building for a job interview at Seth Honicky's Dentistry Office.

May 7, 1946- Daniel Sousa visits the prison to learn more about the women that attacked Sheldon McFee. In exchange for the identification of the women Sousa would shorten McFee's time in prison. Sousa then showed him a photo of Carter and McFee identifies her as the women that attacked him.

May 7, 1946- To get a list of women Carter and Jarvis visit Albert, a jeweler that makes bracelets for every woman Stark dates. Upon seeing the list Carter starts crossing names of the list, explaining to Jarvis that these people are well known and established people in New York City and could not be Russian spies.

May 7, 1946- During the interview Underwood kills Seth Honicky.

May 7, 1946- Carter and Jarvis start visiting the women left on the list, trying to see if they got scars on the wrist from being cuffed to the bed. The first three women on the list do not have the scars. They then have to visit Ida Emke.

May 7, 1946- At the office Ivchenko and Dooley take a break from work to have a drink. Meanwhile Underwood prepares a sniper gun. While seemingly looking outside to see more of New York City Ivchenko and Underwood communicate in code. Ivchenko tells Underwood that he needs more time and orders her to kill Carter.

May 7, 1946- When there is no one at home in the apartment of Emke Carter enters the room to find information. Here she notices scratches on the bedpost from the handcuff. Carter tells Jarvis to track down the owners of the building while she talks to neighbors to gain more information about Emke. The would meet at the Automat.

May 7, 1946- Still on their break Dooley and Ivchenko talk about Dooleys family problems. Ivchenko uses this time to try and hypnotize Dooley. They are disturbed when Sousa enters the office to give Dooley the information he required about Carter being a traitor. Dooley sends agents from Washington, D.C. to the Automat to arrest Carter.

May 7, 1946- **Ambush at the L &L Automat**: At the Automat Carter and Jarvis share the information they gained. Carter then notices that everyone besides a few agents from D.C. leave the Automat, which is part of procedure 791: Isolate the suspects, remove the civilians before arrest. Carter then tells Jarvis to block the front door while she takes care of the rest. Carter takes out the three agents inside the Automat and Jarvis and Carter leave via the backdoor. Here they are stopped by Thompson, who keeps Carter at gunpoint. Carter then knocks him down. Jarvis and Carter split up and agree to meet at the Dublin house. Before leaving the street to visit the Griffith Hotel she is again stopped at gunpoint. This time by Daniel Sousa. She apologizes to him before running away.

May 7, 1946- Back at the office Dooley is displeased to hear that Carter managed to escape the men. Dooley threatens that everyone there will become grade school hall monitors if they fail to apprehend Carter. Dooley then orders Yauch to babysit Ivchenko while he deals with the Carter debacle. Ivchenko while talking to Yauch hypnotizes him and has him tell everything he knows about the Howard Stark investigation, his inventions and how to escape the building. Ivchenko then instructs Yauch in how he wants him to commit suicide.

May 7, 1946- **Chase of Peggy Carter** : Thompson, Sousa and a group of agents travel to the Griffith Hotel. They enter the building shortly after Carter. They receive the room number from Miriam Fry and the agents move upstairs to Carter her room, where at the same moment Carter is retrieving the Blitzkrieg Button out of its hiding place. The agents enter Carter her room where they start searching for her, but Carter just in time left the room via the window and hides on the ledge. The agents then visit Angie Martinelli her room, who just before had noticed Carter standing on the ledge. The agents start questioning Martinelli her friendship with Carter. Martinelli uses her acting skills and a lie to help Carter. The agents soon leave her room to talk to other neighbors, not being able to handle a crying woman. Martinelli then allows Carter into her room .

May 7, 1946- To help Carter escape Martinelli calls her brother, who promises to drop a car at the Dublin building. They then say goodbye to each other and Carter leaves the room.

May 7, 1946- On her way out Carter runs into Underwood, who kisses Carter unexpectedly. Because Underwood wears Carter her Sweet Dreams Lipstick she is knocked out unconscious. While falling down Carter notices the handcuff scars on Underwood her wrists. Before being able to kill Carter using a knife Thompson and Sousa approach Underwood. Underwood tells them that she found Carter laying on the floor this way. The agents handcuff Carter and take her with them to their car. While walking trough the Griffith Hotel the other residents follow them outside, watching them while Carter is placed in the back of the police car. From the back of the car Carter looks at Underwood, standing between the residents.

May 7, 1946- At the New York Bell Company Office Carter tells Dooley that she can explain it all.

May 7, 1946- When Fry wants all the residents downstairs Martinelli knocks on Underwood's door to get her. When she enters the room she notices it being empty.

May 7, 1946- In the interrogation room, where she is handcuffed to the table, Dooley tells his men not to go easy on her just because she is a girl.

May 7, 1946- Carter is interrogated by three different men in three different styles: Daniel Sousa, who uses friendship; Chief Dooley, who uses fatherly disappointment; and Jack Thompson, who cites betrayal from Howard Stark. Ivchenko watches with amazement as Carter calculates each man's speech with an appropriate response. When Thompson questions why he is watching the interviews, Ivchenko chooses to leave than to cause a confrontation.

May 7, 1946- Ivchenko communicates with Dottie Underwood who is stationed across the street in the dentistry office of Seth Honicky. He tells her to get ready for evacuation using Morse Code; however, Carter and Edwin Jarvis, who tried to help her with a false confession he forged with Howard Stark's name, catches him signaling. Dooley tells Ivchenko to close the window but, as he does, he sees Thompson and Sousa leading agents across the street. He knows he has to escalate his plans.

May 7, 1946- Ivchenko takes control of Dooley and has him clear the lab of Alex Dobbin. They find Item 17; as an extra boon, Ivchenko finds a Stark Heat Vest, about which he had heard stories. Dooley allows Ivchenko to leave the New York Bell Company uncontested.

May 7, 1946- **Escape from SSR Custody** :The agents find Dottie Underwood across the street. She fights her way pass them and retrieves Ivchenko in a car. She tells him that they have been discovered; Ivchenko is calm, telling his accomplice that the SSR will be too busy to pursue them. He tells her that Item 17 needs to be tested.

May 7, 1946 Dooley awakens from the dream that Ivchenko gave him; he is strapped in the Stark Heat Vest with no way of escaping. Roger Dooley jumps from a window as the vest explodes. The pain that Ivchenko has caused the SSR makes him now their number one priority.

May 7, 1946- **Massacre at the Cinema Theater** : Underwood takes the Midnight Oil to a movie theater in a baby carriage that she had earlier purchased and releases its contents. The released gas makes the patrons kill one another.

May 7, 1946- A movie usherette escorts two guest to the movie. At the doors she notices that the doors have been locked down. When she opens the doors she finds the results of the massacre, which causes her to scream.

May 7, 1946- The New York City Police Department is called to investigate the deaths in the cinema theater.

May 7, 1946- The Strategic Scientific Reserve is called by the New York City Police Department to help to investigate the deaths in the cinema theater. Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa, and Jack Thompson are the agents sent to investigate. Sousa discovers the canister of the gas that caused forty-seven people to kill each other and accidentally inhales it. He attacks Thompson and slaps Carter before being knocked unconscious. When he awakens, Sousa does not have a clear memory of what he has done; Carter explains to him what happened.

May 8, 1946- **Kidnapping of Howard Stark** : Howard Stark returns from hiding. Carter questions the motives of Johann Fennhoff as Stark reveals what happened at the Battle of Finow. It is decided that he will be bait to make Fennhoff appear. He appears in public and reveals the events that have taken place. He is no longer deemed a fugitive. However, Stark is kidnapped by Dottie Underwood and Fennhoff, who take Stark to his own hangar.

May 8, 1946- **Raid of Howard Stark's Warehouse** : Johann Fennhoff hypnotizes Howard Stark and orders him to fly a plane armed with Midnight Oil into Times Square, New York City. Stark's butler Edwin Jarvis pursues Stark by plane while Agent Peggy Carter confronts Underwood and Agents Daniel Sousa and Jack Thompson confront Fennhoff. Carter manages to break Stark's hypnosis while Sousa and Thompson arrest Fennhoff, but Underwood escapes from the hangar before Jarvis and Stark return.

May 9, 1946- Senator Walt Cooper visits the New York Bell Company Office of the Strategic Scientific Reserve to commend Thompson for stopping the attack on Times Square. Jarvis shows Angie Martinelli and Peggy Carter to a residence which Stark has provided for them, and Jarvis turns over the vial of Captain America's blood to Carter, who later visits the Brooklyn Bridge and empties the blood into the East River.

May 9, 1946- Once he is imprisoned, Johann Fennhoff discovers that he has Arnim Zola as a cellmate. Since Fennhoff is muzzled, Zola has him write down how his mind-control power works.

June 6, 1946- The New York Knickerbockers and Boston Celtics are founded.

September 27, 1946- Rocky Graziano fought Tony Zale for the middleweight crown.

1947- The Cold War begins.

July 9, 1947- In case something might happen to him, Edwin Jarvis writes his will.

July 10, 1947- **Capture of Dottie Underwood** : Dottie Underwood attempts to rob the Bowery Savings Bank but she is stopped by Peggy Carter and Chief Jack Thompson. Underwood is taken into custody.

July 10, 1947- Carter begins to interrogate Underwood in order to know why she attempted to steal a lapel pin that was inside a vault.

July 10, 1947- Daniel Sousa, the Chief of the SSR's new West Coast Office, asks Thompson to send an agent as backup due to a recently incident involving a mysterious murderer. Thompson decides to send Carter over to Los Angeles. Thompson takes over Underwood's interrogation.

July 11, 1947- Carter arrives in L.A, when she meets with Edwin Jarvis, who explains that Howard Stark moved to the West Coast after he acquired a defense contract, and since he liked Los Angeles, he opened up a new estate on the West Coast and is currently in the process of creating his own motion picture studios. At Stark's new house, Carter finally meets Ana Jarvis, who prepares a new outfit for Carter to use while she and Jarvis follow a lead at the horse racetrack.

July 11, 1947- The case that Carter investigates involves Jane Scott, a scientist employed by Isodyne Energy, found frozen solid in Echo Park. The SSR was asked to learn why the woman and lake are frozen in the midst of a heat wave. Carter reports to Sousa, they both receive the help of the Detective Henry, who is suffering from a summer cold.

July 11, 1947- The three go to Isodyne Energy Headquarters where Carter sneaks past the Receptionist and meets Jason Wilkes, a scientist there. He agrees to help in the investigation since he has an interest in Carter.

July 11, 1947- Wilkes informs Carter that he heard that his boss Calvin Chadwick was involved in a relationship with Scott.

July 11, 1947- Carter and Jarvis meet with Chadwick and his wife Whitney Frost in the horse racetrack. But Chadwick refuses to cooperate.

July 11, 1947- The agents, Wilkes, and Henry return to Medical Examiner Meltzer to see what progress he has had on the autopsy, only to find him frozen to death.

July 11, 1947- Meanwhile, in New York City, Agent Vernon Masters takes Underwood into FBI custody and tells Thompson, who unsuccessfully tried to interrogate Underwood, that he wants Thompson to look elsewhere for work since the last days of the SSR are coming.

July 11, 1947- Sousa and Carter find the autopsy report of Meltzer which states that the woman was stabbed and her shoes switched after she was frozen, a detail that only the killer and the police knew.

July 11, 1947- **Kidnapping of Jason Wilkes** : Henry grows sicker and accidentally freezes water from a fountain. Henry then abducts Wilkes, who noticed Henry, in order to give him a cure. Sousa and Carter chase the rogue cop, who was hired to dispose of the body of Scott and used the cold case of the Lady of the Lake killer to cover his crime. Henry is killed by another officer despite Sousa and Carter specifically stating that no guns are to be used, as the SSR wanted him alive for questioning.

July 11, 1947- Sousa orders the body to be transferred in the morning to the Auerbach Theatrical Agency for further investigation as to what was ailing Henry. Wilkes asks Carter out on a date, but she declines.

July 11, 1947- As Sousa meets with his girlfriend, Jarvis takes Carter back to their home.

July 11, 1947- The officer who killed Henry is paid by Chadwick and Frost.

July 12, 1947- Carter and Jarvis have a sparring session together. Then Jarvis takes Carter to the Auerbach Theatrical Agency where she meets Violet.

July 12, 1947- Sousa plans to give Violet an engagement ring.

July 12, 1947- The Council of Nine has a meeting at the Arena Club where they decide to no longer support the Calvin Chadwick's efforts to study Zero Matter in order to only focus on his senatorial campaign. Chadwick reluctantly agrees.

July 12, 1947- Chadwick tells his wife Whitney Frost about the decision, she is livid and decides to obtain the substance for herself.

July 12, 1947- **Theft of Jane Scott's Body** : Carter and Sousa, after discovering that the body of Jane Scott is missing and her transporters killed, obtain a search warrant to enter Isodyne Energy Headquarters, but the Receptionist stops them "saying" that the building had a radioactive accident. Carter talks to Jason Wilkes and he gives her a message to meet him later at the Dunbar Hotel for more information.

July 12, 1947- Rufus Hunt is hired to kill Jason Wilkes.

July 12, 1947- Carter meets with Wilkes, who turns the meeting into a date, because he wants to be sure he can trust Carter before putting his life in her hands with the information he plans to reveal. The two dance and talk about Carter's past and Wilkes' upbringing before he shows her a film he stole documenting the origin of the Zero Matter that Isodyne Energy has.

July 12, 1947- They decide to steal it to take it to the Strategic Scientific Reserve for study.

July 12, 1947- Frost with a few men decides to take the Zero Matter from the Isodyne Energy Laboratories.

July 12, 1947- **Attack on Jason Wilkes** and **Infiltration into Isodyne Energy Headquarters** : Hunt and his team attack Carter and Wilke but they manage to escape. Carter sends a distress beacon to Jarvis. Jarvis alerts Sousa, forcing him to cancel his date to investigate. The couple succesfully infiltrate Isodyne Energy Headquarters. As Carter fights Hunt and his men, Wilkes puts the Zero Matter in a containment vessel but he is interrupted by Frost who at a gunpoint orders Wilkes to relinquish the substance. The two fight and the container falls and shatters. This triggers an implosion, which swallows both Wilkes and Frost. Due to the nature of the implosion, Wilkes is presumed dead.

July 12, 1947- Frost runs away from the scene and goes to her home.

July 13, 1947- A few hours later, in the morning, Daniel Sousa apologizes to Violet for missing their date and promises that he will make it up to her.

July 13, 1947- Frost hides into her closet in order to avoid her husband Calvin Chadwick. She looks at the black-colored wound on her forehead, seeping with Zero Matter realizing that she has been infected.

July 14, 1947- Chadwick and Frost go to Wilkes' home and put some evidence with the only purpose to accuse Wilkes of espionage to keep anything from disrupting Chadwick's Senate bid.

July 14, 1947- Peggy Carter goes to the home of Jason Wilkes to meet with Daniel Sousa and Agent Vega. They want to discover what possible connection Wilkes had to the men who tried to kill him and Carter the night before. The three find evidence that Wilkes is a Communist spy, including the gun used to kill Agents White and Beringer, but Carter does not believe the evidence because it was too easy to find.

July 14, 1947- Carter and Edwin Jarvis go to where Stark Pictures is filming a motion picture based on the _Kid Colt_ comic to show Howard Stark the film that Wilkes gave her with the origin of Zero Matter. Due to a signal of the Arena Club on Wilkes' file they discuss the possibility of the club being involved in recent events. They later contact Harry Fenton for help.

July 14, 1947- Carter finds Jack Thompson in Sousa's office when she comes to the Auerbach Theatical Agency; he wants her to sign a forged report saying that Wilkes was a Russian spy and the investigation is concluded. Carter refuses, so Thompson does it himself. He tells Carter that she is to accompany him back to New York City.

July 14, 1947- Stark, Fenton, Jarvis, and Carter make a plan to sneak Carter into the men-only Arena Club to plant eavesdropping devices.

July 14, 1947- **Infiltration into the Arena Club** : Peggy Carter uses the distraction created by Howard Stark, Harry Fenton and Edwin Jarvis, who brought women into the men-only Arena Club, to infiltrate its hidden room where the Council of Nine meet; there, she finds to newspapers with the date of July 16, 1947, both saying that Representative Anderson has resigned from his Senate bid, one saying that he was in a sexual scandal. Carter is not able to procure the papers lest she be found by Rufus Hunt. Fortunately Jarvis helps Carter to leave the club before she is caught.

July 15, 1947- Carter tells Jack Thompson and Sousa about the newspapers, but Thompson does not believe her. Storming out of his office, Sousa calms Carter's anger, but he stops once he notices objects floating in her presence.

July 15, 1947- California state Representative Anderson is forced by the Council of Nine to resign from the Senate election, leaving Council member Calvin Chadwick unopposed.

July 15, 1947- Carter goes to Stark and Fenton wondering if she has been affected by the exposure to Zero Matter. When Stark uses his genius to create a concoction that makes Wilkes visible and audible, though not tangible, the three scientists start to work together to find a cure for his dilemma.

July 15, 1947- Meanwhile, Sousa discovers a lead, a woman by the name of Agnes Cully was a scientist during World War II, whose genius helped the Allies and eventually put Isodyne Energy on the map.

July 15, 1947- Carter goes to see Frost since she was also in the explosion that gave Wilkes his abilities. Frost continually lies during the conversation. Frost then asks her husband to have Hunt kill Carter.

July 15, 1947- Thompson is visited by FBI agent Vernon Masters just as Thompson finishes watching the stolen film. Masters says that Wilkes stole something sensitive from Isodyne Energy and hopes that Thompson can find it to give to him; Thompson feigns ignorance, originally, but later, gives Masters the film reel, lying about having seen the film.

July 15, 1947- **Attack on Peggy Carter** : While Carter is exercising to relieve stress, Hunt attacks her; however, Carter and Jarvis force him to flee after Carter shoots his hand.

July 16, 1947- The next day, Stark decides to go to Peru to see Abner Brody, an old professor of his who could help Wilkes. Carter convinces Wilkes to stay at Howard Stark's Estate, despite Wilkes' protest that his presence is endangering to the estate's inhabitants.

July 16, 1947- Daniel Sousa tells Peggy Carter the information that he had about Agnes Cully. When Carter asks how Cully factors into their case, Sousa reveals that Cully is none other than actress Whitney Frost, with Frost being her stage name.

July 16, 1947- Jack Thompson goes to the Arena Club to see his friend Vernon Masters before he returns to New York City. Masters introduces Thompson to Calvin Chadwick while reading in the newspaper that Representative Anderson has decided to resign from the election bid.

July 16, 1947- Thompson sees the newspaper and realizes that Carter was not lying to him.

July 16, 1947- Kenneth, Frost's director, tries to seduce Frost, but is repulsed by the scar on her face. Suddenly, Frost accidentally turns him into Zero Matter and absorbs him. The scar on her forehead grows larger.

July 18, 1947- Whitney Frost does experiments on rats to master her power over the Zero Matter.

July 18, 1947- **Kidnapping of Rufus Hunt** : Peggy Carter learns from Jason Wilkes that Frost is beyond ingenious, so she and Jarvis go to meet with Calvin Chadwick. However, when Carter sees Rufus Hunt, she and Jarvis manage to kidnap him.

July 18, 1947- When Sousa discovers what Carter and Jarvis have done he reprimands Carter. However, the two take Hunt to the Auerbach Theatrical Agency and interrogate him there. They learn that Hunt works for the Council of Nine: powerful men who have ties to major events and prominent people.

July 18, 1947- Sousa and Carter prepare a group of agents to raid the Arena Club, but Vernon Masters enters the SSR base with a team of FBI agents, telling them that their case files will be audited and they have an executive order to halt all actions. Masters and Carter withdraw to talk; Masters wants to know who the informant was on their search warrant. Carter refuses to answer, so Masters threatens that although Carter might survive the changes that are coming, her allies might not.

July 18, 1947- Due to Masters' involvement, Carter and Sousa put a listening device on Hunt and allow him to escape their custody. Hunt runs to the Chadwick Residence to tell Chadwick and Frost about his kidnapping and interrogation. Hunt wants Chadwick to protect him from the wrath of the Council, or he will tell the Council that the two are performing outside its guidance. Chadwick acquiesces, but Frost uses her newly mastered powers to kill Hunt. The group hear how Hunt was killed and wonder what Whitney Frost is becoming. When Chadwick asks Frost what she is, she tells him that she is whatever she wants to be.

July 18, 1947- Peggy Carter is awakened by Jason Wilkes, who shows her that Zero Matter is attracted to him. Wilkes proves with an experiment that the substance can make him tangible.

July 18, 1947- Wilkes reveals that when he used the tissue sample of Jane Scott with the Zero Matter in it, he somehow felt where her body was. Wilkes shows Carter and Edwin Jarvis by using a map of Thomas Gloucester's Country Cold Storage Building, where Scott's body is being kept.

July 18, 1947- Sousa proposes marriage to Violet in her home. She accepts.

July 19, 1947- In order to help Wilkes by using the Scott's corpse, Carter and Edwin Jarvis go to where the body of Jane Scott is held to take it to Wilkes. However, they discover that Whitney Frost and Calvin Chadwick are already there with the same intentions. As Frost absorbs the Zero Matter from the corpse, she tells her husband that she needs an Atomic Bomb to recreate the rift that created the initial anomaly.

July 19, 1947- Due to Sousa and Violet's engagement, a small party is held in the Auerbach Theatrical Agency for the chief.

July 19, 1947- Carter and Jarvis inform Wilkes of what happened, and he tells them that Frost must be stopped. Jarvis reveals that Howard Stark conducted intelligence on his rival, Hugh Jones of the Roxxon Oil Corporation, and with the information that they obtained they know that that is the warehouse where the atomic bombs are kept.

July 19, 1947- Carter arrives at the SSR Headquarters and congratulates Sousa, but she is more concerned with how to infiltrate the Roxxon Warehouse to disarm any atomic bombs Frost might procure.

July 19, 1947- To proceed with the infiltration, Carter searches Hugh Jones' office for the key to his building; however, Jones discovers her, so Carter uses the Memory Inhibitor that the Lab technician Aloysius Samberly gave her to stun Jones and remove his recent memory of seeing her. Carter finds the access key and manages to escape.

July 19, 1947- Frost goes to her ex-lover, Maggia leader Joseph Manfredi, to get men to help her carry the bombs.

July 19, 1947- **Inflitration into the Roxxon Warehouse** : Together with Rose Roberts, Samberly, and Jarvis, Carter and Sousa infiltrate the Roxxon Warehouse. Suddenly, both parties encounter each other and a battle ensues. Jarvis manages to disarm the bombs as Carter fights Frost. Frost ultimately grabs Carter's arm, disabling her from using her Zero Matter. Carter manages to kick Frost away, but also propels herself off a railing. Failing to hold on, she lands on a piece of bar and is impaled. Frost and Chadwick escape.

July 19, 1947- Sousa and Jarvis take Carter to Violet's house for medical attention, since they cannot trust a hospital due to the influence and connection the Council of Nine may have. Violet helps Carter, but realizes that Sousa is in love with her.

July 19, 1947- On their way home, after Frost falls asleep, Chadwick decides to stand up for himself against Frost and calls an emergency meeting of the Council to explain the situation to them.

July 19, 1947- Talking to Carter while she rests from her wound, Wilkes suddenly begins to fade away.

July 19, 1947- Wilkes is beginning to disappear from the human world and enter into another dimension, as a nearby rift beckons him to enter. Wilkes desires to enter, but when he hears Peggy Carter calling his name, he is brought back to the human world. He explains the occurrence to Carter and Jarvis, and they decide to make a containment device for him to stay tangible. Wilkes discovers that he needs mass to be contained.

July 20, 1947- Violet ends her relationship with Sousa.

July 20, 1947- Calvin Chadwick informs Whitney Frost that he has prepared a meeting of the Council of Nine for tomorrow and that she has been invited so as she can explain her plans to them.

July 20, 1947- Carlos Santana is born.

July 20, 1947- Carter, in incredible pain, meets with Daniel Sousa to explain her plan to get a sample of Whitney Frost's Zero Matter-contaminated blood to infuse into Wilkes so that he can be tangible, but Sousa has her realize that she is in no condition for such an assault.

July 21, 1947- Carter and Sousa free Dottie Underwood from FBI custody to help them.

July 21, 1947 **\- Infiltration into the MacArthur Grand Hotel** : The plan is for Edwin Jarvis and Underwood to enter Calvin Chadwick's fundraising party, prick Frost with the Vacuum Syringe, and exit. Carter places a tracker on Underwood and microphones on both, as she and Sousa monitor from a vehicle outside. Though initially surprised by the presence of Jack Thompson at the party, Underwood successfully gets the blood sample; however, instead of exiting, she takes a detour, removes her microphone, and hides in a closet to secretly witness a Council of Nine meeting.

July 21, 1947- Unbeknownst to Frost, the Council was called to an emergency meeting by Chadwick to kill her, not to help her. After Frost demonstrates her powers to the Council on a rat, the Council reveal that their plan was to have Frost captured, but she kills her captors and breaks free of her bonds. She then kills half the Council, including Thomas Gloucester and her husband. Frost takes command of the remaining members, telling Mortimer Hayes to create a cover story for the deaths, and Hugh Jones to give her access to all Roxxon Oil Corporation facilities.

July 21, 1947- **Kidnapping of Dottie Underwood** : Underwood runs away and tries to escape but is stopped by Vernon Masters. She engages in a fight with the two men accompanying him. Before Underwood can escape, she is knocked out by Thompson. During her fight, Underwood dropped the syringe, but it is recovered by Jarvis before he is ushered out of the MacArthur Grand Hotel. While Sousa, Carter, and Jarvis wonder where Underwood is, Underwood is placed in the trunk of a car, with Frost's approval.

July 21, 1947- Masters informs Thompson of what happened, insisting that it was all Carter's fault, and ordering him to stop her.

July 21, 1947- With the help of Ana Jarvis, Wilkes ends the construction of the containment chamber that can keep himself solid.

July 22, 1947- In the morning, Carter is visited by Thompson, who confronts her about the recent events and tries to convince her to leave to New York City with him. However, Carter refuses.

July 22, 1947- At the Chadwick Ranch, Whitney Frost, who has Joseph Manfredi as her new escort and his Maggia men as her bodyguards, uses her powers over the Zero Matter in a non-lethal manner to get Underwood to talk. Underwood reveals that Jason Wilkes is alive and that he is in a non-tangible state. Frost then reactivates the tracker in Underwood's necklace so Peggy Carter can find her reluctant ally.

July 22, 1947- Frost sends Masters to see Daniel Sousa to get him to relinquish the uranium rods, because she needs those exact ones to recreate the incident which caused the Zero Matter to appear.

July 22, 1947- Ana Jarvis begins to realize that Carter and her husband do dangerous work on their adventurous missions.

July 22, 1947- Carter and Edwin Jarvis discover that Underwood's tracker has been activated and go to retrieve her.

July 22, 1947- Sousa is uncooperative with Masters' plan, causing Masters to threaten Sousa before leaving his office.

July 22, 1947- When Carter and Sousa arrives where Underwood is being held, they manage to quickly employ the Jitterbug device so as to incapacitate their enemies by knocking them out. They rescue Underwood successfully, but Carter notices that Frost is not among those knocked out, and Underwood reveals that she was a distraction, and that Frost is truly after Wilkes at Howard Stark's Estate.

July 22, 1947- **Ambush at Howard Stark's Estate** : Ana Jarvis, drunk after her dinner with Wilkes, deactivates the estate's alarm, allowing Frost to enter the place without problem. Frost encounters Wilkes and he accidentally absorbs enough Zero Matter from her to have a lasting tangibility. Frost knocks out Wilkes so as to kidnap him. Manfredi carries the unconscious Wilkes to the car; Ana tries to stop the pair. Frost sees Carter's car approaching, so she shoots Ana in the abdomen as a distraction for her escape.

July 22, 1947- **Attack on Daniel Sousa** : Meanwhile, due to his decision to not help Masters, Sousa is attacked by two masked thugs.

July 22, 1947- Ana Jarvis is brought to the Waverly Memorial Hospital, allowing Underwood to escape from the trunk of the car where Carter had her locked in, killing a police officer in the process.

July 23, 1947- Jack Thompson travels to England seeking for files on Carter in order to blackmail her.

July 23, 1947- As morning arrives, Carter calls the Auerbach Theatrical Agency to give Sousa an update on the latest occurrences, only to hear Masters answer the phone. Masters has taken command of the Strategic Scientific Reserve base, citing that Sousa is too injured to lead.

July 23, 1947- Edwin Jarvis sits in the hospital, worried about the fate of his beloved Ana.

July 23, 1947- Jason Wilkes awakens only to find Whitney Frost observing him and experimenting with how long he can stay tangible after he absorbs Zero Matter from her. After a lot of discussion, Wilkes decides that he will work with Frost for more understanding of the substance.

July 23, 1947- An emergency surgery is made on Ana Jarvis in order to save her life.

July 23, 1947- Daniel Sousa meets with Carter and reveals to her that Frost is working with the Maggia leader, Joseph Manfredi.

July 23, 1947- Thompson pretends to be drunk with an old college friend who gives him a redacted file with information on Carter.

July 23, 1947- Sousa and Carter go to see Joseph Manfredi to learn why he is assisting Frost, and ask him to tell her to trade Wilkes in exchange for the uranium rods she desires. They make an agreement for the trade.

July 23, 1947- Ana Jarvis survives the operation and wakes, but she can no longer have children due to the gunshot.

July 23, 1947- Aloysius Samberly prepares fake uranium rods for the exchange.

July 23, 1947- Using a fax machine, Howard Stark and Harry Fenton sends them specification on how to build a Gamma Cannon: a device that can pull apart the Zero Matter from Frost or Wilkes.

July 23, 1947- Thompson arrives at Howard Stark's Estate to show Carter that he has privileged information on her. However, Carter says that they are probably lies.

July 23, 1947- Carter, Jarvis, and Sousa make the exchange, but one of Manfredi's men drops the rods, causing Frost to realize that she has been tricked. Manfredi's vehicle follows Carter's truck until Wilkes learns from Sousa, by holding Carter at gunpoint, that the real rods are in the Auerback Theatrical Agency. There, Vernon Masters retrieves the rods. Thompson discovers Masters answering to Frost, so Masters uses the Memory Inhibitor on Thompson.

July 24, 1947- Now working with Thompson, the group of Carter, Jarvis, Sousa and Samberly follow Manfredi and Frost's men into the desert where Frost manages to create an atomic explosion to recreate the incident that created the Zero Matter in the first place.

July 24, 1947- The experiment opens a rift in the sky; Frost stands near the rift, but it absorbs only Wilkes. Carter's team fires the Gamma Cannon at the rift, but Jarvis goes solo to confront Frost and shoots her in revenge, hoping to kill her.

July 24, 1947- Wilkes lays silent on the desert ground as the rift collapses.

July 24, 1947- However, Frost heals quickly and tells Manfredi not to kill her enemies, since Wilkes might be more cooperative if they are alive.

July 24, 1947- Carter and Jarvis are forced to enter one of Manfredi's trucks.

July 24, 1947- Jack Thompson, Aloysius Samberly, and Sousa see an SSR car approaching, but Sousa warns them that agents Vega and Blackwell work for Vernon Masters and were probably sent to kill them. Thompson devises a plan that saves their lives by playing on his authority and the fact that Masters does not know that Thompson knows the truth. The five men all pack into the car.

July 24, 1947- Using the Hot Wire device, Carter and Jarvis manage to escape from their captors, to Frost's anger.

July 24, 1947- Later, Carter and Jarvis capture a truck from Manfredi's men and use it to return to Los Angeles.

July 24, 1947- Thompson pretends to betray Sousa and Samberly so as to can gain Masters' trust again. He talks Masters into using the Gamma Cannon against Frost; Masters agrees.

July 24, 1947- Wilkes agonizes as he tries to hold the Zero Matter within himself, but Frost straps him down to extract the substance.

July 24, 1947- Carter enters the Auerbach Theatrical Agency and begins beating Masters until she is stopped by Thompson and Sousa; she learns that Masters has sided with them for his own purposes against Frost.

July 24, 1947- Masters agrees a meeting with Frost to deliver her the Gamma Cannon at the Los Angeles Waste Management Facility.

July 24, 1947- Ana Jarvis learns the truth about her infertility from Edwin.

July 24, 1947- **Ambush** **at the Los Angeles Waste Management Facility** : Secretly, Thompson had Samberly turn the Gamma Cannon into a bomb to kill Frost. When Sousa and Carter learn of the duplicity of Thompson's plan, they try to stop his suicidal effort. Peggy Carter goes to free Wilkes before Thompson can activate the bomb. Wilkes tells her that he is unstable and she should not have freed him. Frost discovers the trap and manages to trap Masters, but Thompson arrives, so she decides to have Thompson kill Masters for her; however he convinces her to do it herself. Thompson exits to set his bomb, but it is deactivated just in time by Samberly. Thompson resets the bomb just as Wilkes, convinced by Carter to do the right thing, confronts Frost. Jason Wilkes expels the Zero Matter within him in a violent explosion that is felt by Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa, Aloysius Samberly, and Jack Thompson. The group go to investigate and find Wilkes alive, but they discover Whitney Frost absorbing the black substance into herself. Everyone flees as her power increases. As Frost pursues, she gets hit by a car driven by Edwin Jarvis, Harry Fenton and Howard Stark. Everyone gets inside Stark, Fenton and Samberly's cars as Frost stands and frowns.

July 25, 1947- At Stark's Estate, Stark confirms that the Zero Matter has definitely left Wilkes' body. Fenton reconfirms it on their research.

July 25, 1947- Sousa and Thompson arrest agents Harper and Vega and all other Strategic Scientific Reserve agents loyal to Masters.

July 25, 1947- Frost begins to formulate ways to make a permanent opening for the Zero Matter to infect the Earth. Frost's distant attitude angers Joseph Manfredi, who feels that she is not the woman with whom he fell in love; so he decides to ask for Carter's help.

July 25, 1947- Manfredi visits Carter and the others at Stark's Estate and revealing himself to be a friend of Stark. Manfredi reveals Frost's plan and agrees to help them infiltrate Frost's room so they can take pictures of her formulas.

July 25, 1947- Using Frost's formulas, the team create a new Gamma Cannon that will be capable of closing Zero Matter's rift once Frost has been separated from it.

July 25, 1947- Thompson looks through Masters' belongings and discovers that the pin from the Arena Club is actually a key.

July 26, 1947- **Destruction of the Zero Matter Rift** : The team at Stark Pictures open a rift in the sky which is felt by Frost, who suddenly arrives at the studio. Stark fires the Gamma Cannon at Frost and she loses all of her Zero Matter back to the other dimension; she is then arrested. The rift starts to absorb Sousa as well, but Jarvis saves him by throwing the Gamma Cannon into the rift and detonating it inside, closing the rift permanently.

July 27, 1947- Ana Jarvis goes home from the hospital with her husband Edwin. They say goodbye to Carter, who is about to return to New York City.

July 27, 1947- Frost is visited by Manfredi in prison.

July 27, 1947- Carter begins a relationship with Sousa.

July 27, 1947- **Attack on Jack** **Thompson:** Meanwhile, Thompson is packing his bags to return to New York City when he learns that Carter plans to stay in Los Angeles for a while longer. When he answers a knock on his hotel door, he is shot. The shooter steals the redacted file on Carter and leaves.

January 13, 1948- Under orders from Manfred Bauer, a few Harvester ghosts tried to kidnap Ida Greenberg in her bedroom. Ida screams in terror, which got the attention of her parents. Izzy gor terrified by the sight of ghosts, but he eventually thwart them off.

January 14, 1948- a few Harvesters tried to kidnap Ida Greenberg for the second straight night, but Izzy Greenberg thwart them off a second time.

January 15, 1948- In Peru, Manfred Bauer discovers and takes the Tetrahedron, hidden within a underground tomb. He refers to it as "the artifact of Clockwork's Tower".

January 15, 1948- A few Harvester ghosts tries to kidnap Ida Greenberg, but Izzy Greenberg once again thwart them off. He then decides to call Harry Fenton and Fenton Works for help.

January 16, 1948- Harry Fenton and Tommy Mitchell learn the events that took place in Peru, and Tommy informs Harry about a new client coming from the Greenbergs.

January 16, 1948- Harry Fenton goes to the Greenberg's mansion. There, Izzy and Susan explained what transpired with Ida. Harry inspects Ida's room, where Izzy recalls meeting Harry at the inventors conference and impressed with his inventions back in 1940. Harry then meets Ida where Harry suggest that she should stay with him at the Fenton Ghost Bunkers since he has Fenton Works and Strategic Scientific Reserve personnel there, which Ida agrees.

January 16, 1948- Ida resides at the large underground Fenton Ghost Bunker, where she ask Harry about the paranormal and Harry's interest in it, including the Halfa theory and the ghost he captured in 1945. The two then took the time to learn about each other and instantly becomes friends.

January 17,1948- Ida decides to join Harry on his case and adventures, despite Harry's refusal on how dangerous it is.

January 17, 1948- Manfred Bauer returns to Amity Park from Peru. He first went to the Fenton Ghost Bunker where he greets Harry and later his future target Ida, before heading home to his basement where he observes the Tetrahedron before giving orders to the Harvesters to kidnap Ida and kill Harry, before calling Doctor Anton Hollands.

January 17, 1948- Manfred Bauer and Anton Hollands have managed to harness the Tetrahedron's energy, where Manfred can use for his weapons of his own.

January 17, 1948- Harry Fenton, Tommy Mitchell and Ida Greenberg is informed of ghost sightings at an Isodyne Facility outside of town. They go there where Harry tells Nicolai 'Technus' Tesla that Fenton Works and the SSR need all clearance to the facility, believing that the ghosts going after Ida willl strike there.

January 17, 1948- **Ghost Attack at the Amity Park Isodyne facility** : After Nicolai 'Technus' Tesla informs Harry that he has clearance. Harry, Tommy, Ida and a few Fenton Works personnel and SSR agents heads to the facility where they get attack by the Harvesters. During the course of the battle, Harry gets injured by a Harvester ghost before he and others gets attacked by a group of men and discovering that Manfred was the instigator of the stealing of the Tetrahedron and making the Harvesters going after the Ida. Manfred escapes, before setting of a gas line, which made, Harry, Ida, Tommy and the remaining agents to escape before the facility gets destroyed in a massive explosion.

January 17, 1948- Ida and her co-worker, a nurse name Elizabeth treats Harry's ghost wound. Harry also develops a crush on Elizabeth, which Ida playfully teases.

January 18, 1948- Harry and Ida returns to the Fenton Ghost Bunker. Hours after couldn't go to sleep, Ida finds Harry still up and working on a new weapon. Ida learns more about Harry's past, his role during World War Two, and why he decided to be a inventor and engineer.

January 18, 1948- The next morning, word of what happen at Isodyne appeared in Amity Park's newspaper headlines. Harry, Tommy and Ida also learn that Walter Jenkins is hosting a gala at his mansion and that he knows Ida's parents. They believe Manfred might be heading there to retrieve Walter's ecto-ranium rock.

January 18, 1948- Harry asks Ida to be his 'date' to the gala, which Ida accepts.

January 18, 1948- **Infiltration of Walter Jenkins' Mansion** : Harry and Ida goes to Walter Jenkins' mansion for a gala taking place there while pretending to be a couple. Walter Greenberg greets the two while being suspicious of their attendance and being a couple. The two managed to prove their point by having a fake out-make out on the dance floor. While Ida distracts Walter, Harry managed to infiltrate the third floor of the mansion, where he finds the ecto-ranium rock. At the same time, Manfred Bauer and his henchmen arrived at the mansion just as the gala was ending. With the help of Benjamin Manson, a friend of Harry's, Harry, Ida and Benjamin escaped without incident.

January 18, 1948- **Assassination of Walter Jenkins** : Walter Jenkins discovers that the ecto-ranium rock is missing, which infuriates Manfred Bauer. Jenkins then discover about Harry and Ida's presence and suspects that they were at the gala to get the rock. Furious that Harry got the rock and still has Ida, Manfred orders the Harvesters to kill Walter Jenkins.

January 19, 1948- **Ghost Attack at the Fenton Ghost Bunker-** Harry Fenton, Ida Greenberg, Tommy Mitchell and Benjamin Manson learns about the murder of Walter Jenkins. Soon, Harry receives a phone call from Manfred Bauer. Bauer demands that Harry hands over the ecto-ranium rock and Ida before telling him his plans. Once Bauer hangs up, a group of Harvester ghosts attacked Harry and his friends. Benjamin managed to trap a Harvester before the rest were taken care of. Bauer calls again and says that he should be at Amity Park Harbor due to ghost presence.

January 19, 1948- **Ambush at Amity Park Harbor/Kidnapping of Ida Greenberg** : Harry, Ida, Tommy, Benjamin and a few SSR agents arrived at Amity Park Harbor. They are suddenly attacked by Manfred's henchmen and the Harvesters. During the firefight, a Harvester ghost kidnaps Ida and brought her to Manfred. After Manfred drives away with Ida, Harry managed to finished the rest of the henchmen by causing a structure to fall on them. With their car totaled, Harry, Tommy, Benjamin walks to Harry's house.

January 20, 1948- Ida Manson confronts Manfred Bauer, who is working on a machine with Anton Hollands. he explain how he had been searching for the Tetrahedron for 7 years and had been spying on her for three years. Ida says that Harry, Tommy and Benjamin will stop him.

January 20, 1948- Harry Fenton, Tommy Mitchell and Benjamin Manson flies to Los Angeles, California to recruit SSR Agent Peggy Carter for the upcoming battle to stop Manfred Bauer and rescue Ida Greenberg. Peggy accepts. Daniel Sousa decides to help too. After close thinking, Harry realized that Manfred has Ida back at the Fenton Ghost Bunker. Harry then ask Peggy if she can contact Howard Stark and the Howling Commandos, which Peggy say she can try.

January 20, 1948- **Battle at the Fenton Ghost Bunker** : Harry attacks the bunker head on, to force the Harvesters to focus on him while Carter, Mitchell, Manson, Stark and other SSR agents to get inside the bunker. Harry shot some of the Harvesters until his allies came to his aid. The battle however alerts Manfred Bauer and Anton Hollands, who's machine isn't finished. Hollands tried to stop Harry but is soon captured by Peggy Carter and the Howling Commandos. As Howard Stark and some Howling Commandos gains secures the surveillance room, Harry finds Ida, who was gagged and tied up, and frees her. Afterwards, Harry confronts Manfred, who tried to vaporized him with a Tetrahedron powered weapon. A fight ensues between the two, both sending punches or firing weapons. At one point, Harry blasted Manfred with an ecto-beam, which cause him to damaged the Tetrahedron powered machine. Bauer handles the Tetrahedron, which activates and sends him and the remaining Harvesters through a ghost portal into a far away dimension in the Ghost Zone.

January 20, 1948- **Ambush at Manfred Bauer's Residence** : After rescuing Ida and handing her to Peggy Carter to keep her safe, Harry Fenton, Tommy Mitchell and Benjamin Manson heads to Manfred Bauer's home where a second operation was currently taking place. SSR agents were already engaged in a fight against the Harvesters. By the time Fenton, Mitchell and Manson arrived, there only a few left and they proceed to raid the house. During the attack, a Harvester tried to mind-fry Harry's mind with its telepathic abilities, but Tommy kills it. After giving medication, Harry explains to Tommy and Benjamin that he saw visions from the Harvesters, describing that the Harvesters are ruled by a ghost woman and that they have harvested many worlds and bought many alien and alien ghost civilizations to extinction. He then said that the Harvesters will return to Earth in the future to harvest it. Afterwards, the three discover the device that Manfred use to harness the Tetrahedron's energy into his weapons and sees the remaining Tetrahedron energy. Afterwards, Harry decided to hide the device and Manfred's weapons in a vault at the Fenton Ghost Bunker, claiming that the power will have the potential of good us should the Earth have to to fight the Harvesters again. The vault would not be opened until 2018.

January 20, 1948- Harry explains what happen to Manfred. He tells Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa to make sure everything what happen and ghost related a secret.

January 31, 1948- Ida Greenberg and Benjamin Manson starts a relationship.

February 3, 1948- Ida Greenberg sees Harry Fenton to thank him for everything he did for her. She noticed that Harry was holding a briefcase. Harry explained that the briefcase contains the Tetrahedron and that he's gonna hide it where no person or ghost will be able to find it. After telling him to go on a date with Elizabeth, Ida gives Harry a thank you kiss and Harry tells her to keep the Fenton Pistol. The two starts a friendship.

March 1, 1948- Harry Fenton and Elizabeth starts a relationship.

July 21, 1948- Steven Demetre Georgiou, later called Yusuf Islam, and later known by his stage name Cat Stevens is born.

December 31, 1948- LaDonna Adrian Gaines, later known as Donna Summer, is born.

January, 1949- Howard Stark, along with Harry Fenton, recommences the plans to start S.H.I.E.L.D., this time with the help of Chester Phillips. Peggy Carter ends her work at the Strategic Scientific Reserve and becomes one of the founders.

January, 1949- Harry Fenton becomes Head of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newly reformed Ghost Research Division.

January, 1949- The Playground begins construction for the Strategic Scientific Reserve's transition into the SSR research division of S.H.I.E.L.D..

January 10, 1949- George Foreman is born.

August 13, 1949- Arnim Zola is released from prison and recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. as part of Operation Paperclip. Some time later, Zola and some former HYDRA agents track down Bucky Barnes and find him frozen and alive, missing an arm, where he fell from the train. Zola and the agents take him into their custody.

September, 1949- Now a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist, Zola begins rebuilding HYDRA from within S.H.I.E.L.D.. Bucky Barnes's memory is wiped and he is given a metal prosthetic arm. He is kept cryogenically frozen and becomes a HYDRA weapon known as the Winter Soldier.

October 12, 1949- Richard Price is born.


	7. 1950s

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though.**

July 4, 1950- Nick Fury is born in Huntsville, Alabama.

October 16, 1950- _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ by C. S. Lewis is published.

October 21, 1951- Nicolai 'Technus' Tesla is killed when a high explosive experiment ended in failure. He becomes a ghost in the Ghost Zone and goes by his nickname Technus.

January 12, 1952- Walter Mosley is born.

January 13, 1952- Geoffrey Canada is born.

April 11, 1952- _Singin' in the Rain_ is released in the United States of America.

July 17, 1952- David Hasselhoff is born.

September 18, 1952- Rick Pitino is born.

October 13, 1952- Isodyne Manufacturing Corporation transfers ownership to Roxxon Oil Corporation.

January 20, 1953- Dwight D. Eisenhower Becomes President of the United States, replacing the incumbent Harry S. Truman.

March 5, 1953- Joseph Stalin dies.

April 13, 1953- The CIA officially begins Project MKUltra.

June 21, 1953- Peggy Carter is interviewed about her experiences with Captain America during World War II.

September 18, 1953- Nikita Khrushchev comes to power in the Soviet Union as the First Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. This event, and his erratic leadership, was orchestrated by HYDRA as part of their plan to destabilize the world.

January 1, 1954- Stark World Exposition begins and runs for the rest of the year.

March, 1954- N'Jobu is born to Azzuri of Wakanda, his second child after T'Chaka.

1955- A lunch lady at Casper High School at Amity Park, Minnesota suffers a heart attack and later dies at the hospital. She becomes a ghost in the Ghost Zone and goes by the name the Lunch Lady.

1955- At Amity Park, Minnesota, Casper High School student Sidney Poindexter commits suicide after years of being bullied by his peers. he becomes a ghost in the Ghost Zone. His locker, Locker 724, becomes cursed due to Poindexter's death.

February 15, 1955- Yondu Udonta is sold into Kree slavery as an infant.

July 21, 1956- Michael Connelly is born.

December 7, 1956- Larry Bird is born.

February 18, 1957- George Pelecanos is born.

March 12, 1957- _The Cat in the Hat_ is published.

June 7, 1958- Prince Rogers Nelson, later known as Prince, is born.

July 8, 1958- Kevin Bacon is born.

August 29, 1958- Michael Jackson is born.

October 23, 1958- _The Smurfs_ debuts in the TV Show _Johan and Peewit_ , including Papa Smurf and Smurfette.

1959- The Winter Soldier conducts an operation in this year, and it is cataloged by the KGB.

August 14, 1959- The New York Titans, later known as the New York Jets, is founded.

September, 1959- Howard "Pappy" Mason is born.

October 23, 1959- Alfred Matthew Yankovic, later known as ""Weird Al" Yankovic", is born.


	8. 1960s

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though.**

February, 1960- S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Ghost Research Division get shut down since there hasn't been a ghost sighting since 1948 and Harry is expecting to start a family with his wife Elizabeth Fenton.

March 11, 1960- Jack Fenton is born at a log cabin in the woods of Farmer City, Illinois to Harry and Elizabeth Fenton.

September 15, 1960- Amberline McLain, better known as Amber, is born.

November 8, 1960- Vladimir "Vlad" Masters is born in Green Bay, Wisconsin.

December 8, 1960- _Spartacus_ is released in the United Kingdom.

December 9, 1960- Madeline, later known as Maddie Fenton after marriage, is born in Spotane, Arkansas.

January 22, 1961- Horacio López Usera, later known as Tato López, is born.

March 12, 1961- Felix Blake is born.

September, 1961- Meredith Quill is born.

September 25, 1961- Heather Locklear is born.

October 13, 1961- Glenn Anton "Doc" Rivers, later known as Doc Rivers, is born.

1962- The Vietnam War, in which Thaddeus Ross served, begins, having been orchestrated by HYDRA.

1962- A young man name William Owens is drafted in the U.S. Army and serves in the Vietnam war.

May 8, 1962- _Bring It on Home to Me_ by Sam Cooke is released. This song was later featured on Meredith and Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 2."

August 5, 1962- Patrick Ewing is born.

August 10, 1962- The Midtown School of Science and Technology is founded.

October 14-28, 1962- HYDRA manipulates the Cuban Missile Crisis.

February 17, 1963- Michael Jordan is born.

June 25, 1963- Yann Martel is born.

August 19, 1963- Roger Browning is born.

October 1, 1963- Anton Vanko defects to the United States of America.

November, 1963- Zuri is born in Wakanda.

November 22, 1963- Orchestrated by HYDRA and the Soviet Union, President John F. Kennedy is assassinated by the Winter Soldier in Dallas, Texas, and Vice President Lyndon B. Johnson takes his place.

December 18, 1963- Charles Oakley is born.

1964- A man is killed during a warehouse incident in Amity Park, Minnesota. He becomes a ghost in the Ghost Zone and goes by the name The Box Ghost.

1964- _Come a Little Bit Closer_ by Jay and the Americans is released. This song was later featured on Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 1.".

January 1, 1964- Stark World Exposition is held in conjunction with the World's Fair at Flushing Meadows, New York City.

July 8, 1964- Phil Coulson is born in Manitowoc, Wisconsin.

October, 1964- Anton Vanko works on Arc Reactor technology with Howard Stark in what was known as "The Unity Project".

October 12, 1964- Trevor Slattery performs his first role as Boatswain #1 in William Shakespeare's play _The Tempest._

December 17, 1964- _Mary Poppins_ is released in the United Kingdom.

1965- The Delfonics are formed.

1965- Frederich Isak Showenhower, later known as Freakshow, is born.

January 24, 1965- Winston Churchill dies.

July 31, 1965- Joanne Rowling, later known as J. K. Rowling, is born.

August 4, 1965- Dennis Lehane is born.

August 10, 1965- John Starks is born.

October 30, 1965- A Texas warden name Walker is killed during a prison riot.

1966- The game Twister is created.

June 30, 1966- Mike Tyson is born.

August 5, 1966- Caesars Palace is opened.

September 8, 1966- _Star Trek_ debuts in the United States of America with its first episode: _The Man Trap_.

December 14, 1966- Anthony Mason is born.

January 15, 1967- The Green Bay Packers and the Kansas City Chiefs plays in the first AFL-NFL World Championship Game, would later become known as the Super Bowl. The Packers defeated the Chiefs 35-10.

February 20, 1967- Kurt Cobain is born.

June 26, 1967- Anton Vanko is accused of espionage and deported as a spy. Howard Stark takes full credit for the Arc Reactor technology and Obadiah Stane convinces him to take Stark Industries back into weapons development.

June 27, 1967- Anton Vanko returns to the Soviet Union but is sent to exile in Siberia for two decades.

July, 1967- Fleetwood Mac is formed.

August, 1967- Riots in New York City lead to the news broadcasting the phrase nightly, "It's 10PM. Do you know where your children are?"

October 8, 1967- Teddy Riley is born.

November 1, 1967- _Cool Hand Luke_ is released in the United States of America.

November 16, 1967- Lisa Bonet is born.

February 15, 1968- Ivan Vanko, son of Anton Vanko, is born.

April 15, 1968: Rebecca McLain, Amberline McLain's little sister, is born.

July 17, 1968- Katherine Shane is born.

October 6, 1968- James Rupert Rhodes is born.

December 7, 1968- A record is made of a shipment made in New York by the Hand under the company name of Sherwin Holdings, just before the official transfer from Wütend Enterprises to Sherwin Holdings.

1969- Looking Glass is formed.

January 12, 1969- The New York Jets defeats the then Baltimore Colts in Super Bowl III 16-7, winning their first Super Bowl.

March 28, 1969- Former Five-Star General and President of the United States Dwight D. Eisenhower dies.

April 25, 1969- Have you Heard is released by The Moody Blues. It goes on to be one of Anton Ivanov's favorite songs.

July 20, 1969- American astronauts Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin becomes the first humans to land and walk on the Moon during the Apollo 11 moon mission.

September 1, 1969- Muamar Gaddafi comes to power in Libya with the clandestine assistance of HYDRA.

October, 1969- During his deployment in Vietnam and many successful combat missions, William Owens earns the nickname 'Skulker' for his amazing combat and hunting tactics. His colleagues dubbed him 'the Army's greatest soldier and hunter'.

October 24, 1969- _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_ is released in the United States of America.

December 18, 1969- Bruce Banner is born.


	9. 1970s

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though.**

1970- Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah is formed.

1970 _\- Father and Son_ by Cat Stevens is released. This song was later featured on Peter Quill's Zune 30.

January, 1970- Electric Light Orchestra is formed.

February 9, 1970- Gideon and Nathaniel Malick's father dies.

February 18, 1970- Gideon and Nathaniel Malick visit Daniel Whitehall in prison after their father's funeral. He tells them that their father always cheated at the stone ceremony, hiding a notched white stone in the book 'Paradise Lost' and slipping it into the bag, feeling for the notch so as to know never to draw it.

February 19, 1970- Gideon copies his father's trick, selfishly betraying his brother as the bag comes to just the two of them, and Gideon chooses to leave the notched white stone for Nathaniel and picking himself to live. Nathaniel draws the white stone and is sent to Maveth through the Monolith. Hive finds and kills him, using Nathaniel as his new host.

May 9, 1970- Dennis Coles, professionally known as Ghostface Killah is born.

May 29, 1970- Tony Stark is born in Long Island, New York to Howard and Maria Stark.

July 23, 1970- Sway Calloway is born.

November 23, 1970- _My Sweet Lord_ by George Harrison is released in the United States of America. This song was later featured on Meredith and Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 2.".

1971- The card game Uno is created.

1971- _Lake Shore Drive_ by Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah is released, containing the titular song, _Lake Shore Drive_. This song was later featured on Meredith and Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 2."

1971- Silver is formed.

March 1, 1971- Emil Blonsky is born in Russia.

March 19, 1971- Nick Fury, working for the CIA during the Cold War, was sent on a mission to Russia and roots out a double agent.

July 2, 1971- _Shaft_ is released in the United States of America.

November 10, 1971- Christopher Lee Rios, later known as Big Pun is born.

1972- Arnim Zola receives a terminal diagnosis, and dies shortly after. His consciousness survives in an advanced supercomputer, which is kept in a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in Camp Lehigh, New Jersey.

March 24, 1972- _The Godfather_ is released in the United States of America.

May 18, 1972- _Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)_ by Looking Glass is released. This song was listened to by Meredith Quill and Ego in 1980, and later featured on Meredith and Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 2."

May 21, 1972- Christopher Wallace, later known as The Notorious B.I.G., is born.

June 9, 1972- R. Giyera is born in Oahu, Hawaii.

October 11, 1972- Marcus Daniels is born.

December 26, 1972- Former President of the United States Harry S. Truman dies.

December 27, 1972- Kevin Ollie is born.

1973- Cheap Trick is formed.

January 22, 1973- Former President of the United States Lyndon B. Johnson dies.

March 29, 1973- The last remaining American troops withdraw from Vietnam, including Thaddeus Ross, who is 27 years old.

September 15, 1973- Howard Stark films the intro for the 1974 Stark World Exposition. He uses the video to tell his son Tony of his love and belief in him, leaving a subtle hint to unlocking the 'new element'.

September 22, 1973- Robert Coulson dies.

October 30, 1973- Harry Fenton makes a film in which he uses the video to tell his son Jack that he is one of the co-founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as how he kept it a secret from him. He also uses the video to tell him that he leaves an inheritance of billions of dollars and that the Fenton family are wealthier than they look.

December 8, 1973- Jasper Sitwell is born in Norfolk, Virginia.

February 12, 1974- Pepper Potts is born.

March 19, 1974- A promotional video for Stark Expo 74 is released, advertising it as a "dream of tomorrow, realized today," and featuring Howard Stark. The video invites viewers to join them for the opening in April 1974.

April 26, 1974- The last Stark World Exposition until 2011. Howard Stark hides the secret to perfecting Arc Reactor technology in the layout of the Expo for Tony Stark to find when he gets older.

May 30, 1974- Lamont Coleman, later known as Big L, is born.

August 9, 1974- Richard Nixon resigns from the office of the President of the United States, following an investigation revealing his involvement in the Watergate Scandal.

August 9, 1974- Derek Fisher is born.

November 28, 1974- Tony Stark builds his first circuit board.

April 2, 1975- Yondu Udonta is freed from Kree slavery by Stakar Ogord after 20 years, to become a Ravager. Ego soon hires his Ravager clan to collect his numerous children from across the universe and bring them to his planet, and, still young and greedy for money, Yondu obliges.

April 30, 1975- The HYDRA-planned Vietnam War, in which Thaddeus Ross and Willian 'Skulker' Owens served, draws to a close.

1976- Williams 'Skulker' Owens is killed during a hunting incident. He becomes a ghost in the Ghost Zone but ends up a green blob. He would later build a exoskeleton armor suit and takes his nickname Skulker.

June, 1976- _Wham Bam Shang-A-Lang_ by Silver is released. This song was later featured on Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 1."

October 7, 1976- Howard Stark unveils his building attempts in Arc Reactor technology. Although technologically successful, no attempt is made to explore its profitability.

November 28, 1976- Tony Stark builds his first engine.

1977- O'Connor enlists in the army, but never sees combat.

January 17, 1977- _Southern Nights_ by Glen Campbell is released. This song was later featured on Meredith and Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 2."

February 4, 1977- _The Chain_ by Fleetwood Mac is released. This song was later featured on Meredith and Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 2."

March 21, 1977- Dwight Frye is born in Cedar Rapids, Iowa.

May 25, 1977- Star Wars is released in the United States of America.

June 5, 1977- Jack Fenton invents his first ghost hunting weapon.

July 2, 1977- _I Feel Love_ by Donna Summer is released in the United States of America.

November, 1977- Kevin Thompson, later known as Kilgrave, is born.

November 3, 1977- _Pete's Dragon_ is released in the United States of America.

1978- _Flash Light_ by Parliament is released. This song was later featured on Peter Quill's Zune 30.

January 7, 1978- HYDRA orchestrates the start of the Iranian Revolution.

June, 1978- _Mr. Blue Sky_ by Electric Light Orchestra is released in the United States of America. This song was later featured on Meredith and Peter Quill's mixtape, "Awesome Mix Vol. 2."

June, 1978- _Surrender_ by Cheap Trick is released. This song was later featured on Peter Quill's Zune 30.

August 23, 1978- Kobe Bryant is born.

October 13, 1978- A young couple name Johnny and Kitty are killed in a motorcycle accident. They both become ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Kitty retains her original name and Johnny takes the name Johnny 13 and gets a bad luck Shadow.

October 31, 1978- Jack Fenton invents the first Ecto-Exodus Alarm.

November 7, 1978- After Ego comes to Earth, looking to plant a seedling and have another child, he meets Meredith Quill. They soon fall in love.

December 9, 1978- Vincent Beckers dies in the city of Bruges in Belgium.

December 19, 1978- Matthew Johnson asked Amber McLain out to the movies. However, this was all a plot by Matthew, A-Lister Ashley and their friends to humilate her as to show what a loser she was. Amber waited all night for Matthew to show up, as he lied to her by saying that 'He's running late'.

December 20, 1978- Amber McLain is killed in her sleep when her house was mysteriously caught fire. She becomes a powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone and takes the name Ember McLain.

December 23, 1978- Ego leaves Quill to return to his planet, but promises to return.

1979- Sugar Hill Records is founded.

February 9, 1979- _The Warriors_ is released.

February 11, 1979- The HYDRA-instigated Iranian Revolution draws to a close as the provisional government collapses.

March 16, 1979- Ego returns to Meredith Quill on Earth.

May 9, 1979- Ego leaves Earth again, knowing that he has to go back to his planet to replenish its energy and keep it thriving.

May 23, 1979- Stark Industries makes its last breakthrough in Arc Reactor technology until 2009.

June 22, 1979- _Alien_ is released in the United States of America.

August 13, 1979- Ego comes back to Earth again to spend more time with Meredith Quill.

August 28, 1979- Michael Peterson is born.

December 24, 1979- The Soviet-Afghan War begins.

October 12, 1979- Ego leaves Meredith Quill yet again, needing to return to his planet.


	10. 1980s

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though.**

1980- Hope van Dyne, daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, is born.

January 25, 1980- Ego returns for the third and final time to be with Meredith Quill.

March 31, 1980- Meredith Quill, approximately 8 weeks pregnant with her son, rides in a car with Ego in Missouri. He takes her to see his seedling, and she happily embraces him.

April 10, 1980- Ego leaves Earth one final time, realizing he has to return to his planet, and has nearly been gone too long. He knows that if he were to return for a fourth time, he would choose never to leave, which he cannot allow of himself, and reluctantly plants a cancerous tumor in Meredith to kill her in approximately 8 years' time.

June 20, 1980- _The Empire Strikes Back_ is released in the United States of America.

August, 1980- T'Challa is born to Prince T'Chaka of Wakanda and his wife Ramonda. As T'Chaka's firstborn, he becomes next in line to be King of Wakanda after his father.

October, 1980- Peter Quill, son of Meredith Quill and Ego, is born.

October 21, 1980- Kim Kardashian is born.

October 26, 1980- _Pac-Man_ is released in the United States of America. Peter Quill became a fan of the game later in his life.

December 24, 1980- Karl Dönitz dies.

1981- _Red Dragon_ is published. The novel would include characters like Hannibal Lecter.

January 20, 1981- Ronald Reagan becomes President of the United States.

April, 1981- Nakia is born into the River Tribe of Wakanda, and would grow up with Prince T'Challa.

April 12, 1981- The Space Shuttle _Columbia_ blasts off from Cape Canaveral for the shuttle's first flight, starting the Space Shuttle Program.

May 19, 1981- Georges Batroc is born Marseille, France.

June 25, 1981- King Azzuri of Wakanda dies and is succeeded by his son, T'Chaka.

July, 1981- HYDRA causes the beginning of the Early 1980s Recession.

September 4, 1981- Beyoncé Knowles is born.

April 4, 1982- Maria Hill is born.

May, 1982- The _Masters of the Universe_ franchise begins, with the release of the first toyline. Peter Quill became a fan of the franchise later in his life

July/August, 1982- JT James is born in Brisbane, Australia.

September 26, 1982- The television series _Knight Rider_ airs its first episode in the United States of America. Peter Quill became a fan later in his life, and would tell the other children that actor David Hasselhoff was his father.

September 30 1982- The television series _Cheers_ airs its first episode in the United States of America. Peter Quill became a fan later in his life of the series.

October, 1982- Blackagar Boltagon is born to Agon and Rynda, becoming the heir to the throne of Attilan.

October 27, 1982- _1999_ is released by Prince, containing the song _Little Red Corvette._

November, 1982- The early 1980s Recession, instigated by HYDRA, draws to a close.

December 8, 1982- Onika Tanya Maraj, later known as Nicki Minaj, is born.

1983- Phish are formed.

January 7, 1983- Grant Ward is born.

February, 1983- _Vanity Fair_ publishes its first issue.

February 9, 1983- _Little Red Corvette_ is released as a single by Prince.

May,1983- The _Star Wars_ arcade game is released.

May 7, 1983- Jack Fenton attends the University of Wisconsin-Madison. There, he meets Vlad Masters and becomes best friends. The two also meet Maddie. Both falls in love with her. Vlad knows about Jack's state.

May 13, 1983- Gordon undergoes Terrigenesis. The transformation deprives him of his eyes, but grants him teleportation and force field projecting abilities.

May 25, 1983- _Return of the Jedi_ is released in the United States of America, introducing the character of Admiral Ackbar, who became a favorite of Phil Coulson's.

June, 1983- Erik Stevens is born to N'Jobu, brother of King T'Chaka of Wakanda, and his American wife, who he met on a War Dogs assignment in Oakland, California.

June 3, 1983- The movie _WarGames_ is released in the United States of America.

June 14, 1983- Akela Amador is born.

December 9, 1983- _Scarface_ is released.

1984- Natasha Romanoff is born.

1984- The first generation of Humvee is produced.

February 17, 1984- The movie _Footloose_ , starring Kevin Bacon, is released in the United States of America, greatly impressing a young Peter Quill for years to come.

April 7, 1984- To test his EMP Communication Device on bullet ants, Hank Pym uses his Ant-Man Suit to shrink to their size. The ants disobey his orders and chase him with the intention of causing him bodily harm. While Pym ran from the ants, they encounter a centipede that was more determined to attack. Pym manages to get the bullet ants to work with him to stop the centipede.

April 15, 1984- Aaron Davis is born.

June, 1984- Gamora is born on Zen-Whoberi.

June 27, 1984- _Rainbow Brite_ airs its first episode.

October 26, 1984- _The Terminator_ is released in the United States of America.

November 21, 1984- Donald Blake is born..

December 30, 1984- Lebron James is born.

1985- Calvin Johnson opens up a clinic in China, where he meets Jiaying.

1985- Calvin Johnson marries Jiaying.

1985- Boogie Down Productions is formed.

1985- _Air Jordans_ are first released to the public.

April 17, 1985- Lincoln Campbell is born.

July 3, 1985- _Back to the Future_ is released in the United States of America.

January 28, 1986- At Cape Canaveral, Florida, the Space Shuttle _Challenger_ explodes 73 seconds after liftoff, killing all crew members on board, including the first teacher in space. The disaster cause the shuttle program to be grounded for two years.

February 12, 1986- Trevor Slattery's mother dies.

May 14, 1986- S.H.I.E.L.D. investigates the Bermuda Triangle and solves the mysteries that lurked in the region. They give the report to Harry Fenton.

June, 1986- Tony Stark makes Dum-E in his father's workshop.

June 11, 1986- The film _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ is released in the United States of America..

August 26, 1986- Stark Industries designs the Blueprints of the Bus for S.H.I.E.L.D.

August 30, 1986- Marion James begins working for the United States of America government.

January, 1987- Anton Vanko returns to Moscow from his exile in Siberia following Mikhail Gorbachev's calls for democratization.

January 25, 1987- The New York Giants and the Denver Broncos play in Super Bowl XXI to decide the champions for the 1986 NFL Season. The Giants defeated the Broncos 39-20 to win their first Super Bowl.

April 4, 1987- In East Berlin, a man is chased down and caught by radicals dressed as HYDRA soldiers.

April 5, 1987- In the S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Laboratory, Hank Pym is asked for the shrinking Pym Particles by Howard Stark to stop a group of radicals who had reverse-engineered HYDRA technology. Pym tells Stark that the only person who will use the particles is Pym himself. Peggy Carter and Harry Fenton backs Pym on the idea and trains him so that he will be prepared on the field. He then heads on his way to Berlin to stop the radicals.

April 7, 1987- **Infiltration into East Berlin** : Pym begins his mission in Berlin using his Ant-Man Suit. Having shrunken down to about the size of an ant, Pym is able to easily break into the facility. Unfortunately, a guard dog finds Pym. Pym comes up with an immediate plan that helps him escape the dog. He soon finds a flying ant and rides on it in order to find the radicals more easily. All he finds though are the blueprints for a HYDRA weapon. He soon hears screams and follows them to find HYDRA operatives testing on a man. In order to stop the tests, Hank jumps onto the shoulders of one of the soldiers and makes him think he is going insane by speaking into his ear. Pym then causes a small explosion in the lab, startling all who were present. He also frees the prisoner and defeats all the soldiers in the room.

April 9, 1987- Having returned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Laboratory, Hank Pym explains what happened during his time in Berlin to Howard Stark, Harry Fenton and Peggy Carter.

April 24, 1987- Miles Lydon is born.

June 5, 1987- Tony Stark graduates MIT at the top of his class.

June 17, 1987- Kendrick Lamar is born.

June 20, 1987- **Ghost Portal Accident at University of Wisconsin-Madison** : An experiment with a prototype ghost portal that Jack Fenton, Maddie and Vlad Masters had built overloaded and blasted Vlad in the face with ectoplasmic energy. Afterwards, Vlad was forced to stay in the hospital for years with a serious case of " _Ecto-Acne,_ " which ruined his social life, his spirit, and his chances of proposing to Maddie. This accident causes Vlad's DNA and molecules to get rearranged and has ectoplasm in his system, resulting in being the first half human-half ghost hybird, or Halfa, and giving birth to his ghost persona Vlad Plasmius, thus confirming Harry Fenton's Halfa Theory.

July, 1987- Hank Pym, using his Ant-Man Suit, and Janet van Dyne, using her Wasp Suit, try to disarm a Soviet ICBM to save many lives. With there being no other way to disarm it, Janet turns her suit's regulator off to make herself small enough to enter the missile. She manages to turn the missile off, at the cost of shrinking indefinitely, supposedly leading to her death. This loss leads to Pym hanging up his suit and sending his daughter Hope off to boarding school. This causes a strain in their relationship.

July 30, 1987- Meredith and Peter Quill spend some time together lying in a field, listening to music and enjoying each other's company

August 19, 1987- Leo Fitz is born.

September 11, 1987- Jemma Simmons is born.

May 9, 1988- After Kevin Thompson uses his powers to control his mother Louise and make her burn her own face with an iron, she and her husband Albert leave their home in England, forced to abandon their 10-year-old son for the safety of all three involved.

May 9, 1988- Jack Fenton marries Maddie.

May 10, 1988- Harry Fenton gives his son Jack and his newly-wedded wife Maddie control of Fenton Works.

July 2, 1988- Daisy Johnson is born to Calvin Johnson and Jiaying in a small Chinese village in Hunan Province.

September 29, 1988- The Space Shuttle _Discovery_ lifts off from Cape Canaveral, Florida for the first time since the Challenger accident two years prior, resuming the space shuttle program.

October 3, 1988- Rakim Mayers, later known as ASAP Rocky, is born.

November 10, 1988- Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers are hired by Peter Quill's Father to bring Peter to him.

November 10, 1988- **Kidnapping of Peter Quill** : Meredith Quill dies from terminal illness. Her son, Peter Quill flees from the hospital in sadness only to be abducted by the Ravagers.

December 1, 1988- Zoë Kravitz is born.

1989- Doctor Wendy Lawson drafts Carol Danvers to fly her experimental jet to a secret laboratory on orbit. While near orbit, they are shot down by a Starforce cruiser. After crash-landing, Dr. Lawson tells Danvers the truth about who she was and her mission on Earth, and insists that the Light-Speed Engine's energy core should be destroyed so that the Kree could not get it. Before she could do so, Yon-Rogg shoots her in the chest, killing her. Danvers grabs Lawson's Kree pistol and shoots the core, destroying it while unleashing an energy wave that engulfs Danvers, who eventually absorbs it. In the process, Danvers gains extraordinary abilities and her dogtag is shattered in two pieces. Yon-Rogg grabs the part reading "Vers", which would become Carol's moniker in the Kree force. Maria Rambeau would later receive the rest, which the military would claim to be the sole reminder of Danvers after the accident.

January 20, 1989- Ronald Reagan leaves the office of President of the United States as George H W. Bush is sworn in.

February 15, 1989- The Soviet-Afghan War ends.

March, 1989- After serving 44 years of his life sentence in the Rat, Werner Reinhardt is set free by Alexander Pierce.

March, 1989- Men claiming to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but who were in truth members of HYDRA, go to China to Calvin Johnson's clinic and demand that Jiaying be handed over. Johnson and Jiaying resist, but their efforts are in vain, as she is kidnapped nonetheless. He then leaves his daughter Daisy among people he trusts, and sets off to search for his beloved wife.

March, 1989- Werner Reinhardt is brought to his old base in Austria by a group of HYDRA Operatives. In this base, HYDRA is holding the elders of the Chinese village in Hunan Province, including Jiaying, whom Reinhardt recognizes as the same woman he wanted to experiment on 44 years earlier, hostage. After noticing Jiaying had not aged in these years, he experiments on her body, trying to discover what made her special. In the process, Jiaying is supposedly killed. After the experiments, he tells his men to dispose of her corpse. With the results of the experiments, he turns his body back to how it was in 1945, changes his name to Daniel Whitehall and loses his German accent.

March, 1989- Calvin Johnson travels to Austria in search of his wife, Jiaying. He finds her body in a forest. Johnson refuses to allow his beloved wife to die and puts her body back together by using his medical skills.

March, 1989- Calvin Johnson concocts a formula which makes him stronger, but also much more volatile.

March, 1989- **Massacre in Hunan** : Calvin Johnson and Jiaying return to the Chinese village in Hunan Province in search of their daughter, Daisy. After finding out she was rescued by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team, Jiaying has Johnson help her kill the entire village so she can heal, absorbing their lives with her Inhuman powers.

March, 1989- Daisy is designated as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken to the United States of America, but each member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team is quickly hunted down and killed by Johnson. Only Agent Richard Lumley survives, and Daisy is placed in the Saint Agnes Orphanage where she is given the name Mary Sue Poots. The girl eventually grows up to adopt the name "Skye".

March, 1989- In an attempt to find his daughter, Calvin Johnson comes across a gifted individual, Wendell Levi. With Levi, Johnson was able to look at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index, but could not find Daisy on it. With his attempts failed, Johnson returns to his wife.

March, 1989- Jiaying divorces Calvin Johnson after the loss of their daughter. Johnson later changes his surname to Zabo.

April 23, 1989- Skye's medical exam is classified by S.H.I.E.L.D.

April 24, 1989- **Attack on Wakanda** : Using information provided by N'Jobu, who has become radicalized during his time on a War Dogs assignment in Oakland, California, black market arms dealer Ulysses Klaue enters the hidden kingdom of Wakanda in East Africa and steals a large amount of vibranium. He causes damage to their protective dome and becomes the first person in the country's history to escape.

June 13, 1989- Hank Pym resigns from S.H.I.E.L.D. after discovering that the organization attempted to replicate his technology.

June 13, 1989- Hassan Whiteside is born.

September 27, 1989- Yondu Udonta teaches Peter Quill how to use a blaster.

October 4, 1989- Dakota Johnson is born.


	11. 1990s

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though.**

March 17, 1990- In Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent John Garrett steps on an IED bomb. The blast leaves him mortally wounded, but the Cybertek corporation saves his life by fitting him with biomechanical prosthetic body parts, and he becomes the first test subject for HYDRA's Project Deathlok.

March 23, 1990- Francisco Rodriguez is born.

April 25, 1990- The Hubble Space Telescope is launched into Earth orbit.

May, 1990- Twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are born in Sokovia, with Pietro being born 12 minutes before his sister.

May 20, 1990- The Hubble Space Telescope enters service, capturing images of the Nine Realms.

June 17, 1990- _Devil in a Blue Dress_ is published.

August 2, 1990- The Gulf War begins.

September 10, 1990- The television series _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ airs its first episode in the United States of America.

November, 1990- Sean Miller is born.

January 27, 1991- The New York Giants and the Buffalo Bills plays in Super Bowl XXV to decide the champion of the 1990 NFL Season. The Giants defeated the Bills 20-19 to win their second Super Bowl.

February 28, 1991- The Gulf War comes to an end.

March 8, 1991- _New Jack City_ is released in the United States of America.

March 30, 1991- Aron Michael Ekberg, later known as AronChupa, is born.

April 28, 1991- Peter Quill is given an M-ship at age 10, and nicknames it the _Milano_. He quickly learns how to pilot it

May 30, 1991- Lewis Wilson is born.

September, 1991- Pat Riley becomes head coach of the New York Knicks.

December 16, 1991- **Assassination of Harry and Elizabeth Fenton** : Harry and Elizabeth Fenton are assassinated in Amity Park, Minnesota on the road to the Pentagon, by the Winter Soldier, who acts under orders of HYDRA do as to obtain files on the Super Solider Serum and the Halfa Theory book. The assassination is orchestrated to look like a car accident

December 16, 1991- **Assassination of Howard and Maria Stark** : Howard and Maria Stark are assassinated in Long Island, New York on the road to the Pentagon, by the Winter Soldier, who acts under orders of HYDRA so as to obtain samples of the Super Soldier Serum. Just like Harry's and Elizabeth's assassination earlier in the day, the assassination is orchestrated to look like a car accident

December 17, 1991- Obadiah Stane is appointed as interim CEO of Stark Industries.

December 17, 1991- The newspapers report the death of the Starks and how the nation will mourn them.

December 17, 1991- Amity Park newspapers report the death of the Fentons and how the town will mourn them. Jack and his wife Maddie, who is three months pregnant, are shock and devastated by the news. Benjamin and Ida Manson are also shock and devastated upon hearing the news of the deaths of their friends.

December 25, 1991- Cold War ends with the dissolution of the Soviet Union.

1992- Wu-Tang Clan is formed.

January 15, 1992- King T'Chaka travels to Oakland, California to visit his undercover brother, N'Jobu, having received evidence that N'Jobu assisted Ulysses Klaue when he attacked Wakanda.

January 15, 1992- **Assassination of N'Jobu** : T'Chaka accuses N'Jobu of assisting Klaue, N'Jobu's friend "James" reveals himself to be Zuri, another undercover Wakandan, who has always been loyal to T'Chaka. N'Jobu passionately attempts to convince his older brother of why it was necessary to take vibranium out of Wakanda, so as to arm the oppressed African diaspora and help the world to run better. When T'Chaka refuses to listen and sentences him to death, N'Jobu pulls a gun to shoot Zuri. T'Chaka moves swiftly to stop him and ends up stabbing his brother in the chest with the Panther Habit's claws, killing him. Meanwhile, N'Jobu's young son, Erik Stevens, plays basketball outside. He notices the Wakandan jet as it leaves. Stevens returns home to his apartment and finds his father dead. He cradles his father's body and cries.

January 15, 1992- Arriving home in Wakanda, T'Chaka visits the City of the Dead. An 11-year-old Prince T'Challa and his friend, 10-year-old Nakia are exploring and come across the king. T'Chaka tells T'Challa not to roam. He then proceeds to tell his son that he made a hard decision earlier that day, but that being king comes with the price of hard decisions. T'Challa would remember this moment 24 years later when he entered the Ancestral Plane after being crowned king.

January 21, 1992- _The Black Echo_ is published.

April 6, 1992- The Bosnian War begins.

May 18, 1992- Phish play in Burlington.

June 8, 1992- Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton is born at Amity Park, Minnesota to Jack and Maddie Fenton.

July, 1992- _Welcome to Dead House_ by R. L. Stine is published, the first book in the _Goosebumps_ series.

July 4, 1992- Thurgood Marshall receives the Live Bell Award in Philadelphia, giving a famous acceptance speech about how hate and fear were obstacles for true democracy.

September 18, 1992- Alexander Pierce is present at a Joint Chiefs of Staff meeting.

September 22, 1992- Julie Coulson, mother of Phil Coulson, dies.

October 23, 1992- _Reservoir Dogs_ is put on limited release in the United States of America.

January 20, 1993- Bill Clinton becomes President of the United States, succeeding George H. W. Bush. His presidency was influenced by elements of HYDRA.

February 26, 1993- The World Trade Center bombing occurs in New York City.

February 27, 1993- The _New York Bulletin_ writes an exemplary article covering the World Trade Center bombing.

March, 1993- _Wired_ publishes its first issue.

May 5, 1993- Ivan Vanko is imprisoned for fifteen years for selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan.

July 2, 1993- Vince Staples is born.

November 9, 1993- _Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers)_ by Wu-Tang Clan is released, containing the song _Bring da Ruckus_.

November 12, 1993- _Carlito's Way_ is released in the United States of America.

1994- _SLAM Magazine_ publishes its first issue.

March 29, 1994- _Sample in a Jar_ by Phish is released on the album Hoist.

April 3, 1994- Daniel James "Danny" Fenton is born at Amity Park, Minnesota to Jack and Maddie Fenton.

April 22, 1994- Richard Nixon dies.

May 2, 1994- Benjamin Manson unexpectedly dies of a heart attack, leaving Ida Manson a widow.

May 21, 1994- Tucker Foley is born at Amity Park, Minnesota to Maurice and Angela Foley.

June 2, 1994- Samantha "Sam" Manson is born to Jeremy and Pamela Manson.

June 18, 1994- Jack Murdock returns home after a boxing match. He asks his son Matt to help stitch his injuries. Jack allows Matt to have a drink of scotch, to keep a steady hand.

June 21, 1994- Valerie Gray is born .

June 24, 1994- The film _The Lion King_ is released in theaters across the United States of America.

July, 1994- Twins Daranak and Salzer Xander are born on Xandar. Daranak is born 1 hour before his sister.

July 7, 1994- Dash Baxter is born.

July 15, 1994- The film _True Lies_ is released in the United States of America.

July 21, 1994- Star DeLisle is born.

August 1, 1994- Kwan is born.

December 11, 1994- Paulina Sanchez is born.

February 16, 1995- Stakar Ogord reluctantly banishes Yondu Udonta for child trafficking, which is against the Ravager code.

May 5, 1995- Bruce Banner meets Betty Ross while undergrad students at Harvard University. They begin dating and volunteer for an experiment involving hallucinogenics.

June, 1995- Although Yon-Rogg believed his pupil Vers was not ready to join the Starforce, due to her not being able to control her powers, the Supreme Intelligence figured otherwise and allowed her to join.

June, 1995- **Ambush on Torfa** : A squad consisting of Yon-Rogg, Vers, Minn-Erva, Korath, Bron-Char and Att-Lass goes to Torfa to rescue the Kree operative known as Soh-Larr from the Skrulls. The locals turned out to be disguised Skrulls, even Soh-Larr himself, who reveals himself to be Talos as he knocks out Vers and takes her to his ship.

June, 1995- **Escape from Skrulls' Ship** : The Skrulls inspect Vers' memories and discovers she is from Planet C-53 and met Mar-Vell. After she awakens, she breaks herself free, fights the Skrulls and causes a hull breach. With the ship about to be destroyed above C-53, better known as Earth, Vers commandeered one of the Skrulls' escape pods, but Talos managed to damage it in her escape, resulting in the pod being destroyed during planetary re-entry, leaving Vers in freefall.

June, 1995- Vers crash-lands on a Los Angeles Blockbuster. After asking for help from a nearby security guard, she gets equipment from a nearby Radio Shack, and by joining the disassembled pieces with a payphone, creates a communicator to contact Yon-Rogg.

June, 1995- Talos and three other Skrulls emerge from a Los Angeles beach, and disguise themselves as humans. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives to inspect the events of the prior night, with director Keller inspecting the field operations, Phil Coulson entering the Blockbuster, and Nick Fury going after Vers.

June, 1995- **Chase of the Skrulls** : Vers was about to be arrested by Fury, when the Skrulls showed up and attacked them. Vers then began to chase the Skrull through Los Angeles, including inside a train, and while the Skrull escapes, Vers gets a crystal with her extracted memories from him. Fury and Coulson followed them in a car until the real Coulson contacts in the radio. Realizing he's with an impostor, Fury crashes the car, which kills what is revealed to be another Skrull.

June, 1995- To both lay low and seek answers, Vers steals clothes from a mannequin and a motorcycle from a man who teased her Starforce Uniform, and drives to a bar she saw in her memories. Fury is already there, and says he can get Vers' into the Nevada Air Force base of her memories.

June, 1995- As Fury and Vers retrieve helpful information, the latter learns that she was a fighter pilot for the United States Air Force alongside a fellow comrade, Maria Rambeau, both under the tutelage of Wendy Lawson for Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S..

June, 1995- **Ambush at Joint USAFA Facility** : Fury reports to Keller of their location and a posse of agents led by the director arrive, including Coulson. Upon realizing that Keller had been compromised by Talos, Fury goes rogue with Vers; Coulson allows the two to escape. Motivated to seek answers from Rambeau, Fury, and Vers, accompanied by Goose, a cat who they encountered at the facility, hijack a Quadjet to Rambeau's residence in New Orleans, Louisiana.

June, 1995- Rambeau is initially shocked at Vers' presence, while her daughter Monica is ecstatic at seeing her "auntie Carol". With the help of some keepsakes, Vers learns more about her Earth life as Carol Danvers.

June, 1995- Talos and two Skrulls infiltrate the Rambeau house, and dissuade Danvers to listen to him by saying he had the black box recording of Lawson's jet. The audio recovered Danvers' memory of the crash and how she got her powers. Talos reveals that the Skrulls were victims of Kree persecution that Mar-Vell hoped to find a refuge for. Confused about her identity and revolted about being lied to by the Kree for the last six years, Danvers decided to make things right with the Skrulls by helping them find Lawson's old lab, whose coordinates were heard in the recording

June, 1995- While Yon-Rogg kills a Skrull who disguised himself as Vers as a distraction, a modified Quadjet flies to the laboratory in orbit. Vers and the crew discover some refugee Skrulls, including Talos' own wife and son, already lived there, and the artefact exploited by Mar-Vell's research, the Tesseract.

June, 1995- **Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory**.

June, 1995- On the way back to Earth, Goose claws and blinds Fury's left eye.

June, 1995- Danvers gives a modified pager to Fury so he would contact her in case of emergencies, and departs Earth to help the Skrulls fly into deep space in search of a new home.

July, 1995- Adria, the wife of Kaecilius, dies due to a brain aneurysm.

July 19, 1995- Grant Ward's older brother Christian throws their youngest brother Thomas into a well. Grant tries to save his little brother by throwing him a rope. Christian warns him that if he gives him the rope he will be thrown in as well, and walks away. Grant manages to throw him the rope anyway, without Christian noticing.

August, 27, 1995- **Massacre of the Zehoberei** : Leading the Black Order and a contingent of Chitauri soldiers, Thanos successfully invaded Zen-Whoberi and rounded up the members of its populace. Ebony Maw then ordered that the population be divided evenly into two groups, one that would be spared and another that would be executed. In the midst of the chaos, a young girl named Gamora tried to fight off the Chitauri soldier restraining her so she could find her mother. Thanos, who witnessed this act, took her aside and explained his beliefs through the use of a switchblade that he balanced on his finger. He then asked Gamora to do the same just as Maw ordered the Chitauri soldiers to open fire on the second group. As the soldiers carried out their orders, Gamora started to turn around only for Thanos to bring her attention back to the switchblade and compliment her when she managed to balance it just as he did.

September 1995- Pat Riley steps down as head coach of the New York Knicks.

September, 1995- Trying to cope with the lost of his wife, Kaecilius meets with Karl Mordo, who brings him to Kamar-Taj. Mordo introduces Kaecilius to the Ancient One, who promises to help him find answers.

September, 1995- Kaecilius joins the Masters of the Mystic Arts and trains under Ancient One's leadership.

October 20, 1995- The film _Mallrats_ is released in the United States of America. The Watcher Informant appears in the film in the role of "Stan Lee".

November, 1995- _Fast Company_ publishes its first issue.

November 19, 1995- Having been trained under Stick for a while, Matt Murdock has become a powerful fighter with almost complete control of his abilities. During one of their training sessions, Murdock gives Stick the wrapper from his ice-cream that he got the day they first met, having made it into a bracelet. Stick crushs it in his hand and tells Murdock that he can no longer train him. Stick then leaves.

December 14, 1995- The Bosnian War comes to an end.

June 2, 1996- The film _Independence Day_ is released in the United States of America. Two copies would later be owned by Danny Fenton, as well as Daranak and Salzer Xander.

1997- a young boy dies of a terrible illness. He was known for playing pretend and dislike of adults. He becomes a ghost in the Ghost Zone and goes by the name Youngblood.

1997- Vlad Masters is named ' _Man of the Year_ ' by Fortunate Magazine.

March, 1997- Barron Clairborne takes an iconic photograph of The Notorious B.I.G..

March 9, 1997- The Notorious B.I.G. is murdered.

May, 1997- Danny Fenton meets Tucker Foley at preschool and they soon become best friends. They then meet Sam Manson and the three becomes friends. Unknowingly to both Danny and Sam, both fell in love with each other despite their very young age.

June 26, 1997- _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ by J. K. Rowling is published, the first book in the _Harry Potter_ series, including the character of Hermione Granger.

July 8, 1997- The Lion King musical, based on the highly successful 1994 film, makes its debut in Minneapolis, Minnesota.

October 15, 1997- The Lion King musical premieres on Broadway at the New Amsterdam Theater.

November 13, 1997- The Lion King musical officially opens at Broadway in New York City.

December 19, 1997- The movie _Titanic_ , starring Leonardo Dicaprio, is released in the United States of America.

1998- _The 48 Laws of Power_ is published.

1998- Vlad Masters buys the computer company Microsoft and renames it Mastersoft.

February 16, 1998- Alistar Fitz abandons his son, Leo Fitz, at ten years old.

May 1, 1998- Jacob Collins is born at Seattle, Washington to Robert and Jennifer Collins.

June 6, 1998- Venus DeLisle is born at Amity Park.

July 20, 1998- Marcela Ramirez is born.

August 2, 1998- The Second Congo War begins.

August 15, 1998- Sierra Williams is born at Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

September, 1998- Danny Fenton dreams of becoming an astronaut for NASA. He starts collect NASA posters, space shuttles, rockets, and other aerospace stuff.

September, 1998- A young Danny Fenton watches NFL Football at the start of the 1998 NFL Season. He would later become a fan of both the New York Giants and the New York Jets, much to Jack's disappointment to make him a Green Bay Packers fan. Tucker becomes a fan of the Minnesota Vikings.

October 31, 1998- Danny Fenton becomes a fan of the war hero known as Captain America since he is dress as him for Halloween. He later starts collecting Captain America memorabilia, like comic books, posters, customizing a garbage can lid to look like Captain America's shield and a set of Captain America trading cards.

January, 1999- Liz Toomes is born to Adrian and Doris Toomes

March 13, 1999- John Garrett meets a young Grant Ward, who is being held in a juvenile detention facility in Massachusetts for burning down his family's home, and seeing his potential, Garrett recruits him into HYDRA. He trains Ward by leaving him to fend for himself in the Wyoming wilderness for five years.

May, 1999- Danny Fenton saves Sam Manson by using his 'Captain America Shield' from a group of bullies, who tried to throw eggs at her before he gets beat up.

May 1, 1999- _SpongeBob SquarePants_ airs its first episode. The show would include the characters of SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, and Sheldon J. Plankton.

December 31, 1999- **Bern 2000** : Tony Stark goes to a New Year's Eve party in Bern, Switzerland, where he first meets Maya Hansen and Ho Yinsen. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian approaches Stark to request investment in his think tank, Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.). Stark tells Killian they will meet on the building's roof to discuss the matter further, but he never keeps this promise, choosing instead to spend the night with Maya. In her hotel room, Maya introduces Stark to her own project: the Extremis virus.


	12. 2000s

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though. The events of the Danny Phantom episodes "Mystery Meat" to "The Fright Before Christmas" are shown here.**

January 1, 2000- **Bern 2000:** New Year's Day comes, and the distraught Aldrich Killian is still waiting for Tony Stark on the roof of a building in Bern, Switzerland, because Stark promised to meet him there. Meanwhile, Stark chose to party and sleep with Maya Hansen. Seeing the New Year's celebrations below inspires Killian to continue his work without Stark. That morning, Maya Hansen wakes up to find Stark has discreetly left her.

January 3, 2000- Aldrich Killian accepts Maya Hansen into A.I.M., and they continue to develop the Extremis virus.

January 28, 2001- The New York Giants and the Baltimore Ravens play in Super Bowl XXXV to decide the champions for the 2000 NFL Season. The Ravens defeated the Giants 34-7. The Giants lost saddens a young 5 year old Danny Fenton.

March, 2000- Eugene Thompson, later known by the nickname "Flash", is born.

May 31, 2000- _Survivor_ airs its first episode.

August 4, 2000- _Dora the Explorer_ airs its first episode. The show would include the character like Dora Márquez.

October, 2000- A former therapist name Penelope commits suicide after suffering from depression of her own. She becomes a ghost in the Ghost Zone and goes by the name Penelope Spectra.

November, 2000- In Sokovia, a mortar shell hits the home of the Maximoff family. The parents are killed, and twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, aged 10, are left trapped in the rubble. Another shell falls, but does not detonate. The twins are left stuck for 2 days, terrified that any slight movement could set it off. All they can see, until they are rescued, is the name on the shell - "Stark".

November, 2000- The Momentum Labs facility in Houston is shut down.

November 7, 2000- A new president is elected to replace Bill Clinton, whose presidency was influenced by elements of HYDRA.

February 7, 2001- In junior year, David Lieberman spends an evening with his classmate Sarah after a party, and they end up kissing. They would become a couple, eventually ending in their marriage.

March, 2001- Ned Leeds is born.

March 30, 2001- _The Fairly Oddparents_ airs its first episode. The show would include the characters of Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda.

June 28, 2001- Under the influence of HYDRA, NASA sends astronauts, Will Daniels, Taylor, Brubaker, and Austin, through the Monolith to survey the planet on the other side of the portal until an extraction team could come to retrieve them.

August 10, 2001- Peter Parker is born.

September 11, 2001- _Life of Pi_ by Yann Martel is published.

September 11, 2001- The September 11 attacks occur.

September 13, 2001- Two days after the September 11 attacks, Thaddeus Ross convinces the U.S. Armed Forces to start the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project in an attempt to recreate the results of Project Rebirth.

October 7, 2001- The US invasion of Afghanistan begins. Jacob Collins' father, Robert Collins, who is a sergeant in the United States Marine Corps, would serve his first tour.

October 23, 2001- The iPod 1st Generation is released.

March, 2002- Sierra Williams and her parents Abigail and Antoine Williams move to Amity Park, Minnesota.

May, 2002- Robert Collins serves his second tour in Afghanistan.

July 1, 2002- Gizmodo launches its website.

August 19, 2002- S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Agent Phil Coulson on a mission in Cusco, Peru.

August 20, 2002- In Peru, Coulson meets Camilla Reyes, developing a romantic relationship with her.

January 10, 2003- _Arkon_ is released in the United States of America.

February 1, 2003- The Space Shuttle _Columbia_ breaks apart during reentry, killing all seven crew members on board. This is the first shuttle disaster since the Challenger accident back in 1986. The disaster cause the shuttle program to be grounded for two years.

March 20, 2003- The Iraq War begins, and is orchestrated by HYDRA.

March 22, 2003- In an act orchestrated by HYDRA, eight thousand members of Iraq's 51st Infantry Division surrender to American and British forces.

April 17, 2003- Robert Collins, serving his third tour, is killed in Iraq when his military convoy struck a IED. His son, Jacob Collins, and his wife, Jennifer Collins, are devastated and attends the funeral days later. He is buried with military honors.

May 18, 2003- Beyoncé releases "Crazy in Love", which Joy Meachum sung repeatedly during her father's final days.

June, 2003- Jennifer Collins and Jacob Collins moves to Amity Park, Minnesota, to start a new life after mourning the death of Robert Collins two months ago

July 18, 2003- The Second Congo War ends.

August, 2003- Jacob Collins, Sierra Williams and Venus DeLisle meet on the first day of kindergarten and three would end up becoming best friends.

October 22, 2003- Melinda May has her first date with Andrew Garner.

October 24, 2003- The Walt Disney Concert Hall is opened in Los Angeles, California.

November 1, 2003- Working for the SVR, Anton Ivanov and his unit are sent to collect the Russian 0-8-4 from an old military compound called the Burkov Mining Facility.

November 1, 2003- **Infiltration into the Burkov Mining Facility** : Phil Coulson, a Level 4 agent, is sent to this facility on a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission with Melinda May, Level 3. Coulson and May's orders are to retrieve the 0-8-4 in Russia. They are discovered by Ivanov's SVR soldiers while cracking a safe. Coulson tries to negotiate with the Russian soldiers, claiming that he has been sent to investigate a biohazard leak, although Ivanov's commander remains highly skeptical of him. May escapes with the 0-8-4, abandoning Coulson, causing him to be captured by the SVR Soldiers. May soon returns, attacking Ivanov and his unit and freeing Coulson. They escape with the 0-8-4. As a result of this, Ivanov's unit are tortured and executed for their failure, although Ivanov manages to escape the same punishment. Ivanov goes on to directly blame Coulson and all of S.H.I.E.L.D. for the incident which killed his unit.

April 18, 2004- Bruce Banner joins the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project at Culver University at the insistence of his girlfriend Betty Ross.

April 18, 2004- Betty's father, General Thaddeus Ross lies to the scientists on the project, claiming their work will help protect soldiers from depleted uranium.

April 18, 2004- Surveillance begins on Banner as he begins a year of work towards the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, and Ross saves a CCTV photo of him.

June, 2004- A young 10 year old Danny Fenton takes an interest in the _Ace Combat_ video game series when he bought _Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies_ for the PlayStation 2 _._ He later becomes a fan of series due to his interest in aviation and bought the previous games.

June, 2004- John Garrett returns to Grant Ward five years after leaving him in the Wyoming wilderness. He tells Ward he has been accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D. and will operate within it as a sleeper agent for HYDRA.

June 5, 2004- Ronald Reagan dies.

July, 2004- The Momentum Alternative Energy Labs Headquarters in New York City are shut down.

September, 2004- Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons begin attending the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology.

September, 2004- Dash Baxter starts bullying Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. Danny Fenton would later become Dash's favorite punching bag.

October 25, 2004- _Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War_ is released in North America for the PlayStation 2. Danny Fenton immediately buys the game with his own money that he saved.

November 16, 2004- Espinoza begins operations in South America.

2005- Bomba Estéreo are formed.

March 14, 2005- _Mad Money_ with Jim Cramer airs its first episode.

April 5, 2005- _The First Lady_ is released by Faith Evans, containing the song _Mesmerized_.

April 16, 2005- Under the threat of funding cuts, Bruce Banner tests the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project on himself, but the combination of Gamma Radiation and the serum Betty Ross developed based on Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum results in the accident that turns him into the Hulk. Gamma pulses stored in Banner's amygdala and released during high stress moments trigger each transformation. Betty is injured and hospitalized.

April 19, 2005- Bruce Banner visits Betty Ross at the hospital and Thaddeus Ross admits to Banner that the project is being developed as a weapon, not just defense. Banner goes on the run. The military closes the lab building for a year and shuts down the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. General Ross keeps some project data, while Betty also secretly holds onto data and remains at Culver University. After Banner's leak, Ross put the military in his track. Angered by her father's treatment of Banner, Betty stops talking to him. This is the start of the Chase of Bruce Banner, which spans for five years.

April 25, 2005- _Mesmerized_ is released as a single by Faith Evans.

May 19, 2005- Bruce Banner tries to flee from the United States and into Canada by sneaking into a truck that was heading through the border with Idaho. Banner is caught but when the State Troopers officers try to arrest him, Banner is forced to transform into Hulk.

May 19, 2005- Hulk flees after the incident. In his run, the Hulk is sighted by locals along the US/Canada border.

May 19, 2005- After the incident, a watch is found with the words "To Bruce, all my love, Betty" inscribed on the back of it.

June, 2005- Zach Lieberman is born to David and Sarah Lieberman.

July 26, 2005- The Space Shuttle _Discovery_ lifts off from Cape Canaveral, Florida for the first time since the Columbia accident two years prior, resuming the space shuttle program. However, a problem cause the shuttle to be grounded for another year.

October 18, 2005- In South America, Banner is attacked by the criminal leader Espinoza and his men and transforms into the Hulk, destroying the terrorist hideout.

October 18, 2005- Emil Blonsky and his team later arrives at the village discovering a path of destruction left by Hulk. This is reported to Thaddeus Ross, his first lead on Banner in months, since the incident on the U.S./Canada border.

February 7, 2006- Bruce Banner tries to contact Betty Ross, but the e-mail is intercepted by the Military and she never receives it.

April 18, 2006- Hope Mackenzie is born.

April 22, 2006- Hope Mackenzie dies.

April 25, 2006: _Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War_ is released in North America for the PlayStation 2. 12 year old Danny Fenton immediately buys the game with his own money.

May 14, 2006- On his way back to Canada from South America, Bruce Banner is sighted in Dakota when he transforms into the Hulk.

May 27, 2006- Bruce Banner is spotted via satellite recon photo in Canada.

May 28, 2006- Hulk is sighted by locals, who mistake him for a "Green Sasquatch".

June 7, 2006- The military loses Bruce Banner, who eventually arrives in Eastern Nunavut near Greenland, in the Arctic Circle to commit suicide in a place where his body would not be found.

June 7, 2006- In the Arctic, Banner tries to shoot himself in the mouth. However, the attempt fails and he turns into Hulk, who spits out the bullet, and Banner wakes up afterwards.

June 13, 2006- The Lion King musical moves from the New Amsterdam Theater to the Minskoff Theatre in New York City.

July 4, 2006- The Space Shuttle _Discovery_ lifts off from Cape Canaveral, Florida for the first time since its last flight a year before, resuming the space shuttle program.

August 2, 2006- Banner is sighted near Osaka, Japan.

August 6, 2006- Banner is sighted in Sapporo, Japan.

September 1, 2006- Akela Amador and two other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents conduct a raid to one of Vanchat's gulags. The agents are murdered and Amador is captured, spending four years in a cage.

September 4, 2006- The Mossad sends a photograph of a destructive event, possibly linked to Hulk, to the Strategic Operations Command Center.

September 14, 2006- Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. sends a second team to the gulag raided by Akela Amador's team. They find several corpses, but do not locate Amador.

September 30, 2006- Melinda May and Andrew Garner are engaged after a few years together.

October 21, 2006- This is the last sighting of Bruce Banner for at least five months, as he is involved in an incident which destroys another truck.

October 24, 2006: _Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception_ is released in North America for the Playstation Portable. Danny Fenton buys this game as well.

November 14, 2006- The Zune 30 device is released. Three are later owned by Peter Quill, Daranak Xander and Salzer Xander, after being obtained by the Yondu Ravager Clan.

2007- _Cyborgs and Barbie Dolls: Feminism, Popular Culture and the Posthuman Body_ by Kim Toffoletti is published.

January 22, 2007- A picture that came to the United States Armed Forces of a wrecked car in Samara, Russia is assigned as a possible incident caused by Hulk, however there is no sighting.

March 2, 2007- A flight on this date is pinned as significant by the U.S. military.

March 19, 2007- A letter is written to S.H.I.E.L.D. about Banner having not been sighted in 5 months, and they are brought in to help Thaddeus Ross, continuing to help him until 2010. Stark Industries sells him HMMWV-mounted sonic cannons.

April 2007- In North Kivu, Democratic Republic of Congo, fighting continues despite the formal end to the Second Congo War nearly 4 years prior as Congolese rebels continue to take weapons and resources from others and the United Nations struggles to pacify them.

April, 2007- N'Taki of Wakanda watches on near the Wakandan border, and orders his warriors to hold back the soldiers. Despite this, war continues to encroach on the border of their country, and the fighting goes on for over 2 more years, to the point where some even begin to lose sight of their goals.

July 20, 2007- Cassie Lang is born to Scott and Maggie Lang.

October 23, 2007- _Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation_ is released in North America for the Xbox 360. 13 year old Danny Fenton buys this game and it the only Xbox 360 game he's bought.

November, 2007- The Momentum Alternative Energy Labs Headquarters in Pasadena, California are shut down.

December 15, 2007- Melinda May and Andrew Garner get married.

February 3, 2008- The New York Giants and the undefeated New England Patriots play in Super Bowl XLII to decide the champions for the 2007 NFL Season. The Giants defeated the Patriots 17-14, winning their their third Super Bowl, and making one of the biggest upsets in the history of professional sports, The game is best remembered for the Giants' fourth-quarter game-winning drive and it's most memorable play, Giants quarterback Eli Manning avoiding a sack and threw the football to David Tyree, who made a leaping one-handed catch pinning the football with his right hand to the crown of his helmet for a 32-yard gain. Wide receiver Plaxico Burress then scored the winning touchdown on a 13-yard reception with 35 seconds remaining. This game also excites a 13 year old Danny Fenton as he got to see his favorite team win a championship, as well as winning a bet against school bully Dash Baxter, who is a Patriots fan.

February 14, 2008- Simon Williams' latest movie, _Oh, Rebecca_ , is released.

March 1, 2008- Nick Fury, in disguise, finds Bruce Banner in a bar and tries to find out what Thaddeus Ross' "Super-Solder Program" did to him. He tells Agents Johnson and Peterson to gain Banner's trust and see how he reacts to certain things, so the agents pretend they were dating and Johnson cheated on Peterson with him. Banner gets confused when Johnson pulls him toward her, and Peterson threatens him. The stress of the situation causes Banner to turn into Hulk and go on a rampage.

March 3, 2008- Nick Fury calls a meeting of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and tells them Hulk is only a secondary matter.

April 3, 2008- Danny Fenton celebrates his 14th birthday.

May 6, 2008- Eva Belyakov, a member of the Inhuman community in Afterlife, goes rogue after Jiaying refuses to allow Belyakov's unstable daughter, Katya, to go through Terrigenesis. She takes with her an assortment of stolen Terrigen Crystals, which she uses to transform Katya without the proper mental conditioning. Katya develops sensory manipulating powers and a hunger for pain. The mother-daughter duo travel to Bahrain, where they create chaos by using Katya's powers to sap the emotional energies from local civilians.

May 15, 2008- **Rescue in Bahrain** : S.H.I.E.L.D. takes notice of the Belyakovs' activities and tracks Eva down to Manama, Bahrain. A team led by Phil Coulson and Melinda May is dispatched to analyze Belyakov for the Index; they are unaware of Katya's involvement or powers. Eva and Katya assume control of a group of gangsters and hold the entire S.H.I.E.L.D., minus Coulson and May, hostage within a warehouse. May ventures into the warehouse alone and crosses off the controlled gangsters and Eva. Katya reveals herself to May and nearly uses her powers to kill the subjugated S.H.I.E.L.D. team, forcing May to shoot her dead. For her role in saving them, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team gives May the nickname "The Cavalry", a moniker she grows to despise.

May 15, 2008- Jiaying and Gordon travel to Manama with the intention of dealing with Eva and Katya themselves, but find that S.H.I.E.L.D. has already killed them.

May 16, 2008- May returns to the United States, traumatized by the ordeal in Manama. She shuts herself off from everyone, including her husband Andrew Garner. Their marriage over time falls apart. With approval from Maria Hill, May switches from field duty to a simple desk job.

May 21, 2008- Tucker Foley celebrates his 14th birthday.

June 2, 2008- Sam Manson celebrates her 14th birthday.

June 8, 2008- Jazz Fenton celebrates her 16th birthday.

June 21, 2008- Valerie Gray celebrates her 14th birthday.

June 22, 2008- Lance Hunter participates in an operation in Basra, Iraq.

July 7, 2008- Dash Baxter celebrates his 14th birthday.

July 21, 2008- Star DeLisle celebrates her 14th birthday.

August 1, 2008- Kwan celebrates his 14th birthday.

August 8, 2008- Grant Ward starts serving in the South Ossetia war, making several contacts in the area.

August 20, 2008- Adrian Toomes' Crew is formed as they start salvaging items to sell from wreckages. As more and more superheroes would begin to arise in the following 8 years, none interfered with their business, even as they turned to the illegal black market in 2012, until Spider-Man finally intervened in 2016.

August 22, 2008- Edison Po disappears off the grid.

October 31, 2008- _Haxan 2_ is released in the United States of America.

November 4, 2008- Barack Obama is elected President of the United States.

November 28, 2008- _Toxic Janitor 2_ is released in the United States of America.

December 11, 2008- Paulina Sanchez celebrates her 14th birthday.

December 19, 2008- Happy Hogan acquires an engagement ring for Tony Stark to propose with in the future, to whomever he should marry, and holds onto it for the next 8 years.

January 30, 2009- Tony Stark. demonstrates his new Accelerated Wave Explosion (A.W.E.) weaponry to the United States Armed Forces at the Yuma Proving Ground in Arizona. Later that evening, Stark and James Rhodes go to a club. Stark's arrogant, playboy attitude upsets another patron, resulting in a brawl.

February 11, 2009- Tony Stark wins the Apogee award, but is not present to accept it. Instead, he is gambling.

February 11, 2009- Stark is approached by _Vanity Fair_ reporter Christine Everhart, and gives witty responses to her questions. He convinces her to spend the night with him, and takes her back to his mansion. Stark and Everhart sleep together.

February 12, 2009- Pepper Potts gets rid of Christine Everhart from Tony Stark's Mansion after Everhart's one-night stand. Potts informs Tony Stark that today is her birthday.

February 13, 2009- **Kidnapping of Tony Stark** : Following the demonstration of the Jericho missile system outside of Kabul, Afghanistan, the military convoy escorting Tony Stark is attacked by the Ten Rings under the leadership of Raza, who is secretly working for Obadiah Stane. Stark is wounded by Stark Industries-manufactured weapons and captured. Fellow captive Ho Yinsen saves his life by attaching an electromagnet to his chest. Raza orders them to build a Jericho missile, but they instead build a battle suit powered by a miniature Arc Reactor.

February 14, 2009- Nick Fury sent Phil Coulson to Stark's business partner Obadiah Stane to investigate the possibility of Stark selling his country to save his own skin.

February 14, 2009- Coulson meets with Obadiah Stane. Coulson returns with the negative reply, and offers to go searching for Stark himself. However, Fury refuses the offer.

February 14, 2009- Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley hears the news reports about the Kidnapping of Tony Stark. It causes dismay to Tucker since he considers Stark his hero due to his tech.

March 1, 2009- R. Giyera enlists as a security specialist in the Maryland branch of Endotex Labs.

March 2, 2009- The U.S. military scans northeast Africa for Bruce Banner.

March 6, 2009- Aldrich Killian injects himself with Extremis, which heals his disabilities and enables him to walk without a cane.

March 6, 2009- **Ghost Portal Accident at Fenton Works** : While in his parents' laboratory and a dare from Sam Manson, Danny Fenton had an accident involving the newly built "Fenton Portal", causing his molecular structure to infuse with ectoplasm. As a result, Danny Fenton becomes a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; becoming the second Halfa in existence. He styles himself as a new persona as Danny Phantom.

March 9, 2009- Natasha Romanoff is given the task of escorting a nuclear scientist out of Iran. The Winter Soldier attacks them in Odessa, Ukraine, firing a bullet which goes through Romanoff's abdomen and hits the scientist, successfully killing him.

April 5, 2009- Jack Fenton explains ghost hunting to Danny Fenton , Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley in the lab basement. While Jack is showing off his inventions and explaining how they work, the ghost portal mysteriously opens, releasing two ectopuses. Danny saves Sam and Tucker and defeats the ghosts before Jack sees anything.

April 6, 2009- At breakfast the next morning, Danny Fenton is having trouble controlling his powers. Maddie Fenton completes the Fenton Finder, a device that is able to locate ghosts. When the Fenton Finder directs them to Danny, they assume it must not be working. Danny is about to tell his parents that he is half ghost, but Jazz Fenton interrupts and tells their parents that their ghost hunting is bad for Danny's development and offers to drive him to school. Because Jazz never drives Danny to school, Jack Fenton assumes that she must be a ghost pretending to be Jazz.

April 6, 2009- At school, Danny Fenton continues to have difficulty controlling his ghost powers. Sam Manson reveals that she convinced the school board to change the lunch menu. Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian food is being served in the cafeteria, to everyone else's dismay. Meanwhile, in the lab, a Lunch Lady Ghost escapes the ghost portal, sensing that someone has changed the menu.

April 6, 2009- **Ghost Attack at Casper High/Kidnapping of Sam Manson** :The Lunch Lady Ghost makes it to the school kitchen, and Danny Fenton senses her. Dash Baxter blames Danny for the food and tries to force him to eat it. Danny starts a food fight to escape from Dash and into the kitchen, where they meet the Lunch Lady Ghost. She asks if the menu has been changed, and Tucker Foley tells her that Sam Manson is responsible. The Lunch Lady Ghost becomes hostile and Danny has to "go ghost", transforming into his ghost half Danny Phantom, to protect his two friends. Danny Phantom fights the Lunch Lady Ghost and they eventually escape into the halls. The Lunch Lady uses the meat from the all-steak buffet in the teachers' lounge to turn herself into a meaty monster. She captures Sam and flies away. Danny, back to his human form, and Tucker try to follow them, but they are interrupted by Mr. Lancer, who punishes them for starting the food fight.

April 6, 2009- **Rescue of Sam Manson** :Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley are brought to the office to be punished by Mr. Lancer when he realizes their students have started the food fight. Mr. Lancer walks out for a moment, so Danny uses his intangibility to allow him and Tucker to escape from the office and rescue Sam Manson. Tucker, with his enhanced meat sniffing powers, manages to find Sam and the Lunch Lady Ghost in a meat storage room, where the ghost is trying to make Sam eat meat by force. Danny goes ghost again and fights the ghost, but she again turns into a giant meat monster. Danny Phantom and his friends manage to escape, but Danny is exhausted from the fight. He passes out in midair while carrying Sam and Tucker and reverts to his human form on the ground, unconscious.

April 6, 2009- At Fenton Works, Jazz Fenton enters and is immediately attacked by Jack and Maddie Fenton with a smoke grenade and the Fenton Xtractor. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley then enter carrying a sleeping Danny Fenton. They bring him to his room and put him on his bed, where he eventually wakes up. Sam and Tucker get angry at each other, Tucker swearing to change the menu back and Sam vowing to stop him.

April 7, 2009- **Ghost Battle at Casper** **High** : The next day, both Sam Manson and Tucker Foley have organized large protests at the school, each with a large following. Tucker's protest is for meat, and Sam's is for vegetables. Sam and Tucker both try to make Danny Fenton side with them, but they are interrupted when the Lunch Lady Ghost attacks. She once again turns into a meat monster, this time even larger than before, using the meat from Tucker's protest. Danny goes ghost again and battles her and her meat minions. Meanwhile, after they attack her with the Fenton Grappler, Jazz Fenton has a talk with Jack and Maddie Fenton, convincing Jack to give up on ghosts. Danny Phantom easily destroys the minions, but they keep reforming. Danny accidentally turns back into his human form and the minions grab him. Before they throw him to the ground, Danny gets Jack's Fenton Thermos and turns intangible before he hits the ground. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz see "the ghost kid" and Jack's desire to catch ghosts returns. Danny uses his powers to activate the Fenton Thermos and uses it to defeat the Lunch Lady Ghost. Jazz is upset that Jack and Maddie are back to hunting ghosts, and Danny decides not to tell them about his powers. Mr. Lancer finds them who is outraged about his students messing up the place with lots of meat, and the three are in trouble again.

April 7, 2009- As punishment, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley are left to clean up the food all over the school by Mr. Lancer who is furious at his students for messing up the entire school with meat. Sam is forced to deal with the meat while Tucker is forced to deal with the vegetables. Dash Bater is exempt from punishment as he is the school's star athlete and simply laughs at Danny's predicament, until Danny uses his power to phase the meat out of the dumpster and onto Dash, and then Danny smiles and stares while his eyes turn green and glows.

April 9, 2009- Danny Fenton goes to Jack Fenton in the Fenton lab before school, eyeing Jack and his newest invention - the Fenton Ghost Fisher. Jack has to leave for a moment to use the restroom so he plants the fisher on Danny to hold until his return. It snags a ghost which Danny reels to reveal a dragon ghost. He gets on the defensive and fights the dragon until her amulet comes off of her, ending up inside Danny's backpack—unbeknownst to both. The dragon reverts to that of a ghost girl from Medieval times who only desires to go to the prince's costume ball, leaving Danny completely baffled upon her exit.

April 9, 2009- Later at school, news is already underway throughout the students on the upcoming school dance. Both Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley are excited despite their lack of dates while Sam Manson proceeds to display her utter displeasure towards both the dance and being asked out. She is interrupted (and irritated) when Danny and Tucker eye the class beauty, Paulina Sanchez. With a push from Tucker, Danny awkwardly tries to ask her to the dance, but his nervous behavior triggers his ghost powers, causing his pants to fall. Paulina and the entire student body laughs at Danny, the former making a quip towards him until Sam confronts her. She fights back by calling her shallow, a word Paulina takes offense to. As an act of revenge, she vows to take Danny away from Sam.

April 10, 2009- Paulina Sanchez confronts Danny Fenton at his locker later on until Dash Baxter interrupts and shoves him into it to flirt with her. An invisible and angry Danny sneaks behind Dash only to discover his power of possessing people. He overshadows Dash and embarrasses him in front of Paulina. A dazed Dash walks off afterwards while Paulina frees Danny from his locker, the amulet from earlier dropping out of Danny's backpack as he falls. Paulina immediately sees it and with a fib from Danny that he got it for her, she agrees to go to the dance with him. As she walks away, her eyes, as well as the amulet, glow. Danny's pants fall down once again, which gets him in trouble with Mr. Lancer, now wanting to discuss this matter with his parents. Too afraid to confront his currently frustrated father (when his Fenton fisher has yet to snag a ghost), Danny overshadows him, and takes him to the conference where he is let off easily by flattering Lancer. Enjoying his style, Lancer insist on him chaperoning the school dance.

April 10, 2009- **Ghost Attack at Amity Mall** : Danny Fenton, Sam Manson , and Tucker Foley are at the same mall as Paulina Sanchez who's currently shopping for a shirt, still donning the amulet. Admiring a limited edition shirt and with nothing left in her size, she becomes furious, unleashing the amulet's power and the dragon within. Danny Phantom fights the dragon, enough to revert Paulina back to her normal self causing her to not remember her events as a dragon (but acquiring the shirt she desired). Shortly afterwards, Tucker gets himself a date with Valerie Gray when her previous partner, Kwan, asked someone else.

April 10, 2009- The trio research the amulet on the internet before the dance, learning that extreme distress or anger leads the wearer of the amulet to trigger its power and transforms them into a dragon. Danny Fenton immediately recognizes the amulet as the one he gave to Paulina Sanchez (prior to that, he assumed the necklace belong to either his mother or sister) and so forth has the mission of obtaining it back from her. Sam Manson once again displays her hatred for the dance to which Danny Fenton concludes she secretly desires to go, so by possessing Tucker Foley, he gets her to go as his date saying Valerie Gray stood him up to which Sam eagerly agrees.

April 10, 2009- **Ghost Battle at Casper High School Dance** : Danny Fenton goes with Paulina Sanchez, trying to get back the amulet and deal with his father whom he has to constantly overshadow during the dance. There, Danny lies about the amulet, saying it belongs to Sam Manson, angering Paulina. A panicking Danny quickly tells Tucker Foley to keep an eye on his father while Sam tries to find Paulina. She catches her in the restroom and apologizes for calling her shallow. Learning that Sam is just Danny's friend and not girlfriend as she previously assumed, Paulina gives the amulet back to Sam (by placing it around her neck) and confesses how she played with Danny's heart to get back at Sam and is now going to dump Danny. Sam gets furious at Paulina for using Danny which instantly turns her into the dragon and kidnaps Paulina who faints upon seeing her. Discovering the dragon, Danny Phantom fights it off (later discovering it to be Sam) and manages to capture her with the Fenton Fisher, tying her up and pulling the amulet off. With the date gone bust, Sam asks Danny for one last dance and he accepts stating that he'd love to. While Danny and Sam slow dance, Tucker complains on his lack of finding a date again. The ghost girl (Dora) then appears who still wishes to go to the ball, causing Tucker to decide he's in no hurry for a date.

April 12, 2009- Danny Phantom, Sam Manson , and Tucker Foley are in the harbor where Danny fights the Box Ghost inside one of the pier buildings. After Tucker captures him with the Fenton Thermos, Danny complains on his friends' lack of cooperation on the schedules they give him, Sam to help Danny study for a test while Tucker to help him fight ghosts. Tucker accidentally drops the Fenton Thermos while playing around with it shortly after, releasing all the ghosts they caught earlier. All of this is being viewed from afar by Skulker, a predatory ghost hunter who hunts all things rare and unique; he sets his sight on Danny, one of the world's few half-human half-ghost hybrids.

April 13, 2009- The next day, Jazz Fenton is ecstatic over her letter being accepted from _Genius Magazine_ which promises to do a cover story on Maddie Fenton, something which Jazz wishes to prove her parents can be normal outside of the realm of ghosts. Danny Fenton leaves for school quickly afterwards when Jack Fenton bestows another Fenton invention, the Ghost Gabber, which suspects Danny as usual.

April 13, 2009- In school, Danny Fenton finds out he got a "D" on his biology test, so to raise his grade, Sam Manson suggests an extra assignment on the rare purple-back gorilla Sampson at the zoo, with her own agenda of wanting the gorilla to be set free. Tucker Foley agrees to also be his time manager, both of their opinions prompting a reluctant Danny, all the while as Skulker silently stalks Danny.

April 13, 2009- At the Amity Park Zoo, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley spend hours eying Sampson with only Sam displaying any interest. While Danny and Tucker sleep, Sam heads down to Sampson's cage for a closer look. Skulker, too is there, fighting off a tiger which catches Sampson's attention. He immediately tries to warn Sam, who takes this as a sign to release him which she happily does. He attacks Skulker and flings him to where Danny and Tucker are, both of whom are still asleep. Sampson's repeated attacks on Skulker prompts the two to wake up. Skulker had already escaped by the time they awoke, leaving Danny to put the gorilla back in his cage. Danny and Tucker wanted to tell everybody that she released the gorilla but she blackmails them showing them a picture of them sleeping, together, causing them to forget about it.

April 14, 2009- **Attack on Danny Fenton/Phantom** : The trio returns to Danny Fenton's house where Maddie Fenton is being interviewed by a woman named Connie who works for _Genius Magazine_ , Jazz Fenton hovering nearby, trying her hardest to confess any normality of her mother. Upon entering Danny's room, Skulker captures Danny in his net and introduces himself and what he plans to do to him. Danny Phantom quickly goes intangible and escapes causing the two to have a battle, disturbing the rest of the Fenton family. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley try to cover up for Danny while Connie expresses interest in him, assuming Danny to possess a hidden level of genius.

April 14, 2009- Skulker manages to take Danny Phantom down to the basement lab, planning to cage him until Sam Manson interrupts. Danny takes advantage of this and kicks him away. Skulker lands on Tucker Foley and finds his PDA. Admiring its sleek technology, he attaches it to his gauntlet, but suffers it's side-effect in which it reacts to Tucker's schedule, taking him to places written on said schedule. Skulker experiences this several times until Danny learns the PDA's side-effect and decides to get ahead of the schedule, namely the zoo.

April 14, 2009- **Ghost Battle at Amity Park Zoo** : Skulker enters Sampson's cage wondering where Danny Fenton/Phantom is, only to be tricked by Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, who was in a gorilla costume, the latter who fools around with Skulker's PDA by re-programming his and letting Danny Phantom get in an edge in battle. Skulker proceeds to destroys Tucker's PDA, so as a last resort, Danny calls for Sampson who soundly beats up Skulker and destroys his armor which reveals him to be nothing but a small green blob-ish like creature. Danny captures Skulker and accidentally discovers that Sampson is a girl. As a result, he gets his cover on _Genius Magazine_ as well as a raised _C_ for his grade the net day. Danny, upset, transforms and takes his anger out on the Box Ghost.

April 16, 2009- Jazz Fenton is tutoring Dash Baxter who's more in awe of her then his studies. When Danny Fenton enters the kitchen where they're studying, Dash immediately starts picking on him, prompting the scared boy to go back down to the lab. Afterwards, Dash invites Jazz to his party that he's hosting to which she only agrees to go under the condition that Danny can come as well.

April 16, 2009- In the lab, Jack Fenton shows Danny Fenton his newest invention, the Fenton Ghost Weasel, a vacuum of sorts, which, with its powerful suction, sucks up various papers and finally the Fenton Thermos which ends up lodged to the nozzle. Jack heads upstairs to get the Fenton Unlodger while Danny suggests putting it in reverse, causing it to spew out the thermos which shoots out and hits the ghost portal button, unleashing Technus. Going ghost, Danny Phantom accidentally plants the idea of world domination into his head, causing the two to fight. First Danny attacks, but Technus repulses him with his electrostaff. Danny succeeds by sucking him inside the Fenton weasel, which then overloads, spraying ectoplasm goo all over the entire lab.

April 16, 2009- Danny Fenton , Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley are at the Nasty Burger later on where Sam suggests a trip to the amusement park on the weekend. Tucker refuses, saying it's far too expensive. Sam offers to loan him some money, but he refuses. All the while, Danny eyes Dash Baxter inviting others to his party, including Paulina Sanchez. Danny however is shocked when Dash invites him, fulfilling Jazz Fenton's request. Immediately after receiving the invite, Danny is recognized by the popular crowd. Danny instantly becomes excited now that he's in the popularity wagon, so much so that he starts to ditch his best friends.

April 16, 2009- Dash Baxter later forces Danny Fenton to buy some new hip clothes before going to the party. In order to raise money for it, he decides to have a garage sale selling all the old junk from his dad's lab, which still contains the ectoplasmic goo from the Ghost Weasel explosion. Danny sells Dash a computer program, because Dash's computer is slow due to all of the extra work Jazz assigns him. Earning enough money, Danny ditches his friends to clean up the garage sale so he can get to the mall. Danny denies Sam Manson's offer to head over to her home for movies in favor of going to the party.

April 16, 2009- That night, Tucker Foley, Danny later on, discovers Sam Manson's family is rich, inherited from her grandfather Izzy Greenberg, who was an inventor, notably of the machine that swirls cellophane around deli toothpicks. She kept her family's wealth as a secret to avoid making friends through it. Meanwhile Danny Fenton discovers one of the gadgets he sold is possessed, acting on its own and mostly on the offensive when it attacks him. Defeating it, he chooses to ignore the danger in favor of the party. Danny gets another surprise when Jazz Fenton tells him she isn't going to Dash Baxter's party, forcing him to go alone wearing his new, "hip" clothes.

April 16, 2009- **Ghost Battle at Dash Baxter's Party** : At the party, Danny Fenton finds out Dash Baxter changed the dress code to _loser chic_ because he was unable to buy the new outfit because he spent his money on Portals XL. Danny stands out amongst his popular peers, all of which he cannot connect well with, ultimately making him realize his mistake of ditching his true friends. He goes upstairs only to find Technus, who is fusing himself with technology from the junk Danny sold to make one gigantic mechanical form, including Dash's computer and Sam Manson's remote, which she bought at the garage sale earlier. Technus and Danny Phantom fight in Dash's room with Danny trying to stop Technus from upgrading himself, an idea Danny accidentally gave him, a mission at which he fails.

April 16, 2009- The fight eventually leads outside where Danny Phantom reunites with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Danny cries out for Sam and Tucker's help, but they refuse, too angry over him ditching them, so he makes a desperate apology. Accepting it, Sam and Tucker find a way to shut down his source of power through Tucker's PDA, with help from Sam who quickly orders the latest Portals XL for Tucker to use, returning Technus to his normal form. Danny traps him in the Fenton Thermos and learns his lesson about being shallow.

April 17, 2009- The next day, Danny Fenton apologizes again and gets revenge on Dash Baxter by stuffing his locker with his secret teddy bear collection

April 20, 2009- The reluctant Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley help Sam Manson carry boxes filled with live frogs which Sam wishes to save from being dissected, instead preferring to use robotic frogs as alternatives. She plans to announce this in the school's auditorium. The Box Ghost comes out of nowhere and attacks Danny, causing the two to battle throughout the school, ultimately landing inside the auditorium where Box Ghost attacks Danny Phantom with boxes containing costumes and props for a school play. With Danny smothered in clothes, Box Ghost makes his exit just as Sam makes her entrance to the stage podium to displace her disgust. Unfortunately for her, the students pay more attention to Danny Fenton, laughing at his expense due to him donned in a pink dress from the clothes thrown at him.

April 20, 2009- Sam Manson displays anger towards Danny Fenton for making her frog saving campaign a bust while Danny is sentenced to a new locker after his old one got trashed by the Box Ghost; locker 724. Tucker Foley and Sam immediately gasp in shock while a confused Danny opens the locker to find only a mirror hanging inside. Tucker starts to explain the locker is cursed when Dash Baxter and his friends come to bully Danny, stuffing him in his new locker. A peeved Danny goes ghost and thrashes Dash and his gang, something Tucker expresses great satisfaction on while Sam criticizes her displeasure for his power abuse. When the three leave, locker 724 glows as a voice echoes, " _Bullies..._ ".

April 20, 2009- Back home, Danny Fenton is informed that his parents will be coming over to investigate his school for ghosts, with their newest invention, the Ghost Gauntlets), something which Jazz Fenton relents upon.

April 21, 2009- The next day in school, a mysterious ghost from Danny Fenton's new locker retaliates to all the bullies he sees in contact, causing every student to think the school is haunted. Sam Manson immediately suspects Danny who merely defends himself, saying he did nothing. Before Sam can berate some more, she eyes Mr. Lancer and rushes away leaving Tucker Foley to take this time in telling the story of Sidney Poindexter, a local nerd from the 50's who was bullied more times then anyone else in Casper High, enough that it was a required graduation project. Because he was stuffed in his locker more times then anyone could count, Sidney is rumored to haunt it to this day. Sam returns afterwards with a box of frogs she smuggled while Lancer wasn't looking. After getting bullied yet again by Dash Baxter, Danny stuffs Sam's frogs down his pants in the hallway despite her protest.

April 21, 2009- Sidney Poindexter, having finally been freed from his locker imprisonment, witnesses Danny Phantom's recent abuse towards Dash Baxter and confronts him, thinking him to be a bully. Danny tries to convince him otherwise, but instead gets him angry, causing a commotion in various rooms of the school, something which Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton also discover when they see various high schoolers running for their lives, much to the dismay of Jazz Fenton. With Sidney on the offensive, Danny has no choice but to fight back, eventually leading him to the school's boiler room where he accidentally becomes human, prompting Sidney to cry out that he is the " _halfa_ ", half a boy, half a ghost.

April 21, 2009- Under the impression that Danny Fenton is using his powers for evil, and also discovering that he can possess people, an upset, yet hopeful Sidney Poindexter overshadows Danny's body, causing Danny's ghost half to end up in Sidney's body in his world, a 1950's black and white Ghost Zone. Sidney gets used to Danny's world, using misunderstood kindness, using his powers to steal sodas for others from soda machines, to gain the friendship of others, which Sam Manson takes advantage off to get the others to support her cause, while Danny suffers the bullying Sidney had to go through.

April 21, 2009- Going back to his locker, Danny Fenton tries in vain to contact Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, but with no luck. Only when Sam and Tucker head nearby locker 724 does Danny catch their attention and convince them of who he is. He then quickly express his guilt for being a bully to Dash Baxter and then thinks of a plan with his friends to get his body back. Sam urges Sidney Poindexter to come over to help a poor nerd in need later on, only for him to be taken to his zone through the portal in the mirror.

April 21, 2009- **Duel between Danny Phantom and Sidney Poindexter** : There, Danny Phantom and Sidney Poindexter fight while Sidney's peers watch, expressing in awe that Sidney, really Danny, was defeating the halfa. Only when Danny threatens to smash the mirror does Sidney dive inside his own body where Danny fights for and gains back his own body. He dives back to his own world through the mirror while Sidney apparently gets praise from his peers over his impressive fighting against Danny Phantom, prompting him to forget any set of revenge he had earlier.

April 21, 2009- Danny Fenton, upon returning to his own world, destroys the mirror and apologizes for what he has done. Despite the loss of Danny's popularity, Sam Manson gets her wish for the school to use mechanical frogs for dissection then real ones. At the last minute the Box Ghost reappears and snatches one of the robotic frogs, declaring, " _I am no longer the Box Ghost. I am now the Mechanical Frog Ghost!_ " However, the frog overloads, causing him to revert back to his previous namesake and disappear.

April 24, 2009- Danny Fenton uses his powers when a ghost-genie named Desiree breaks free from her bottle at a local swap meeting due to the actions of a hyperactive child wanting cotton candy. Desiree grants the little girl her wish by literally spilling the entire swap meeting with cotton candy. Danny manages to fling Desiree back through the use of a new ghost power, a blast of ecto that shoots of his hands, something Tucker Foley deeply admires.

April 24, 2009- A football game occurs where Tucker Foley and a very sick Sam Manson watches, supporting Danny Fenton who was called in to wear the school mascot's costume, something he isn't enjoying. Casper High's team is losing the game, so Dash Baxter makes a hopeful wish that he'd turn into " _a kind of monster who can crush these guys single-handed_ ". Dash gets his wish when Desiree appears and literally turns him into a monster. Danny asks Tucker for his help to fill in for the mascot costume while Danny Phantom fishes out the ghost in Dash, returning him to normal. After sending Dash's ghost back in the Fenton Ghost Portal, Danny accidentally flies through the Fenton's latest invention: The Fenton Ghost Catcher, which has the appearance of a dream catcher, immediately splitting his ghost self from his human half briefly before his ghost half flies back into his human self. He's parents later explain how the catcher takes away ghost energy. Tucker, in his mascot costume meanwhile gets a beating from the football team out of anger for losing the game.

April 25, 2009- Danny Fenton checks up on the sick Sam Manson before entering the movie theater with Tucker Foley the next day. In the same theater, Paulina Sanchez eyes a movie poster for " _Sayonara Pussycat_ " and laments her desire to be as cute and popular as her. Desiree enters and grants her her wish, literally turning her into a smaller, cuter, "chibi" version of herself. Everyone surrounding her instantly gives their attention and praise to her. Stuck with another dilemma, Danny excuses himself from Tucker and heads for Paulina. Tucker sits himself inside the theater, complaining on how the movie he wanted to see was sold out and how tired he is of being left out. He desires ghost powers, too, so Desiree appears and grants him his wish.

April 25, 2009- Tucker Foley is given ghost powers and he immediately takes advantage of them, playing pranks one after another. Danny Phantom in the meantime managed to extract the ghost Konnichiwa out of Paulina, but upon his return, he doesn't find Tucker anywhere. Danny leaves the movie theater to see Desiree grant another person's wish, that of a driver who's stuck in traffic and wishes his car can fly to get out of it. Desiree grants the wish so now his car is literally flying in the air. Naturally this guy is freaked out and is paralyzed with fear. Danny flies over to rescue him, only to be shocked to see Tucker flying over as well. Not revealing where and how he got his powers, Tucker instead tries to steer the car away to safety, only to aim straight for a building. Using his intangibility, Danny saves them both. Tucker, thinking he's being a show-off argues with Danny, ignoring the car crash-landing in a silo. Tucker leaves Danny in anger, flying at speeds Danny himself have yet to master.

April 26. 2009- Tucker Foley checks up on Sam Manson while pulling more pranks with his powers, deciding not to tell her yet out of fear she might be jealous as he assumes Danny is

April 27, 2009- **Capture of Desiree** : By school the next day, Danny Fenton, who is starting to get a cold of his own, digs inside Tucker Foley to see what could be wrong with him. Tucker easily resists and harshly orders him never to do that again. He continues throwing pranks around the school, including possessing Paulina Sanchez to get her to date him. Danny possesses Paulina, too and they argue back and forth in her own body. There, Tucker accidentally reveals how he got his powers, compelling Danny to have a chat with Baba Zita, as Tucker yells that they are no longer friends anymore. Danny heads over to Baba Zita who once owned the genie bottle Desiree came from. She tells the story of how Desiree was once a harem girl. Her Sultan gave her whatever she desired, but later she was banished by the Sultan's jealous wife. Dying of a broken heart-and old age-her restless spirit wandered for years granting wishes for others at a cost. With this new piece of knowledge, Danny goes to a fountain and makes a wish by tossing a coin in the water, but to no avail. A businessman arrives after and makes a wish in the same fountain, hopelessly asking for a million dollars. Desiree appears, but Danny stops her before she could grant him the wish. He demands her to turn Tucker to normal to which she states she cannot, telling him his fate is sealed come noon tomorrow. Tucker's jealousy increases his ghost power, making him able to turn into the most powerful ghost boy ever and literally filling with rage. Danny fights Desiree and nearly loses until he gets the idea to wish her into the Fenton Thermos (" _If I weren't a C student, I would have thought of that five days ago._ "). Unable to resist a wish, Desiree is sucked into the thermos.

April 27, 2009- **Rescue of Tucker Foley** : Danny Phantom heads back inside the school to catch Tucker Foley changing his grades in the computer's school records. Danny tries to tease Tucker, but he only gets angrier, turning him more ghost like. A battle between two best friends rages on with Danny losing. He decides the only way to bring him back is to get him to chase him which, to his luck, Tucker does, both eventually reaching the Fenton household. There, he pushes Tucker into the ghost catcher, separating Tucker from his ghost half, Tucker Phantom, and catching it inside his thermos. Tucker apologizes for being so jealous while Danny apologizes for showing off. Afterwards, the two end up with the sickness Sam Manson had, but happy they're best friends again.

May 1, 2009- During their 3 months of capture, Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen finish the armored suit they have been creating. Stark uses it to escape, but Yinsen is killed by the Ten Rings while saving him.

May 1, 2009- The flight of Iron Man ends up on the radar of S.H.I.E.L.D., Jasper Sitwell notifies Nick Fury about the signal which gets lost when Iron Man crashes in the desert. Being it the first lead to find Stark, they notify the United States Department of Defense.

May 1, 2009- Stark is later found by the United States Armed Forces and taken to Germany, where he is checked out by army doctors and subjected to debriefings from the CIA, NSA, and others.

May 1, 2009- Danny Fenton races home to make it in time for his ten o' clock curfew, but is distracted upon running into three vulture ghosts who are in search for Jack Fenton so they can peck him to death. Danny Phantom fights back and sends them away, taking a small piece of ripped photo of his father from them. By the time he returns home, it's past his curfew, landing him in trouble. While Jack and Maddie Fenton lecture him, Jazz Fenton interrupts, stating the reason he refuses to speak with his parents about his problems is because they never share their childhood experiences with him. Jack uses this as an idea to take both Jazz and Danny to Jack and Maddie's 20th college reunion held in Wisconsin in their old friend, Vlad Masters', home

May 2, 2009- The Fenton's take the Fenton RV to Vlad Masters' Mansion, stopping to rest for the night where Jack Fenton relates the tale about his best friend Vlad Masters, whom Jazz Fenton recognizes as a well-known billionaire. Twenty years in the past, Jack, Maddie, and Vlad had been working on a small ghost portal when an accident, or over-enthusiasm on Jack's part, caused Vlad a severe case of ecto-acne, and gave him white hair, hospitalizing him and killing his social life. The two men have not spoken since. After Jack finishes his story, he hopes that his friend will forgive him at last, wanting to rekindle their friendship.

May 3, 2009- The Fentons reach Vlad's manor the next day where Vlad Masters warmly greets everyone but Jack Fenton. Inside, they notice Vlad is a devoted Green Bay Packers fan. Danny Fenton also observes Vlad hitting on their mother, while Jazz Fenton is distracted by the lavish manor. Vlad convinces Jack that the family should stay with him by telling him of a ghost who haunts the mansion: the ghost of the previous owner, the Dairy King. In the night, as Jack stumbles around in search of the bathroom, the three vulture ghosts prepare to attack him from behind. When his ghost sense goes off, Danny Phantom rescues Jack, but is confronted by another ghost, Vlad Plasmius. Plasmius taunts Danny as he easily defeats him, eventually knocking him unconscious which reverts him back to his human self. Vlad, also reverting to his human self, Vlad Masters, is shocked that Danny Phantom is Jack's son. Danny later wakes up his room where Vlad confronts him over the shouts he was making. Danny makes a small lie, which Vlad leaves on, secretly making new plans of his own.

May 3, 2009- Returning to the U.S. and deeply affected by his experience, Tony Stark pulls Stark Industries out of the weapons business, terminating all military contracts. Hammer Industries maneuvers itself to pick up new contracts.

May 3, 2009- Stark reveals to Obadiah Stane the Arc Reactor technology he developed to power the armor. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson attempts to schedule a meeting through Stark's personal assistant Pepper Potts to discuss the circumstances of Stark's escape.

May 4, 2009- Potts grimaces as she watches online videos mocking Stark's change in business plan, when she gets a call to go downstairs and help Stark. He asks her help in replacing his electromagnet with a newer arc reactor, and she squeamishly helps him with the operation, nearly causing him a cardiac arrest from a mistake she makes, but ultimately succeeding in the procedure. Stark then tells her to simply dispose of the old reactor, but she decides otherwise.

May 4, 2009- The reunion begins. Jazz Fenton refuses to join in the party, opting instead to watch films of the Packers football games, so Danny Fenton goes alone with his parents. Inside the main reunion room, Jack Fenton reminisces with others; including news reporter Harriet "Harrie" Chin who has nothing but disrespect for the man, possibly because of the nickname he gave her: _"Harrie Chin. Ha ha! Get it?"_

May 4, 2009- **Duel at Vlad Masters' Mansion** : Vlad Masters walks over to Danny Fenton and asks for a favor: to go to his lab to get Jack Fenton a present. Inside, Danny finds an old, slightly-torn photo of his parents and Vlad. Taking out the torn photo of Jack he had previously, he puts two and two together. Before he could do anything though, he fights the ectopuses who comes out of nowhere, but loses his battle with Skulker who traps Danny inside a mechanical box, the Spectral Energy Neutralizer, which takes away Danny's ghost power from inside. Before the upgraded Skulker kills Danny with a new glowing sword of his, Vlad sends him away and reveals to Danny that he was the ghost that he fought last night, visually transforming in front of him. He then makes an offer for Danny to join his side, to help teach him to better hone his powers as long as he renounces his father. Danny refuses, leaving Vlad to continue the rest of his plan by heading down to the party in hopes of changing his mind. There, Vlad Plasmius possesses Jack, causing him to wreack havoc in the party to which Maddie Fenton discovers a ghost is overshadowing him. Harriet Chin, upon witnessing this, sees this as the story of a lifetime. She and Maddie head over to the Fenton RV, driving towards the ghost that possessed Jack. In the meantime, Danny is freed by the ghost of the Dairy King. He manages to fly over and remove Vlad from Jack, shoving him to the library where they fight, all the while as Vlad tries to convince Danny to join his side. The Fenton RV rams its way into the library where Vlad phases in and kidnaps Maddie. While Jack endlessly chases after his wife, Danny Phantom goes intangible and invisible, drives the RV to Vlad's direction and aims various weaponry towards Vlad until eventually the ectoplasmic goo hits him, making him drop Maddie, all the while as Harriet Chin watches in astonishment. Danny quickly possesses Jack who dives in to save Maddie. After he sends her away to check up on Harriet, Danny grabs Vlad and threatens to expose both their secrets if he must unless they come to a truce. Vlad hopefully agrees, noticing the blackmail Danny is utilizing against him, which, in his eyes, he sees as a sign that Danny is slowly being influenced to his side. He then dramatically makes his escape, vowing to return. Harriet afterwards apologizes to Jack for thinking him a crackpot.

May 4, 2009- Unfortunately, Harrie Chin immediately gets fired for her stories on ghosts, while Jack Fenton grows upset that Vlad Masters is still angry with him. Danny Fenton cheers up his father as they drive home.

May 9, 2009- Danny Fenton heads down to the lab basement to ask his father a question. Without letting Danny finish, Jack Fenton assumes it's for his latest invention, the Specter Speeder, a vehicle able to fly flawlessly in the Ghost Zone. Shoving Danny inside, Jack shows him the inners of the machine enthusiastically until Maddie Fenton walks in and politely asks her husband if he remembers their wedding anniversary. Jack doesn't for the 18th year in a row, angering her. She slams the side of the Specter Speeder in rage, causing the vehicle to take off for the Ghost Zone with Danny still inside whilst Maddie berates Jack, neither of them aware of the vehicle's movement. Inside the Ghost Zone, the Specter Speeder is drifting around aimlessly, until it encounters Walker, who for some reason was in a gargantuan size at the time, who tells Danny that's he is trespassing and possessing "illegal "real-world" items" and severely intimidated and petrified Danny, who, at the time, was still getting used to the reality of ghosts and his powers. Left with a strict warning, the Specter Speeder drifts off back through the Ghost Portal with Danny, where Maddie angrily finishes her argument with Jack and storms off.

May 9, 2009- Jack Fenton begs Maddie Fenton to stay, but she angrily tells Jack she has to go her sister Alicia in Arkansas. She also mentions about a divorce to which Danny Fenton, who overhears, fears his parents will split up. Jazz Fenton calmly gives her opinion saying it's basically the same thing every year with Jack cluelessly not apologizing. Jack proves her wrong by going to Arkansas to apologize to Maddie and give her a fitting anniversary. Jack leaves with a stunned Jazz who ends up going over all her records, bonkers that she is wrong for the first time in her life, all the while as a panicking Danny tries to keep the house clean by the time their parents return. An annoyed Jazz heads to the library afterwards leaving Danny to clean up the lab downstairs freely with his powers, accidentally sending an anniversary present to Maddie from Jack into the Ghost Zone.

May 9, 2009- Jack Fenton lands in Arkansas by parachuting off the plane, as there are no airports to land in where he is. Nearby, Alicia counsels her sister Maddie Fenton, stating she'd be better off without Jack, viewing him as a crackpot who believes in ghosts. Jack lands nearby the two, snagged in his own parachute, which Maddie assumes as a ghost. Using a Fenton gadget, she attacks him, only to find out it was only her husband. Staying until he can set things right, Jack-too afraid to confront his wife-tries to apologize, but doesn't get the chance as he ran off to find a bathroom to do his business.

May 11, 2009- **Capture of Danny Phantom** : Danny Fenton expresses his concern to his friends at school. The two try to cheer him up, but with little choice. Danny decides to find the present to keep his parents from possibly splitting up by entering the Ghost Zone. While Sam Manson and Tucker Foley monitor a webcam to keep an eye on Danny, he enters the Ghost Zone, opening one of the many doors that leads to a ghost's lair. Tucker meanwhile admires the Specter Speeder, later finding the button to detect "real world" objects. With that help, Danny Phantom enters a doorway where objects from the mortal world dwell, as well as foes Danny has captured and ejected from the Fenton Thermos as told by the Box Ghost whom Danny encounters. The Ghost Zone police come afterwards and arrests both Danny and Box Ghost, taking them to prison where Danny finds that previous ghosts he had fought and captured were there, much to his dismay.

May 11, 2009- Sam Manson and Tucker Foley decide to go rescue him by taking the Specter Speeder, and to avoid Jazz Fenton who wants the two of them to go over every single detail on any mistakes she's made over the course of her life. In prison, Danny Phantom is taken to Walker and put in a prisoner's outift and chains. Walker sentences Danny to 1000 years as a first offense warning due to bringing a "real world" item to the Ghost Zone, as well as trespassing. Jack Fenton, in the meantime continues searching for a bathroom, and trying to come up with a way to apologize to Maddie Fenton.

May 11, 2009- In prison, Danny Phantom gets hassled helplessly by many of the ghosts he captured until he thinks of a plan for him and the others to work together to bust out, stating he was responsible for only capturing them, not sending them to jail. Skulker is the first to agree and the rest follow. While Danny huddles them together for his plan, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson continue their search. Seeing Tucker rely too much on technology, Sam asks Dora the Dragon Ghost nearby for directions, instead she turns into a dragon, still angst-ridden over the costume ball she could not attend, and gives chase.

May 11, 2009- **Escape** **at Walker's Prison** : Danny Phantom and Skulker, meanwhile, create a distraction by fighting each other to get the guards' attention. The two as well as numerous other ghosts then all team up and do battle towards the cops, managing to free themselves. Danny however still needs to attend to one more matter before escaping. At the same time, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson reach prison while avoiding an angry Dora, using the "real world item" detector as their guide to find the prison they miraculously phased through. Danny faces Walker, but he defeats Danny, pinning him down with his foot on his chest. Struggling to get the present when his friends arrive, stating as long as they're humans, they can phase through the Ghost Zone. With that knowledge, Danny turns human, grabs the present, and heads home, much to the dismay of the frustrated Walker.

May 11, 2009- Back in Arkansas, Jack Fenton finally manages to apologize to Maddie Fenton, then he tries to give her his present, but forgets that he left it at home. In the eleventh hour, Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton arrive in time with the gift in hand. When the former asks if the two are getting a divorce, Maddie merely mentions it was all a big misunderstanding, stating she came over to celebrate Alicia's ten-year anniversary of her divorce. With that issue solved, both Danny and Jazz regain happiness as their parents chase after the Box Ghost, who had appeared out of the the present.

June 4, 2009- A fortnight after his return, and with his injuries healed, Tony Stark visits James Rhodes as he talks to air force recruits in a hangar. He explains to Rhodes that he is considering starting a whole new project for enforcing peace.

June 20, 2009- Aldrich Killian finds candidates for his Extremis program, including Ellen Brandt, Chad Davis, Eric Savin, and Jack Taggart, all of whom were in the United States Army and suffered serious injuries.

June 25, 2009- Aldrich Killian starts the Phase 0 of Extremis Injections. The candidates are given Extremis. Some of them do not survive, and their bodies explode. The successful subjects heal from their injuries and regrow lost limbs.

July 5, 2009- Stark opens a file for his new design project, the "Mark II".

August 5, 2009- 3 months after Stark's escape, the Ten Rings find the armor he used to escape, left in pieces in the desert.

September 4, 2009- Stark continues to work on his new armor, putting together the legs of the suit.

September 14, 2009- Spirit Week is coming to Casper High and Mr. Lancer thrills over its glory, telling Jazz Fenton nearby about his glory days as a male cheerleader. Jazz puts asides the thought to talk with him over the concern of her brother Danny Fenton whom in her eyes is behaving strangely. At the same time, Danny fights a blob-like ghost inside the new guidance counselor's office, completely wrecking it. Unfortunately, Lancer and Jazz spot him inside the wrecked room, but all Danny is concerned about is his failure to capture the ghost.

September 14, 2009- New counselor Penelope Spectra retains an optimistic attitude despite her trashed office while Jazz Fenton laments on the raised air conditioning that makes the room so cold everyone's own breath can be seen. Spectra's mere excuse is given as, " _it keeps the mind icy sharp_ ". Danny Fenton remains angry towards his sister for ratting him out, then leaves when Mr. Lancer orders him to do so while he decides on his punishment. He praises Jazz afterwards to Spectra, saying she is to give a speech for Spirit Week. Spectra was given her job here as both a motivational speaker and teen therapist to "pep up" the kids in Casper High in time for the speech on Wednesday. Spectra, alongside with her assistant Bertrand shows Jazz their plans to topple dominoes that spell, " _Casper Spirit_ " which will trigger the spirit sparklers. Jazz, seeing her over optimistic nature, thinks Danny will benefit from her, so with a push from Lancer, Danny is given a session with her.

September 14, 2009- Only a few seconds in and Penelope Spectra already see the complaints Danny Fenton keeps making. She claims afterwards that Jazz Fenton called him both a " _baby_ " and " _loser_ " to whom Danny retaliates in shock and anger. Spectra gives Danny a pep talk and sends him off. When she and Bertrand are left in private, Spectra sucks up Danny's depression to forever give her a youthful look. Seeing Danny is like a " _walking spa treatment_ " to her, Bertrand, now revealed as the shape shifting ghost blob Danny fought earlier, decides to up the ante. Turning into a giant hornet, he goes to wreck havoc.

September 14, 2009- Danny Fenton complains about his sister's insults to his friends, however Sam Manson notices Jazz Fenton wouldn't ever say such a thing. Jazz comes over to counsel Danny, but he's far too angry with her, so he runs off, concerning her further. Bertrand then comes to attack, cornering Jazz until Danny Phantom comes to the rescue and takes him outside the schoolyard to fight. Danny again performs poorly, letting Bertrand get away and causing him to doubt himself once more. Jazz, now having witnessed ghosts for the first time is ecstatic to tell Danny, however when she tells him back home later that night, Danny denies seeing anything. Still concerned for him, Jazz calls in her last resort: Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton who rush in to see what is the matter with Danny. Danny quickly changes the subject to Jazz's witness of a ghost, prompting the two parents to then aim their attention towards her while Jack shows off with his latest invention, the Portable Fenton Ghost Peeler.

September 15, 2009- By school next day, Jazz Fenton confronts Danny's friends who despite her urges, refuses to expose anything secret about Danny Fenton. Danny meanwhile gets caught pulling the fire alarm by accident courtesy of Bertrand. As a result, he gets another session with Penelope Spectra. She gives Danny a diaper, top hat, and banner to put on much like an outfit of the New Year's baby to help him overcome his fear of being called a baby, although Danny expresses it's the word " _loser_ " he fears being called. Throughout the school, Danny becomes the laughingstock for his outfit, further lowering his self-esteem.

September 15, 2009- At an ice cream parlor, Danny Fenton talks with his friends over his constant depression. Jazz Fenton coming over further makes him even more stressed. His ghost sense goes off afterwards, so he rushes after Bertrand. Unfortunately for Danny, Jazz runs after him with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley following behind to keep his secret from being exposed. They're too late as Jazz sneakily eyes Danny turn into his alter ego Danny Phantom. She quickly shouts this revelation to Sam and Tucker, but Sam immediately denies the existence of ghost leaving Jazz to continue her suspect Danny, now for a different reason. Meanwhile Danny fights off Bertrand (now shape shifted to a puma) and loses once again.

September 15, 2009- Back home, Jazz Fenton studies Danny Fenton, and then tells him compassionately that she merely cares for him, despite her pushy personality. He nearly relents, but ultimately still refuses to talk things over with Jazz.

September 16, 2009- **Defeat of Penelope Spectra** : By school, nearly every single teenager who has come out of Penelope Spectra's session are incredibly depressed. Danny Fenton, using Tucker's PDA which contained photos he took when Danny was in the baby costume suspects his breath was his ghost sense and not from the air conditioning Spectra put in, only using that as a front to disguise her as a ghost. Thinking she's the one responsible for causing all the teen depression, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley volunteer for a session, only to come out depressed as well. Danny enters immediately after and witnesses Spectra sucking up more teenage depression as well as overhear her and Bertrand's plans to kill Jazz Fenton through the Spirit Sparkler, causing enough depression to keep the two looking youthful for all eternity. Danny ambushes the two, fighting off both of them at the same time, with Spectra revealing her ghostly form. Elsewhere, Jazz makes her speech to a throw of depressed teenagers. Lancer starts the dominos afterwards. Danny Phantom, now finally sick and tired of self-doubting himself, and stating how his sister remained optimistic no matter how many times she got the cold shoulders from him, finally gets the edge to fight, capturing Bertrand in the Fenton Thermos, then racing off to save Jazz in time, taking her to an empty room. There Spectra corners Danny, ready to finish him off until Jazz comes in with the Fenton Ghost peeler. Using it, she removes all the layer of skins Spectra has, reducing her into a shriveled old lady, making her an easy catch for Danny.

September 16, 2009- Jazz Fenton eyes Danny Phantom once more before faking a scare towards him, giving Danny an easy escape. Jazz smiles privately, stating, " _He can tell me when he's ready_ ". Reunited with Lancer, she returns to the stadium where every single teenager has his or her spirit back, including Danny. Later, Jazz is in her room at Fenton Works watching Danny Phantom fly through the air optimistically.

September 21, 2009- Danny Fenton's day starts off rotten when Dash Baxter, whom having failed his test, chases after him out of anger to beat him up. Danny accidentally bumps into Paulina Sanchez, whose coffee spills all over popular girl Valerie Gray's new shirt. Upset, Valerie orders Dash's friend Kwan to beat up Danny. With Danny stuck between Dash and Kwan, he finally remembers his ghost powers, phases out, causing the two jocks to run into each other accidentally, and lands outside the school parking lot. There, his ghost sense lets loose, but he is relieved to find the only ghost around is a small playful ghost puppy named "Cujo", who unfortunately has the ability to grow to a humongous size.

September 21, 2009- A tour on the latest state of the art in security in Axion Lab goes wrong for Valerie Gray and her father, Damon Gray, when "Cujo", still in giant form, runs amok and wreaks havoc, all the while as Danny Phantom tries desperately to stop him. Fired from his job, Damon and his daughter now have to move away to a less costly house as well as sell away valuables for money. Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were shocked, Danny expresses his guilt for not catching the pup and gives his condolences to her while Tucker tries to flirt his way while she's down, And Sam did not want to help Valerie. Either way, Valerie still refuses to associate with them due to their status. "Cujo" appears once more and again Danny tries to stop him, only to further wreck the Gray's possessions. Once he manages to calm "Cujo" down and fly off with it, Valerie vows to find out what the heck is going on. Danny manages to put "Cujo" back into the Ghost Zone via the Fenton portal, but it manages to dig its way out.

September 21, 2009- The next day, Valerie Gray confesses to her friends she had to sell her tickets for the local Dumpty Humpty concert, which causes them to shun her. Sitting all alone, Tucker Foley comes over to cheer her up, only for her to angrily deny his comfort. "Cujo" invades the school cafeteria soon after until it meets Danny Phantom, whom it has already taken a liking to. Tucker reveals to Valerie that the two were ghosts afterwards.

September 21, 2009- Elmerton, Minnesota, a rather run down town and apartment complex, serves as Damon Gray and Valerie Gray's new home. Damon tells his daughter he's getting one last chance in Axion Labs by acting as a lone security guard. He then gives her a package that came from Wisconsin before leaving. Valerie opens to find weapons to combat ghosts, given to her from Vlad Masters who, in his ghostly alter ego, quietly watches in secret. Not knowing who he is, she cares little as she expresses joy over her new toys. Elsewhere in a park, Sam Manson watches Danny Phantom who is trying to train "Cujo". Rather impressed "Cujo" is already trained, Danny then encounters Valerie who comes with a full offensive attack in her new ghost hunting outfit, weapons, and hoverboard, sending a missile his way. However she is rather poor with her newfound weapons, but easily starts to get the hang of it. Sending "Cujo" away by getting it to fetch a ball, his ecto ray, Danny in panic asks Sam for help. Tackling him down, Sam kisses a now human Danny Fenton. Valerie flies away after witnessing this, leaving Sam to recognize her voice as Valerie's while Danny seemed rather content with the kiss, leading to an awkward situation for the both of them.

September 22, 2009- **Infiltration of Axiom** **Labs** :Tucker Foley makes note of that in school the next day, which Danny Fenton and Sam Manson only claiming the kiss as a " _Fake Out, Make Out_ ", then runs into Valerie Gray. After noticing her recent interest in ghost hunting, he makes note that Danny's parents are professional ghost hunters to further warm up in her good grace. Seeing that as a surefire ticket to hunt ghosts, Valerie spends her time with Tucker to gain as much info on Danny's parents' profession as possible. Danny and Sam however are both livid over Tucker's involvement with her during a basketball game. "Cujo" crashes the game and both Danny and Valerie heads over to their respective "jobs". Danny Phantom manages to figure out "Cujo" is looking for something while Valerie, known by her new alter ego the Red Huntress, continues to pursue the two. Despite her reputation, Tucker still refuses to give up on her. Danny uses a dog obedience book to send "Cujo" to fetch his missing item. The pup runs off until pointing out the Axiom Lab. Reporting his friends over, Danny heads inside alone while Sam and Tucker watch over "Cujo". Damon Gray leaves to get food for Valerie after taking a short break from his duty, leaving Valerie to go on the offensive again when she notices Danny Phantom in the same building. There she gives chase and the two battle, setting off the alarm which alerts Damon nearby. "Cujo", possibly sensing Danny in danger, runs after him, dragging Sam and Tucker with it. "Cujo" manages to reach the lab while Danny is thrown back by one of Valerie's weapons, tossing him into an old kennel where the lab once trained guard dogs. Feeling a squeak in one of the old bags, Danny fishes out an item: a squeaky chew toy. Reuniting "Cujo" with its favorite item, the puppy finally leaves. Danny tries to make amends with Valerie, but she refuses, still seeing ghosts as nothing but bad news. Danny makes his exit by the time Damon and his boss return to a messy room. Tucker defends Valerie by purposely capturing himself, letting them assume he's the one to have caused the damage, saving Damon's job.

September 25, 2009- Now that Valerie Gray is still continuing her pursuit of ghosts, Danny Fenton has one more worry to add as well as questions on where she got her weaponry. Sam Manson theorizes the money she got for it was possibly due to the tickets she sold which were bought out by her. The three then end up in the Dumpty Humpty concert, much to the dismay of the popular kids.

October 4, 2009- Danny Phantom fights off a ghost named Klemper during his mission to map out the Ghost Zone, while Tucker Foley and Sam Manson watch from the Specter Speeder. Using the Fenton Phones, which filter out ghost noises, the two keep in touch with Danny, although Tucker very much would prefer to listen to music with it while singing horribly off-key. Danny fights off Klemper, sending him to a frozen wasteland, and then reunites with his friends inside the Specter Speeder. Cold, Danny tries in vain to warm his hands, only for Sam to volunteer to warm his hands by holding them. The two blush before being interrupted by Tucker's bad singing, then they head back home.

October 5, 2009- Tony Stark begins his log of tests for the new suit of armor, beginning "Day 1", first testing the flight capabilities. However, he underestimates the power of the thrusters, and flies up and backwards into the wall behind him.

October 5, 2009- A new singer named Ember McLain is all the rage within the peers of Casper High, including Tucker Foley. Only Danny Fenton and Sam Manson seem to be unaffected by her music. Paulina Sanchez walks in to lend an insult towards Sam's Fenton Phones to which Sam replies Danny gave them to her as a gift. This starts a small chain reaction of various students mistaking them as a couple, much to Danny and Sam's frustration.

October 5, 2009- Later, Mr. Lancer makes note of the Northwestern 9 Standardized Test held in two days and seeing the overall grades marks any points towards his job, he gives the students the _Cramtastic Mark 5_ , a study aid machine. When turning it on, Ember McLain is seen on screen instead. Angered, Lancer takes out the CD only to further hear her song when Ember herself makes a live appearance with her band in front of Casper High. The students flock to her and with her guitar, she casts a spell on them to make them further worship her, even going as far as attacking the protesting Lancer. Danny Fenton figures out she is a ghost from that act and manages to save Lancer from being run over by his students before heading for Ember. Unfortunately she has already left, leaving Lancer to gain a personal vendetta with the popular diva.

October 6, 2009- The next day, Paulina Sanchez announces that Ember McLain is giving away free concert tickets at the local music store. Tucker Foley, being a fan despite her ghostly status, heads over to get his, but instead ends up tied and strapped to the _Cramtastic Mark 5's_ study aid to "deprogram" him by Danny Fenton and Sam Manson. The two leave to stop Ember whilst Danny theorizes his ghost powers prevent him from being affected by her music while Sam assumes it's due to her utter disdain for anything popular. Before they can leave though, Lancer catches the two and drags them away in desperation to get them to study, only for Danny to use his ghost powers to fly away from his hands.

October 6, 2009- Danny Phantom flies Sam Manson to their destination where various students cheer as Ember McLain gives away tickets, including Danny's sister Jazz Fenton. Sam creates a distraction while Danny tries to get Ember inside the Fenton Thermos. Fighting on top of the roof, Danny finds out people chanting her name gives her strength. She plans to use this by hosting a live worldwide concert to put everyone under her spell, enslaving the human race.

October 6, 2009- **Love** **Spelling of Danny Fenton** : After Ember McLain toss Danny Phantom to a giant cardboard picture of herself, Sam Manson runs up to the roof and orders Ember to get away from Danny. Seeing this act of protection, Ember quickly uses her guitar to cast a love spell on both Danny and Sam to prevent their distraction on her plans. A big pink blast runs over both Sam and Danny, Sam screaming as she is blown away by the blast, holding onto the edge of the cardboard before she could fall. Ember leaves afterwards, leaving Sam to witness Danny Fenton turning around and facing her in a loving appreciation, him being affected by the spell. He goes further to Sam who's on top of the cardboard Ember that's slowly tipping over as he steps closer to her. The cardboard tips and Sam finally falls, only to be caught and saved by the SWAT team, sent in by Lancer who puts every student on house arrest.

October 6, 2009- Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton are taken home where their parents refuse to let them go to the midnight concert. This prevents little when Jazz and the other kids escape from their rooms to sneak into the concert. Danny, however, is in his room, thinking of nothing but Sam Manson, who coincidentally sneaks in and tries to get Danny to stop Ember McLain, but Danny is far too into her to fight. Sam then realizes the Fenton Phones is what caused her to be unaffected by Ember's music. Now suddenly remembering they left Tucker Foley back in school, they managed to free him from his confinement. Having been exposed to the Cramtastic, Tucker randomly blurts out random useful facts for the Northwestern Standardized Testing. He however seems more concerned on Danny's constant love for Sam to which Sam replies it's nothing but a love spell, even though a part of herself is very much enjoying it.

October 6, 2009- With only 15 minutes 'until the concert, the trio heads over there where Tucker Foley tries to kill the power, accidentally speaking into the microphone while doing so. Ember McLain, overhearing this while getting ready sends security guards, Dash Baxter and Kwan, to seize them. With all three captured, Ember starts her worldwide concert.

October 7, 2009- **Duel at the Ember McLain Concert** : Danny Fenton refuses to leave Sam Manson's side to fight Ember McLain, so with nothing left to lose, she makes one desperate move to break Danny's heart by kissing Dash Baxter. With the spell and Danny's heart broken, he takes his anger out on Ember where the two of them fight on stage, which the people thinks is part of the entertainment. With her name chanting all over the world, Ember grows far too powerful for Danny Phantom. Desperate, Danny orders Tucker Foley to sing on stage, which he does. His horrible singing wears down Ember's spell over others, quickly reducing her strength, making her an easy target for his Thermos. Everybody cheers regardless while Danny flies backstage where he and Sam hug.

October 7, 2009- By the next day, Tucker Foley's perfect grade brings everyone else's poor grades up to school average, so while he's let off from studying, the rest of the students unfortunately must make up for their grade loss. Elsewhere, Ember McLain deals with an annoying Klemper back in the Ghost Zone.

October 8, 2009- Stark continues to work on improving his suit.

October 13, 2009- While he works on the arms of the new armor, Stark is interrupted when Pepper Potts visits with a gift for him. He does not notice that it is his old arc reactor, put in a case, and marked with the text, "Proof that Tony Stark has a heart."

October 13, 2009- Stark goes upstairs to see Obadiah Stane, and they discuss the dramatic drop in Stark Industries stock following Stark's change of heart in the business' motivations.

October 15, 2009- On "Day 11" of tests, Stark tries again with the flight capabilities. He manages to control the flight better, and is excited by his progress. Stark then spends the following months working on all the other parts of the armor.

October 19, 2009- Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley plays the contents of an online video game called " _Doomed_ ", masters of its content, only to bested easily by someone named " _Chaos_ ". Frustrated, Danny flings the Fenton Helmet (which he substituted for a game controller to give him an edge), which coincidentally hits the button of the Fenton Ghost Portal, unleashing Technus. Seeing the " _Doomed_ " video game, Technus views it as a much better place to inhabit then Earth, however Danny refuses him any access and a battle begins. Technus overcomes the ghost boy by wrapping him with an electric shield, accidentally destroying Danny's computer in the process. At a loss, Technus quickly picks himself up and escapes, vowing to return. Danny states he'll hunt him tomorrow; finding out it IS tomorrow, having stayed up all night playing the game.

October 19, 2009- Danny Fenton sleeps his way through a test in school, much to Lancer's dismay. Later that night, Danny, wearing the Fenton Phones, and his friends search for Technus while he and Tucker Foley discuss the game in thorough detail, including the glitch in " _Doomed_ "-that of Level 0 which has no access way out. Sam Manson isn't as obsessed over the game as her male comrades and is rather annoyed with their constant references to it. She eventually spots moving appliances, which Technus uses to mold a " _Chaos_ "-like suit for himself. Danny asks for Tucker's help in battle using moves from the game while he tells Sam to stay put, annoying her further. Danny manages to defeat Technus by sending an Ecto Ray his way, immobilizing his suit. Seeing he lacks the skills of the online video game, Technus self-destructs his suit and hides inside Danny's Fenton Phones. To celebrate his defeat, Danny and Tucker plays " _Doomed_ ", using the same strategy they used on Technus, only to be defeated by " _Chaos_ " once again. After pulling another all-nighter, Danny leaves the lab, letting Technus, who comes out of the Fenton Phones, to easily enter the computer screen and into the game itself.

October 20, 2009- At school, Danny Fenton has failed his test and seeing as it counts for one-quarter of his grade, as a 25%, Lancer decides to give Danny another chance by letting him have the opportunity to retake it. With three days to study, Danny instead continues to goof off on " _Doomed_ " in an internet cafe, to which Lancer catches him in for not studying and goofing off. Meanwhile, Technus gets help from Tucker Foley, who is unaware of who he is due to a different body form the ghost has taken, to master the game. There, Tucker explains the purpose of the game is to find the Seven Keys of the Apocalypse, defeat all 13 levels, and gain access to the World Wide Web. Technus also discovers he still possess his ghost powers, something other players do not have.

October 20, 2009- Danny Fenton is driven home by Lancer who gives him a talk about school success. He drops Danny home to his angry parents where Lancer suggests Danny has to stay after school to study for the make-up test which it was for his own good. Danny, as well as Jazz Fenton, tries to make up an excuse to get out of it, due to his superhero duties, but none of the adults wishes to hear any further. Madde Fenton informs Danny that the Fenton family always get A's, sometimes B's by Jack Fenton, on their test, because of studying hard. Jack and Maddie forbade any electronic access, including the online video game system until Danny passes his test. Jack going as far as crushing his son's cell phone with his hand really hard by saying "He's Busy", which is bad timing when his friends try to call him upon Tucker Foley discovering Technus was in " _Doomed_ ". Tucker, constantly being beaten by Technus now discovers "Chaos" is Sam Manson.

October 21, 2009- By school next day, Danny Fenton also expresses shock on who " _Chaos_ " is while Sam Manson proves she's just as "game" as her male companions. While Danny is stuck studying, Tucker Foley and Sam vow to take Technus down. Lancer tries every method to get Danny to study-including his sister whom he cannot afford plane tickets to visit as he eyes a photo of her on his desk-when in reality it's just a ploy he uses to get students to study harder, the picture really Lancer in a dress-but nothing seems to be getting through to him. When Lancer leaves briefly, Danny takes over his computer to check up on the others, both of whom are having no luck with Technus. Lancer eventually catches Danny and storms off. Guilty, Danny turns off the computer and focuses solely on studying and the test to which he passes, much to the pleasure of both Danny and Lancer.

October 21, 2009- **Online Battle of _Doomed_** : Now that Danny Fenton has passed his test and got a 91% by Lancer for realizing that he is not an idiot, he heads home, quickly shows his parents the grade he got on his test, to which Jack Fenton decides to tell Maddie Fenton that he should give him his cell phone back, finally returns to the game and tries to make his way to the last level, and using his ghost powers as support. Danny Phantom and Tucker Foley continuously attack Technus to lower his powers while Sam Manson uses a cheat code to make herself a giant Tiki-like monster, smashing Technus and letting Danny send him to Level 0, the glitch program.

October 21, 2009- With all the keys now in their possession, the three ready themselves to win the entire game, but are easily defeated by Lancer of all people. Lancer regains in victory over his wins while the trio wondered who managed to defeat them by having his own online video game system while Danny Fenton failed his test the other day.

October 31, 2009- It is Halloween, but Danny Phantom has no time to celebrate as his fight with a ghost eel goes wrong. The creature sends Danny back into Casper High where he bumps into a ladder, turning him human as the paint bucket on top falls off and all the paint spills over Dash Baxter's jacket. Dash threatens Danny until Lancer puts a stop to them, seeing the two need a better creative outlet, but Lancer decides to not give the two detention; instead he gives them something different. Lancer explains that someone out of the school faculty is chosen to decorate an abandoned haunted house for a Halloween party every year and that he has chosen both Dash and Danny to help decorate. Whoever makes the scariest Haunted House will avoid detention. The two "lucky" students also make a little side bet as well: If our favorite ghost-fighting hero wins, Dash has to dash around the school parking lot in his underwear. If the ghost-boy loses, Danny's stuck eating Dash's dirty, smelly, rotten underwear.

October 31, 2009- Danny Fenton tries to think of scary house plans back home, but neither Tucker Foley nor Sam Manson is frightened by his ideas. Sam, however, gives Danny an edge by getting him a book dealing with the Fright Knight, a ghost who uses his Soul Shredder Sword to send people their worst nightmares. Danny flips through the pages and recognizes the location in one of the pictures. Taking out a map of the Ghost Zone they've been making, where Fright Knight's castle is displayed, Danny decides to take the best idea from the Fright Knight and make his exhibit. However, it's rather cheaply made and still doesn't seem to strike fear into anyone.

October 31, 2009- Tucker Foley soon leaves to go trick-or-treating just as Danny Fenton's parents enter to see if ghosts are nearby. Danny makes them leave before Lancer comes and suspects that they helped him, and to avoid telling him this was to avoid detention. With everything planned, Danny goes ghost and checks out the competition, thinking it'll pale in comparison to his project, however, Dash Baxter has managed to one-up Danny.

October 31, 2009- **Accidental Release of the Fright Knight** : Desperate, Danny Phantom heads to the Ghost Zone where he enters Fright Knight's castle and avoids the many traps held inside, only to figure out his human self would be harmless to them. Turning human, he delves further in and finds the Soul Shredder lodged inside a pumpkin. Fishing it out, he starts to head back only to be surrounded by skeletons. Turning ghost, Danny begins to fight them off until they start bowing. Danny turns around to see an angry Fright Knight, coming out from the pumpkin, now free after having the sword lifted out. He demands it back, but Danny refuses, so the Fright Knight gives chase with his winged horse Nightmare while Danny runs off. Danny manages to escape from the Ghost Zone and close the portal, returning to the haunted house. The Fright Knight, however, forces open the gates easily.

October 31, 2009- Upon his return, Sam Manson is a bit concerned over Danny Fenton stealing the sword. Danny refuses to worry as he sticks the sword to the ground, causing it to take over the entire haunted house and turn various dummies Dash Baxter has displayed into living zombies. Lancer comes over to grade Danny's work while the Fright Knight searches for the sword. Lancer is unimpressed until the sword's effect takeover more of the haunted house and, incidentally, the entire city of Amity Park where everyday objects turn into monsters. The Fright Knight sees a screaming Dash, running away from the monsters inside the haunted house, and demands where the sword is. He gives the answer and runs like there was no tomorrow. Afterwards, Tucker casually comes over to the Fright Knight, mistaking him for Danny until he grabs the boy and demands he takes him to his sword, vowing to have it and rule over Amity Park as his new domain

October 31, 2009- **Capture of the Fright Knight** : Meanwhile, Lancer is even more impressed on Danny Fenton's display, still courtesy of Fright Knight's sword. Danny handles any glaring problems by using Fenton gears to fend them off until Lancer declares him the winner. Unfortunately the Fright Knight comes to crash the party. He takes his sword back and sends both Lancer and Tucker Foley to another dimension to outlive their worst nightmares. With only Danny Phantom and Sam Manson left, Danny finally apologizes for getting so caught up in winning and continues fighting the Fright Knight. Meanwhile Sam manages to find his weakness from the book she bought, stating he must put the Soul Shredder in a pumpkin while chanting a spell to seal Fright Knight. Observing around, Danny spots Tucker's pumpkin bucket where he stored his candy, and after a quick battle with Fright Knight, he flips him over while chanting the spell to seal him, and takes his sword, smashing it into the pumpkin. The Fright Knight and his horse are sent back from whence they came, trapped once more.

October 31, 2009- Lancer and Tucker Foley return safely as well. Impressed, Lancer declares Danny Fenton the winner. Feeling guilty though, Danny confesses he cheated, using his " _parent's technology_ " to create a scary room. Lancer doesn't care however, seeing as he can now one-up his own competition, but is quick to change his mind when Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton accidentally spray him with the Fenton Foamer. Having lost the bet, Danny is stuck eating Dash Baxter's underwear two days later.

November 2, 2009- **Ghost Portal Accident at the Nova Corps Headquarters** : While at a tour at the Nova Corps Headquarters at the planet of Xandar to become members of the Nova Corps, Xandarian teenagers and twin siblings Daranak and Salzer Xander gets in an accident involving Xandar's newly built Ghost Portal, causing their molecular structure to infuse with ectoplasm. As a result, Daranak and Salzer becomes half-Xandarian-half-ghost hybrids; becoming the third and fourth Halfas in existence and the first from another planet besides Earth. For the next five years, Daranak and Salzer use their ghost powers to defend the Nova Empire, especially Xandar, against hostile and powerful ghost attacks as well as fight in the Kree-Nova War as members of the Nova Corps. The two styles themselves as the new personas as Daranak and Salzer Nova.

November 3, 2009- Danny Phantom fights off a ghost squid, wolf, and cobra all in the course of one night. Distress over all the ghosts coming out at once, Danny wonders why there's so many to begin with. The answer is given when Jack Fenton tests his new genetic lock that opens the Fenton Ghost Portal only by the press of a button through a Fenton family member. Unfortunately Jack, while showing it off to Maddie Fenton and Jazz Fenton, keeps pushing it one too many times, releasing one ghost per button press. A ghost named Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty races for the portal on his motorcycle. Telling his shadow to keep the portal open, Johnny races in before it closes. Unfortunately they barely just make it, the portal closing and zapping Kitty. Unable to maintain a solid form, she spreads her energy to her jacket, ring, and scarf, telling Johnny to find a host to wear it so she can conceal herself in that body. Kitty heads back to the Ghost Zone while Johnny vows to find a body, which he quickly does so when he eyes Jazz upon entering Earth.

November 3, 2009- The carnival is approaching and Tucker Foley manages to ask a girl out, unfortunately his technology is off putting and she leaves, viewing him as a techno geek, upsetting him. Meanwhile, Danny Phantom encounters Johnny 13 and loses the battle as well as the ghosts he caught previously when Johnny's Shadow sends a lamp post that hits the Thermos as Danny rolls to safety.

November 4, 2009- At the carnival, Danny Fenton tells Sam Manson and Tucker Foley about his recent encounter with Johnny 13. Sam asks Tucker to use his PDA only to be picked on by Dash Baxter and Kwan. Tucker has finally had it with being labeled a "techno geek", so instead of helping, he tries to find another nickname to give himself. Meanwhile, Johnny sends his Shadow to move a truck, which Tucker stood next to, making it crash towards the roller coaster support railings. Danny Phantom rescues the inhabitants in the roller coaster, but the coaster itself heads straight for Jazz Fenton. Occupied with the rescuees, Danny unfortunately doesn't make it in time, but luckily Johnny saves her life. Immediately she expresses gratitude and develops a crush on him. Johnny then offers Jazz Kitty's scarf while Danny watches the two, unhappy with their sudden budding relationship. Tucker in the meantime faces the problem of now being labeled " _Bad Luck Tuck_ " by his peers.

November 4, 2009- Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton's roles are reversed when he ends up being the overprotective sibling over another due to their rambunctious decisions, and so is absolutely livid when he sees Johnny 13's bike parked near his home and even more so when he nearly kisses Jazz, after offering her Kitty's jacket. Wanting to be alone together, Jazz takes Johnny to the basement where she shows off the Fenton Ghost Portal. Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton comes in time after Danny rats her out, stating unauthorized people are not allowed in the basement, prompting Johnny to leave.

November 5, 2009- By school the next day, Danny Fenton concerns over being in the same thought bubble as his parents while Tucker Foley tries to convince others he is not bad luck, only for Johnny 13's Shadow to cause even more for him by making him accidentally toss his spoon to a bee's hive, stinging nearly everyone in school. After school, Danny sees Jazz Fenton drive off with Johnny and gives chase. Johnny spots Danny Phantom and sends his Shadow to attack, the dark creature ultimately trying to suffocate him. Johnny in the meantime offers Jazz Kitty's ring, asking her to be " _his girl_ ". Danny manages to break free from the Shadow through his ecto ray, figuring out bright light weakens it. He heads to the local movie theater where Sam Manson suggests to Tucker to get a new image to reduce his "bad luck" status at school. Danny in the meantime manages to send the Shadow away through the light of a movie projector.

November 5, 2009- Johnny 13 again asks Jazz Fenton about the ring, which she is thrilled to have. Just as he almost slips it on her, Danny Phantom flies by, turns human, and lands right in front of the two. Upset that she was spied on, Jazz rats him out to Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton who pretend to punish Danny, but secretly praise him for spying, not trusting Johnny as well.

November 5, 2009- After eventually heading to South America, Bruce Banner starts to look for vascular plants that could inhibit radiation and therefore, find the key to cure his condition. He has another incident turning into the Hulk, his final incident for 6 months.

November 6, 2009- Tucker Foley is now a goth thanks to Sam Manson, but refuses to wear the make up associated with it while Danny Fenton continues his concern that he is being like his parents, and that his sister is dating a ghost.

November 6, 2009- Later that night, Jazz Fenton sneaks Johnny 13 into her house and to the basement where he once again tries to give her the ring. Danny Fenton interrupts and shakes Jazz to her senses, causing the jacket and scarf she was wearing to loosen out, making her come to her senses. Johnny sends his Shadow to distract Danny while he forcefully slips the ring and clothes back on Jazz, then forcefully makes her push the genetic lock button to open the portal where Kitty awaits. There, she absorbs the power to take over Jazz's body. Danny goes ghost and manages to take out the ring, causing the takeover to cancel itself out. Danny flies off with the ring and the Shadow gives chase.

November 6, 2009- **Capture of Johnny 13** : Elsewhere, Tucker Foley grows sick of the goth look and decides his original role as a techno geek is much better suited to himself, something which Sam Manson agrees to, having used reverse psychology to return Tucker back to the role he was meant to be in. They then get a call from Danny Phantom who needs Tucker's help. Back at Fenton Works, Johnny 13 locks up Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton in their own room when they wake up, only to be freed when Danny flies through the door and the Shadow follows. Danny Phantom flies to the basement and gets the Shadow to destroy the Genetic Lock machine, closing the Fenton Ghost Portal. Angry, Johnny and his Shadow reunite and give chase to the Ghost Boy. Danny Phantom lures Johnny's Shadow to a stadium where with Tucker's help, manages to light up the entire place making the Shadow disappear and for Danny to suck up a helpless Johnny. Jack and Maddie come afterwards, disappointed in not being able to deliver their own blow to him.

November 6, 2009- As the U.S. military follows the new lead on Banner, tracing from Africa to South America, Banner travels to Rio de Janeiro.

November 8, 2009- Jazz Fenton gives thanks to her brother while Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton admire Danny's similarity with them. As a reward, Jack gives Danny one of his jumpsuits which is obviously too oversized for him to wear by school the next day. Unfortunately this also makes him yet again a target for Dash Baxter and his friends, much to a relieved Tucker.

November 8, 2009- Banner contacts Samuel Sterns for help in developing a cure. They communicate using code-names of "Mr. Blue" and "Mr. Green". Acting on a suggestion from Mr. Blue, Banner researches Amazonia Tracheophytes for a lead on the cure.

November 11, 2009- General Thaddeus Ross looks through the evidence from the Chase of Bruce Banner.

November 11, 2009- Banner studies calming techniques at a nearby temple, gets a job at a soda bottling factory, and begins to teach himself Portuguese.

November 11, 2009- An escaped blue ghost running away from none other than Walker's guards and a new ghost with a red cape. The escapee is quickly caught. Walker, back at his beloved prison, says all the escaped ghosts have been re-captured except one. That one needs to be tracked down by a wolf-like ghost name Wulf. He tries to escape, but that would be against the rules. So Walker presses a button on his bracelet which electrocutes poor Wulf through his metal collar. Walker forces him to make a deal: search out Danny Phantom, the last escaped prisoner who set all the others free, and he'll remove the horrible collar. Wulf says something in a different language, which Walker can apparently understand.

November 11, 2009- **Ghost Invasion of Amity Park** : Amity Park is then overrun with dozens of Walker's goons, causing as much chaos as they can. Danny Fenton remarks that he's gonna need a bigger thermos just before he's knocked away by a guard.

November 12, 2009- The mayor is speaking at Casper High not just because ghosts are scary, scary things, or even the great photo opportunity, but because the children are his future voters! Then the mayor hands the mike to Principal Ishiyama who limits the students' freedom to protect them from ghosts. The students are to have no contact with these spirits, the students will be escorted to their homes directly after school, and there's a 9:00 curfew. These rules outrage Sam Manson and upset Tucker Foley. Danny Fenton asks who the new stupid security advisor was who came up with those lame ideas when his parents burst in, embarrassing Danny and Jazz Fenton, who is sitting behind Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

November 12, 2009- **Ghost Ambush at Casper High** : Meanwhile, Wulf rips open a portal and gives a sign that this one is the one. After Wulf leaps through to sniff out the people that Danny Fenton has been in contact with, the new ghost with the red cape says he and the others will take over everyone Wulf comes in contact with, which is everyone close to Danny, as Walker orders earlier. Back at Casper High, Wulf leaps onto the stage, scaring Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiyama. A guard overshadows the principal while Wulf scares Kwan, Paulina Sanchez, and Dash Baxter. Walker takes over Dash as two other guards take over Paulina and Kwan. As Sam Manson and Tucker Foley rush out of the auditorium, Danny's Ghost Sense is going crazy. Wulf pins him down and says something in his language, when Maddie Fenton shoots him with a ghost gun. Jack Fenton laments that he wanted to do that and asks when Maddie learned how to shoot like that. She replies _"What, you think I sit at home and invent new cookies all day?"_ Jack then asks for some butterscotch-caramel-apple-doodles. Wulf runs away after seeing Red-Cape ghost and two guards. They give chase as Walker/Dash states that Danny's parents might be of use to them. Just then Jack slams into a door which Maddie tells him to pull. In the hallway Lancer frantically orders Danny to go to the safe room. After he enters, Lancer is overshadowed by a hidden guard.

November 12, 2009- When Jazz Fenton and Danny Fenton get home, she tells him that she has homework, and even though Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton are busy, she won't be able to keep a close eye on him. Therefore, he must be so quiet it's like he's not even there. Unfortunately, the siblings walk in to find their parents holding the first Ghostkateer meeting with the overshadowed Dash Baxter, Kwan, and Paulina Sanchez. As Jack dubs Walker/Dash Ghostkateer Number One, Danny retreats to his room, saying that he'll be so quiet, it's like he's not even there. Maddie tries to convince him to stay with their _original_ battle cry song to the annoyance of Jazz.

November 13, 2009- The next day at school, Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton are trying to protect the students' lunch by putting up the Portable Ghost Shield and giving the students fifteen minutes to eat. Danny Fenton complains to his friends that he's going to kick that miserable blabbering ball of fur back into the Ghost Zone the first chance he gets. Tucker Foley remarks that it's not blabber, it's Esperanto. Esperanto was an unofficial language in the 1800's, and has since died out. It's now only used as a perfect secret code for geeks to talk to other geeks. Tucker says he doesn't know what Wulf was screaming, but he looked scared. like he needed help. Wulf, up in a tree nearby, dives into the Ghost Shield claws first and makes it through easily. He then phases into the Fenton Van and destroys it, effectively destroying the Ghost Shield in the process. Wulf then gets horribly shocked by Red-Cape Guy even though Walker said not to use the collar. Wulf runs away, closely followed by Danny Phantom. Jack, seeing him, shoots a Portable Ghost Portal at him, but misses and hits two guards instead, thanks to Jazz Fenton. Red-Cape fires a pink whip-like thing at Wulf catching him by the tail. Danny Phantom decides to rescue him because if Walker's after the big hairy thing, he can't be all bad. Danny zaps the whip with "Ghost Stinger" zapping Red-Cape, and freeing Wulf. Wulf sniffs and licks Danny and they become friends.

November 13, 2009- Back at Tucker Foley's house with Tucker and Sam Manson, Danny Phantom tells Tucker that he needs him there because he sort of knows Wulf's language and they need to get that collar _off_. Sam tries to touch it, but Wulf growls and snaps at her. Tucker says Wulf says not to touch that. Danny leaves to go get the Fenton Thermos out of his locker as Tucker tries to ask Wulf what Walker's up to, with no luck. At Casper High, Danny overhears a secret meeting with all overshadowed people about a meeting that starts tomorrow. Danny, rather stupidly, phases into his human self and barges in. "Kwan" slams the door and "Dash Baxter" slams Danny Fenton into the chalkboard, then reveals himself to be Walker. Walker says when he's through with Danny's town, Danny's gonna beg for the safety of the Ghost Zone Prison. Danny Phantom zaps Walker away and retorts that the only thing he's begging for is for Walker to try some mouthwash. Walker sends his goons after him and re-possesses Dash. Danny fights off Lancer, his principal, Dash, Kwan, and Paulina Sanchez before heading to his house and activating the Ghost Shield there. Walker remarks that by tomorrow the whole town will be under lockdown.

November 13, 2009- Walker heads to Tucker Foley's house where Sam Manson, Tucker, and Wulf are. Walker says ominously that Wulf has outlived his usefulness and presses the button that zaps the collar. Wulf, looking at pictures of Danny Fenton, Sam, and Tucker, suddenly howls in pain. Tucker tries to take the collar off through his PDA, but gets blasted back. However, he succeeds and Wulf exclaims happily that he's free. He then jumps out of the window to search for Danny. Tucker's parents burst in and say it's curfew time, but it's too late to bring Sam home so she'll have to stay there, and, to make sure they're safe, they will stay in the room with them.

November 14, 2009- Danny Fenton wakes up at his still-protected house, into the presence of Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, who turn on the T.V. The Mayor proclaims _the completely competent_ Jack Fenton as head ghost wrangler, and also proclaims Danny Phantom as Public Ghost Enemy Number One. Danny starts to give up, feeling that he can't do this, but Sam says that if Danny doesn't do something, who will?

November 14, 2009- **Battle at Amity Park City Hall/Danny Phantom declared Public Enemy Number One** : At City Hall, Danny Phantom crashes the meeting, scaring the crowd and kicking his parents in action. Danny Phantom attempts to knock the ghosts out of them, but only succeeds in ticking them off, since they weren't possessed in the first place. Jack Fenton tries to catch him with the Fenton Fisher, forgetting that it's tangled. The much more competent Maddie Fenton fires a green laser-thing at Danny Phantom, but misses. Danny Phantom lands on the floor where the overshadowed Mayor phases Danny down into the basement, Wulf sees this, where he is confronted by "Dash Baxter", "Paulina Sanchez", "Kwan", "Principal Ishiyama", and "Lancer". Danny Phantom scares them all off by pulling out the Thermos except "Paulina". Danny pushes the ghost out of her, frightening her, then sucks the ghost guard up. Paulina asks if he's a friendly ghost, to which he replies "Yeah, with some friendly advice: RUN!" as he's attacked by "Kwan". He then proceeds to rip the ghosts out of everyone. Maddie helps by shooting a few with the Portable Ghost Portal. Just as "Ishiyama" is about to suck Danny up in his own Thermos, Wulf leaps in and saves him, tearing a guard and Red-Cape out of Dash and Ishiyama who are promptly shot at and sucked up by Maddie's Portal Gun. However, Danny Phantom is taken by Walker/Mayor up to the entrance of City Hall, where "the Mayor" pretends to be hurt and dragged back into City Hall by Danny Phantom in front of two news crews, making sure Danny's prison is his own town. Danny's had enough and squirms out of his grasp as Wulf forces Walker out of the Mayor. Maddie shows up and tries to fire at Danny Phantom, but Wulf jumps in and forces Walker to be hit instead. Unfortunately, Wulf also gets sucked into the portal, much to Danny's dismay. Even so, he and Walker say to Danny that they'll meet again.

November 15, 2009- Stark starts a new log about his armors, beginning a new "Day 1". He recounts his escape from Afghanistan, before beginning his first test of the newly-completed Mark II armor.

November 15, 2009- Tony Stark flies the Mark II armor using newly fitted flight stabilizers, but discovers an icing problem.

November 16, 2009- Back at school with his friends looking at the newspaper's latest headline: " _GHOST KID ATTACKS MAYOR! Public Enemy Number One!_ ", Danny Fenton says he will continue to protect the world from the ghosts, because if he doesn't, who will? Plus, he can't ignore a cry for help, except Lancer's, who is being chased by Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton, convinced that Lancer's a ghost.

November 16, 2009- With the events of the Ghost invasion on Amity Park, the Ghost Boy is put on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar.

November 16, 2009- Stark analyzes more data and decides to rebuild his suit using gold titanium from an old project to solve the icing problem. He also instructs J.A.R.V.I.S. to add "hot-rod red" paint trimming to the next suit, code-named "Mark III".

November 16, 2009- Stark leaves his mansion to attend the third annual benefit dinner for the Fire-Fighters Family Fund while the new suit is being assembled and painted.

November 16, 2009- At the charity event, Phil Coulson approaches Stark and books an appointment for the 24th to discuss his escape from the Ten Rings. Stark dances with Pepper Potts, and they share a moment together in the moonlight.

November 16, 2009- Christine Everhart, the reporter Stark slept with prior to leaving for Afghanistan, shows him photographs of his weapons being used by a terrorist group the previous day in the Afghan town of Gulmira, Ho Yinsen's home village. Stark confronts Obadiah Stane, who reveals that he has filed an injunction against him.

November 17, 2009- **Battle of Gulmira** : Stark tests his Mark III armor by flying to Afghanistan and forcing the Ten Rings out of Gulmira.

November 17, 2009- As Iron Man escapes, he attracts the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Fury wants to try to call the Raptors off via Edwards Air Force Base but after the Raptors got no response via radio contact they already fired on Iron Man.

November 17, 2009- Stark manages to escape from the Raptors by destroying one of them. He reveals to James Rhodes he is Iron Man.

November 18, 2009- Prince T'Challa of Wakanda adopts the mantle of the "Black Panther" as his father, King T'Chaka, retires from the role. The Panther Habit armor is passed on from father to son.

November 19, 2009- The U.S. Congress passes the Federal Anti-Ecto Control Act, which is later signed by the President, in response to the ghost invasion and the Ghost Boy at Amity Park.

November 22, 2009- Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson are having fun at the water park, " _Floody Waters_ ". Fun time is cut short by Dash Baxter and Kwan's bullying and later Johnny 13's Shadow. Going ghost, Danny Phantom gets mauled by the Shadow until he places it in water, flushing it down. When he transform back into a human, he is shocked to see Paulina Sanchez has discovered his secret!

November 22, 2009- News has already gotten out on Danny Fenton's recent trip in the park as a ghost, or as the public acknowledges him as " _Inviso-Bill_ ". Danny however is more concerned telling his friends that Paulina Sanchez knows his secret. Sam Manson remarks on her rudeness when she encountered her in the restroom earlier and goes as far as defending Danny when Paulina comes over to them. Instead she is ecstatic Danny is the ghost boy, stating she'll keep it a secret as well, much to Danny's relief and joy.

November 23, 2009- In school, Danny Fenton is however, worried Paulina Sanchez has revealed his secret despite her intentions, but it seems no one knows, much to his relief. The Shadow comes to attack again and Danny Phantom makes him vanish by taking a magnifying glass from the school science lab and shooting his ecto ray through it, which intensifies it. Paulina catches all this and announces to everyone in school that the two are dating, much to their surprise. While Danny is now on the "A" List in school, Sam Manson watches over in intense jealousy. Because of his new position as a popular kid, Kwan is kicked out in favor of Danny, the former now stuck with Tucker Foley and Sam, much to their annoyance.

November 24, 2009- Under Stark's direction, Pepper uncovers proof of Obadiah Stane's collaboration with the Ten Rings.

November 24, 2009- Phil Coulson keeps his appointment to meet with Stark, but instead assists Pepper in finding the Iron Monger Armor

November 24, 2009- Kwan obsessively spends as much time with Tucker Foley and Sam Manson while Danny Fenton enjoys his dates with Paulina Sanchez. Afterwards, Tucker makes his move on Star DeLisle, a popular girl who once hung around with Paulina until she started dating Danny. Star quickly bosses Tucker around while Sam is stuck with Kwan. Upset he doesn't fit in anywhere, Kwan leaves until Sam asks if he wishes to attend a Goth Poetry Slam session out of pity. He agrees and the two are off.

November 24, 2009- While Danny Fenton helps Paulina Sanchez with her bowling game (through use of his powers on her request) and Star DeLisle continues to further dominate Tucker Foley's life, Kwan gets himself and Sam Manson kicked out of the Poetry Session. Afterwards, Paulina takes Danny outside where they almost kiss until Johnny 13 interrupts, demanding " _his girl_ " back. He sends his Shadow after Danny, which Tucker notices. The two battle until Tucker makes the Shadow vanish by shining a headlight at it while Johnny takes Paulina who in reality is Kitty possessing her. Kitty seems fit to stay with Danny, enough for Johnny to leave her with him in anger, heading back to the Ghost Zone via a Fenton gadget he stole previously.

November 24, 2009- In the Fenton basement, Kitty explains her story: she wished to return to Earth to visit. While there, she notices how Johnny 13 keeps eyeing every pretty girl he meets, angering her. She flies away and ends up in " _Floody Waters_ " where she hoped to possess a girl to make him jealous. Seeing as he dislikes Danny Fenton, she used him by trying to possess Sam Manson, so she hid in the restroom until she came in, ready to overshadow her. Sam is pushed rudely aside by Paulina Sanchez, causing her to storm off and for Kitty to end up in Paulina instead; which is already fine enough for her, but not for Danny. Kitty however plans to tell everyone Danny is the ghost boy unless he continues to play along.

November 24, 2009- **Duel of Los Angeles** : Stark and Stane eventually come to blows in their respective armors. Stane is killed by the detonation of Howard Stark's giant, industrial Arc Reactor. The conflict is seen by the public, and the press name the mysterious hero "Iron Man".

November 24, 2009- Shortly after the battle, Phil Coulson sends a fake ambulance to pick up Stark and James Rhodes, taking them to a S.H.I.E.L.D. complex in the local area. Coulson stresses to Stark how S.H.I.E.L.D. can teach him combat skills.

November 25, 2009- At a press conference the day following his fight with Stane, Stark rejects S.H.I.E.L.D.'s constructed alibi and admits to the world that he is Iron Man.

November 25, 2009- Anton Vanko dies in poverty in Moscow. His son Ivan vows revenge on Tony Stark and builds his own portable Arc Reactor to power a body harness armed with energized electric whips.

November 25, 2009- Nick Fury contacts Phil Coulson and comments on the press conference hours ago, and tells him that he will visit Stark that night. Fury then gives him the mission to supervise the new agent Hendricks during his first mission.

November 25, 2005- Over 2 years after N'Taki began leading warriors to hold back the Congolese rebels' war, Prince T'Challa, in one of his early mission with the Panther Habit, helps the Border Tribe and the United Nations repelling the rebels from the North Kivu region, near the border with Wakanda.

November 25, 2009- In the Nasty Burger, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley finally lose Star DeLisle and Kwan when the two immediately get together, much to their relief. Danny Fenton later tells his friends that he's having problems with Paulina Sanchez/Kitty on account she's using him to make Johnny 13 jealous. Sam finally announces a plan he could use. Later in the Ghost Zone, Danny Phantom starts his plan and literally begs Johnny for help, stating Kitty is too obsessed with him.

November 25, 2009- **Rescue of Paulina Sanchez** : Later that day, on a picnic between Danny Fenton and the possessed Paulina Sanchez, Danny states he'd kick Johnny 13's butt for her. Right on time, he arrives and the two fight until Kitty has had enough. Afraid Johnny will be seriously hurt, she attacks Danny Phantom and confesses her love for Johnny. All part of the plan, Johnny now leaves for the Ghost Zone with Kitty, finally reunited, but before Danny destroys the Fenton gadget he wired to his bike. Afterwards, he checks up on Paulina who recognizes him as the ghost who saved her. Danny flies off, relieved once more while Paulina now has a newfound love for " _Inviso-Bill_ ".

November 25, 2009- Nick Fury approaches Stark about joining the "Avengers Initiative", but he declines.

November 25, 2009- Coulson comments to Hendricks about a new lead on the Ten Rings' illegal activities in close proximity to them. They go, but are ambushed by the Ten Rings' operatives.

November 25, 2009- Coulson is shot and nearly killed, forcing Hendricks to stand and save him. After he manages to defeat the Ten Rings' operatives, Coulson approaches and reveals to him that the whole mission was a test for him to see how he would act under pressure. Coulson congratulates and welcomes him into S.H.I.E.L.D..

November 25, 2009- As Fury leaves Tony Stark's Mansion, he calls Coulson and tells him that they will need Natasha Romanoff.

November 25, 2009- Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley is surprised that there is now another superhero upon hearing Tony Stark's press conference.

November 26, 2009- With the Paulina situation over with, Danny Fenton's status returns to normal, finally happy to be back with his friends while the popular kids once more treats him with disrespect, including Paulina Sanchez. Paulina has a huge crush on Danny Phantom.

November 28, 2009- Sam Manson and Tucker Foley keep track of Danny Phantom as he trains his ghost powers inside his parent's basement. Upstairs in the living room, Jack Fenton plays with his action figures that he made (of a ghost and himself) while Maddie Fenton eyes a photo of her and Danny Fenton years back. She laments on how close they used to be which no longer is the case. Jack gets the doorbell and gives her a letter. Reading its content, Maddie instantly cheers up and runs to go find Danny.

November 28, 2009- Danny Phantom meanwhile is trying hard to duplicate himself, but can only manage to duplicate his head. He remarks that Vlad Plasmius can split into four copies at once, and resolves to spend the weekend training hard in case he has to fight Vlad again. He turns back into his human half when Maddie Fenton comes down to take Danny to the mother/son science symposium in Florida from the DALV company, which mucks up his plans. Jazz Fenton feels Danny has the better deal since she's stuck with her father. Jack Fenton gives Maddie the Fenton Specter Deflector, a belt designed to keeps ghosts away. Once they leave on a plane provided by the DALV group, Maddie tries to bond with Danny. Her bonding with Danny hardly begins when the plane goes out of control, and the two enter the cockpit and try to control the plane, only for the controls to be jammed. They escape using parachutes, landing down on the Rocky Mountains. There, they brave the forest until they come across a large house owned by, of all people, Vlad Masters. While Maddie is relieved to find Vlad, Danny is suspicious. Vlad then secretly orders Jack's extermination by some ghosts

November 28, 2009- Back home, Jack Fenton wants to show Jazz Fenton his newest invention, the Jack O' Nine Tails, but she refuses to associate with anything ghost-related, in fact, she's going out. As she opens the front door though, a giant ghost mutant animal ambushes her. She is thankfully saved by Jack and is impressed with his skills. Meanwhile, Maddie Fenton explains her predicament to Vlad Masters while Danny Fenton continues to suspect him. Vlad then finally confesses his undying love for her and requests she and Danny stay with him, much to the anger of Maddie, who storms out of the cabin with Danny.

November 28, 2009- Jack Fenton meanwhile continues to fight off new ghosts, but ends up cornered, leaving Jazz Fenton to use his gadgets to fight back. Maddie and Danny Fenton meanwhile camp out in the forest where she tries to bond with him once again, failing when Danny refuses to be near her, as the Specter deflector she's wearing electrocutes ghosts. As they sleep, Danny is kidnapped by Vlad Plasmius' ghost animals, which short out his powers for three hours using Vlad's new invention, the _"Plasmius Maximus"_ , and take him to Vlad. Vlad then reveals that DALV was just Vlad backwards, and that he staged the whole "mother/son" convention as part of his plan. Danny escapes, so Vlad's ghosts chase him again until he's saved by his mother, which he is extremely grateful for. With little choice left, Maddie suggests returning to Vlad's for safety. She then tries to protect Danny, locking the Specter Deflector securely on his waist, preventing him from "going ghost."

November 28, 2009- Back at Fenton Works, Jazz Fenton dons one of her mother's jumpsuits which Jack Fenton is immensely proud of, except Jazz convinces him that it was merely an experiment, still refusing to associate herself with ghosts. However, she fights alongside her father when more of Vlad Plasmius' ghost animals attack. Meanwhile, Danny Fenton steals the key to unlocking the Specter Deflecter while Maddie Fenton hugs him, expressing her love for him. She then shoos him away for the time being while she "flirts", just to get on Vlad's good side for her advantage, with Vlad. Afterwards, she leaves Danny alone with him while she goes to "freshen up" (in reality, trying to find a phone). Danny takes advantage of this by removing the Specter Deflector and tricking Vlad into thinking he wants to be his son. When Vlad hugs the boy, he puts the belt around him and a battle between the two begins.

November 29, 2009- **Battle at Vlad Masters' Colorado Mansion** : At first, despite Vlad Plasmius being weakened due to the Deflector, Danny Phantom was losing until Vlad tried to duplicate himself only to grow an extra head. Danny attacks both heads at top speed and wins the fight. However, Vlad sends his ghost animals on Danny yet again, until he convinces them to turn on Vlad after showing them the animal pelts and head mounts, there's, surrounding Vlad's walls. After using the Plasmius Maximus to, ironically, short out Vlad's power, Vlad Masters runs off as the ghost animals chase him. Maddie Fenton returns dejected that she has still yet to find a phone, and then remembers the numerous vehicles Vlad kept in storage she found as she was searching for a phone. Taking a helicopter, Maddie and Danny fly back home. Inside, Danny states he had a good time with his mother.

November 29, 2009- Back home, Jack and Jazz Fenton cleans up the house in time for their return. Jazz finally expresses her joy over ghost hunting. Both duos lie about their encounters and all is well in the Fenton household, until Jazz chases a stray mutant beaver out of the house.

November 30, 2009- Danny Phantom flies his way to school while Skulker watches from afar, ready to strike. He is beaten to the punch when Valerie Gray comes in with her Red Huntress ghost-hunting gear, ready to deliver a blow to Danny himself. The two equally match in strength, which causes Skulker to ponder who to hunt. In the end, he decides a contest between the two will suffice, the winner having the honor of being hunted by Skulker himself. Danny and Valerie continue their battle until the school bell rings. They quickly leave their alter ego disguises and run to their health science class, running into each other in the process. As a result, their teacher pairs the two up for a week-long school project of taking care of a flour sack as if it were their baby, much to both their annoyance.

November 30, 2009- Sam Manson and Tucker Foley are paired together as well. While Tucker takes this all in stride, Sam is less than pleased watching over a flour sack. Neither is Danny Fenton or Valerie Gray, the latter dumping the sack onto him as she states she is busy. At the Nasty Burger later on, Danny is already frustrated with the flour sack, which has an automated machine that makes it cry, while Tucker laments it could be worse, pointing to the person in a "Nasty Gnat" costume.

November 30, 2009- Skulker watches from atop the Nasty Burger roof. In order to get Danny Fenton and Valerie Gray fighting each other, he lures in the Box Ghost that he had captured, causing people to panic and both Danny Phantom and Red Huntress to take action, but not before getting Tucker Foley to watch his flour sack and paying him to do so. Neither side gives in and in order to ensure the people's protection from her weapons, Danny turns human, causing Valerie to lose track of him, and fly off, Skulker's plan failing.

November 30, 2009- **Second capture of Danny Phantom and capture of Red Huntress** : Danny Fenton later walks over to Valerie Gray's apartment and dumps the sack onto her, saying she needs to pull her weight as well. Valerie tries hard to let Danny know she has a busy job, but already aware of it, he still gets her to watch the flour sack. Skulker, witnessing this from afar sees the sack as a valuable item to both, so he goes invisible, steals the sack, makes it cry, and hands it to Danny, now turned Phantom after seeing Skulker, framing him. Red Huntress manages to chase Danny outside where he calmly places the sack down, knowing she can't hit it or else she'll fail. Skulker, upset neither are fighting each other instead changes the rule. Both Danny and Valerie are shocked unconscious, waking up in Skulker's lair where they are handcuffed to each other. Skulker plans to hunt them both at the same time

November 30, 2009- Tucker Foley starts a babysitting service for money while Sam Manson slowly bonds with her own flour sack, which she tries to deny; however when Tucker isn't looking, she takes the sack and raises it on her own. Meanwhile, Red Huntress panics, wondering who Skulker is and where she is. Danny Phantom quickly explains it all and runs while Skulker starts the hunt. Danny's powers are cancelled out because of the handcuffs while Valerie is separated from her weapons. With little defense, the two run towards a cliff. Taking a risk, Valerie jumps and gets out her hoverboard. With little choice, she accepts Danny's help, who tells her to take one of the many doors out.

November 30, 2009- **Escape from Skulker's Island** : Tucker Foley encounters Sam Manson , demanding the flour sack back after Sam dresses the sack up to look also like her, until he realized he left the others he was babysitting behind. It should be noted here that Sam and Tucker share a random kiss in Tucker's immediate departure, and was not thinking at the time, and the two agree to "never speak of this again". Meanwhile, Danny Phantom learns Valerie is holding another job besides ghost hunting, something she's not happy about and even more unhappy with Danny Fenton whom she views as uncaring, leaving Danny rather shocked and guilty. Even worse, Skulker announces through the handcuffs that he has their flour sack. Immediately the duo return to Skulker where he's busy trying to get the flour sack to stop crying, and rather poorly, too. Danny and Valerie work together to defeat Skulker, later getting one of his own weapons to attack him, namely, paralyzing darts. Valerie afterwards gives gratitude to Danny for the time. Danny then overshadows her and takes her back to her apartment where she briefly falls unconscious.

November 30, 2009- Valerie Gray wakes up to see human Danny who makes the excuse saying her door was open and it's his turn to watch the flour sack, which is now raggedy and damaged. He also discovers her second job is at the Nasty Burger, specifically as "Nasty Gnat", but promises her he won't tell anyone else. Meanwhile, Tucker Foley's babysitting goes down the toilet when his mother uses all the flour inside by mistake to make cookies.

December 4, 2009- At week's end, Danny Fenton and Valerie Gray manage to get a "C" on account their flour sack survived Tucker Foley's mother's cookie incident. Sam Manson's flour sack, however, earns her an "A". Tucker later on refunds everyone's money while Danny takes over for Valerie as "Nasty Gnat" out of guilt while she goes out ghost hunting.

December 7, 2009- Stark finally has the time to update his log again, making the entry for "Day 23", in which he recounts the Iron Man suit's performance in the Battle of Gulmira.

December 7, 2009- Deep in the Ghost Zone, after a long search, Vlad Plasmius finds the item he had been seeking: The Skeleton Key, an item that can unlock any door, any prison, and to enter any realm. The only thing between him and the key is a giant monster, "Behemoth ". Vlad easily defeats the creature until it swipes him back to his home with a flick of its tail. Before he can return back to the Ghost Zone, his portal explodes because he had not changed the Ecto Filtrator in time, taking his entire manor house with it. Vlad survived through intangibility, but without a portal, he cannot get The Skeleton Key, so he vows to steal Jack Fenton's portal.

December 7, 2009- In school, Jazz Fenton was glad to drive Danny Fenton to school as a memo has been distributed all over school for ghost patrols. Lancer makes an example by donning a mask, pretending to be a ghost. Unfortunately, Jack Fenton mistakes him for one and uses the Fenton Ghost Peeler, shaving him down to nothing but his undergarments. Angry, Lancer takes it out on Danny, who is punished with extra schoolwork as a result. That doesn't stop Jack from berating him for not cleaning up the lab as well as changing their Ecto Filtrator. Danny tells him to stay away from his school if he doesn't learn to stop and think. As he expresses his embarrassment over his father, the local news points out Jack's incompetence as well before mentioning a million dollar reward for Danny Phantom's capture by a mysterious benefactor, prompting Jack to grow even more determined in capturing Danny.

December 7, 2009- At the Nasty Burger, where all the best-known Ghost hunters meet, _The Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat,Extreme Ghostbreakers, and the Guys in White_ , Danny Fenton expresses little worry, stating none of them are any good at their jobs, least of all his father, who embarrasses Danny further by blasting Tucker Foley full of ectoplasm when he starts his ghost tour for money, while dressing up as a ghost. Vlad Plasmius watches all this from afar with his Vulture Ghosts, whom he sends to attack. Immediately Jack Fenton rises on the action, only to once again prove his incompetence in capturing ghosts. Afterwards Sam Manson and Tucker are taken by the other Vulture Ghosts, causing Danny to risk himself to the other ghost hunters by turning ghost to save them.

December 7, 2009- Tucker Foley and Sam Manson are chucked into a garbage dump while Danny Phantom, upon trying to save them, ends up with Vlad Plasmius, whom he finds out is responsible for the ghost hunters and the million dollar bounty on his head. After a quick battle, Vlad sends Danny to the ghost hunters, who surround him. Using Scaredy Cat's fear of ghosts, he "boos" him, creating a distraction long enough to escape. Jack Fenton doesn't make it in time to capture Danny, causing him to further embarrass himself. He returns home dejected, even further depressed when Danny Fenton from behind his back states his father's failures. Feeling guilty Jack overheard, Danny decides to go ghost and get himself captured. Unfortunately Jack is too depressed to until Maddie Fenton comes out of nowhere and sucks him up in the Fenton Ghost Weasel, much to Jack's happiness.

December 7, 2009- While Tucker Foley and Sam Manson distract the other Ghost Hunters with a tour, Jack Fenton heads over to an alley to claim his reward per its direction. Danny Phantom warns him it's all a trap, something Jack doesn't believe in until he ends up getting captured by Vlad Plasmius. Revealing his plans to steal their portal, he leaves, causing Jack to further mope. The Vulture Ghosts busy themselves on unbolting the portal as Maddie Fenton lures Jazz Fenton to the weapons vault now that ghosts have invaded their home. Two of the Vulture ghosts, however, capture the two and stuff them inside where they are trapped, Jack having not yet installed a handle on the inside, thinking of letting Danny do it. Outside in the alley, Danny ultimately manages to convince Jack to help him, reminding him that human Danny hasn't done his chores, changed the ecto-filtrator or installed the handle on the inside of the weapons vault, Jack had accidentally released Danny from the Fenton Weasel before asking Danny for help.

December 7, 2009- **Battle** **for the Fenton Family** : As he flies Jack Fenton off, the other ghost hunters see him and give chase. Danny Phantom tells Jack to save the Fenton family before the portal explodes while Danny handles the ghost hunters, which he manages to do easily by trapping them all in a dumpster with Scaredy Cat going scared at the sight of a dog Danny put in. By the time Danny returns to his home, Jack, using the Fenton Ghost Gloves and the Jack O' Nine Tails, easily manages to defeat both the Vulture Ghosts and Vlad Plasmius, sending them into the Ghost Zone. Danny quickly turns back into a human and, with his father, struggles to put in a new Ecto-Filtrator before the portal explodes, unfortunately, they don't make it time, and the portal explodes, taking the entire house with it. However, the whole ordeal was a simulation. The two are completely unaware of the screams for help from Maddie and Jazz Fenton, still trapped inside the weapons vault.

December 7, 2009- In the Ghost Zone, Vlad Plasmius, however, managed to get the Skeleton Key, and gloats that even if Jack Fenton succeeds, he fails, only for "Behemoth" to comically swallow him up.

December 8, 2009- Danny Phantom spots four ghosts robbing jewelry at a local jewelry store. His battle with all four ends in disaster when they escape before the cops come, making the cops think Danny is the thief. He escapes however.

December 9, 2009- The next morning, Sam Manson is woken by her cheery parents, Jeremy and Pamela Manson, who urge her to try on a new pink floral dress, much to her dismay. Much to their dismay, she 'fixes' it up by spray painting it black and cutting it short.

December 9, 2009- At breakfast, Danny Fenton enters to give Sam Manson a new CD while her parents watch in disdain over him. A commercial for Frederich Isak Showenhower's, better known as Freakshow, Circus Gothica plays, putting Danny in a trance. Sam's parents forbid her to go, but she states that they already have tickets. Taking him outside, Sam expresses her concern over her parents' opinions of Danny. She then says she's going to cut first period to watch the opening ceremony on the Circus Gothica train with Tucker Foley, who is free first period, covering for her, much to Danny's concern.

December 9, 2009- Danny Fenton's ghost sense lets loose and he ends up chasing after the four ghosts he fought last night, all of them flying away with stolen money in their hands. He shoots the bag out of one of the midget's hands, but it hits the chasing police car, causing them to crash into a fire hydrant and raising their grudge against him. The ghosts fly through a Circus Gothica billboard, which temporarily hypnotizes Danny when he sees the picture of Freakshow's staff.

December 9, 2009- After shrugging it off, Danny Phantom ends up in Circus Gothica where Sam Manson finds him. Turning human, he hides from the police and watches the opening ceremony with her. As Danny watches, he is once again hypnotized by Freakshow's staff. The ceremony is interrupted by Jeremy and Pamela Manson, who have formed an angry mob behind them to boycott the circus, thinking it corrupts children. Freakshow encourages the goths to show the parents their true colors, all black, and to let them see them for who they are. With that, Danny Fenton announces to the public that he and Sam cut class, much to the crowd of goths' delight. Sam's parents find the two and they end up in school in a meeting with Principal Ishiyama and their parents.

December 9, 2009- Given detention, Sam Manson is also forbidden by her parents, who immediately takes a strong dislike to Danny Fenton's parents as well, to see Danny and her other "troubled friends", viewing him as a troubled youth. Sam states that her friends are normal, but Lancer then brings in Tucker Foley, who is dressed like Sam.

December 9, 2009- Back in the privacy of the circus, Freakshow reveals to his minions on how he uses the staff to control ghosts to steal money and goods for him, and that he plans to add Danny Phantom to his little party.

December 9, 2009- In detention, Sam Manson is upset over not being able to go to the circus while Tucker Foley watches it via his PDA. Seeing the staff from the screen, Danny Fenton again is hypnotized and wants to "unleash "his" dark side at Circus Gothica". Leaving his desk to go out the door, Lancer confronts him until Danny overshadows him and causes him to lock himself in the janitor's closet before leaving. Sam and Tucker, shocked at his sudden behavior, follow him to the circus.

December 9, 2009- At Circus Gothica, a hypnotized and corrupted Danny Phantom, in a Grim Reaper costume, performs for the people. Sam Manson sneaks in backstage where she meets Freakshow. Danny however comes over and immediately jumps out of his trance state when he spots Sam. Freakshow retakes control of Danny and Sam realizes the staff lets him do so. Freakshow commands Danny to attack Sam.

December 9, 2009- Sam Manson finds herself blindfolded and forced to perform for the people on the tightrope. Danny Phantom removes her blindfold and then cuts the rope that holds her, causing her to fall. Seeing her in danger, Danny immediately snaps back to his old self and rescues her before being hypnotized again. Freakshow warns Sam to stay away from Danny.

December 9, 2009- Sam Manson leaves with Tucker Foley after telling him of how Freakshow is controlling Danny Phantom, only to be reunited with her parents, Danny's parents, and the rest of the angry mob. Sam's parents reveal they have a restraining order against Danny Fenton.

December 9, 2009- Danny Phantom in the meantime has just robbed Amity Park museum with the other circus ghosts, escaping and attacking the police. The news shows Freakshow, who tells the angry mob to see his show to convince them it's harmless entertainment, then Danny and the other ghosts robbing a bank, and finally reports that Lancer, who is still locked in the closet, is missing. Sam Manson is angry her folks gets to watch a free show and is worried about Danny being stuck under Freakshow's spell. Despite her house arrest, she escapes from her window only to be confronted by her grandmother Ida Manson, who reveals that she too was rebellious when she was younger, and then lets Sam escape.

December 9, 2009- Sam Manson and Tucker Foley look for Danny Phantom inside Freakshow's train, but are blasted out by Danny and the train leaves with Freakshow, Danny, and three of the other circus ghosts. Meanwhile the parents have been bricked inside the circus and are getting attacked by Lydia, Freakshow's other ghost. Jack and Maddie Fenton use whatever arsenal they have and commence an attack, defeating the ghosts and Lydia to which the Mansons give gratitude for. The Mansons raging up the angry mob, causing the crowd to smash their way out and allowing them all to escape.

December 9, 2009- **Rescue of Danny Phantom** : Meanwhile, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley leap onto the train from atop a bridge where they are surrounded by the circus ghosts, Freakshow, and Danny Phantom himself. Sam and Tucker are able to break through to Danny, but Freakshow immediately reclaims him. With Tucker's encouragement, Freakshow lifts his staff up proudly, only to have it knocked off as they pass under a pole. Tucker tries to grab the staff but fails, and Danny grabs it. Danny is forced to choose between his friends and Freakshow as both sides try to convince him. The train speeds over a tall bridge and Sam, in backing away from the other ghosts, falls off the train. Seeing his friend again in danger, Danny quickly flies over, drops the staff, and grabs Sam, who passes out for a few seconds. When she wakes up, she realizes that Danny had saved her. The staff falls and breaks, freeing Danny and the other ghosts, who then gang up on Freakshow inside the train.

December 9, 2009- **Capture of Freakshow** : The train comes to a stop surrounded by police cars and the Fenton RV. Danny Phantom and the other ghosts leave the train as the police break in, see Freakshow with his stolen riches, and arrest him. Sam Manson's and Danny Fenton's parents both express how proud they are of their kids for capturing Freakshow, but they all still end up grounded. Sam managed to convince her parents to lift the restraining order by wearing the pink floral dress from earlier. Tucker Foley says he feels like they forgot something... namely Lancer, who is still stuck in the janitor's closet.

December 10, 2009- Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley are amazed by a brand new truck, but Sam Manson, however, is against it, considering it a danger to the environment. She gets an idea for Danny to use his ghost powers to scare people away from the vehicles, but both Danny and Tucker are against that, telling Sam that she had gotten him into trouble before: For example, she had convinced Danny to go into the faulty Fenton Portal, which gave him his powers in the first place. Sam is annoyed and wishes someone would get rid of the trucks, not noticing that Desiree had heard her wish. Desiree enchants a giant cow which comes to life and destroys some of the trucks, also getting Danny and Tucker soaked with milk.

December 10, 2009- After Danny Fenton fights off the giant cow, and removes the milk off of them with his intangibility, Sam Manson suddenly sees a poster with three female horror movie stars: Terminatra, Femalien, and Nightmerica, parodies of Terminator, Predator and Nightmare on Elm Street, in one film. Since the boys promised to spend the Friday with her, she already got tickets for the movie, but Paulina Sanchez invites Danny, Sam, and Tucker Foley are invited to her Quinceañera. Paulina's reason for inviting them, however, stems from the fact that she wants to meet Danny Phantom, and since Phantom always shows up around Danny, she figured inviting him and his friends would cause him to come. Excited either way to be invited, Danny and Tucker beg Sam to go, to which she gives in. Sam then talks to herself, wishfully saying that she wants something to happen to Paulina to cause a cancellation of the said party before she walks off. Desiree, nearby overhearing, grants her "wish" again, and enchants the movie poster.

December 10, 2009- Mr. Lancer explains the meteor shower that will happen on Paulina Sanchez's 15th birthday party while Sam Manson sketches in her notebook, designing a logo for Danny Fenton later on. Femalien suddenly attacks and everybody runs screaming while Danny hides and goes ghost. He attacks the giant beast and phases her through the ground, thus forced to ignore an invite from Paulina. He eventually beats her, and before she disappears, she says Sam's name.

December 10, 2009- Danny Fenton fears that Sam Manson might be somewhat involved in the monster's appearance, so he puts the Specter Deflector around her as she gets a bit angry for the accusation. Paulina Sanchez suddenly screams and Danny goes ghost. He warns Sam to stay, but after he leaves, she comes after him anyway, still angry for breaking his promise of going to the movies with her on Friday. Paulina is on her moped and trying to avoid Terminatra as Danny Phantom steps in to stop her. The battle leads to a water fountain where Danny turns back to normal. Sam, still wearing the belt, attacks Terminatra and destroys her, and she too says Sam's name before she disappears.

December 10, 2009- Danny Fenton warns Sam Manson to stay away and the two get into a fight before Sam turns away shouting " _Danny, I swear, there are days I wish I had never even met you!"_. Desiree suddenly appears in front of Danny who discovers the more wishes she grants, the more powerful she becomes. By the time Danny realizes the wish Sam made, it is too late to stop Desiree.

December 11, 2009- **Memory m** **ishap against Team Phantom** : The next day, Sam Manson approaches Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, who have no idea who she is. Elsewhere, Dash Baxter stuffs some nerds into a locker. One of them, Mikey, wishes someone would make them see what this feels like. Desiree comes and turns him into a wolf-like monster. She flies up to Danny who is frightened and powerless, much to her pleasure. Mikey stuffs Dash and Kwan into a locker then turns back to normal afterwards. Sam notices Desiree and later finds herself missing from a photo of her, Danny and Tucker inside Danny's locker. Realizing Danny has lost his powers by never having gained them in the first place due to her unknowing wish, Sam tries to convince Danny but fails. To get his attention, Sam tries to make herself pretty, which apparently works, as he finds her attractive. She shows Danny her pictures of them all together, still not getting to him until he sees pictures of his parents' basement. Sam then reveals that because she was wearing the Specter Deflector, Sam still has her memory of everything prior to the wish. Nightmerica suddenly attacks and Sam, realizing that Danny is a total wimp, battles her. She makes a ski mask out of Tucker's hat and hits Nightmerica with the Jack O' Nine Tails, then traps her in the Fenton Thermos. Danny is now giving her his full attention. At Danny's house, Sam shuts down the Portal and quickly arranges the settings as seen in a photograph that she took. She throws Danny his jumpsuit and as when he's finished putting it on, she applies a mysterious DP sticker to his chest. Danny cautiously goes into the portal, leans against the " _on_ " button and the portal activates, transforming him into Danny Phantom. Jack Fenton hears something from downstairs and is shocked to see Danny, who has turned back to normal, kissing Sam in a " _Fake Out Make Out_ ". As a result, he forbids his son from seeing "Paulina" again, the name Sam told Jack to be her own. That night, Sam tells Danny how to work out his ghost powers and Desiree's plans to use everyone's wishes from the meteor shower to gain more strength. At the night of the party, Desiree appears and Danny tries to fight her, but he has no experience with his ghost powers. Meanwhile, Sam is attacked by living bushes and Tucker is chased by a _monster_ truck from the beginning. Sam, realizing Desiree grants every single wish, wishes Danny and her had never fought and get everything back to the way it was, while letting him keep his new DP logo. Desiree reluctantly grants the wish and Danny, now with all his ghost-hunting memories, sucks Desiree into the Fenton Thermos.

December 11, 2009- Danny Fenton then decides to keep the promise he made to Sam Manson and takes her and Tucker Foley to the movies. While there, Sam and Danny each apologize for the way they acted before and all is forgiven.

December 14, 2009- Stark updates his log again, making the entry for "Day 30", recounting the Iron Man suit's performance in the Duel of Los Angeles. He decides he will have to work on the suit's delivery system.

December 14, 2009- A teacher is ambushed by a giant ghost bug in Casper High. Danny Phantom takes it outside and does battle, sending it to an electric wire where it gets zapped, only to explode into hundreds of tinier bugs, much to Danny's dismay.

December 14, 2009- **Ghost Bug infection on students of Casper High** : Back in school, Danny Fenton meets up with Tucker Foley who has made himself a cologne, aptly named "Foley" which he constantly sprays himself with. They meet up with Sam Manson and walk past the nurse's office which causes Tucker to panic, having a fear over anything hospital related. Afterwards, the ghost bugs start to affect every single student in Casper High by literally going through their skins, causing them to not only feel sick, but exhibit ghost powers, including Sam and Jazz Fenton. Going ghost, Danny tries to capture them all, but fails to do so, leaving the entire school to be quarantined.

December 14, 2009- Tucker Foley comes over to Danny Fenton with one of the ghost bugs, stating it's not biting or phasing through him. He and Danny theorizes it's due to his cologne. The parents nearby are stuck to reluctantly trust Dr. Bert Rand whom moves all the students to North, No, Mercy Hospital, an abandoned building, to examine the kids. Jack Fenton expresses his sorrow over for Jazz Fenton, blowing his nose in a hankerchief, which he claims belongs to Harry Fenton, and handing it to Danny to hold onto.

December 14, 2009- **Infiltration of No Mercy Hospital** : Not trusting the doctor, Danny Fenton takes a reluctant Tucker Foley to the hospital where a ghost shield prevents his access. As a result, he pretends to be one of the sick students of Casper High to get in while Tucker waits, armed with a Fenton lipstick, which doubles as a weapon. Inside, Danny Phantom manages to find Sam Manson, through her scream when she discovered she's sharing the same room as Paulina Sanchez. He finds out from both girls that no one is explaining anything to them. Afterwards, Bert Rand enters the room and gasses everyone to sleep, including Danny who finds out the doctor is Bertrand, Penelope Spectra's assistant before passing out.

December 14, 2009- Danny Fenton finds himself in an operation room where Penelope Spectra has waited for him. Crying out for help, Tucker Foley, spraying himself with his cologne and using the Fenton lipstick, reluctantly makes his way in. After meeting Sam Manson and getting her to open a vent he can go through, Tucker goes over to rescue Danny, since Sam is currently facing her own dilemma of trying to control her flying powers.

December 14, 2009- Back in the operation room, Penelope Spectra reveals her plans to Danny Fenton: using all the good qualities that kids possess to help make her a new body with Danny being the icing on the cake, his genetics needed to lock her powers in place and forever give her youth while every single student in Casper High will burn out from their ghost powers which are steadily increasing too much for them all. Spectra stuffs Danny into a containment chamber where a vacuum hose comes to suck up his genetics. Thinking fast, Danny takes out the handkerchief his father blew on, letting that get sucked in.

December 14, 2009- **Battle at No Mercy Hospital** : Penelope Spectra wears her new body and flies off, leaving Tucker Foley to free Danny Fenton. Once freed, Danny goes off and fights Bertrand, now shapeshifted to a demented zombie-like doctor, and sucks him up inside the Fenton Thermos. Afterwards, Spectra comes to battle where she is easily a match for Danny Phantom, pinning him down with her foot on his chest. His DNA she thought she stole from Danny kicks in, only to find herself now as big as Jack Fenton himself. Discovering she has the wrong DNA, Spectra goes one step further in her transformation by becoming a living booger. While Danny handles Spectra, Tucker frees everyone from the bugs by sending his cologne through the air conditioner. Afterwards, Danny delivers a punch that splatters Spectra everywhere. He sucks both her and the bugs up, then thanks Tucker for his help. Tucker expresses his luck of being the only kid in the hospital to not be injured...until Sam Manson lands on him after her ghost powers deteriorated.

December 14, 2009- With a broken leg, Tucker Foley is sent to another hospital where he is given gratitude from Danny Fenton's parents for helping Jazz Fenton, neither of them aware ghosts played a role, thinking humans having ghost powers is far-fetched. Leaving a disgruntled Tucker with a senile old man, Danny and Sam Manson leave, much to a distressed Tucker.

December 15, 2009- Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley are atop the Fenton roof, stargazing. The radio they brought with them is irritating Sam, but no amount of changing radio stations can fix it as they are all playing the same New Age music. Their peaceful night is interrupted by a flying pirate ship holding ghost pirates and their leader, the 10-year-old Captain Youngblood. He easily holds Danny off as his crew steals The Fenton Ghost Shield Generator. They then make their exit.

December 15, 2009- The following morning, the very same New Age music from earlier is affecting Danny's parents and even Jazz Fenton, shocking Danny Fenton since they didn't notice their Ghost Shield Generator has gone missing. At school, he finds out both Tucker Foley's and Sam Manson's parents are affected by the same music as well. They hear it again when Lancer plays it on their new school radio station. Danny auditions for a role as a DJ there, but his lack of popularity works against him while Dash Baxter successfully rounds up his fellow students with relative ease. Afterwards, Youngblood comes to attack and steal all the treadmills in the school's weight room. Danny Phantom again fights them, but fails.

December 15, 2009- The trio later walks back home. Danny Fenton suspects the music may be part of the ghosts' plan. To counteract the music, Sam Manson suggests building their own radio station using the Fenton Ops Center. Danny quickly asks for their parents' permission, only to find them and Jazz Fenton missing, leaving behind a brochure of the M. Bersback Cruise Line as the three go on a weekend cruise, leaving Danny alone in the house. While Sam and Tucker Foley express excitement over the new radio station idea, Danny is more suspicious over all this matter.

December 15, 2009- **First Kidnapping of Amity Park's Adults** : Even more suspicious, nearly every single parent is leaving for the cruise, Jazz Fenton included since she views herself as an adult mentally. Sam Manson unknowingly host a party at Danny Fenton's house, because of a flyer she had made for their new radio station, which had the abbreviation P.A.R.T.Y, that Danny throws away, unfortunately Dash Baxter and Kwan find the flyer and assumes that there is a a party at Danny's. Danny, however, is not so pleased with the idea. Concerned about the parents, he goes over to find the cruise, only to see the parents board Youngblood's pirate ship, disguised as a cruise ship. Again Danny ends up losing the battle with Youngblood, causing him to lose the ship and everyone inside.

December 15, 2009- Back home, Danny Fenton's house is invaded by his partying peers, while Sam Manson and Tucker Foley station themselves above the Fenton Ops Center, providing music. Danny races upstairs, ordering them to stop the racket of the chaotic party downstairs, both Sam and Tucker are thrilled over the party. Then Sam scratches one of the New Wave Vapordrone discs causing the music to play backwards and sending out a subliminal message telling all adults to leave their kids and go on the cruise.

December 15, 2009- **Return of Ember McLain/Second Kidnapping of Amity Park's Adults** : Even worse, the pirate ship returns creating a Ghost Shield, from the stolen Ghost Shield Generator, that Danny Phantom cannot pass. Inside the pirate ship, he reunites with Ember McLain who was in charge of the music. Seeing as both she and Youngblood hate adults, she provides him with a power source for his ship, namely the adults, who provide the power through the treadmills the ghosts stole, while he helps her take over the world. Their only true blockage is Danny's radio station which is jamming their frequency, so they commence an attack. The pirate ship nearly destroys the Ops Center until Sam Manson discovers a way to counterattack by continuously scratching records that send a sound wave back at the ship. With Ember's music interrupted, the pirates kidnap any remaining adults.

December 15, 2009- The kids, distressed over the loss of their folks, follow Danny Fenton's instructions, seeing that he's the only child with ghost-hunting parents, since Danny _Phantom_ cannot pass the Ghost Shield. He gets Paulina Sanchez to dress Tucker Foley up as an adult so that he can destroy the Ghost Shield Generator from the inside, Sam Manson is told to continue scratching records with Kwan helping her in the defensive, and Dash Baxter goes with Danny on offense. With the team set, Tucker, now disguised as an adult, gets deliberately captured by the ghost pirates.

December 15, 2009- **Rescue of Amity Park's Adults** : Danny Fenton then activates the control panel of the Ops Center, located near a ham in the refrigerator, turning the entire Fenton rooftop headquarters into a giant blimp. Using it, they reach the pirate ship where he and his team go off to battle while Tucker Foley operates the Ghost Shield inside, being able to turn it off in 60 seconds. Everyone excels in his or her own way in battling; even Dash Baxter admires Danny's courage and fighting skills. Youngblood and Ember McLain, however, manage to trap them all. Taking Danny since he is their leader, they make him walk the plank, causing him to fall hundreds of feet The Ghost Shield powers off, however, causing Danny to turn Phantom and wreak havoc on his ghostly opponents. He takes Ember's guitar, angering her. Ember then quickly gets up, takes off her pirate hat, her eyes flare red, and she uses her flaming hair as a weapon to shoot fire at Danny, but misses as she burns out the ship's sail. Bearing that in mind, she makes a quick getaway, leaving Youngblood to fend for himself.

December 15, 2009- Danny Phantom battles Youngblood until the parents break free of their spell. Without them as a power source, the ship starts to sink into the lake. Gathering all the kids and adults, Danny takes them to safety, landing them nearby at a harbor. There he hides and becomes Danny Fenton once more, causing Dash Baxter to lose respect for him, thinking Danny ran away from the battle.

December 15, 2009- Afterwards, Danny Fenton's parents punish Danny for using the Ops Center and hosting a party. Grounded for a month, Danny listens to Sam Manson who is overjoyed at having other music back while Tucker Foley explains he kicked up the back-up system of the Ghost Shield Generator, trapping Youngblood in his own ship, now located at the bottom of the sea.

December 16, 2009- Iron Man is named Time magazine's Person of the Year 2009, beating out Ben Bernanke, Chairman of the Federal Reserve.

December 16, 2009- **Accidental Release of Pariah Dark** : Vlad Plasmius is in the Ghost Zone, or more specifically, in the Fright Knight's castle, looking for some ancient artifacts that belonged to one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. While Vlad manages to find the Ring of Rage easily, when he goes for the Crown of Fire, he discovers that the powerful ghost - the Ghost King - Pariah Dark is still in existence, and very much still there. Vlad attempts to run away, but when the Ghost King catches up to him, he realizes that the Vlad he chased was only a copy. The real Vlad was still at the Ghost King's castle, trying to convince the Fright Knight to work for him instead, though the Ghost King interrupts them and Vlad is shot with an ectoplasmic beam straight to the Fenton Portal where Jack and Maddie Fenton are inventing the Fenton Ectoskeleton Suit, designed to beat back even the most powerful of ghosts. Unfortunately, its still got bugs that need working out. Afterwards, Vlad crash lands nearby and struggles for Jack's help, tightly holding onto the ring.

December 16, 2009- In the Asgardian Dimensional Plane of the Ghost Zone, Rigr, the Asgardian Ghost Zone Realm's Gatekeeper, alerts the Asgardian draugrs of the release of Pariah Dark from the Midgardian plane. Asgardian draugr warriors, including Halvar, Ragnar, Grabacr, Ofnir and Siv, preps for a pending battle.

December 16, 2009- Meanwhile, Danny Fenton is heading for school, happy he stopped ghosts and finished his homework in time. His happiness ends when Dash Baxter and Kwan chuck a football at him. Danny retaliates back by shooting a small ecto beam to knock a sign down in their walking direction and later shoving Fenton wipe in Dash's locker. Dash gives chase to Danny who runs and hides under the a table inhabited by geeks. While hiding, he also finds Valerie Gray under the same table, hiding from an unpopular kid named Nathan who wants ask her to the senior prom, despite it being three years away. They start a friendly conversation afterwards, finding out they have more in common than they realize.

December 16, 2009- After school, Danny Fenton and Valerie Gray continue running from their current problems, hiding behind a dumpster where they come across Sam Manson, hiding from her mother Pamela Manson, who wants her to try on a perky dress. Sam isn't too pleased to see them hanging out together, worried for Danny's sake as the three run to hide in the Fenton household. Inside however, Danny gets a surprise when he sees Vlad Master in the living room with his parents and Jazz Fenton, Maddie Fenton still angry with Vlad from his previous flirtations from a while back. Vlad reveals his plan aloud to steal the battlesuit that Jack Fenton and Maddie have been working on, merely claiming he's "joking". Afterwards, he turns his attention to Valerie who, as well as Danny, is shocked he knows her.

December 16, 2009- An alert goes off with Maddie Fenton claiming that a huge ghost attack is on its way. While Danny Fenton goes into the Ghost Portal to stop the ghosts, Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton trip the parents to buy Danny some time. Vlad Master, meanwhile, converses with Valerie Gray. Danny heads to the basement lab where he awaits the ghosts to come out of the portal. To his relief, Box Ghost pops out. Then more ghosts, most of whom he has fought previously, come out of the Fenton Portal, escaping the Ghost Zone. Danny Phantom and Skulker fight and they eventually end up outside, though Sidney Poindexter expresses that there's a much bigger threat going on, namely Pariah Dark, though that doesn't stop the ghosts from attacking Danny, causing him to fall down nearly unconscious, while unwittingly transforming back into his human half.

December 16, 2009- Meanwhile, Vlad Masters tells Valerie Gray that he supplies her with ghost hunting gear because he's impressed by her abilities and determination, finally giving her the Ring of Rage, though only as a ploy to get the ghosts to go after Valerie, causing Danny Fenton to care more about protecting her while he does his own thing. Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Pariah Dark is preparing his army.

December 17, 2009- **Pariah Dark Incident** : The next day at school, Dash Baxter messes with Danny Fenton some more, causing him to further abuse his ghost powers on Dash, with some help from Valerie Gray, something Sam Manson isn't too keen on. Back at the Fenton lab, the Fright Knight breaks through the ghost barrier, and takes Maddie Fenton when she gets in his way. Jack Fenton uses the legs of his incomplete battle suit, the 'Ecto-Skeleton', to quickly beat up the Fright Knight and rescue Maddie, though it drains him of his energy and nearly kills him. Meanwhile, Pariah Dark's ghost army attacks Amity Park, causing a widespread panic. In the meantime, all the ghosts take this time to claim a new haven, invading various stores in the human world to hide, despite Sidney Poindexter's reluctance who feels they're merely bullying their way in. At school again, Tucker Foley and Sam express their concern about Danny spending time with Valerie. Danny states, however, that she is rather good company, something Valerie, who comes from behind, thinks the same of him, too. Afterwards, Danny's ghost sense goes off so he runs, only to bump into Dash. Using his ghost powers again, Danny overshadows Dash and smashes him to the lockers repeatedly. He runs off again to where Vlad Plasmius is. The older half ghost is keen on letting Danny know how much he enjoys abusing his powers for his own gain, much like that of Vlad himself. While Danny fights off Vlad, Valerie makes note of Sam's crush on Danny, warning her she better make a move before someone else does. Meanwhile, all the reports about the ghost invasion are on TV, seen by Tucker, Sam, Danny's parents, and Damon Gray, Valerie's father. Meanwhile Vlad Plasmius leads Danny Phantom to the football field where Vlad tells him he has a much bigger threat to fight off, so he helps Danny fight off Fright Knight and his army. As they fight, Valerie comes along and attacks the two, but Danny manages to persuade her to trust him and fight alongside him. They do a good job fighting together, but the Fright Knight puts his sword in the ground and states a royal decree by the king, which puts the city under the control of the Ghost King as well as freezes up the entire army inside when they refuse to give up the ring. Valerie continues to fight the Fright Knight, only for her to be knocked unconscious. Afterwards, Maddie arrives in the Fenton RV with Damon, as well as the other parents to collect their kids. News reports of the emergency team having no luck piercing the giant ghost dome blocking the entire city. At the Fenton household, Vlad is helping Maddie build the rest of the Ecto-Skeleton while Sam and Tucker discuss with Danny further on his close contact with Valerie, thinking the ring on her finger is used for ghost detection. Thinking the ring is the one Fright Knight mentioned, he takes his friends away to ask questions on this subject matter. Danny manages to find Skulker and after a quick battle that ends with Sidney telling Skulker that Danny could help, Skulker tells Danny, along with the rest of the ghosts, about Pariah Dark: a powerful ghost who ruled the Ghost Zone with an iron fist until a desperate move got him to be sealed for all eternity... or so it seemed then. Danny afterwards tries to get all the ghosts to ally with him and fight Pariah, but they all merely laugh and leave, causing Danny to go at it alone. Later near his house, Danny requests for Vlad and confronts him asking for the ring back, leading the two to fight each other again, going back to the football field from earlier, while Vlad continues to manipulate Danny, stating he is more like him then he knows. Vlad's mocking frustrates Danny causing him to pull Fright Knight's sword, leading the entire town to be sent into the Ghost Zone, the invading ghosts to resume their march, and causing the arrival of the Fright Knight and Pariah. Pariah easily defeats Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom while Jack and Maddie announce to the entire town to hide under the Fenton Ghost Shield, which Damon increases the size of as well as sends out a Ghost Probe. Pariah Dark was about to destroy Danny and Vlad if not for Valerie, who comes and rescues the two while sending the ring which Pariah Dark desires flying on a missile. Pariah heads for the ring while Fright Knight gives chase until she manages to get over to the other side of the Fenton Ghost Shield. She then takes the two to Danny's room, where she rests herself from her own injuries. Vlad wakes up and finds the ring gone, now with Pariah who wears it, regaining his full powers. Vlad leaves, using his intangibility, by the time Jack and Maddie come to check up on Danny and Valerie, assuming they're just hanging out. After leaving, Danny wakes up and is reunited with Tucker and Sam, where he shares his guilt for not fixing this problem sooner. Seeing it as his responsibility, he heads to the basement with Sam and Tucker, watching from above as his folks discuss the battlesuit with the other parents. Every parent, as well as Jazz Fenton, argue over who gets the suit, knocking each other senseless. Danny then heads over to get the suit, only for Valerie to block his path. When Damon comes downstairs, Danny takes advantage of this and removes her mask, thus buying him enough time to go intangible and grab the battle suit while Damon punishes his daughter for her current dangerous job as a ghost hunter. Danny prepares for battle atop the Fenton roof, while Tucker and Sam watch emotionally, afraid for him due to the suit's unreliability. Danny tries to reassure them, but asks if they have anything to say. Sam tries to express her feelings, but Pariah appears, giving a message to the humans. Danny then goes off to fight as he goes ghost, giving the Ecto-Skeleton a touch of his own personality as well. He then gets Tucker to prepare to lower and raise the ghost shield as he leaves. Everyone cheers on "Inviso-Bill", to which Danny corrects as "Danny Phantom" before heading off to fight Pariah. Pariah's castle is guarded by a seemingly infinite number of ghosts, and Danny Phantom uses a lot of energy trying to destroy them, though when it appeared he had no chance, Sam and Tucker arrive in the Specter Speeder, where they drop off many of Danny's ghost enemies, all who help Danny Phantom fight off the army and get him into the castle. Once inside, Danny Phantom finds Pariah, where he begins to battle him as the suit slowly drains away his life force. While Pariah puts up a good fight, Danny Phantom duplicates himself for the first time, thanks to the suit extending his power, to easily outmatch him and remove his crown. As Danny Phantom stuffs Pariah in the coffin, the suit nearly drained away his life as he does so. Vlad Plasmius locks Pariah in place and Amity Park returns to its original home. Afterwards, Danny passes out. When Danny wakes up, he finds himself surrounded by his family, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Damon, and Vlad. Maddie expresses how Vlad rescued him, no longer hating him for doing such a kind thing. Later on, the news states the current recovering of Amity Park as well as Inviso-Bill, now understood to be Danny Phantom, to be a hero to the majority of Amity Park, with the majority of his supporters up to 64%. Unaware, Danny is now under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar and watch.

December 17, 2009- At the Asgardian Dimensional Plane of the Ghost Zone, the Asgardian draugrs are now aware of Pariah Dark's defeat by Danny Phantom. They discover that Danny Phantom is indeed the half human-half ghost warrior known as Phantom from the ancient Asgardian Phantom Prophecy. They, along with Halvar, Ragnar, Grabacr, Ofnir, Siv, and Rigr, now have respect for him.

December 18, 2009- The next day at school, feeling guilty for abusing his powers, Danny Fenton goes to apologize to Dash Baxter, who then hangs him to the flag pole by his underwear as Dash's own way of accepting said apology. Meanwhile, Valerie Gray goes to Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, stating she is starting to like Danny, something neither Sam and Tucker enjoys. As a result, they send Nathan after her.

December 18, 2009- Nick Fury puts Phil Coulson in charge of Project T.A.H.I.T.I., an experiment in which the preserved corpse of the Kree that was recovered in 1945 is harvested of its bodily fluids for medicinal purposes. The goal of the project is to create a medicine that could potentially save a mortally wounded Avenger.

December 18, 2009- Nick Fury sends several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to Amity Park to check the aftermath of the Pariah Dark Incident and to get several photographs of Danny Phantom as he believes he fights for good and could be a potential Avenger.

December 19, 2009- Trying to have a serious relationship after the revelation that he is Iron Man, Stark starts a relationship with Lina.

December 19, 2009- After checking the files to make sure all the ghosts they caught are indeed caught, the trio starts their weekend of fun. The hard drive is full though, so Danny Fenton takes one of his old copies of the "Doomed" video game to the trash can. Tucker Foley warns him that Technus is still trapped inside, but it's too late as Technus is now free from the online game, only to be stuck in the computer. He possesses it and wraps up Tucker and Sam Manson with the wires inside, sending a laser beam towards them from the computer webcam. Danny, using the Fenton Ghost Catcher, separates Technus from the computer and does battle. Danny tries to duplicate himself, only to create a drastically mutated version of himself. Sam and Tucker manage to leap out of the way from the laser beam, pulling the computer's plug along the way. Technus takes this time to escape into Tucker's PDA.

December 19, 2009- Danny Fenton and Sam Manson impatiently wait for Tucker Foley to arrive later that day. He comes in late, explaining his PDA is acting wonky. Fearing they'll miss the movie, Danny gets Jack Fenton to drive them in the Fenton RV by telling him a ghost is inside the movie theater because Jack's dangerous driving is the fastest way to get there. Technus downloads himself to the RV from Tucker's PDA, manipulating the vehicle to his own needs. Jack pushes the eject button, setting the four free. Danny then goes ghost and fights the new Technus 2.0 who has completely taken over the Fenton RV and a TV and appliance store. He easily defeats Danny and flies off.

December 19, 2009- Back in his room, Danny Fenton expresses his desire to have a fun, ghost-free weekend, but he knows he has to track down Technus. To solve his problem, he uses the Fenton Ghost Catcher to split his human half and his ghost half. Super Danny is now Danny's responsible ghost side, while Fun Danny is human and has no sense of responsibility. Super Danny is seen in the news by Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton while at the same time Fun Danny walks in on the Fenton household, confusing Jazz. Seeing Danny not care about ghosts, Jack promptly follows his son to get him interested.

December 19, 2009- At an amusement park in the pier, Fun Danny, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley goof off some more until they witness Super Danny fighting Technus, who's been recharging all night. Jack Fenton then arrives and takes Fun Danny inside the Specter Speeder, trying to get Fun Danny to shoot Super Danny. Fun Danny "accidentally" misses and falls out of the vehicle, only to be rescued by Super Danny. Technus has a ghost shield around him so Super Danny, who is unable to get through, sends Fun Danny inside Technus to drain his powers while his Super Danny half distracts him. Then they both push him in the water below.

December 19, 2009- Seeing Fun Danny lacking responsibilities, Super Danny attempts to fuse back together with him, but only manages to overshadow him long enough to return home where Fun Danny fights off his effect and forces his ghost counterpart out. Tucker Foley and Sam Manson decides another trip through the Ghost Catcher will pull them together, but it only makes the two look identical sans eye colors, further frighting Jazz Fenton when she sees two Dannys

December 19, 2009- Jack Fenton enters the room causing Tucker Foley to hide one of the Dannys, Super Danny. Once inside, Jack orders Fun Danny to take the Ghost Catcher downstairs. After he and Jack leave, Super Danny leaves from his hiding space in his closet to meet his mother who tells him to ease Jazz Fenton, who is acting frightened. A wave of confusion between the two Dannys and their parents occur until the doorbell rings. Both parents rush over to it where a cop returns their water soaked RV. They take the RV's data recorder to showcase how Technus took over the vehicle. Both Dannys warn them not to plug it in, but they are too late as they do so, releasing Technus and allowing him to take over the entire house, which he plans to use to drain the city's power.

December 19, 2009- **Battle for Fenton Works** : Both Dannys turn ghost; while Super Danny deals with saving his family and friends, Fun Danny handles Technus. However, both of them have only half their own powers. Fun Danny can shoot ghost rays and fly, while Super Danny can turn intangible. After freeing his friends and family, Super Danny escapes with them until both parents cry out, wondering where Danny is. They are briefly distracted by Fun Danny long enough for Super Danny to transform back into his human form to ease his folks' worries. However, Jazz Fenton is still trapped inside, so Jack and Maddie Fenton head back inside. Technus then gets giant pipes from beneath the ground, connects them to the Fenton household, and uses them as legs to move towards the city. Both Dannys work together to fend off Technus while Tucker Foley and Sam Manson return with the Fenton Ghost Catcher, again separating Technus from his machinery, revealing the new Technus 2.0 in person and causing the house to stop moving. Both Dannys battle Technus while at the same time merging back together into one when he slips inside the Ghost Catcher. He then captures Technus with the Fenton Thermos.

December 19, 2009- Tucker Foley wonders how the merge happened when they were separated before, then notices that one side is labeled split while the other is labeled merge. Danny apologizes for the lack of a fun weekend to his friends who both reveal they did have a good time, stating they're his friends whether " _kickin' back or kickin' butt_ ". The trio are reunited with Danny's parents and Jazz Fenton who is relieved that she didn't really go nuts over seeing two Dannys. They all gather around the edge of the rooftop, gazing at the beautiful view before them.

December 20, 2009- A family expedition underwater via submarine to search for ghosts. Danny Fenton spots the sunken pirate ship of Youngblood. Misinterpreting Danny's words, Jack Fenton heads inside the ghost ship. Immediately Danny spots a ghost, but none of his family members sees it. Panicking, Danny quickly heads to the controls of the ship and sends out a variety of weaponry to attack. They escape, but in the process they accidentally destroy the pirate ship and lift the ghost shield trapping the ghosts. They reach surface where Danny's family questions his motives, his parents going as far as strapping him on a table and spinning him on a machine to take the " _crazy out of him_ ".

December 21, 2009- Seeing that didn't work, Jazz Fenton takes it upon herself to figure out his problem. She listens in on him having a conversation with his friends in school where even he thinks he's having hallucinations. Jazz decides then that Danny Fenton going ghost while in such a state would be hazardous for him. Tucker Foley arrives with a way to fix Danny's problem of being stuck with his family when he needs to go ghost: a tape recorder containing sounds of Tucker snoring, sneezing, and going to the bathroom for use behind closed doors. Danny then sees the so-called ghost again and goes to transform, only to run into Jazz who tries to stop him from doing so. He runs to the boy's room however, transforms, and attacks, worrying Jazz further.

December 21, 2009- Jazz Fenton suggests a ghost-free family vacation camping trip, something the parents don't seem to agree to until Danny Fenton, having found the ghost again apparently, blasts the entire basement lab with a Fenton Bazooka. Later that day, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson say good-bye and and express their concern to Danny while Jazz takes the weapons from the RV offline. After Danny sees the ghost again, the family heads off.

December 21, 2009- Maddie Fenton gives Jazz Fenton her old "Bearbert Einstein" teddy bear while in the middle of driving to which Jazz orders her not to treat her like a child. She then gets into an argument with Danny Fenton until he spots a cowboy on a horse...going at 70 miles per hour. The cowboy is revealed to be Youngblood, his parrot now turned into a horse, who takes off the tread from the RV's wheels, sending them towards a ravine. Luckily Jack Fenton places in a back-up tread.

December 21, 2009- Danny Fenton then goes into the bathroom to go ghost and uses the tape recorder Tucker Foley gave him to make it seem he's in the bathroom. He then leaves to fight Youngblood. Jazz Fenton once again keeps her folks distracted from Danny while muttering about her disappointment in him fighting ghosts. Danny Phantom in the meantime discovers the reason only he can see Youngblood is that the ghost child is only visible in the eyes of children. During all past encounters, Danny was the only child there besides Jazz, who thinks she's an adult, with one notable exception. Youngblood sends Danny back to the Fenton RV to continue his pattern of craziness, just in time to leave the bathroom so Jack Fenton can use it. Youngblood reveals that he plans to convince everyone Danny is crazy so he'll be locked up in an insane asylum.

December 21, 2009- The family sets up camp for the night where Jazz Fenton keeps a close eye on Danny Fenton, despite Youngblood flying around teasing him in silence. Danny hides in his sleeping bag and uses Tucker Foley's recorder to pretend to sleep, only to go ghost and find Youngblood. Jazz quickly figures it out and heads outside where Danny turns human and tries to convince his sister to get the weapons online in the RV. Instead, Jazz kicks him into the Fenton vehicle and traps him inside, putting on the ghost shield to "humor" him in case ghosts attack. While Jazz eyes Danny, Youngblood starts pushing the tent containing the sleeping Fenton parents to a raging river. After much unsuccessful convincing, Danny finally decides to force Jazz to embrace her childhood by insulting, teasing, and finally ripping her favorite teddy bear up. Jazz instantly starts to throw a fit over her stuffed animal, jumping up and down and crying, and finally sees Youngblood.

December 21, 2009- **Defeat of Youngblood** : After letting Danny Fenton free, he runs off to "get help" while Jazz Fenton handles Youngblood by returning the weapons on the RV, if not to get revenge for her teddy bear. The tent meanwhile has been pushed into raging waters by Youngblood's horse. Luckily, Danny Phantom saves them in time before they plummet into a waterfall. Danny and Jazz then work together to stop Youngblood and his horse, eventually trapping both in the thermos. Afterwards, Jack and Maddie Fenton come to destroy Danny, but Jazz distracts them long enough for him to fly away to safety.

December 21, 2009- Jazz Fenton concludes the story, stating she's still a responsible young adult, but Danny Fenton is a responsible kid, which means she can still be a kid now and then while it lasts. Then when Jazz hugs Bearbert a fart noise comes out, she looks inside and finds Tucker Foley's tape recorder.

December 22, 2009- Ten years in the future, Amity Park is a bustling future metropolis protected by a large ghost shield, operated and run by Damon Gray while his 25-year-old daughter, Valerie Gray, serves as the city's sole protector from ghosts, particularly one who uses his newest power, the Ghostly Wail, to easily break the ghost shield and conquer the world. Valerie flies away on her hoverboard, only to be further ambushed by the Fright Knight who's now in servitude to the ghost that broke the shield. She heads to safety in the Fenton house, now occupied by her and her father. Unfortunately, the powerful ghost gets through from below and blows up the entire house. All this is being watched by the Supernatural Entity Clockwork, ghost Master of Time as the mysterious Observants explain to him that the powerful ghost is Danny Phantom ten years into the future. Clockwork's job is to destroy the current Danny Phantom to ensure he never grows up to be the world's most evil ghost.

December 22, 2009- Back in present time, Lancer makes a public announcement to everyone in school about the CAT which will help determine their future, one test Danny Fenton takes seriously. Jazz Fenton already passed with flying colors while another classmate named Irving failed, later defending his job in the Nasty Burger, saying that if the boiler is messed with in the wrong way, the entire place would blow, something none of the students care about. Lancer then locks the test answers in his briefcase, going as far as handcuffing himself to it. Clockwork watches all this from his headquarters while the two Observants push him to destroy Danny, since they only observe and never act. Clockwork obliges

December 22, 2009- Back home, Jazz Fenton tries hard to help Danny Fenton succeed, but this makes him even more frustrated about the fact that she's smarter than he ever will be and how little success he feels he will gain. He is then hit by the Booo-merang, a Fenton boomerang device designed to home into a ghost's unique ectosignature, something which it keeps doing with Danny. His parents grow confused on why it keeps targeting Danny, then take off with it

December 22, 2009- Clockwork comes and freezes time, then sends Box Lunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady Ghost, after giving her a time medallion to ensure her stay in another time period from the future to destroy Danny Phantom. Jazz Fenton quickly leaves upon seeing the ghost to let Danny handle the situation and the two fight, eventually flying all the way to the Nasty Burger where his friends and Mr. Lancer are. Battling inside, remembering Irving's words, Danny throws a condiment sachet towards Box Lunch and heats it with his Ghost Ray, causing the Nasty Burger to blow up halfway, and the boiler room inside to slowly rise in heat, sending Danny back to where the masses have gathered, where he goes straight through Lancer's briefcase upon turning intangible for safety. Once everyone runs away in panic, Danny finds the time medallion Box Lunch had been wearing before being sent to her own time period upon losing it, as well as the answers to the CAT test. As a result, with the Observants pushing him, Clockwork sends another ghost to fight, even though he claims that the future is sealed.

December 22, 2009- At school, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson berate Danny Fenton for his possible plans to cheat on the CAT, something Lancer overhears. Opening his suitcase to find his test answers gone, he calls for Jazz Fenton to talk with him after school where he reveals to her that Danny must have stolen the answers. Jazz tries to defend him, stating he has no proof, so Lancer gives Danny time until the day of the test to return it.

December 22, 2009- Back in the Fenton household, Tucker Foley tries to figure out the time medallion's functions, but gets no results. Danny Fenton then gets ready to look at the answers to the test, much to his friend's dismay, until he meets another ghost from the future: the combined forces of Skulker and Technus, into Skulktech 9.9. A long battle between them ends when Danny's powers are shorted out by Skulktech and then gets captured by one of the hunter's mechanical claws. Tucker hacks a way into their system, causing them to fall onto a lamp post, their time medallion slipping off as well, sending Skulktech as well as Danny, Sam Manson, and Tucker - who tried to pry the claw off of their friend - to Clockwork's lair.

December 22, 2009- **Escape from Clockwork's Lair/Travelling to 2019** : Inside, the trio finds the only portal to the future, witnessing the destruction Danny Phantom's future self is causing over there. Tucker Foley then finds a few time medallions and puts one on in a failed attempt to go back to the present. Clockwork then appears seemingly wanting to kill Danny to prevent his dark future. Danny tries fighting Clockwork, but with the advantage of controlling time on his side, it's a one-sided battle the ghost nearly wins. Stopping all time, he lunges out to slay the time-frozen Danny with his scythe. Unaffected by the time-out, Tucker figures out that the time medallion protects the wearer from all sorts of time-based altercation. After he gives one to each Sam Manson and Danny and frees them from their freeze, Clockwork decides that they have seen too much and summons other iterations of himself to prevent them from altering the timeline. With nowhere else to go, the trio escapes through the portal to the year 2019 to get away from Clockwork.

December 22, 2009- **Duel at the Future** **/Meeting Dan Phantom** : The future already proves grim for the three and even more so when Future Valerie catches young Danny Phantom, ready to exterminate him. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley step in to stop her, only for her to be shocked at the prospect that they are alive. Dark Danny, or Dan Phantom, then appears and sends Future Valerie away, rescued only by Danny, and then passes out. In the meantime, Sam and Tucker run away, only for Dan to drop the rubble of the Fenton house on them with his Ghostly Wail. Before they are hit, Sam takes off their time medallions, safely returning them to their own time period. Sam and Tucker end up in an alley near the Nasty Burger where Jazz Fenton confronts them, having discovered Danny Fenton indeed had the test answers. She warns them, saying that she'll talk to Mr. Lancer if Danny doesn't confess. Afterwards, Sam theorizes that Danny cheating is what will lead him to become evil. Back in the future, Danny finds out his family, friends, and Mr. Lancer were all killed when the boiler exploded with them inside. Dan afterwards comes to him, telling his past self that he plans to ensure his future still exists. To bind young Danny to this time, he places his past self's time medallion inside of him, unreachable by either ghosts or humans, and throws him into the Ghost Zone to keep him from causing any further distraction. Then, disguised as the 15-year-old Danny, he uses one of the time medallions to travel back into the past.

December 22, 2009- In the present time period, the disguised Dan Phantom reunites with his former friends, telling them he has beaten his evil self and that the Nasty Burger boiler is also taken care of, when in reality, it's still ready to blow. Back in the future Ghost Zone, Danny Phantom meets up with all the ghosts he has defeated previously, all the worse after having encountered Dan, Johnny 13 is in a wheelchair and pushed around by his shadow, Ember McLain is overweight and has severely damaged vocal chords, etc,a s an act of revenge, they gang up on him. In the present, Dan returns to his room and meets Jazz Fenton who confronts him on his cheating, later confessing she knows he is half-ghost, and proud of what he does, until now. A bit surprised that she knew, Dan turns into his normal form, prompting Jazz to finally figure out he isn't Danny, seeing as how even the Booo-merang wouldn't home in on his ecto-signature. Dan confirms that he is her brother and that his past self is floating in the Ghost Zone in the future. Jazz defiantly claims that her brother will beat him, Dan claims that he highly doubts it. He tells that he destroyed the Fenton portal in the future and has yet to find the one belonging to his "cheese head of an arch-enemy", which Jazz guesses to be Vlad Masters, and stuns her unconscious

December 22, 2009- Jazz Fenton wakes up later to find Dan Phantom has already left to take the test. Quickly, Jazz takes the Booo-merang and ties on a note she hastily wrote with her headband, sending it to the Ghost Zone in hope it'll reach Danny Phantom in 10 years. Back in the future, Danny Phantom is helpless against the ghosts attacking him. In his frustration, he suddenly gains the ability to use the Ghostly Wail, knocking them all unconscious. Afterwards, the Booo-merang finds him. Danny reads the note, realizes that Vlad Masters is involved and goes to track him down. Meanwhile, Dan starts to cheat on the test, something his friends still are livid over. Jazz watches from afar, ready to destroy him with the Fenton Ghost Peeler, only for Dan to notice, sending an invisible duplicate of himself to knock her unconscious and drag her away.

December 22, 2009- **Escape from the Future** : Danny Phantom manages to find the portal to Vlad Masters' manor, but upon entering, he notices that the manor is long gone and the once proud billionaire is now a depressed old hermit. Seeing Danny and guessing that he's from the past, he tells the story of how Dan Phantom came to be: After the death of his loved ones, Danny Fenton moved in with Vlad, as he was the only one who could possibly understand his pain. Wanting to make the hurt go away, he requested Vlad to remove his ghost half, something Vlad honored, pulling it out with the Ghost Gauntlets. However, once Danny's ghost half was removed, it went berserk, took the gloves and ripped Vlad's ghost half out of him. Danny's ghost half then attempted to overshadow Vlad's ghost half, only for the two ghosts to mix and Vlad's evil half overwhelming Danny's good half becoming the evil incarnation it is now with Danny and Vlad watching in horror. Blowing up Vlad's manor, and supposedly killing Danny, Dan left to begin his ten year rampage of world destruction. With the story over, Vlad laments that he spent the ten long years stuck in regret and guilt for all the damage he had caused. Danny, in a rare moment, forgives him, then asks for his help to take out the medallion inside of him using the Ghost Gauntlets. Readying his gadgets, Vlad remarks that perhaps he could eliminate Danny before he becomes evil instead and strikes.

December 22, 2009- **Duel at Nasty Burger/Dan Phantom Incident** : Dan Phantom has finished his test and walks off, prompting Lancer to call his parents and arrange a meeting at the Nasty Burger, together with their son. There he reveals his suspicions that Danny Fenton cheated, shocking his parents badly. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley then come over to warn them that the boiler is about to explode while Jazz Fenton, completely in Fenton Ghost Peeler gear, reveals Dan Phantom's true form to the others. Alarmed, his parents are on the offensive, demanding to know where their son is, only for Dan to reveal himself as their child. He smugly taunts the fact that his parents, the world's two leading ghost experts, couldn't figure out that their own son is half-ghost, Jack Fenton tells Maddie Fenton that "for the record, he blames her". Dan points out that there even was a rhyme between Fenton and Phantom and that Jazz was the only one to figure it out, much to Tucker and Sam's surprise. He then ties up his family, friends, and Mr. Lancer to the boiler where the explosion would kill them. Danny Phantom then comes from the future with a bunch of Fenton gadgets, ready to duke it out with his darker future self. A battle rages and Dan Phantom ensures the battle drags out long enough for Danny Phantom's friends and family to die in the explosion, believing that the fact he still exists is proof that he shall be Danny's future. However, he grossly underestimates his past self, as proved when Danny suddenly uses the Ghostly Wail on him. Shocked that he already gained a power he should not get for another ten years, Dan is struck by another Ghostly Wail, causing him to crash into a building. Danny then sucks him up with the Fenton Thermos. Unfortunately, with the last wail taking a lot of his energy, Danny cannot transform back into his ghost half, making it too late for him to stop the explosion. Time freezes however, and Danny finds himself next to Clockwork who has saved his loved ones, now knowing that the time master knew everything that was to happen. He explains to Danny that the Observants view time as a parade, watching each event happening in sequence, whereas he sees the parade from above, where all the twists and turns might or might not happen. Giving him a second chance, Clockwork sends Danny back into the past before the start of the test where he returns the test answer booklet and then confesses he was going to cheat, much to the relief of his friends and sister. Given another chance to take the test, he goes out to the front of the school where he gets Jazz to confess that she knows his secret. With that said, the two embrace, Jazz now part of Danny's team. He then goes off to fight off a giant ghost nearby. As they do battle, Jazz is splatted with ectoplasm, and comments that "this is going to get some getting use to". Back in Clockwork's home, the Observants cry out to Clockwork, stating he cheated to influence Danny's choice. Clockwork answers that true, he cheated, but stating Danny made up his mind on his own despite his little cheat. The Observants then claim that he is to be the sole guardian of Dan now that he exists outside of time. Clockwork merely agrees, saying that he knows everything that has happened and will happen, then he places the thermos away, where Dan struggles in vain to escape.

December 24, 2009- Snow falls in Amity Park as Christmas approaches. Everyone is Christmas-shopping at Amity Park Mall, including the trio of friends. While Sam Manson is in a chipper mood, Danny Fenton is annoyed. When she calls him out on his scrooge-like attitude, Tucker Foley tells her about "the fight": Every Christmas, Maddie and Jack Fenton argue over the existence of Santa Claus, wreaking all sorts of havoc in Danny's life. Even as they're talking, they hear Maddie telling nearby children visiting the mall that Santa does not exist while Jack states otherwise.

December 24, 2009- **The Fright before Christmas 2 Begins** : Frustrated, Danny Phantom flies to the Ghost Zone, destroying Christmas items to reduce stress. At the same time, the Ghost Writer has completed his Christmas poem " _The Fright Before Christmas_ ". Danny accidentally destroys the poem, but doesn't feel too bad due to his hatred of the holiday. Enraged at his behavior, Ghost Writer writes a new book, " _The Fright Before Christmas 2_ ", starring Danny, and blasts him back to Amity Park where he's now stuck in a rhyming induced Christmas story where anything Ghost Writer writes comes true until Danny's lesson is learned.

December 24, 2009- Wanting to know why Danny Fenton hates Christmas so much, Sam Manson's question is answered when Tucker Foley relates the story that every single Christmas, Danny's parents' argument over the existence of Santa usually ends with Danny getting the short end of the stick, leading to traumatic childhood memories. The Ghost Writer then turns all the reindeer at the mall into ghosts, leaving Danny Phantom to fight them off, destroying most of the mall in the process and causing everyone to blame him. At home, it's not any better as his parents still argue, causing him to finally explode and leave the house. As he turns ghost and begrudgingly flies away, presents float and trail behind him from the neighboring homes, angering everyone further, including his family and friends.

December 24, 2009- To further cause trouble, the Ghost Writer brings all the toys to life. They all join together to form into a giant nutcracker toy. Danny Phantom blows it to pieces, but also destroys all the toys, which upsets everyone once again. The Ghost Writer adds further insult to injury by bringing all the Christmas trees to life and turning them into monsters as well, surrounding Danny. As he handles the monsters, the news reports of the mutant trees cause Jack Fenton to put up the Ghost Shield and Maddie Fenton to stop squabbling with her husband long enough to go out and save her son. Danny destroys the trees with his Ghostly Wail before turning human in time for his mother to come and claim him, both returning home.

December 24, 2009- **Defeat of Ghost Writer** : Danny Phantom enters the Ghost Zone to confront Ghost Writer at his home afterwards, but he types it so that Danny ends up in another place, one holding his ghostly foes. However, instead of a battle, the ghosts hold an " _annual truce_ " according to which they do not fight on Christmas, instead befriending each other for the day. The Ghost Writer expects them to suspend the truce in order to attack Danny, but they do not, regarding the truce as equally applicable to half-ghosts. When Danny explains that Ghost Writer broke the truce, all the ghosts set out to attack him. The Ghost Writer, however, quickly writes away the truce, causing all the ghosts to battle one another instead. Danny then takes an orange to Walker's face, but since nothing rhymes with "orange", the writing spell wears off for the time being and the ghosts commence attack on Ghost Writer. Danny destroys his Quantum Keyboard and Ghost Writer is arrested by Walker and his cops, but Danny's still stuck in the poem and now he is forced to guide the story himself. While he is being driven to jail, Ghost Writer tells him that the poem is still not done until Danny's lesson is learned.

December 24, 2009- **Restoration of Christmas** : Danny Phantom sadly leaves the Ghost Zone, without saying a word, and returns to the now depressing human world, as he recites the story in his mind. He sits down, ashamed and in sorrow - when his friends come to comfort him. There, he expresses his guilt over ruining Christmas, his speech causing all the presents to be fixed. Wanting to make things right, Danny and his friends, as well as his ghostly foes, all help return the gifts, Christmas trees, and other holiday items back to their rightful homes, restoring Christmas once and for all.

December 24, 2009- **The Fright Before Christmas 2 Ends** : Danny Fenton bids the ghosts a fond farewell afterwards and leaves for his own house where he apologizes for acting in spite, seeing the family celebrates Christmas their own way. Then all his ghostly enemies fly off via sleigh pulled by the ghost reindeer to which Jack and Maddie Fenton give chase, the latter finally believing in Santa Claus and Danny thinks that he has learned his lesson: "Everyone celebrates in the way of their choosing." The story ends with Ghost Writer in jail, with his now finished, new book, and teased by Walker by being given an orange.

December 28, 2009- Knowing that she is dating Stark, the Ten Rings kidnaps Lina's son so as to blackmail her to obtain the blueprints from the Iron Man Armor.

December 28, 2009- Lina tries to obtain the blueprints but J.A.R.V.I.S. stops her, as she manages to escape Stark locates and asks for an explanation. She explains the situation to him and Stark goes to rescue her son successfully.


	13. 2010

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though. The events of the Danny Phantom episodes "Secret Weapons" to "Infinite Realms" are shown here.**

January 7, 2010- Iron Man tracks a shipment down of first generation Tellor Propellant Rifles, made by Stark Industries. The weapons were set to be destroyed after Tony Stark made the decision to no longer provide any weapons. Instead, the shipment got diverted by a hacker to a different location. While the shipments gets unloaded, Iron Man stops the guards and destroys the weapons. Meanwhile Pepper Potts and Jesse try to track down the hacker but he left no trace. On her break, Jesse gets an email and thinks it is from her aunt but appeared empty when opening it.

January 9, 2010- Jesse discovers that the email was sent by hackers who mined her computer, scanned her passwords and got access to the main frame of Stark Industries. The hackers exploited Stark by pretending to be him by stealing his online identity, buying expensive art, philanthropic funding and spending money on extravagant parties. Stark is able to track down the coding from the mail downloaded by Jesse to Genoa in Italy.

January 10, 2010- Iron Man arrives at a local carnival in Genoa which is sponsored by Stark's own money via the hackers. While he circles the carnival he is spotted by Ten Rings insurgents lead by the hacker Cordo Gaines.

January 10, 2010- Having the rest of the stolen weapon shipment, they start shooting at Iron Man and when they use a rocket launcher, Iron Man is taken down to the ground. But the weapons are supplied with Stark Industries chips and Iron Man is able to remotely turn the weapons down. Cordo Gaines and his men get arrested while Iron Man extends the carnival with another week and calls Pepper to come over.

January 10, 2010- Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson leave the movie theater, Danny worried his sister might be nearby until his friends give him the all clear. Danny's been trying to avoid his sister who, upon being a member of their team, has constantly been overprotective of him. Unfortunately for him, Jazz Fenton immediately arrives and shoves a Fenton Thermos onto him, crying out he should always have one in case of an emergency. A calm Danny reassures her to relax, saying he has everything generally well handled. Skulker then appears, but he is clearly not on Danny's tail for once. Feeling rather rejected, Danny flies after him and catches him stealing Bloodstream Nanobots inside the Axion Labs. Danny Phantom and Skulker quickly battle with the latter trying to escape. Jazz comes over to help, trying to send a Fenton Thermos his way, but misses and hits Danny instead.

January 11, 2010- At school the next day, Jazz Fenton comes over to the trio to showcase her research she has done on Skulker ,or as she calls him " _Ghost X_ ", as well as other witty new banters. She walks off while Danny Fenton mumbles on how to deal with her, settling with the idea of not interfering much on her actions so she'll realize how incompetent she is in her ghost hunting skills. Predictably, her battles with the Lunch Lady Ghost, Klemper, and Box Ghost all fail, all ending with her somehow accidentally hurting Danny Phantom and sucking him up in the Thermos again and again, but it does nothing to lower her spirit. As Jazz drives Danny home after their ghost hunting patrol, he again criticizes her.

January 11, 2010- Back in the Fenton household, the Fenton parents have made an Ecto Converter for their RV which turns a ghost's natural energy into a fuel source. Jazz Fenton then subtly makes light of Danny Fenton's secret, much to his annoyance, then playfully slaps him in the back, causing him to accidentally touch the Ecto Converter and make the RV move, taking their parents with it. Later that night, Skulker sneaks into Fenton Works while Danny is asleep, searching for the Ecto Converter. Danny however manages to find him and battles him. Once again, Jazz joins in the battle and accidentally reveals the location of the Ecto Converter. Skulker takes what he came for and flies off.

January 12, 2010- By school the next day, Jazz Fenton finds the three hiding in a broom closet in school, to avoid her, despite Danny Fenton vehemently denying it, where she managed to hack into his files where he keeps a profile on all the ghosts, including Vlad Plasmius. Danny, angry at her for barging into his ghost hunting life, bluntly tells her she is terrible at it, causing her to get teary and run off in front of a mob of students.

January 13, 2010- At home, Danny Fenton is told by his parents that Jazz Fenton is missing. Indeed, she ends up in Vlad Masters' manor where she begs the millionaire to let her stay in his home, to which he obliges. Jazz calls her parents and lets them know she wishes to stay with Vlad for a while, which Maddie Fenton isn't too keen on. Danny in the meantime leaves for the Ghost Zone, assuming she's out there to fight Skulker to prove him wrong, while the parents play checkers, now that they are in an empty house. Danny Phantom catches Skulker stealing Technus' electric staff. After a short battle, Skulker shocks Danny with the staff, then traps him inside a transparent containment cube.

January 13, 2010- Jazz Fenton, in the meantime, sees Vlad Masters going into his secret lab, so she quickly jumps onto his computer to find info on Nanobots and the Ecto Converter, which is possibly what she intended to do the whole time. Vlad, however, returns from his lab, and upon him inspecting Jazz suspiciously, she grabs a random book, which was Vlad's college yearbook, and pretends to read it. She later sneaks into the lab where she finds the stolen items as well as the Fenton Ecto-skeleton Vlad stole earlier in the series. She is quickly caught by Vlad, but lies her way out and convinces Vlad to let her off the hook, or so it seems... Skulker enters immediately afterwards, presenting the electric staff and Danny Phantom, still in the containment cube, to Vlad. Realizing that Jazz knows Danny's secret, and Danny knows she knows, Vlad decides to test Jazz's "loyalty".

January 13, 2010- **Escape from Vlad Masters' Mansion/Rescue of Jazz Fenton** : In Vlad Masters' "backyard", on a supposed football stadium, Jazz Fenton is put inside the, improved by Vlad, Ecto-skeleton suit, altered so that it won't drain her life, like the previous model. She must battle Danny Phantom for Vlad's "loyalty", something she doesn't want to do until Danny insults her. Danny tries to get her to listen to him, but she refuses, annoying Danny further. The two then try to escape until they both run into a shield that works on both humans and ghosts, blocking their way out. Danny suggests they pretend to battle each other, but she senselessly beats him with seemingly no remorse. Danny, angry, manages to outdo Jazz and shouts at her, telling her to listen to him for once in her life, something she WAS doing before by making the fight look convincing. Now in on the plan, Danny and Jazz continue to fake-battle until Danny pretends to be gravely injured. Vlad then comes over to accept Jazz, but he ends up getting punched by her. Tricked by the two, Vlad turns ghost, but at that point, the siblings have escaped, leaving the Ecto-skeleton Suit set to self-destruct next to him.

January 13, 2010- As Jazz Fenton drives Danny Fenton home, Jazz states she'll continue helping him from the background by covering for him up front, like she did before Danny knew she knew his secret, and Danny gratefully dubs her a Team Phantom reservist. Meanwhile, back in the Fenton household, Maddie Fenton cries in triumph for beating Jack Fenton in checkers.

January 21, 2010- Nick Fury sends in a team of United States Navy SEALs to board a ship controlled by the Ten Rings in the port of Aden. However, Iron Man suddenly appears and attacks the terrorists killing them and saving the SEALs.

January 21, 2010- Iron Man returns to his mansion and informs Pepper Potts about the recent events.

January 25, 2010- Sam Manson is bored from Tucker Foley's continuous explanation of the various functions of his PDA inside the food court of the Amity Park Mall. Valerie Gray and Star DeLisle sit on a table next to them where the interaction between the two sets of friends are anything but kind. When Star asks where Danny Fenton, Sam's " _loser boyfriend_ ", is, both Sam and Valerie jump to his defense. Valerie then asks where he is as well to which Sam answers he's busy. Immediately Danny Phantom crash lands on their table as he battles with Technus. Technus easily escapes by taking advantage of Danny's emotions, particularly when he gets angry because Valerie gets slightly hurt from Technus, she is unable to fight because her father has taken her ghost hunting equipment away. Technus then makes his escape, hiding inside Valerie's cellphone. There he witnesses Danny and Valerie's interaction and decides to use their emotions for his own gain.

January 25, 2010- Later, the students of Casper High are at Axion Labs, now owned by the company Vladco, on a field trip. Inside, Damon Gray gives the tour, but briefly stops to chat with Danny Fenton about his daughter and tells him to keep all ghost related matters away from her. Meanwhile, Tucker Foley makes note of a space jet pack, the X23 booster, able to launch a single person into space in two minutes as well as the Mega Cybertron hub computer, which is linked to a satellite computer above, a computer so powerful that can take over every computer in the world, which it is in space to make it much harder for anyone to take over. Valerie Gray takes this time to sneak around, but Technus one ups her by leaving her cell phone, entering the main computer, and trapping her inside the room she entered.

January 25, 2010- Valerie Gray's ghost hunting suit comes crashing down and wreaks havoc. Danny Phantom quickly flies off and fights as she exits. Damon Gray enters, immediately sees the mess, and finds Valerie still stuck in the room. She wonders how the mess was created, but her father quickly pins the blame on her. Technus meanwhile needs time to crack the 10,000 digit firewall code to gain access to the main computer, so he plans to distract Danny Fenton with Valerie. Back home, Valerie is punished by her father, though she insists that she didn't wreck the lab. Grumbling to her room, she gets an online instant message from Danny. Danny meanwhile is chatting with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, wondering why Valerie was silent as they cuts the two off when Valerie instant messages him. The two end up chatting all night and get to better know each other. But based on Technus's earlier dialogue, Tucker's PDA acting up, and the fact that both Danny and Valerie received the first message, it is clear that he orchestrated the chat, though it is not clear whether he set them up and then let their conversation go naturally or if he controlled what each saw. Though if the latter is the case, he did give them true information, Danny does want to be an astronaut and Valerie is a ninth-degree black belt.

January 26, 2010- At school the next day, Danny Fenton tries to defend Valerie Gray while Tucker Foley and especially Sam Manson continue to express concern over his company with her. Valerie later defends Danny while Star DeLisle criticizes him. They then meet Danny in the hallway, Star leaves, and Valerie asks him out for lunch. The two have a romantic date together with Technus playing a silent role in keeping the two involved, all as Tucker and Sam spying on them, the latter in obvious jealousy. Her emotions turn worrisome when Tucker finds out Technus is around wherever Danny and Valerie are, his PDA acts up whenever the ghost is around, leading him to conclude he's pushing the two together. They try telling this to Danny the next day, but he merely laughs it off, after which he expresses that he really wants to be serious with Valerie, much to both Sam and Valerie's, who is spying nearby, shock. Before they can carry on more conversations about Technus, Sam spots Valerie eyeing them from afar and quickly covers up, stating if Danny is going to be with Valerie, they would accept her as well. Danny leaves his friends while Valerie walks to the two, ultimately hugging Sam for finally accepting her, which is rather painful for Sam.

January 26, 2010- As Danny Fenton walks to find Valerie Gray, he encounters Technus operating Valerie's ghost hunting suit, like he did earlier in Axion Labs. Valerie sees Danny being chased by her own suit, so using whatever arsenal she possess, a branch, milk carton, and her keys, she distracts the suit long enough for Danny to go ghost and completely destroy it, now that he doesn't need to hold back because Valerie is not inside. Danny flies off once the suit is destroyed, leaving Valerie to see what a dangerous threat Danny Phantom has become, thinking he was trying to destroy her. She later uses video from the school's security camera as proof that she was not the culprit behind the Axion Labs incident by showing it to her father. With the truth now revealed, the suit destroyed, and Valerie risking her life to save Danny, Damon Gray apologizes and forgives her.

January 26, 2010- Back in the Fenton household, the trio concludes Technus is planning to rule the entire world by taking over all the computer systems of the world through the satellite. Danny Fenton however is more concerned about Valerie Gray and decides that before he can deal with her, he first must deal with Technus. As he makes his way out, Jack Fenton barges in, wanting to have an awkward private father/son chat because he's found out Danny has a girlfriend. In the kitchen, Jack gives Danny some advice in love, ultimately giving him a class ring to give to the girl, going as far as engraving the name " _Sam_ ", thinking she is Danny's girlfriend. Danny denies it, which Jack only laughs off, saying that he's clueless.

January 26, 2010- That night at Axion Labs, Danny Phantom gives Sam Manson the Fenton Phones to talk with as well as the school ring to hold onto, Sam mistakenly reads the engraving upside down as " _Wes_ ". Inside, Danny Phantom, while invisible, spots Valerie Gray having an awkward father/daughter chat with Damon Gray. She expresses that she likes Danny enough to give up ghost hunting, an idea which Danny is more than pleased at. Sam then talks to him via Fenton Phones and he flies off while the Grays wonder what that noise was. They find Danny taking the booster jetpack. Damon tries to stop him while Technus, seeing all this and declaring he needs more time, uses his technological skills to give Valerie a new suit before departing to the satellite, which he completely possesses.

January 26, 2010- **Three-Way Battle at Earth Orbit** : Danny Phantom takes the jetpack and a space helmet, then blasts off into space, something which he is rather excited for, while the Red Huntress follows suit, much to her father's dismay. In space, Danny has to fight off both Red Huntress and Technus, the latter who slowly starts his invasion of Earth by taking control of computer systems in New York City, London, Japan, and other places. Red Huntress manages to capture Danny Phantom by the rims of her hoverboard and electrocutes him, causing him to accidentally shoot his ecto rays out, knocking her unconscious. Angry and shocked at what he has done, Danny overloads his jetpacks and sends it towards the Technus satellite where blows up on contact, thus saving the world. Valerie Gray awakes from her unconscious states, tries to find Danny, then flies off home, unaware Danny, currently invisible, is clinging to the side of her hoverboard as a means to get back to Earth as well.

January 27, 2010- The next day, Danny Fenton tells his friends he's going to give her the class ring, officially making them a couple. Valerie Gray finds Danny and after Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, the latter a bit reluctant, walk off to give them some privacy, she explains the two can only be friends for now as her ghost hunting life is complicating current matters with their relationship, unaware Danny leads the same life. She gives him a kiss on the cheek before walking off while Danny sits down, upset. Sam comes to comfort him and he gives her the ring to hold onto once again. Valerie sadly watches from afar before changing into her new suit and flying off. Meanwhile, Tucker has another set of rejections from a couple of girls, both of whom seem more interested in Danny.

February 12, 2010- A photograph of the Iron Man Armor: Mark I is uploaded online. In 2015, Ultron would access this image when scrolling through information to learn about the Avengers.

February 18, 2010- As Tony Stark continues to operate as Iron Man, he brings about a period of relative peace and is credited with stabilizing East-West relations, while maintaining a partying lifestyle.

February 22, 2010- Tony Stark's main target in his operations as Iron Man are the Ten Rings, who are based in Pavlodar, Kabul, and the Gulf of Aden. He saves an airman in the Congo who was test-piloting a vehicle designed by Justin Hammer under the orders of Thaddeus Ross. However, Stark realizes the palladium core of his Arc Reactor is slowly poisoning him, and while he searches for a cure he keeps his condition a secret.

March 4, 2010- Tony Stark trials a new system for the Iron Man suit's delivery, but it fails.

March 19, 2010- Test subjects are chosen for Project T.A.H.I.T.I., and they undergo the trials. Their results are monitored over the following weeks.

March 30, 2010- The first promotional video is released for the upcoming "Stark Expo 2010" in Flushing Meadows, New York City, due to start on May 7, 2010. A website is launched to accompany the announcement to promote the exposition - the first Stark Expo since 1974.

March 30, 2010- Along with the site and first video, Stark Expo 2010 releases an old promotional video for Stark Expo 74, the last Expo until now, advertising it as a "dream of tomorrow, realized today," and featuring Howard Stark. The old video invites viewers to join them for the opening in April 1974.

April 1, 2010- In Germany, Tony Stark is on a business trip to make a partnership between Stark Industries and Gorani Insurance. He is stopped on the road by a policeman, who tells him that 15 million dollars' worth of paintings have been stolen from a museum and describes the car of the thieves; he then lets Stark pass.

April 1, 2010- Later, Stark fixes the flat tire of a young woman. Further along the road he discovers a car matching the description of the car the policemen described earlier. He opens the trunk and finds all the paintings inside. The criminals return and open fire on Stark, but he fends them off with the glove of the Mark IV Iron Man armor. He manages to return the paintings to the museum and get to the meeting, where he meets the same woman whose tire he repaired. The woman is Evetta Gorani, the heir to Gorani Insurance. Her father and Gorani Insurance's current president Michael Gorani explains to him that the the paintings he recovered were insured by Gorani, meaning Stark saved the company over one hundred million dollars. He successfully starts a business partnership with Gorani.

April 5, 2010- In Melbourne, Australia, Cordco films its annual product presentation. Managing director Karl Oakley demonstrates a sonic fire extinguisher, adapted from Iron Man Mark IV technology for the upcoming Stark Expo 2010.

April 7, 2010- AccuTech release their video for Stark Expo 2010, in which CEO Charles Healey introduces the HazTech Exoskeleton, which is further discussed by Klaus Haas, head of Research and Development, explaining its uses for rehabilitative purposes.

April 7, 2010- It's a great day in Amity Park, but not so much for Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley who are practicing to get in shape in time for the president's physical fitness test, something Sam Manson easily breezes through. Skulker comes by on his usual hunt for Danny, however he is easily beaten and sucked up in the Fenton Thermos. Afterwards, Danny continues to train further for the test, proving his ghost hunting skills are better than his human physical skills. Skulker meanwhile heads to his lair where he has brand new gadgets and equipment to destroy Danny.

April 7, 2010- In the school gym, Mrs. Tetslaff, the gym teacher, notices Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley's lack of physical strength, so to bring the class average up, she assigns Tucker to be trained by Sam Manson while Dash Baxter trains Danny, much to their dismay. Back in the Fenton household, Jazz Fenton uses a virtual reality helmet to exercise while Jack Fenton completes the Fenton Crammer, designed to shrink ghosts. He goes off to put the finishing touches of his gadget, and to eat his pizza, up in the Ops Center

April 7, 2010- Meanwhile in Danny Fenton's backyard, Sam Manson tries to get Tucker Foley to do push-ups as Danny watches, not caring at all for the test until Dash Baxter comes from behind and threatens him to improve or his grade will sink lower then it already is. So while Danny is stuck with Dash, Sam makes Tucker run by holding onto a brand new PDA, not even out on the market yet.

April 7, 2010- **Shrinkage of Danny Phantom, Dash Baxter, and Skulker** : Skulker flies over and begins attacking. In order to transform away from Dash Baxter, Danny Fenton runs off, pretending to be scared of the ghost while Dash is left to run away on his own. As Danny transforms inside an alley, Jack Fenton, who overheard his son's cry for help, uses his new Fenton Crammer from the rooftop, shrinking Danny Phantom, Skulker, and Dash, who gets caught in the line of fire.

April 7, 2010- Danny Phantom flies Dash Baxter away from Skulker into his backyard, where he suddenly loses his ability to fly. Skulker theorizes Danny's ghost powers are slowly fading, and realizes the same thing is happening to him when a bird grabs him with its talons and he cannot go intangible. However, his suit works fine, giving him an advantage and allowing him to free himself from the bird and continue his pursuit of Danny. Meanwhile, Sam Manson continues to train Tucker Foley, now making him jump for the new PDA, tied to a fishing pole.

April 7, 2010- Skulker flies towards Danny Phantom and fires missiles, which Danny counters by ecto-blasting the grass, lifting them up as a shield. The explosions launch Danny and Dash Baxter to the back door of the house, but Danny finds he cannot phase them through. Dash finds a mouse hole for them to hide from Skulker. Inside the dark mouse hole, Danny , using an ghost ray to create illumination, and Dash encounter a mouse and Skulker, who has made his way in. Danny tries to fight with a ghost ray, but it gives out, making him realize he is losing his powers and darkening the room. Skulker ignites a flare only for him and Dash to find out Danny has overshadowed the mouse. Danny whacks Skulker with his tail before the mouse takes its body back, sending Danny out. He manages to find a small crack leading into the house, which he sends Dash through. Before following, Danny distracts Skulker with the mouse.

April 7, 2010- Danny Phantom and Dash Baxter make their way out to the kitchen where Dash starts crying over his doomed fate. Danny pulls him together by stating they need to work together as fitness buddies to get to the Ops Center because, with his powers deteriorating, he cannot do what he always does as a ghost hero. Danny's powers shorten even further by transforming his boots into his sneakers. Danny and Dash encounter more shrinkage problems when Jazz Fenton, upon entering, nearly crushes them and then almost drowns them with her sweat. Skulker, meanwhile leaves the mouse hole, now riding on the mouse he apparently tamed. Meanwhile, Tucker Foley is doing pull-ups to try to get the PDA from the bird that took it and is now pecking his hands.

April 7, 2010- Back and the Fenton House, Skulker gives chase until Maddie Fenton comes over to shoo the mouse away with a broom. Upon its contact with the floor, the broom creates a dust bunny that roles towards Danny Phantom and Dash Baxter. They jump over the first one, but Danny's pants turn back into his jeans and another dust bunny one rolls them up and lands them in the living room, where Jack Fenton is practicing golf. Seeing as he's remarkably bad at that sport, the two hide inside the golf hole.

April 7, 2010- Meanwhile, Tucker Foley comes out of the park's first aid building after getting his hands bandaged from his encounter with the bird. He discovers that the PDA was merely a fake used by Sam Manson to motivate him to exercise. Danny Phantom and Dash Baxter meanwhile climb up the stairs, where the fading of Danny's powers causes his arms to return to normal. Skulker continues to give chase but they make it into Danny's room, where they shut the door on Skulker's face. The mouse watches as Skulker flies out the door and around the house, while Danny and Dash climb up a small rope from the window blinds to the Ops Center, though not before Danny cakes Skulker with a bag of potato chips to slow him down.

April 7, 2010- **Resizing of Danny Phantom and Dash Baxter** : Once they reach the Ops Center, Danny Phantom's powers again deterioate as half his hair on his back of his head now turns into its natural black. The two work together to open the window to the Ops Center. Skulker comes from behind, but the two are saved when the mouse attacks him, causing his gadgets to go haywire and fly him far away from the two. Inside the Ops Center, they spot the Fenton Crammer on a desk, reaching it via a dripping piece of pizza Jack Fenton left behind. Skulker manages to get back inside where he sends the mouse away and climbs after the two, the mouse having destroyed his jetpack. Once he reaches the top, Danny completely changes back to his human form, except for his eyes, so he quickly hides in the mouth of the Fenton Crammer before Dash Baxter notices, ordering him to quickly switch the Crammer to un-cram and pull the trigger. Dash does so as Skulker closes in. Danny, now his normal size and fully powered, grabs Skulker and flicks him to the freezer of a nearby refrigerator. He then unshrinks Dash and thanks him for his help. Dash then proceeds to ask Danny Phantom to join in on him on bullying Danny Fenton, "just for giggles". Danny vindictively shrinks him again.

April 11, 2010- Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley take the fitness test. They both manage to do well enough to earn passing grades, and medals for Sam Manson and Dash Baxter, who is unshrunk by now. Jack Fenton, who is watching from the bleachers with Maddie Fenton, is proud that Danny "finally has the physical prowess of a 60-year-old president". Maddie then pours some ice cubes into Jack's root beer, including one that contains Skulker.

April 12, 2010- 158 days since his last "incident", having now settled in Rocinha, Brazil, Bruce Banner has an accident that causes a drop of his blood to fall into a soda bottle. He sends a sample of his blood to Samuel Sterns, who conducts further experiments with it outside of the analysis that Banner needs.

April 17, 2010- Cordco release the video of their Melbourne presentation 12 days prior, the fourth video released for Stark Expo 2010.

April 21, 2010- The test subjects for Project T.A.H.I.T.I. begin to go insane. The decision is made to alter their memories so they do not have to live with their trauma, but in the process they have to be given false memories and new identities. Agent Rebecca Stevens is declared deceased from cancer, and given a new life as "Janice Robbins".

April 21, 2010- A school assembly takes place where a beautiful woman named Dora Mattingly, sporting a light blue dress and an oversized ring, hosts the " _Miss Teenage Happy Princess Beauty Pageant_ ", which disgusts Sam Manson. Dora needs to pick out an " _average"_ boy to judge the pageant. Elsewhere, Danny Phantom busies himself with a battle with a medieval Ax Ghost Executioner, The Executioner Ghost. He ties Danny by the legs from his rope and drags him on stage where Danny quickly turns human. Dora immediately spots him and makes him the judge for the pageant, all the while as a Dark Prince watches from his crystal ball.

April 21, 2010- As a result of his new status as pageant judge, all the girls in Casper High suck up to Danny Fenton, giving him cookies, doing his homework, etc, something Dash Baxter is not too pleased with, to which Danny sends the girls after him, but Tucker Foley is, seeing as he can date any girls he desires as he is the " _judge's best friend_ ". Whilst checking Tucker's PDA list of pageant entries, Danny and Tucker are surprised to spot Sam Manson listed as a candidate, something the entire student body is also in total shock at. Sam however expresses she merely joined to make a statement of disgust towards it.

April 23, 2010- Stark-Fujikawa releases the final video in the lead up to the opening of Stark Expo 2010 in a fortnight, demonstrating the virtual reality Heads Up Display glasses "Stark HUD 2020" on the streets of Tokyo, and filming the reactions of impressed users.

April 25, 2010- Later, Sam Manson and the other girls are getting trained and ready for the pageant while Danny Phantom fights The Executioner Ghost once more. Sam's skills to be an elegant girl doesn't bode well for Dora, eventually accidentally stepping on Dora's foot, causing her to temporary display a fit of anger, showcasing a quick dose of a lizard-like tongue and red eyes. Sam notices this and speaks to Danny Fenton about it, but he's unfortunately too into the pageant judge position to seemingly care, letting her know he'll deal with it after his popularity goes out. His ghost sense then appears and a medieval Archer Ghost approaches. Danny does battle with him until he is flung back, the Archer Ghost flying off. Danny, now human, decides something needs to be done...as soon as the pageant is over. Meanwhile, Dora, now revealed as Princess Dora the Dragon Ghost girl, sees all this from her giant ring, which protects her from Danny by covering up her status as a ghost so his ghost sense won't go off when nearby, using the Executioner and Archer ghosts as further distraction. However, her brother, the Dark Prince, is rather angry with her due to that one mishap where she almost revealed her identity as a ghost when her foot was stepped on. Dora begs for his forgiveness while Sam watches all this from afar.

April 25, 2010- **Kidnapping of Sam Manson** : The night of the pageant arrives where Sam Manson tries to tell Danny Fenton about Dora's true nature. However he is interrupted when both the Executioner and Archer ghosts come down to further distract him. Sam tries to make her escape, but Dora pushes her on stage, her anger causing her to revert to her dragon ghost self for a temporal moment. Danny Phantom meanwhile manages to escape from the two ghosts, who fly off when the clock strikes eight, and heads over to judge the pageant. After a number of contestants, Sam arrives and uses her talent of Goth Haiku to warn Danny that Dora is a ghost. After getting that note, Lancer asks if he has chosen a winner. Not listening to what he said and only concerned for Sam, he cries out her name, inadvertently declaring her the winner. Dora places a tiara on Sam's head, sending both girls to the Ghost Zone where Dora's brother announces he has chosen a bride: Sam herself.

April 25, 2010- Sam Manson is being prepped for Dora's brother, now revealed as Prince Aragon. As much as she tries to, Sam cannot escape the castle since the tiara refuses to let her nor will it leave her head and cries out to Dora on his mistreatment of women. Dora sadly explains that is how things work in his lair where time has stopped to that of the Dark Ages and later reveals his desire to possess what no ghosts possess: a human wife, so it is why Dora chose Danny Fenton, a half-ghost, to pick out a suitable bride for her brother. After Dora leaves, Sam decides to take matters into her own hands to get herself out with a variant of a poison pill scheme.

April 25, 2010- Meanwhile, all the girls from the pageant angrily storm towards the boy's restroom, trying to get Danny Fenton out. Dash Baxter and his team of bullies enter the restroom to soundly beat him up, but finds him missing. Danny Phantom and Tucker Foley manage to escape, riding the Specter Speeder inside the Ghost Zone where they managed to detect Sam Manson from the machine. Heading inside Aragon's lair, the Specter Speeder completely dies on them, technology not working on the Dark Ages time period there.

April 25, 2010- **Infiltration of Prince Aragon's Castle** : Back inside Aragon's castle, he asks for his bride to come to which Sam Manson does, dressed like a goth princess and acting in a slobbish manner, to the cheers of the other ghosts around, much to Aragon's displeasure. Meanwhile, Danny Phantom and Tucker Foley does battle with the Executioner and Archer Ghosts once more. Without technology, Tucker relies instead on chucking his PDA towards said ghosts while Danny handles things the usual way. By the time Sam has done rough housing around and looking bad in the eyes of her future so-called husband, Aragon has already blamed his sister and sends the guards to surround Sam. He goes to remove her tiara as she is unfit to wed, but then she is dragged away by Danny and Tucker, dressed as a executioner and archer respectfully, who has come to rescue her, to which Sam cries her she was doing fine till they came.

April 25, 2010- Aragon, angry, takes " _his bride_ " back to which Dora nervously asks why he wants her back. Aragon slowly turns into his dragon form as he insults his sister further by brutally reminding her she is never to think. Danny Phantom attacks Aragon while Tucker Foley plugs his nose by throwing PDA like arrows from a bow. Aragon manages to fly out of the castle, however, shoots out the PDAs, then sets the entire forest surrounding the castle on fire. As Danny fights the chauvinistic Aragon, Sam Manson tries to convince Dora to stop getting pushed around, Dora countering that is not how princesses act. Sam however lets her know they possess the same level of power and with that added confidence, Dora removes the tiara from Sam and gives in to her anger at her brother, changing into her dragon form.

April 25, 2010- **Overthrow of Prince Aragon** : Danny Phantom and Aragon are evenly matched until Aragon smashes Danny to the ground, causing him to get knocked unconscious. Luckily, Danny wakes up and is saved when Dora, with Sam Manson riding on her, comes over and commences to attack Aragon, taking her anger out on him and his mistreatment for the past 1600 years. Danny takes this time to remove the pendant that turns Aragon into a dragon as well as apology to Sam for acting the same way as Aragon did when it came to women. Now a normal ghost, Aragon faces the presences of his sister who manages to put the flames out as well as move the clouds so time moves forward instead of getting stuck. With that fixed, Danny flies Tucker Foley and Sam home.

April 25, 2010- Back in the pageant, all the girls surround Danny Fenton, angry for his choice on picking Sam Manson, however he states he has not officially declared a winner. The girls then await for his results, but Danny still ends up picking her. Sam is a bit shocked, then claims the pageant is still stupid. She leaves with Danny to go to the Nasty Burger, leaving Tucker Foley alone to fend off the angry teenage girls.

April 27, 2010- Tucker Foley tries, but fails, to capture the attention of the students at Casper High as he attempts to run for school president. His friends, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, aren't very helpful either, practically ignoring Tucker's voice as they put together his campaign for him against his wishes. They suggest he speak about something other than technology, but Tucker wants his voice to be heard, and Danny and Sam leave albeit reluctantly to write Tucker's speech. Meanwhile, Dash, the other candidate, manages to persuade the student body to vote for him by threatening to bully anyone who refuses. Presently, Tucker spots a giant one-eyed iguana ghost and tries to warn Sam and Danny, but they are far too busy brainstorming for Tucker's speech. Only when Danny's ghost sense goes off, and he is attacked by the giant lizard, he does jump into action, but not before demanding why Tucker hadn't warned them. Needless to say, this frustrates Tucker, quickly becoming another example of how he is constantly ignored.

April 27, 2010- Later on, the class takes a field trip to the Amity Park museum to see the Egyptian exhibit - specifically, the Pharaoh Duulaman. Inside, Tucker Foley's lack of popularity once again makes him helpless against Dash Baxter's campaign. However he and his friends are quickly distracted, finding themselves rather shocked when they notice the pharaoh's effigy looks exactly like Tucker. Mr. Lancer then makes note of the pharaoh's scarab scepter as well as a mirror set in the front of a sarcophagus that happens to be holding Duulaman's loyal servant, Hotep-Ra. Legends speak that he will rise when Duulaman's face is reflected in the mirror. As the class leaves to explore the rest of the exhibit, Kwan makes a joke about Tucker's face, claiming that he has a pimple, and walks off, leaving Tucker to eye the mirror and see if what Kwan said was true. Since Tucker bears Duulaman's likeness, Hotep-Ra rises from the dead and Danny Phantom is left to fight with him. When the fight escalates and all seems lost for Danny, Tucker steps in and immediately Hotep-Ra stops, falling to his knees to praise him. Danny takes the opening, blasting the mummy away, much to Tucker's dismay.

April 28, 2010- The next day as the trio walks to school, Tucker Foley notices several posters bearing his likeness that were made by Danny Fenton and Sam Manson. Finding the slogan on the posters offensive, Tucker demands that Sam and Danny take down the posters and listen to him for once, which they begrudgingly do. While they tear down the posters, Hotep-Ra appears from behind Tucker, apparently hiding beforehand so Tucker's friends would not find out the two are working together, and serves him by feeding him grapes and flying him to school. Once there, Tucker tells him to hide, which Hotep-Ra questions. He states that the entire school could be Tucker's domain, a notion that intrigues Tucker. After Tucker leaves to go to class, Hotep-Ra, holding the scepter, states in secret how he plans to usurp the throne from the techno-geek soon.

April 28, 2010- A bit later, Hotep-Ra, hiding in Tucker Foley's locker, gives Tucker the scepter. Upon contact, he is instantly influenced by its powers. He even goes as far as to yell insults at his best friends, who quickly notice the specter from the museum, still angry about the fact that they tend to not listen to him. He storms off to the auditorium, where he is supposed to present his speech onstage as Sam Manson and Danny Fenton carry on with worry. Tucker quickly notices that his speech isn't being listened to, and so in a fit of rage, he slams his scepter down, destroying the podium before him. Hotep-Ra then appears, evoking even more panic from the students and Lancer. Danny Phantom goes ghost and tries to pry the scepter out of Tucker's hand; instead, Tucker sends the ghost boy into a physical manifestation of Egypt, specifically to a coliseum where he finds himself riding on a chariot ready to battle against a Roman ghost. Afterwards, Tucker turns the entire auditorium into an Ancient Egypt, where all the students and Lancer must serve as his servants, vowing as he does so to finally make everyone listen

April 28, 2010- While the students perform manual labor for him, building a sphinx bearing Tucker Foley's likeness, scrubbing his feet, etc, and carry out other orders, Danny Phantom continues to battle his opponent. Meanwhile, Hotep-Ra waits until the sphinx is finished to carry out his plan. Finally, Tucker and his servants go to greet the winner of the coliseum match. It seems as if the armored foe Danny fought has won; however, it's actually Danny himself donning his opponent's armor to surprise Tucker. As Danny leaps out from the armor and takes the scepter, Tucker is pulled out of his tranced state.

April 28, 2010- **Defeat of Hotep-Ra** : Finally it is time to strike as Hotep-Ra grabs the scepter and begins to do things his own way; namely, bringing the sphinx statue to life to take care of Danny Phantom. He tries to fight the beast but in vain; not even his Ghostly Wail can destroy it. Hotep-Ra then brings to life hieroglyphics - a bird, a jackal, and a giant scorpion - to help the sphinx with its job. While Danny continues to do battle, Hotep-Ra gets sick of waiting and personally goes after Tucker Foley himself. Sam Manson and Paulina Sanchez stop Hotep-Ra by grabbing onto a loose bandage and unwinding him, but he rapidly regenerates himself and commands the sphinx to attack. Danny convinces Tucker to try and get the sphinx to listen to him, since the sphinx must obey the pharaoh and technically Tucker still held the title. After Tucker extracted an apology from Danny, he commands the sphinx to stop, and then to go after Hotep-Ra.

April 28, 2010- Afterwards, Tucker Foley uses the scepter to return everything to normal, prudently making everyone forget the event save for himself and his two friends. Back in the school auditorium, Tucker withdraws from the race, making Dash Baxter the class president by default. Once that's over, his friends apologize again, but quickly leave when Tucker begins to ramble on about technology and accidentally manages to catch the attention of Star DeLisile and Paulina Sanzhez, who mishear " _hand-made in Japan_ " as " _handmaiden_ ". That, for reasons they can no longer remember, drives them into a furious rage, and they quickly give chase.

May 1, 2010- At the Nasty Burger, the trio are hanging out peacefully until a panicking Jazz Fenton enters, desperately trying to hide from embarrassment in the forms of Jack and Maddie Fenton, entering the fast food joint, dressed in 80's clothing for an 80's theme party. Embarrassing Danny Fenton by interacting with him, giving him his wallet, hugging him, etc, Danny storms out the back door as his peers laugh, his friends following behind. Outside, he expresses how he wishes for more normal parents. His anger is interrupted when Vlad Plasmius appears, turning human as he has another outbreak of Ecto-Acne. He begs for Danny's help to cure it, something the trio aren't willing to do. In order to force Danny to help him, Vlad infects Sam Manson and Tucker Foley with the same illness before falling unconscious.

May 1, 2010- Danny Phantom tries desperately to wake Vlad Masters, but instead gets ambushed by Jack and Maddie Fenton. He flies off while the parents eye Vlad, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley, all infected while Jazz Fenton returns with a now human Danny Fenton. The infected ones are taken to Fenton Works, the entire house now covered with biohazard sheets and signs, where they are examined. They however, are unable to find a cure for the three. Danny threatens Vlad afterwards when he proclaims his friends are running out of time, which gives the boy an idea. Going to Clockwork's lair, Danny begs for him to send him to the past where he can prevent Vlad from ever getting Ecto-Acne in the first place, thus preventing him from acquiring ghost powers. Clockwork reluctantly does so, opening a portal to his parents' college days, warning him not to screw up time any further then he should.

May 1, 2010- **Altering of the Present** : Finding a flyer of the prototype ghost portal on the school bulletin board, Danny Phantom manages to find the laboratory where Jack Fenton, Maddie and Vlad Masters are testing the proto-portal. Jack accidentally grabs a diet cola instead of the Ecto-Purifier, pours it into the Ecto-Filtrator, and activates the machinery behind the portal with it while Vlad tries to confess his love for Maddie. Jack then activates the portal, but this time Danny pushes Vlad out the way. The Ecto-Energy ricochets off the walls and heads straight for Maddie. Vlad saves her in time, something she is grateful for. Danny ends up back in the present through Clockwork's help, satisfied he had managed to make a better future.

May 1, 2010- When he returns home, Danny Phantom finds the Fenton household is missing the Ops Center. Heading inside, now as human, Danny Fenton finds the house is a complete mess. To further add to the shock, Jack Fenton comes with Ecto-Acne in his face, wondering who Danny is. The boy tries to convince him that he is Jack's son, but he claims he is single, bitter, and alone. He then turns into Jack Plasimus and commences to attack Danny, who also goes ghost as an act of self-defense. Jack angrily fights Danny, stating his hatred of ghosts, saying it was the cause of him being separated from Maddie. Danny heads to the basement to go back to Clockwork, but unfortunately there is no Ghost Portal there. Danny tries to squeeze through the old porto-portal, but instead finds a newspaper clipping of Vlad marrying Maddie. Jack continues to try and destroy Danny until the latter convinces him to state what happened 20 years ago. Jack explains the Ecto-Blast from the porto-portal ended up hitting him in the face, causing him to get ghost powers while Vlad ended up with Maddie. With his powers, he tried to be a superhero, which was bad timing on his part, having chased after a ghost when in reality it was a kid in a ghost costume for Halloween, then he tried in vain to find a cure for his ailing half inside his home. Danny states it was his fault he ended that way, going as far as showing a picture of the Fenton family from his wallet. This only further angers Jack who claims he is lying so he goes on the offensive, causing Danny to exit the house and leave to find his mother, hoping she has a Ghost Portal.

May 1, 2010- Danny Phantom goes to Vlad Masters' manor where he finds Vlad and Maddie, now a married couple. Calling Maddie Masters his "mom" prompts the couple to invite him in and feed him, as well as question him on where his folks are. Danny Fenton answers the question then asks if they have a Ghost Portal to which Vlad vehemently shouts that they do not talk about ghosts, ever. Danny points out the Ecto Foamer sticking out partially from a nearby closet to which Maddie quickly cries out that it's just a carpet foamer.

May 1, 2010- Later that night, Danny Phantom searches in vain until he finds Maddie Masters' secret ghost lab, including a Ghost Portal. About to go in, he is ambushed by Maddie with her "Maddie Weasel" and strapped to a table where she hopes to dissect the half ghost, a la _Goldfinger_. A desperate Danny once again states he is her son and that Jack Fenton still loves her despite what Vlad Masters said to her, stating that Jack blamed her for his problems. Jack Plasmius suddenly flies down from nowhere to confirm this, going as far as showing Danny's wallet storing the photo of the Fenton family. Happy to be with Jack, she hugs him, then frees Danny. The two then hug the boy, now realizing he is from an alternate timeline.

May 1, 2010- **Escape from the Alternate Present** : Maddie Masters opens the Ghost Portal for Danny Phantom to go through, but Vlad Masters interrupts, blasting the ghosts with the Ecto Foamer. Danny, strapped to the table again, cries out that none of this should be happening, something Vlad doesn't care for saying that he likes it this way. When Jack Plasmius comes to save Danny, Vlad shoots a laser beam in his way. Jack creates a shield, but the laser pushes him to the Ghost Portal, causing it to overload and Jack to apparently die. Upset, Maddie sends Vlad flying into the Ghost Portal where he is quickly hounded by various ghosts. She then tells Danny to fix the past. Flying into the Ghost Zone, the portal then explodes.

May 1, 2010- **Return to the Current Present** : Danny Phantom returns to Clockwork who once again refuses, saying the most he'll do is fix the past to the way it was before Danny messed with it. He then observes it, noticing that Jack Fenton from 20 years back spilled Diet Cola inside the Ecto-Filtrator that worked the porto-portal, giving Danny an idea, one which Clockwork merely smiles at. Back in the Fenton household, Sam Manson, almost fading, struggles to tell those nearby to confess something to Danny Fenton. However Danny comes and suggests to his parents use Diet Cola for the cure. Maddie Fenton mixes up a batch which cures all three to great success, much to everyone's relief. Vlad Masters suggests to Danny afterwards to let bygones be bygones to which Danny does by sending him flying through the air.

May 1, 2010- The Fenton parents are on stage later that night for their 80's theme party. Much to Jazz Fenton's further embarrassment, Danny Fenton, dressed in 80's clothing as well, joins in on the fun, saying he better appreciates his parents' past and present.

May 7, 2010- The 2010 Stark Expo has its opening ceremony, and is due to then run for a year, followed by a closing ceremony.

May 7, 2010- Stark is summoned to a senate hearing the next day.

May 8, 2010- Tony Stark appears before the Senate Armed Services Committee's Weaponized Suit Defense Program Hearings. These are chaired by Pennsylvania Senator Stern, who urges him to give the Iron Man suit, built six months ago, to the military, and calls Lt. Col. James Rhodes and Hammer Industries CEO Justin Hammer to testify against him. Stark refuses to surrender the suit, pointing out that although North Korea and Iran are working to replicate the technology, they are years away from being able to do so. He also reveals Hammer Industries has had its share of failures, leading to the cancellation of Hammer Industries' contacts with the Department of Defense.

May 12, 2010- With 362 days remaining, inclusively, of the Expo, Stark appoints Pepper Potts as the new chairman and CEO of Stark Industries.

May 12, 2010- In Russia, an agent of the Ten Rings supplies Ivan Vanko assistance in infiltrating the Grand Prix de Monaco Historique.

May 12, 2010- Natasha Romanoff is ordered by Nick Fury to go undercover at Stark Industries.

May 14, 2010- **Ambush in Rio de Janeiro** : Thaddeus Ross' unit, having traced Bruce Banner to the bottling factory, raids Rocinha under the field command of Emil Blonsky. Bruce transforms into the Hulk, breaking his 190-day streak without "incident", then defeats the task force and escapes.

May 14, 2010- **Birth of Danielle Fenton/Dani Phantom** : Angry and frustrated about his failure to destroy Jack Fenton and obtain Danny Fenton as his own adopted son, Vlad Masters decides to create a clone of the boy by secretly obtaining DNA samples from Danny Phantom's battles with Valerie Gray through the equipment he had given her. He begins to genetically engineer clones in a secret underground facility under one of his homes in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Much to his dismay, the clones of Danny are extremely unstable and sooner or later melt back into ectoplasm each time he tries to create one. However, one clone that's the closest in genetics to Danny has an apparent chromosome switch that created a slightly younger, female version of Danny by mistake. Although her human form is stable, when she transforms into a ghost and uses her powers, she begins to melt into ectoplasm like the previous clones do. She is given the human name Danielle and the ghost name Dani Phantom. She immediately believes Vlad is her "father".

May 15, 2010- Bruce Banner wakes up in Guatemala and decides to travel back to Culver University to see if any data on his original project remains. Over the next sixteen days, he travels through Central America and the U.S., towards Willowdale, Virginia.

May 16, 2010- Vlad Masters studies a set of videos of Danny Phantom recorded from cameras he placed inside the weaponry/suit he gave Valerie Gray months back. He finds that it is not possible to copy Danny completely unless he has his mid-morph transformation. Three containment chambers behind him open, each with three different ghosts: one wearing a bed sheet, one looking like a grey Hulk/Frankenstein, and the other a small green blob. He sends them all to find Danny before ordering his computer, a program of Maddie Fenton, to insult Jack Fenton.

May 16, 2010- Sam Manson and Tucker Foley are at a mini-golf course where Sam tries to hit the golf ball in the windmill but fails. As Tucker moves in for a score, he hits it 5 times only for it to go intangible every time, a small prank pulled by Danny. He then appears saying he vanquished the Ghost King, but he really just overslept, a gesture that annoys his friends who complain that he has been treating them more like sidekicks than friends recently. Danny apologizes, and at the same time, the bed sheet ghost appears. He does battle, revealing the ghost behind the bed sheet, a skeleton with no waist-down. He tries to make Danny "change back", but Danny ends up blasting it away with a very powerful Ghost Ray, destroying the windmill course with it. He quickly flies away, leaving the manager to blame Sam and Tucker.

May 16, 2010- Danny Phantom keeps apologizing over on his cell phone back in the Fenton household for leaving, stating he couldn't be seen in his state, but Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, who have to build the entire windmill golf course from scratch, are still angry at his abandonment. Entering his room, he meets a 12-year-old girl who claims to be his third cousin once removed, Danielle Fenton, lying on his bed reading his comic books. After getting her something to eat and discovering that she has many of the same interests as Danny, he still remains suspicious of her motives and background, so he tries to take her downstairs to tell his parents about her, but she stubbornly runs back into his room. Danny Fenton chases back after her, only to find her gone. He goes ghost and leaves outside only for the Hulk-Ghost to attack him. Danielle, or Dani for short, tells Danny she knows who he is and in a surprising twist of fate, she transforms into a ghost similar to Danny. They manage to melt the ghost by using Ghost Rays to blast a hole in the ghost. Danny afterwards quickly bombards her with questions, but she quickly fakes a faint to avoid questioning, forcing Danny to take her back home.

May 17, 2010- **Kidnapping of Danny Fenton/Phantom** : By the next day, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley are not interested in the revelation of Danielle Fenton/Dani Phantom, still angry over yesterday. Dani afterwards phases through the table where Danny Fenton once again tries to ask her, but their ghost senses go off as the little green ghost comes in, destroying the cafeteria. Danny and Dani Phantom run after it, leaving Dash Baxter to blame the mess on Tucker and Sam to Mr. Lancer. Danny and Dani chase the ghost across Amity Park, in a bit of a race the two started, but Dani starts to lag, causing a confident Danny to run into Vlad Plasmius. The older hybrid, more serious than ever, fights Danny. Evenly matched, Danny is knocked unconscious however from behind by Dani who shoots a Ghost Ray at his back, all part of a job masterminded by Vlad, her "daddy". Sam and Tucker, while taking out the garbage from the cafeteria as their punishment during detention, witness Vlad carrying Danny away with Dani following, and they realize Danny is in trouble and they have to save him. When Lancer asks Sam and Tucker why they are not still in the cafeteria, they quickly fake an excuse, making Mr. Lancer angry, and he tries to catch the two as they run to the Fenton household, but fails. There Maddie Fenton picks up the phone when Lancer calls them about Sam and Tucker's behavior. Jack Fenton and Maddie try to catch the two sneaking into the basement lab, but fail, taking the Specter Deflector as they ride the Specter Speeder to find Danny via the Booo-merang

May 17, 2010- At Vlad Masters' cabin, Danny Fenton awakens in the Spectral Energy Neutralizer. He notices all around him surveillance footage of himself transforming. After Danny once again calls him a "seriously crazed up fruit loop", Vlad reveals how he used his ghost powers to steal money and overshadow millionaires, like Bill Gates, to become the rich man he is today, but confesses in the end how all he wanted was love. Dani Phantom, invisible above them, sees all this as Vlad shows Danny a containment chamber containing the "perfect half-ghost son" clone. The other ghosts Danny has fought, including Dani, were imperfect clones. The thing left to complete the new clone is sample of Danny's mid-morph DNA, before the progenitor is disposed of. Vlad afterwards sends the small green ghost, which is actually a small, amorphous clone of Danny, to try and overshadow Danny to get him to transform, but he resists. The chamber overloads and Danny flies out. A frustrated Vlad then notices Dani who, heartbroken, confronts and cries out if she, too is imperfect; the clone dissolving into ectoplasm only heightens her fear. Vlad lies to her, saying that he needs Danny's DNA to stabilize hers. Believing his words, she sets out to find Danny whom she attacks, the latter trying hard to warn her not to or she will dissolve, as well as telling her that Vlad is not trying to save her but merely using her. She, however, refuses to believe him and knocks him out again.

May 17, 2010- **The Phantoms Twins Assembled** : Danny Fenton wakes up in the containment chamber again once more with Vlad Plasmius ordering Danielle Fenton to overshadow Danny. A reluctant Danielle is afraid the strain will be too much for her. Vlad continuously eggs her on until he harshly snaps at her hesitation. Knowing she was now being used the entire time, she releases Danny, both transform. With the Phantom Twins now assembled, Danny and Dani Phantom blast and knock Vlad into the primary clone's chamber. There, Vlad Plasmius watches in horror as his perfect clone slowly dissolves. With his most determined plan a failure, Vlad eyes Dani Phantom in a fit of pure rage, immediately trying to get revenge on her for the loss of his "son". Danny Phantom, however, steps in and unleashes his Ghostly Wail. Vlad is knocked back as well as all the devices used to make the clones, however, a bitter Vlad immediately gets up and transforms again. Dani defends Danny despite her still unstabilized form. Luckily, she is saved when Vlad is suddenly hit in the head by the Booo-merang and the Specter Speeder crashes into the building, slamming into him. Tucker Foley quickly puts the Specter Deflector on Vlad, turning him back into a human, and Dani punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Danny tightly hugs Sam Manson and Tucker and thanks them numerous times for their help, promising to never take them for granted again.

May 17, 2010- At Fenton Works, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley face potential punishment from the Fenton parents and Lancer until out of the blue, Maddie Fenton suddenly declares they don't need to call their parents and receive punishment; Lancer strangely agrees as well, then tells Jack Fenton they can always build another Specter Speeder which quickly reduces his anger and turns it into excitement, to which Lancer and Maddie glance at each other about Jack's excitement as Jack runs off to build another Specter Speeder. Tucker and Sam later on, assume Danny overshadowed them from afar, but it was merely Dani Phantom who saved their hides. She flies off, promising they will meet again. Danny thanks Sam and Tucker again, much to their annoyance, and Dani flies out in the end.

May 18, 2010- Skulker hunts a small, menacing ghost, only to be captured by the Guys in White in the process. Skulker exits his robotic body suit in time. The Guys in White immediately analyze the suit to find information on Danny Phantom.

May 19, 2010- James Rhodes tries to negotiate a compromise between Tony Stark and the Pentagon. While Rhodes and Stark are arguing, Stark challenges Rhodes to try one of his Iron Man suits. Rhodes accepts and takes the Mark II, arguing with Iron Man during the flight. When they arrive back at Stark's Mansion and Rhodes gets his armor off, he makes it clear that he does not let Stark put him in the position to choose between their friendship and his duty. Saying at his departure, that they both know where that would end up.

May 19, 2010- Inside the Nasty Burger, Tucker Foley and especially Sam Manson complain on Danny Fenton's still budding romance on Valerie Gray, whom he stares at lovingly as she works, saddened that he still can't date her. Sam complains further on the prospect of romance, stating she wouldn't be caught dead eyeing someone lovingly like Danny did, however, she is quick to shift perspective when she eyes a tall white haired boy with dark clothes and sunglasses entering with Mr. Lancer. Lancer introduces the boy as Gregor, a foreign exchange student from Hungary. Immediately he and Sam connect, seeing they share many common traits while Danny watches, annoyed.

May 19, 2010- Danny Fenton's Ghost Sense lets out afterwards. He goes off to fight ghosts, only to immediately run into the Guys in White. Sam Manson and Gregor continue eyeing each other despite the chaos outside. The Guys in White and Danny Phantom both put up a decent fight, eventually with Danny coming as the victor. He then flies over to where Gregor is walking with Sam and Tucker Foley, the latter also warming up to him due to their similar interest in technology, again to Danny's irritation. Meanwhile, the Guys in White, residing in a motel, discuss the primary locations of Danny Phantom.

May 19, 2010- Back in school, Danny Fenton confesses to Tucker Foley that he doesn't trust Gregor despite his friend's protest to give him a chance. Gregor appears from behind, compliments Danny, then leaves with Sam Manson to give him a tour of the school. Another ghost appears, an ectopus, and again Danny Phantom is confronted by the Guys in White inside the school swimming pool. Luckily Danny is able to escape when they use a device only meant for deep water use, causing the pool to explode.

May 19, 2010- In an alley later that night, Danny Fenton speaks with Tucker Foley, stating that he thinks Gregor is part of the Guys in White, seeing as he appears at the same time they do, so he decides to spy on both Sam Manson and Gregor, something Tucker is livid towards. Danny spies on them while the two date, eventually ending up in Amity Park Mall where the Guys in White pursue him once more. He asks why the two are after him to which they merely reply he's a ghost that "operates freely". Desperate, Danny flies to the mall parking lot and hides there until they leave only to face Sam and Gregor leave the mall as well. There, Gregor kisses Sam, much to Danny's shock and dismay. Danny silently flies off before Sam states to Gregor she wants to take things slow, which he says he respects.

May 20, 2010- By school the next day, Danny Fenton lets Sam Manson know he spied on the two, much to her anger; she storms off with Gregor when he comes by. Tucker Foley volunteers to spy on Sam and Gregor for Danny. After he leaves, Danny spots the Guys in White talking to Lancer where they convince the teacher to give them the information they need. Danny decides to lay low and let Tucker do his spying for the time after witnessing that scene. Tucker, as a result, continuously interrupts any romantic time Sam wants to spend with Gregor while the latter seems to appreciate his company. When Danny calls to check up on how Tucker is doing, it is plainly obvious even Tucker is enjoying Gregor's company more than spying.

May 20, 2010- Danny Fenton, inside the boys' locker room the next day, tries to think of a way to speak with Gregor over his concern with his involvement with Sam Manson. Gregor comes up to Danny instead and already lets him know he noticed that Danny doesn't enjoy his company, if not to protect Sam. Then he asks him if he likes her to which Danny hesitates. Seeing that as a sign of insecurity, Gregor tells Danny he will ask her out, then leaves, causing an even more emotionally confused Danny. It gets worse when he walks home to see his family being questioned by the Guys in White on their possible involvement with Danny Phantom. Figuring that Danny Fenton is not the ghost boy they're looking for, declaring him too prepubescent, the Guys in White list down various suspects until they believe Gregor to be the ghost child. Recognizing that Gregor, Sam, and Tucker Foley are in trouble, Danny goes looking for them.

May 20, 2010- **Attack at Amity Park Observatory** : Atop a building located on a high cliff, Tucker Foley eyes the stars through a telescope while Gregor wishes to have a word with Sam Manson alone. He asks to go steady with Sam to which she is about to agree with until Tucker comes to annoy them further and finds out he's instead a boy named Elliot from Michigan who was merely acting that way to cause Sam to be attracted to him. Upset, she breaks up with him, leaving Elliot to flirt with other girls nearby. However, it is short-lived when the Guys in White, from their jet plane, send a missile his way. Danny Phantom flies over to try and subdue them while Gregor avoids more attacks, even going as far as being rescued by Tucker. Danny manages to get inside the jet plane, lift the Guys in White out of their vehicle, then throw them into the mud below, threatening them to leave the kids alone before flying off. The two are then faced with the Commissioner who disapproves of their dirty suits.

May 20- Banner makes his way through Chiapas, Mexico.

May 21, 2010- At school, Danny Fenton apologizes for spying on Sam Manson, who states that she and Gregor/Elliot are over, saddened that her former love interest was a complete fake. Danny cheers her up by complimenting her, stopping just short of the word "pretty", causing her to blush. Danny and Sam rekindle their friendship while Tucker Foley uses methods Gregor/Elliot used to try and score with Paulina and Star, only for them to slap him.

May 21, 2010- Tony Stark signs paperwork to transfer power to Pepper, and meets his new personal assistant, "Natalie Rushman".

May 22, 2010- Tony Stark updates his design log again, on "Day 189", recounting the opening of the Expo and saying that he believes he has sorted the delivery problem. Stark then finishes the assembling of his Mark V armor, and leaves to board a plane to Monaco for the Grand Prix de Monaco Historique.

May 23, 2010- **Duel of Monaco** : At the Circuit de Monaco, Stark replaces Team Stark's regular driver DiFilipo in Race G. Ivan Vanko attacks him between turns 16 and 17 by the harbor. Switching into a portable, lightweight Iron Man armor (Mark V) Stark defeats Vanko. Later that evening, Stark visits Vanko in prison before flying back to the United States of America with Pepper.

May 24, 2010- Senator Stern appears on news channels to support military control of the Iron Man armor.

May 24,2010- Justin Hammer orchestrates Ivan Vanko's escape from prison to have him work on Hammer Industries' own weapon-suit program.

May 24, 2010- Justin Hammer and Ivan Vanko arrive at the Hammer Industries Headquarters in New York City. Vanko begins revamping Hammer's own battle suit prototypes into unmanned, remote-controlled drones.

May 24, 2010- Media speculation continues about Tony Stark's fitness to continue as Iron Man. James Rhodes tries to convince him to hand over the Iron Man suits to the United States Armed Forces, but he continues to refuse.

May 24, 2010- Danny Fenton hastily wakes up and gets ready for the last day of school, using his ghost powers to avoid being kept after school for tardiness. He then flew outside and hovered there stating that he would 'just take the aerial route'. Before he could be on his way, however, Jack Fenton saw him through the bathroom window while he was taking a bath and threatened him, though Danny Phantom easily dodged the blast from Jack's blaster then skedaddled. As Danny flies off, he passes by the Amity Park Penitentiary where Frederich Isak Showenhower, better known as Freakshow, is still in prison from his previous battle, where he is being interrogated by the Guys in White. He is questioned about The Reality Gauntlet, of which he denies any knowledge until they show off the captured Lydia and their plans to use the glove to eradicate all ghosts, including Danny Phantom.

May 24, 2010- **Escape from Amity Park Penitentiary** : Desperate to get revenge on the ghost boy, Freakshow is freed from his chains and goes off to explain the gauntlet to the best of his ability, placing three Reality Gems in their holes on the glove, the Gem of Life, which can bring anything to life, the Gem of Form, which can change the shape of anything, and the Gem Of Fantasy, which is able to make your dreams come true. Placing the fourth and final gem, the Power Source, one of Freakshow's earrings, Freakshow uses the Gem of Life, causing the Guys in White's weapons to come alive and twist themselves around them. However, the Gauntlet cannot be used to its full extent unless the wearer operates the gems in the correct order. As Freakshow does not know the order, he has limited power. He frees and escapes with Lydia, vowing to take over the world with him as the ringleader.

May 24, 2010- Meanwhile, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley are excited for their cross-country summer vacation together. Danny is taking them to Cape Canaveral, Florida for the space program, Tucker is taking them to the San Diego Sci-Fi and Comic Book Convention at San Diego, California, and Sam is taking them to Gothapalooza in the Nevada desert. But first, they plan to go to a Dumpty Humpty concert located near their school. Jazz Fenton then accidentally bumps into Danny and reveals that she is working on a thesis on Ghost Envy for her college entry, even though it is over a year away.

May 24, 2010- Their summer vacation takes a turn for the worse when Lydia attacks the Dumpty Humpty concert with her tattoos. Danny Phantom manages to fend them off, then goes after his friends who have been taken by two of Lydia's tattoos. There they reunite with Freakshow. Danny fights him, but he is put at a disadvantage when Freakshow uses the Reality Gauntlet to create monsters out of two oil trucks through the Gem of Form and brings them to life with the Gem of Life. As Danny fights the two, the Guys in White appear as well, leading Freakshow to create a giant humanoid snow monster from a cloud, which falls and crashes on both the Guys in White and the oil truck monsters. Freakshow makes his escape with Lydia via the Circus Gothica train, using the gems to make it sprout wings and fly off. Danny takes his friends back to the concert, much to Sam's complaint, stating that he's on vacation and the Guys in White can handle Freakshow.

May 24, 2010- **Reality Gauntlet Incident** : Back at the concert, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley research the Reality Gauntlet in a book written by Freakshow, but Danny Fenton cares more about his summer vacation and the concert. The concert is supposed to start with a giant egg on the stage opening and revealing the band, but the egg has been brought to life by Freakshow, who shows up on stage. Lydia again kidnaps Sam and Tucker while Danny Phantom fights. All of this is being shown on the news, watched by the Fenton parents and Jazz Fenton, who doesn't want to go on vacation would prefer to work on her thesis. After Freakshow creates a spider out of a drum set, Tucker and Sam manage to break free from Lydia's grip and both grab onto the Reality Gauntlet, Danny joins in, each of them touching one of the three Reality Gems, accidentally activating its true power. As they struggle to hold on to the Reality Gauntlet, Sam remembers reading that the Reality Gauntlet has a self-defense mechanism, if someone who is touching a Reality Gem thinks about hiding it, it will disappear and re-appear in the location they thought of. After Danny, Sam, and Tucker hide the Reality Gems, they all fall back on stage where Freakshow once again leaves with Lydia. Danny, too weakened to follow, is forced to transform back to his human state in front of hundreds of people, including the TV crew, letting the world know his identity.

May 24, 2010- At the Fenton household, Danny Fenton's parents are shock that their own son is a ghost. As Jazz Fenton steps in front of the TV to urge them not to jump to any insane conclusions, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley's parents enter, having also watched the TV. The parents begin to blame each other for the current mess that is going on until Lydia captures them all. Back at the concert, the kids are all shocked Danny is the ghost boy. Even more chaos comes when the Guys in White arrive by jetpack, hoping to take Danny to experiment on him. Danny flies Sam and Tucker away, but quickly turns human again, his ghost powers apparently screwed up from the Reality Gauntlet's explosion. However, Sam is able to get them away from the Guys in White via mosh pit, the kids now cheering for Danny. They run off and are eventually rescued by Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Kwan, and the rest of the football team, all of them willing to help Danny and his friends because they have helped them many times before. While the Guys in White search, the three, disguised as a football player, the school mascot, and a cheerleader, are led by their peers into a forest.

May 24, 2010- Nick Fury orders S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to Amity Park to get Danny Fenton as well as his family and friends immediately before the Guys in White can get to them. He also orders the intel team to locate Freakshow's whereabouts.

May 25, 2010- Danny Fenton and his friends make it back to the Fenton household, planning to get rid of the Reality Gauntlet Freakshow wears, but once inside, they are ambushed by the Guys in White and their cohorts. As they interrogate Danny, Lydia, currently invisible, sends three of her tattoos to hide in each of the trio's shirts to keep watch. Danny activates the Fenton Works Anti-Creep Mode which causes the house to attack anything using Ecto-Energy, including the Guys in White and Danny in ghost mode. The trio make their way to the Emergency Ops Center and activate the Fenton Blimp. The Guys in White catch up and Danny presses a button causing the blimp to turn into a jetplane which they use to escape, Danny turning it invisible to give them a further advantage, unaware of a tracking device the Guys in White managed to place on the plane.

May 25, 2010- The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sent to Amity Park under Nick Fury's orders arrive at Fenton Works, but only found the place to be deserted. They return to report the unfortunate news to Nick Fury.

May 26, 2010- The next day, Danny Fenton gets a contact on the Fenton Jetplane. Thinking it's his parents, he gets ready to confess about his powers, but it ends up being Freakshow. He blackmails Danny into getting the Reality Gems back, as he and his friends know where they are, in exchange for their parents', and Jazz's, lives and, to be dramatic, they are only given three days. With no choice, the trio begin their quest to get the Reality Gems, each revealing that they sent a Reality Gem to the location they wanted to go to on the road trip. They begin their quest by heading to the Kennedy Space Center in Cape Canaveral, Florida.

May 26, 2010- At the space center, a child finds the Gem of Life and activates it by touch, but he throws it when it burns him, causing a space shuttle to come to life and attack the Fenton Jetplane. Danny Fenton goes ghost, turns intangible, and reaches the Gem of Life from the pilot's seat, turning the shuttle back to normal, but now falling from midair. Danny Phantom, having run a landing simulation on his computer a million times before, is able to perfectly land the space shuttle before it causes any damage. The Guys in White then appear via jetplanes, using missiles to destroy the Fenton Jetplane. Luckily, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson escape via Fenton ATVs and, after Danny places the Gem inside the Fenton Thermos for safety, the three make their escape. They make a pitstop at a diner where it's reported everyone is on the lookout for Danny and his friends, including the cops, so they quickly make their escape, their ATVs turn into hovercrafts for faster travel.

May 26, 2010- Back in Freakshow's lair, Jack and Maddie Fenton lament over their son as half-ghost, and Jazz Fenton tells them he never told them because of all the threats they made to destroy ghosts. Afterwards, Freakshow comes over to taunt them, but Jazz declares he is merely suffering from Ghost Envy, which he vehemently denies.

May 27, 2010- Danny Phantom and his friends make it to Gothapalooza, only for them to find it a cutesy world of happiness and teddy bears. While Sam Manson retches in disgust, Danny merely asks politely for the Gem of Form, which the teddy bears easily give. Danny stores the Gem in the thermos, but not before restoring Gothapalooza back to what it was before, much to Sam's relief. The Guys in White attack once more, this time in tanks, again sending missiles. They escape and hitch a ride on a truck delivering newspapers, the front cover showcasing Danny and friends. They head to their last destination with less than 24 hours left to save their families.

May 28, 2010- At the convention, three nerds have found the Gem of Fantasy, causing them to turn into the three supervillains from a comic book they dressed up as Crystal Leviathan, Scarlet Samurai, and Empress She-Wolf. Danny Phantom fights off all three as well as the Guys in White until he gets the Gem back. With all three Reality Gems, they vow to stop Freakshow, but Lydia arrives, wraps the trio with her tattoos, then warps them back to Freakshow.

May 28, 2010- **Death and Revival of Danny Phantom/** **Defeat of Freakshow** : Back at his lair, Freakshow takes the Reality Gems, places them back in the Reality Gauntlet, and presses them in the correct order, giving him total control over reality. Freakshow turns Earth into his own world of chaos, becoming the ringmaster, complete with an appropriate outfit. He sends the parents, Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley on a deadly roller coaster ride. Danny Phantom tries in vain to save his loved ones, now in front of a live audience that Freakshow created. Danny is turned into jello by Freakshow, causing the roller coaster to run him over and apparently end his life. Freakshow then goes about turning every part of the world into his own creations. Danny is restored back to normal and again temporarily rescues the others by destroying the first two deathtraps. Jazz tells Danny that Freakshow has Ghost Envy and that he should use psychology to defeat him. Danny does so, teasing Freakshow with his powers, causing him to become more jealous and ultimately to turn himself into a ghost. Danny is then able to easily trap Freakshow in the Fenton Thermos. Danny puts on the Reality Gauntlet and uses to save his friends and family from falling into a pit of acid. Lydia attacks, but Danny uses the gauntlet to turn her into various forms before turning her back and letting her fly off. He then turns Earth back to normal.

May 28, 2010- **Restoration of Reality and Secret Identity/Destruction of Reality Gauntlet and Four Reality Gems** : Jack and Maddie Fenton come over and express joy over their son, still accepting him despite his ghost powers. Despite that, Danny Fenton still turns everything back to the way it was four days prior with only Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Jazz Fenton remembering that he is a ghost. Danny takes Freakshow back to the Guys in White, turning him back into a human and erasing their memories as well. He returns home and laments that Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez hate him again. The trio decide that they'd rather not go on another cross-country trip after all the excitement they've already had. Danny destroys the Reality Gauntlet, has a similar run-in with his father to the one he had at the beginning of the episode, then flies off to enjoy the rest of his summer vacation.

May 28, 2010- Due to Danny using the Reality Gauntlet to return reality back to normal, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. has no idea that Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton. Nick Fury continues to analyze Danny Phantom's potential.

May 29, 2010- S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors Bruce Banner, Jane Foster, Danny Phantom and Tony Stark.

May 29, 2010- **Duel at Tony Stark's Mansion** : Nick Fury is informed that Tony Stark has 72 hours left to live due to his palladium poisoning. On Tony Stark's birthday, he is inconsolable over his inability to solve his palladium poisoning dilemma and gets drunk, which leads to a confrontation with James Rhodes, who dons the Mark II Iron Man armor. The fight wrecks a portion of Stark's Malibu mansion, and Rhodes leaves with the Mark II suit.

May 29, 2010- Bruce Banner passes through U.S. customs, and there are reports of "atmospheric disturbances" in the Southwest region of the United States. Fury leaves S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters to meet Stark, carrying lithium to slow the palladium's effects, and orders Agent Jasper Sitwell to track Banner.

May 30, 2010- Jane Foster contacts Erik Selvig, who flies out to New Mexico to help her monitor the atmospheric disturbances. Her message is intercepted by S.H.I.E.L.D..

May 30, 2010- In Asgard, Thor's coronation is suddenly interrupted when Odin senses a break-in in his treasure room. The culprits are discovered to be Frost Giants, and the Destroyer kills them. Thor is enraged at what he sees as an act of war.

May 30, 2010- James Rhodes flies to Edwards Air Force Base and delivers the Mark II suit to the military. Nick Fury finds Tony Stark at Randy's Donuts, injects him with lithium and confines him to house arrest.

May 30, 2010- Natalie Rushman reveals herself to be Natasha Romanoff, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D..

May 30, 2010- General Meade orders Justin Hammer to upgrade the Mark II armor with new weaponry, but Rhodey secretly removes the suit's Arc Reactor.

May 30, 2010- Stark visits Potts at Stark Industries, where she mentions Hammer is hosting a presentation at the Stark Expo the next day. Returning home, Stark makes an intuitive breakthrough on how to fix his palladium problem through the creation of a new element theorized by his father and hidden in the layout of the Stark Expo.

May 30, 2010- **Attack on Jotunheim** : Thor, Sif, Loki, and the Warriors Three travel to Jotunheim to seek justice for the actions of the Frost Giants. A fight breaks out between the Asgardians and Frost Giants, but Odin arrives riding Sleipnir to break up the fight.

May 31, 2010- Returning to Asgard, Odin berates Thor for his reckless actions, stripping him of his godly power and casting him out of Asgard.

May 31, 2010- Nick Fury reassigns Agent Phil Coulson from monitoring Tony Stark to investigate atmospheric activity in New Mexico. Coulson leaves that afternoon.

May 31, 2010- Stark builds a small Particle Accelerator to create the element using equipment owned by Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S..

May 31, 2010- 17 days after the Ambush in Rio de Janeiro, Bruce Banner arrives at Culver University. He sees Betty Ross, but does not approach her.

May 31, 2010- **Battle at Stark Expo** : Justin Hammer's Stark Expo presentation is hijacked by Ivan Vanko, who uses the drones to attack the crowd, including a 9-year-old Peter Parker. Tony Stark flies to the Expo to stop Vanko, defeating the Hammer Drones with the help of Rhodey, wearing the upgraded "War Machine" armor, the Black Widow and Happy Hogan. Vanko is killed in an explosion that destroys the Oracle Pavilion, while Hammer is arrested for breaking Vanko out of prison. Stark flies Pepper Potts to safety, they kiss and start a romantic relationship. Rhodey decides to keep the War Machine armor for himself.

May 31, 2010- **Infiltration into Hammer Industries Headquarters** : Before leaving Hammer Industries, Black Widow downloads all of the information stored on Hammer's mainframe and destroys the facility.

May 31, 2010- Phil Coulson arrives at a S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost in Roswell, New Mexico to assemble his team of agents.

May 31, 2010- Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis detect a possible Einstein-Rosen Bridge in the nearby desert and discover the powerless Thor at its epicenter. He provokes Lewis with his aggressive behavior, but they subdue him with a taser and take him to a local hospital.

May 31, 2010- Banner goes to his old friend and pizzeria owner Stanley Lieber to hide out. Lieber offers him the pizza shop's upstairs spare bedroom.

May 31, 2010- On his way from Roswell to Puente Antiguo, Coulson prevents an armed robbery at a gas station.

June 1, 2010- Nick Fury sends Clint Barton to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico to assist Phil Coulson.

June 1, 2010- In Puente Antiguo, a local man discovers Thor's hammer, Mjølnir, in a crater about 50 miles west of the town. Unable to lift it, he calls several other people to give it a try. Jane Foster helps Thor escape from the hospital where he is being held and takes him back to her workplace.

June 1, 2010- Coulson arrives in New Mexico and discovers the site of Mjølnir. S.H.I.E.L.D. quickly quarantines the area and erects a portable laboratory over the site to study the hammer. Clint Barton arrives later that day.

June 1, 2010- Loki discovers his true heritage: Laufey, the King of the Frost Giants, is his real father. After confessing the truth Odin collapses and enters Odinsleep. Sif and the Warriors Three suspect Loki's treachery.

June 1, 2010- Bruce Banner poses as a pizza delivery man to get access to Culver University's computer labs and research database. On the way, he is accidentally seen by Betty Ross, and she has him stay the night at her home. Ross' boyfriend Leonard Samson secretly informs the military of Banner's whereabouts.

June 1, 2010- Following the Battle at Stark Expo the night before, Tony Stark updates his design log one final time for "Day 199", recounting the duel with Rhodes on his birthday, and the fight with Vanko.

June 1, 2010- **Infiltration into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Crater Investigation Site** : Thor and Foster head towards the site of the S.H.I.E.L.D. installation erected around Mjølnir. Thor sneaks in and tries to lift Mjolnir, but fails and is captured.

June 1, 2010- Loki appears before Thor, who is being held at the S.H.I.E.L.D. installation, and claims Odin is dead. Later, Erik Selvig goes to the installation and manages to get Phil Coulson to release Thor into his custody.

June 1, 2010- Emil Blonsky receives an unauthorized "low dose" injection of Bio Tech Enhancement Serum from Thaddeus Ross.

June 1, 2010- Predicting an imminent move from General Ross, Nick Fury sends Natasha Romanoff to spy on Banner.

June 1, 2010- After a night of drinking with Erik Selvig, Thor explains the concept of the Nine Realms to Foster.

June 2, 2010- Sif and the Warriors Three arrive on Earth to find Thor. Loki sends the Destroyer after them.

June 2, 2010- **Battle at Culver University** : At Culver University, Betty Ross walks Bruce Banner to the bus station in the early morning. As they are crossing the campus, they are attacked by the Military and Emil Blonsky, who seems to adapt well to the Bio Tech Enhancement upgrade, but is still beaten by the Hulk, getting nearly every bone in his body pulverized. Natasha Romanoff witnesses Banner's transformation and Blonsky's enhanced performance from afar. The Hulk escapes the Military with an unconscious Betty, hiding in a cave deep in the Smoky Mountain National Forest. News of the battle quickly spreads across cable news channels and the internet. Jack McGee, a student who witnessed and captured the fight on cell phone video, names the creature "an Incredible Hulk" in an interview with WHiH World News. His remarks are played repeatedly over the next several days.

June 2, 2010- **Battle of Puente Antiguo** : The Destroyer attacks S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stationed at Puente Antiguo. Thor and his fellow Asgardians fight it, and during the battle, Thor proves himself worthy of his godly heritage and his powers are restored, allowing him to defeat the Destroyer.

June 2, 2010- Natasha Romanoff informs Fury about Emil Blonsky's enhanced attributes, having witnessed his performance during the Culver University incident.

June 2, 2010- S.H.I.E.L.D. continues to monitor the Hulk incident and the crater site in New Mexico, as well as Europe, Africa, and the Atlantic Ocean.

June 2, 2010- Tony Stark has a debrief with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury. He is offered an advisory position as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers Initiative, which he accepts on condition that Stern honors him with a medal for his services. Three hours later, Stern begrudgingly gives Stark his medal.

June 2, 2010- Clint Barton discovers the Destroyer's inanimate body in Puente Antiguo. Later that day, with the help of Phil Coulson, they transport the body to Roswell, New Mexico.

June 2, 2010- The Frost Giants invade Asgard. Laufey finds Odin, but Loki turns on him and kills him before Laufey is able to kill Odin.

June 2, 2010- **Duel at the Bifrost Bridge** : Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three return to Asgard, where Thor reveals Loki's plan to seize the throne. Unfortunately, in the ensuing battle between them, Thor is forced to destroy the Bifrost Bridge to prevent Loki from destroying Jotunheim and committing genocide against the Frost Giants. This action strands him in Asgard, unable to return to Earth. Loki falls into space and ends appearing in the Sanctuary.

June 3, 2010- Nick Fury holds a meeting in Roswell, telling S.H.I.E.L.D. about the new refocusing of the agency towards extraterrestrial defense.

June 3, 2010- Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley were watching the news and are startled upon learning what happen at Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, can't believing that Thor and Norse Mythology is real.

June 3, 2010- Bruce Banner and Betty Ross hide out in a small town motel, as news of the previous day's battle continues to spread. Within 36 to 40 hours of sustaining his injuries, Emil Blonsky has fully recovered.

June 4, 2010- Banner and Betty Ross arrive in New York City, bypassing roadblocks at the Holland Tunnel by bribing a boat owner to take them across the Hudson River to lower Manhattan. They head uptown to meet with Mr. Blue, whose real name is Samuel Sterns. Sterns tries an experimental process to cure Banner, though it only succeeds in reversing the transformation, not ridding him of it completely.

June 4, 2010- **Duel of Harlem** : The military captures Banner, but Emil Blonsky forces Sterns to inject him with the blood products he developed from Banner's blood sample. The process mutates Blonsky into the Abomination, while Sterns is infected with Banner's blood through an open wound on his head, gaining his own mutation. Banner convinces Thaddeus Ross to let him try and stop the Abomination. The two creatures fight in Harlem, with Hulk defeating the Abomination and fleeing the scene immediately afterwards.

June 4, 2010- Natasha Romanoff discovers the mutated Sterns in his laboratory, subdues him and takes him into custody.

June 5, 2010- The World Security Council grants Nick Fury new funds for S.H.I.E.L.D.. This will provide the resources he needs to examine the Tesseract fully, as well as to put into action the "Avengers Initiative".

June 5, 2010- The _New York Bulletin_ writes a front page article called " _Harlem Terror_ ", describing the battle between Abomination and Hulk.

June 7, 2010- Fury approaches Erik Selvig to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in an advisory capacity to study the Tesseract.

June 9, 2010- Danny Phantom saves Star and Venus DeLisle, who just turn 12 years old three days ago, from Skulker.

June 14, 2010- Team Phantom saves a group of people. Unknown to them, the group are actually S.H.I.E.L.D. agents send by Nick Fury to observe him.

June 29, 2010- Danny Phantom saves the A-Listers from a unknown ghost.

July 4, 2010- In a dinner, Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell discuss how to prevent Emil Blonsky being assigned to the Avengers World Security Council have ordered S.H.I.E.L.D. to make Blonsky part of the team as they consider him a war hero.

July 4, 2010- Coulson and Sitwell send Tony Stark to meet with Thaddeus Ross within 24 hours to ruin any chance of this recruitment going through.

July 5, 2010- Bruce Banner settles in a cabin deep in the woods of Bella Coola, British Columbia, where he works on gaining control of the Hulk.

July 5, 2010- Following Hulk's incident in Harlem, Tony Stark arrives in New York and approaches Ross about "putting a team together". He is apparently on a mission to recruit Blonsky, but his behavior enrages Ross so much that he refuses to release Blonsky into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody.

July 5, 2010- Coulson and Sitwell reunite and discuss the success in having Stark dissuade Ross from including Blonsky in the Avengers Initiative.

July 16, 2010-Actor Simon Williams' latest film, _Dead Before Arrival_ , is released.

July 20, 2010- A news broadcast talks about Iron Man, using footage from the Battle of Gulmira. In 2015, Ultron would access a news archive with the broadcast when scrolling through information to learn about the Avengers.

August 12, 2010- A HYDRA team rescues Akela Amador from her cell at the bottom of a copper mine. They perform surgery in her blind eye and implant her with a Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant, used to control her and make her carry out missions as their operative.

August 20, 2010- Camilla Reyes is promoted to the rank of Comandante in the Policia Militar de Peru.

August 31, 2010- _Ace Combat: Joint Assault_ is released in North America for the PlayStation Portable. Danny Fenton immediately buys the game.

November 22, 2010- Vlad Masters' well-polished manor is dismantled when the Guys in White break in, suspecting him of holding ghost contraband, courtesy of Danny Fenton, who watches the news of Vlad's broken down manor, via computer, later on, much to both Danny and Tucker Foley's amusement and Sam Manson's concern. Vlad, however, gets his revenge when the Guys in White enters Danny's room for the same reasons as Vlad until Sam tells them off, claiming they can't search without a warrant.

November 22, 2010- Meanwhile, Vlad Masters is staying in a hotel in Amity Park, taking a shower while watching the news of himself and the upcoming mayoral election. He receives a rude awakening when news helicopters surround him during his shower, caused by Danny Phantom, who has turned the walls invisible.

November 23, 2010- Vlad Masters in turn pulls the same prank by sending his vulture ghosts to make the walls see-through when Danny Fenton is in the boy's locker room, so that the whole cafeteria spots him in the shower. He later ups the ante by getting the Guys in White to destroy the Nasty Burger, Vlad claiming of more Ecto-Bestos inside, to which he is now the current owner of, having bought it off of it's original owners. Danny angrily chats with Vlad long enough for him to get the idea to run for mayor after the destruction of the fast food joint to up the challenge between the two. Danny catches this news from his father, who is eager to vote for Vlad as mayor, so he desperately heads down to City Hall where Vlad had just given a speech. There, the two battle, Danny stating Vlad's gotten weaker until he realizes at the last minute that it was merely a decoy held long enough until multiple Vlad Plasmius duplicates overshadow the voters to vote only for him, making him win in a landslide. With his powers, he orders school uniforms, no technology, curfews at 4 o'clock, mandatory roll call before and after class, heightened security and even a new Nasty Burger under the name McMasters', now designed to ban teenagers, and most importantly, Vlad makes a claim to the public that Danny Phantom's presence will lure more ghosts into their towns. To prove this, he had the Guys in White catch ghosts who were rolling dice or robbing stores, which Danny suspected were just staged. Adding insult to injury, surveillance cameras everywhere in the city watch Danny's every move should he try and transform, much to his frustration. In lack of any Danny Phantom, Vlad does a tremendous job cleaning up any ghosts that haunt Amity Park.

November 29, 2010- Frustrated, Danny Fenton transforms after Tucker Foley takes out a surveillance camera near Nasty Burger and phases his way to Vlad Masters' office to apologize for his behavior. However Vlad doesn't accept it, criticizes him that he had this coming, then sends the Guys in White to try and destroy him. Danny escapes then later recruits his fellow peers on Sam Manson's idea to stage a protest for the return of Nasty Burger, one that catches Vlad's attention as he comes up to them in person.

November 29, 2010- **Staged Battle Against Mayor Vlad Masters** : There, with cameramen nearby, as well as Danny Fenton's parents, Danny turns ghost, then comes back to rat out that Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasimus are one and the same. However Vlad Plasmius comes out of nowhere in the same area with Vlad Masters. There both he and Danny Phantom fight until Vlad Masters aims a Fenton Gun, taken from Jack Fenton, at Plasmius. Danny sees Plasmius is merely a duplicate of him used to make Vlad Masters look good in the eyes of the people by killing his duplicate self. Danny however possesses the duplicate and flies him towards his limo where Vlad shoots, destroying both the duplicate and the limo. Underneath the wreckage, Danny, now human, stages his own plan by making Vlad look bad for hurting an innocent child, which angered his many supporters.

November 30, 2010- As a result, Vlad Masters, to save a face, announces to the public later he will be returning everything he did back to normal, including the Nasty Burger which allows teenagers back children and voters are both equally happy about these changes and things go back to normal. Danny Fenton declares, however, that his battle with Vlad is far from over, saying that "whenever there's a draw, there's bound to be a rematch".

December 15, 2010- Work begins on Stark Tower.

December 17, 2010- Danny Phantom and his friends, the latter two inside the Specter Speeder, try to follow Danny's map of the Ghost Zone to get home, hopelessly lost in the process. Following two ghosts into an icy land, they meet an angry Frostbite who attacks the three immediately until Danny removes a small icicle stuck on the back of his neck. Grateful and recognizing Danny as the "Great One", he takes him, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley to his home where he and his people relate the story of his defeat of Pariah Dark, earning him that nickname and their eternal respect. Danny, Sam, and Tucker ask Frostbite for help to get home afterwards, and he responds by showing them the Infi-map: a map of the Ghost Zone that can transport its holder to any location desired. He further explains that there are other ghost portals beside the Fenton's and Vlad Masters': natural portals located all over Earth and the Ghost Zone, such as the Bermuda Triangle, where anyone accidentally waltzing into one portal from Earth ends up in the Ghost Zone, and upon exiting it they end up in other time periods of Earth in which they have a short amount of time to escape before being sealed off in said time period for all eternity. The three are given the map, but due to its unpredictable nature, Frostbite volunteers to help. Danny however accidentally activates it and the three quickly return to the real world. There Sam suggests returning the map to Frostbite's home, but Danny wishes to explore its potential first.

December 17, 2010- Vlad Masters in the meantime plays chess with his new cat named 'Maddie', desperately taking Danny's suggestion to get one the previous year, before lamenting on his desire for power, eventually settling for illegally spying the Fenton home through surveillance cameras. There he spots the trio with the Infi-Map, an object he desires. Putting a tracker in Sam Manson's backpack, he follows them through the Ghost Zone. The trio asks to go anywhere, bypassing many Ghost Zone locales until they come upon one of the natural portals. Despite Sam's warnings, they all dive in and end up under the bed of a timid boy in 1942 whom Danny accidentally scares after saying a known Franklin D. Roosevelt quote, which leads to Harry Fenton visiting the boy. The trio takes off and lands in Salem, Massachusetts during the 1600's at the time of the witch trials. There, Vlad Masters accuses Sam Manson of witchcraft and manages to take the map from Danny Phantom. Believing Vlad, the villagers prepare to burn Sam at the stake. John Fenton Nightingale, who is, unsurprisingly, Jack Fenton's and Danny's ancestor, presents "Blood Blossoms" that supposedly ward off evil spirits, and them spreads in a circle around the stake. When Danny tries to save Sam, the ring of blossoms stop him and injure him as if being attacked from the inside. Vlad then grabs Danny and forces him past the forcefield and into the circle of blossoms, trapping and torturing him inside it. As Tucker Foley runs to help, Vlad grabs the Infi-map and takes off. Tucker pulls Danny out of the circle of blossoms, but this does nothing, continuing to cause him harm as if he is still inside the ring. Sam quickly orders Tucker to eat the flowers so that Danny can save her and stop Vlad, who's escaping to another time period.

December 17, 2010- Tucker Foley reluctantly eats the flowers, despite hating vegetables, which enables Danny Phantom to recover and save rescue Sam Manson. The three follow Vlad Plasmius through the Ghost Zone by use of the same tracker he used on Danny, which Tucker threw on Vlad earlier. When Vlad asks the map to take him to his destiny, the map takes him to ancient Rome where the Romans, after seeing him fly, declare him a deity. Danny arrives in the same time period where the now Emperor Vlad releases lions upon the trio. Danny bests them and fights Vlad, who throws ectoplasmic discs at his Danny, accidentally destroying the Coliseum and the whole Roman city, angering the Romans.

December 17, 2010- **Recovery of the Infi-Map** : Vlad Plasmius leaves to search for a new destiny, landing in Asia, where he terrorizes the Ming monks to gain power, stopped only by Samurai Danny Phantom. During the battle, he shatters and destroys his surroundings. Because he destroyed priceless treasures, the monks surround Vlad. Vlad then heads over to 1903 and tries to destroy the Wright Brothers' plane so he could rule over mankind from the air, unchallenged by aircraft. Danny, however, helps the plane continue flying long enough for the test flight to appear successful. Fed up with being chased everywhere, Vlad puts the gang in an ectoplasmic sphere, and again asks the map to take him to where he wishes to go, only this time with menace, threatening the Infi-Map. The Infi-Map, though, teleports Vlad to Frostbite's kingdom, whose citizens encase Vlad in ice. Frostbite says to Danny that sometimes the Infi-Map teleports the user where he needs to be instead of where he wants to be, indicating the Infi-Map should be back in its rightful place in the Far Frozen. He also hints at Danny's potential for ice powers. With the Specter Speeder fixed, the trio returns home. Vlad, still frozen, is believed by Amity Park citizens to be a statue of their mayor.

December 27, 2010- The Roxxon _Norco_ spills a million gallons of crude off Pensacola.


	14. 2011

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though. The events of the Danny Phantom episodes "Girls Night Out" to "Phantom Planet", as well as some of the events of the DPxMCU fanfic GHOSTLY AVENGER are shown here.**

January 9, 2011- British television series _Downton Abbey_ begins to air in the United States of America, becoming one of Happy Hogan's favorite shows.

January 14, 2011- A battle with Johnny 13 and his shadow eventually causes Danny Phantom to learn Johnny and Kitty had a fight over her belief that he loves his motorcycle far more then her, thus Johnny fighting Danny was merely to take out his anger-Johnny also asks Danny on what he and "the gloomy chick", meaning Sam Manson, do when they have a "lovers quarrel," but Danny explains that he and Sam aren't technically a couple. Skulker watches all this from afar, vowing to again capture Danny, this time to prove to Ember McLain he is not a " _lousy ghost hunter_ ", the two are a couple as well.

January 14, 2011- In the Ghost Zone, Kitty herself relents angrily over Johnny over to Ember McLain and Penelope Spectra when Bertrand gave the news over Johnny's fight with Danny Phantom when the three phantom femme fatales demanded for the whereabouts of their boyfriends. Frustrated, Kitty sends out a kiss towards Bertrand, causing him to disappear, a power of hers. If they do not appear in 12 hours they disappear forever in an unknown dimension unless Kitty reverses it, which she later does to Bertrand. Bearing that in mind, the three ghost girls go to hunt down Johnny and Skulker.

January 15, 2011- At Fenton Works, Danny Fenton and Jack Fenton prepare themselves for a fishing trip to spend quality time together, leaving Maddie Fenton and Jazz Fenton as well as Sam Manson and Tucker Foley behind. Danny asks Jazz and his friends, mainly Sam and Jazz, to at least try to get along while he and Jack are gone. An excited Maddie afterwards works on her own set of inventions, a nameless device to alter spectral frequencies and reverse the process, happy she doesn't have to deal with fixing anything Jack broke while Tucker and especially Sam try to deal with Jazz who keeps claiming herself as a member of Danny's team, naming themselves the " _Ghost-Getters_ ". despite the former's opinions. Meanwhile, Skulker, spotting from afar, follows Jack and Danny.

January 15, 2011- **Disappearance of male population at Amity Park** : At the park, Kitty angrily eyes Johnny 13 flirting with a human girl, so she gets her revenge by using her kiss power while Sam Manson further criticizes Jazz Fenton . Ember McLain increases the volume in her guitar, its waves hitting Kitty's kiss, causing not only Johnny to disappear, but every single man in Amity Park. Ember then possesses all the females except Jazz and Sam, who are both armed with anti-ghost equipment which spares their minds.

January 15, 2011- **Skirmish at Lake Eerie** : Meanwhile, Jack and Danny Fenton's bond, during which Jack asks if Danny has a crush on Sam Manson, turns into a disaster when Danny spots Skulker coming his way. Using creative methods to distract his father so that he can turn ghost whenever Skulker appears, he manages to evade him long enough to spend quality time with his father. Eventually, Skulker sends out a giant red monster that successfully catches Danny in its mouth. Danny screams for his father's help as the monster gulps him down. Danny slides down the throat and lands in the monster's stomach and passes out. An angry Jack retaliates and defeats the monster. Once defeated, the monster regurgitates Danny, and he watches with an impressed look as Jack defeats Skulker.

January 15, 2011- With all the females possessed, Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton argue over to Maddie Fenton, who also is left unaffected due to the anti-ghost walls surrounding the lab, which she occupied herself during the duration of the Ghost Girls rampage against men. Deciding to approach it logically, Sam and Jazz argue over their own set of plans, Sam winning out in the end. Each of the three take on each of the Ghost Girls: Maddie, in disguise, walks over to Penelope Spectra's live cooking show where she mistakes her for a volunteer, alongside Pam Manson, whom Maddie despises, Sam handles Kitty in her boot camp training, not getting the chance to use the Fenton Thermos on her as she is forced to fight another trainee whose extremely tough, and Jazz disguises herself as one of Ember McLain's back-up singers, failing when she proves she is off-key and gets trash thrown on her.

January 15, 2011- **Rescue of Amity Park's Male Population** : Feeling dejected, the three soon spot the Ghost Girls and their legion of armed women. Jazz Fenton, stating she has an idea, something Sam Manson is not pleased with, states the only way to reverse the effect is to bring the men back by using Maddie Fenton's invention, which Jazz names "The Maddie Modulator". In order to get Kitty to use her powers, Jazz and Maddie both convince Sam to dress up as a boy in order to catch their attention. Sam, dressed like Danny, later approaches the Ghost Girls causing Kitty to use her fatal kiss. Maddie counteracts with her machine, restoring the male population back again. Afterwards Jazz, Sam, and Maddie each take on the Ghost Girls, placing them all inside the Fenton Thermos.

January 15, 2011- Getting back from their fishing trip, Danny Fenton is shocked to see Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton actually getting along, causing him and Jack Fenton to question what happened during the time they were off on their fishing trip, but Maddie Fenton nervously shrugs it off. Afterwards, Jack introduces the "fish" they caught, the giant red monster Skulker sent.

January 20, 2011- **Release of Vortex** : Rows of Observants fill up a giant courtroom as they sentence the weather ghost Vortex on his constant destruction of Earth with his malevolent powers. Vortex tries all means to escape, but due to their " _spectral barometer"_ placed on him as a means to control his malevolent powers, the Observants are able to keep him at bay, rendering him useless. Before they have the chance to sentence him, Vlad, Plasmius in disguise as one of the Observants' guards, comes out unexpectedly, defeating the large number of Observants before ultimately freeing him. He asks for his help which Vortex declines, serving only himself, until Vlad, using the barometer that controls him to do his bidding, namely to give rain to Amity Park in exchange for total control over Earth with his weather powers.

January 20, 2011- Back in Amity Park, the citizens are suffering a drought, one that causes Danny Fenton to be exceptionally moody as he and his friends, alongside a crowd, wait for Vlad Masters to make an announcement in front of City Hall, forced to attend due to Jack Fenton's support for his old college buddy-dragging his entire family with him. Tucker Foley takes this time to introduce a mood helmet he built, using Danny as his guinea pig, showcasing random images from the visor depending on their emotional reaction displayed by a mood meter located on the helmet. Vlad later appears to the public with the barometer, calling it a " _rain machine"_ to cure the drought. Utilizing it, the blast of wave from the barometer shocks Vortex from above, causing rain to fall over the city, much to the happiness of the citizens and the suspect of Danny and his friends.

January 20, 2011- With his approvals ratings up, Vlad Masters asks Vortex to cease the rain, which he fails to do when the weather ghost refuses to let go of " _his art_ ". Vlad retaliates with the barometer to get him to obey, but it ricochets off him, and his cat, and directs it back to the barometer, destroying it and giving Vortex free control of his powers. With it, he quickly begins to wreck havoc on Amity Park, creating a maelstrom, Vlad having failed to stop him.

January 20, 2011- After alerting the citizens to board their houses for safety, a desperate Vlad Plasmius flies over to Danny Fenton's house and begs for his help. Danny agrees despite their animosity and the two head off to Vortex. Immediately Vlad leaves Danny Phantom to handle the battle himself to which he struggles to, ultimately getting struck by his lightning and smacked away to a nearby building, leaving Vortex to fly off to cause weather damage to other parts of the world. Having seen their friend battle Vortex via the news, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley quickly make their way to free him from the wreckage. Danny reappears safely, donned in different arrays of clothing that sends the nearby group of people to laugh at him. Angry, Danny's mood creates stormy clouds and thunder and eventually a tornado upon Vlad's entrance to whom he grows even angrier with for causing all this in the first place. With the weather changing simultaneously with Danny's emotions, both Danny's friends and Vlad immediately suspect him of the sudden case of weather changes every time his mood shifts.

January 20, 2011- Vlad Masters orders Tucker Foley and Sam Manson to find Vortex to fix this mess and he stays behind due to his position as mayor while he handles satisfying Danny Fenton in any possible way, ranging from serving him food, and taking him to video game conventions, etc. Tucker and Sam via the Fenton Blimp, later Fenton Jet Plane, checks the Atmosphere Channel to discover Vortex is heading towards Venice, Italy. There, the two manage to lure Vortex via reverse psychology, stating Amity Park is the only city he has yet to target and that he fears Danny Phantom.

January 20, 2011- **Defeat of Vortex** : Back in Amity Park, Vlad Masters dumps Danny Fenton towards Vortex upon his return. Again, the two engage in heated battle. Danny dons Tucker Foley's mood helmet and connects himself to the Fenton Jet Plane to emphasize the moods he swings through, using that to control and enhance his weather powers to counter Vortex's. When he is successfully downsized, Danny, with help from Sam Manson and the Fenton Jet Plane, defeats Vortex and sends him back to the Observants in the Ghost Zone.

January 20, 2011- Vlad Masters later makes an announcement to the public, blaming the entire mess on Danny Phantom, something Danny is peeved of. Tucker Foley then makes a joke which neither Sam Manson nor Danny finds hilarious. They walk off, leaving Tucker to put on his mood helmet, showcasing his wishful fantasy of his friends laughing at his quips.

January 27, 2011- A series of unusual pranks coincide around Amity Park when Paulina Sanchez, doing cheerleading practice kicks her team's pyramid down, Tucker Foley's father Maurice horseplay's around his home, and Dash Baxter's normally docile Chihuahua, Pooky, harasses a police officer. All these actions are played off a morphing faceless ghost named Amorpho. Another one strikes when a black cat gets in the path of a school bus filled with young children, curving off the road and falling off a cliff into the ocean until Danny Phantom comes and saves their lives, both the bus driver and children grateful, and excited, to be rescued by such a famous figure. From afar, the black cat watches and notices all the attention Danny is getting. Morphing himself back into his true form, Amorpho then turns into Danny Phantom himself to get his own share in the spotlight.

January 27, 2011- Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton back at their lab are displeased with Danny Phantom's actions of heroism, stating he is still a ghost with a trick up his sleeve, despite Jazz Fenton constantly arguing his good name, all the while making a scrapbook of newspaper clippings of Danny Phantom. Afterwards, the Fenton folks display their latest invention designed to stop any ghosts from using their powers. Danny heads off to school later, tired of all the attention from both the citizens of Amity Park and his parents. He turns ghost and flies off to school. Amorpho, seeing Danny from afar and assuming he, too has a morphing ability plants the idea that he is stealing his thunder, thus he turns into Danny Fenton to take his glory.

January 27, 2011- **Unmorphing of Danny Phantom and Amorpho** : Danny Phantom in the meantime handles the pressure of news media and crowds of people who admire him, eventually using his invisibility to hide and turning back to his human self. Back at Fenton Works from being chased around constantly, Danny spots a duplicate look-alike of himself entering his home. Inside, Amorpho, still as Danny Fenton, destroys Jazz Fenton's scrapbook leading Jazz to wonder what is wrong with him until the real Danny, in Phantom form, appears and tackles him down. Jazz activates the house's ghost defense system, cluing Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton to enter and defeat Danny Phantom who they assume is out to hurt their son. Amorpho plays along by pretending to state the same. Danny barely survives the attacks of his parents if not for Jazz's interference. Afterwards, he smacks Amorpho, still as Fenton, down to the lab where they battle and accidentally activate Jack's new invention, causing Danny to remain in his ghost form as he cannot transform back. Amorpho is nowhere to be seen, having mysteriously vanished.

January 27, 2011- Ambushed further by his parents, Danny Phantom discovers not only can he not transform, but he cannot phase either. He flies away to safety to Sam Manson's house, where Tucker Foley also is, and explains his dire situation to his friends. Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton then break into Sam's room by smashing through her wall and ask for their son; they quickly lie and state he was " _running down the street_ " from Danny Phantom. After the Fenton folks leave, Danny comes out of hiding, from under Sam's bed, and cries out he must find Amorpho.

January 27, 2011- Amorpho himself is trying in vain to resort to his original form, but cannot. Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton announce to the public that Danny Fenton is missing, and for everyone to look for him. Wanting some privacy until he can figure out this mess, Amorpho spots Lancer and his constant rejection from his students, and thus becomes Lancer himself and heads for the school science lab to find the bottom of this fiasco. In the meantime, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley evades the real Danny off his back by getting Tucker to dress as Danny and proclaiming to Jack and Maddie he has " _no face_ ", crying out that the ghost ripped it off. He runs off the worried Fenton folks in pursuit while Danny heads off to find Amorpho, the latter suffering a frustrating fate as Lancer as the students of Casper High make it their absolute pleasure to torture their teacher. Amorpho eventually bumps into the real Lancer who faints upon seeing his own duplicate. Danny comes in afterwards, but cannot figure out which one is the real deal and doesn't get the time to when the students madly chase after their favorite hero. Danny eventually meets with Amorpho, still as Lancer, who proclaims him the ghost boy who can morph. Figuring out he's the one Danny's been after, the two leave Casper High, evading Jack and Maddie upon Sam's warning, now dressed as Danny Fenton instead of Tucker, Amorpho using invisibility to fly them away to Fenton Works, leaving the Fenton folks to assume a ghost overtook Lancer.

January 27, 2011- **Morphing of Danny Phantom and Amorpho** : On the way to Danny Phantom's house, Amorpho expresses sadness and guilt for getting far more attention then he bargained for, due to his faceless physic when all he wanted was some attention and fun while Danny laments the desire for less of that. The two, now at Fenton Works are again busted by the Fenton folks, so the two quickly fabricate a lie stating Lancer manage to defeat Danny Phantom and is about to destroy him in their lab. The two stage a battle, activating the machine that threw them into this mess in the first place. By the time the smoke cleared, Danny and Amorpho heads to the kitchen and turns back into their true forms. Amorpho apologizes for his action and Danny, getting him off the hook just states that as long he leaves town, he won't bother him. Amorpho agrees, then again morphs into Danny Phantom before leaving, stating how will Danny know if he ever walks back into town.

January 27, 2011- Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton afterwards embraces Danny Fenton, happy he is alive and well, then asks where Danny Phantom was. Danny again lies, stating he scared him off mentioning Jack and Maddie and their fearsome track record of ghost hunting. Lancer meanwhile wakes up in the ladies' restroom, much to the displeasure of several women already inside as Amorpho watches and chuckles from afar.

February 1, 2011- After Sam Manson waters the plants in her greenhouse and collects the various fruits and vegetables from them for lunch, she is met with Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton, the latter donned in his winter jacket, freezing to the bone despite the warm weather. Thinking he's coming down with something, the trio leaves as a trail of cold softly leaves Danny's body and freezes Sam's Venus Flytrap, unknowingly to the three.

February 1, 2011- Outside, the trio passes a construction site administered and approved by Mayor Vlad Masters. While Sam Manson expresses her concern over the destruction of nature, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley are a lot less caring. Their conversation is cut short when the ground suddenly cracks and plants come out of nowhere, eventually forming into the giant plant ghost monster, Undergrowth. Upset over his "children" constantly being run down, Sam tries to convince him that there are better ways to go about it, but Undergrowth strikes a blow to the construction site, prompting Danny to go ghost and fight. As much as he deals damage to Undergrowth though, the plant monster is able to regenerate himself quickly. Capturing the main trio, he decides that instead of destroying humans, he plans to replant the entire town, first by sending out sleep spores with the three main characters.

February 1, 2011- **Undergrowth Incident** : Danny Phantom wakes up to find his entire hometown covered with plants and thick vines. He is tied to a large plant tower alongside Tucker Foley, wrapped in vines, ones he cannot phase through, let alone use his ghost powers. Undergrowth then appears and announces his plans to replant Amity Park and soon the entire world using humans, possessed by his "mind vines". Danny cries in triumph and desperation that someone else will stop him if he doesn't. Cue to Jack and Maddie Fenton, who drive madly through the plants with their RV until a giant vine comes out and breaks it in two. As much as both Maddie and Jack fight as well, they eventually succumb to the mind vines as well as Tucker. Danny asks where Sam is and Undergrowth reveals to him that she is now his second-in-command, a caretaker for his plants. Possessed as well, Plant Sam sends a giant Venus Fly Trap towards Danny. Out of nowhere, Danny freezes the entire plant tower he's tied to and breaks free. Flying away to safety, he discovers escaping Undergrowth is far from easy. Topped with him constantly chilly to the point where icicles literally hang off of him, Danny starts to fall and gradually phases into the waters of a sewer, one which he freezes as well, trapping him underneath, briefly, before he punches his way out. Plant Sam, however, is very persistent on capturing him, intending for him to rule alongside her. Refusing, Danny struggles and barely makes it into the Ghost Zone, his face literally turning blue as the vines nearly take a hold of him.

February 1, 2011- Frostbite takes Danny Phantom to a stadium where they train in front of an audience, stating not one gets to see someone as "legendary" as Danny fight alongside their leader, but also admitting that they'll take whatever humor they can. However Danny accidentally hurts the audience more than impress due to inexperience with his ice powers, now whenever Danny raises a hand to the yeti-like ghosts they run away as quickly as possible. Once he has been trained enough though, Danny and Frostbite bid a fond farewell, the latter giving him optimistic advice to the briefly vulnerable Danny who fears he might fail, " _He controls the power, the power does not control him_ ".

February 15, 2015- _Good Man_ is released as a single by Raphael Saadiq.

February 21, 2011- **Defeat of Undergrowth** : Returning back to Amity Park which is even in much worse shape than before, Danny Phantom flies towards a giant tree where Plant Sam is inside. She tells him she is the plant's new "mother". She then showcases the fate of the humans, that all of them are stuck inside plant pods to serve as nutrients to the plants. Undergrowth then appears, more powerful then before and vowing to make Danny suffer the same fate as the rest. Again Danny tries to attack, but is subdued by giant mutant cactuses and eventually entangled by various vines, dragging him under as Plant Sam watches, no matter how much he protests. Trapped, Danny remembers Frostbite's word and in a fit of renewed confidence, he breaks free by freezing the vines. Afterwards, he freezes Undergrowth, but that doesn't stop him. Danny, still confident, heads down and freezes the roots beneath him, causing him to slowly lose his powers long enough for Danny to knock him down, then send an Ectoplasimic Freeze Bomb at him, destroying him, restoring Amity Park to its former glory and freeing the humans from the mind vines.

February 21, 2011- Danny Phantom walks over to his friends, briefly glowing blue which catches Sam Manson's attention. Danny showcases his new power by giving Sam an ice crystal. When she asks him what is it for, he leans in and they touch heads. He then says that he is relieved that she is alright. Tucker Foley, meanwhile, quickly starts his lawn mowing service for five thousand dollars, the first thing he mows being the regenerated, but very tiny Undergrowth.

February 28, 2011- Danny Fenton and his friends mull over their tired, hard working life between school and ghost hunting-their everyday affair having turned mundane. Jack Fenton interrupts and forces the trio to the basement Fenton Lab to help the Fenton parents with their latest invention-a photon generator designed to ward away " _ghost beams"_ from Jack's cell phone calling area-a large machine requiring a hefty amount of manual labor to operate. Their work gets interrupted when a panicking Jazz Fenton arrives with the Guys in White, much to Jack's pleasure, and Maddie Fenton's dismay. The Guys In White apologize for the government's proclaim of the Fentons as " _crackpots"_ , acknowledge their genius, and offer to buy the Fenton Works. Jack and Maddie decline at first until they receive their enormously huge paycheck. Before leaving, a worried Danny locks the Fenton Ghost Portal so the Guys In White won't get their hands on it.

February 28, 2011- The Fenton family moves to a lavish mansion, living as next-door neighbors to Vlad Masters, who is irritated on the thought of having Jack as a neighbor, and thoroughly enjoying the rich life—their giant manor even coming with a butler: Hobson-except Danny Fenton who mulls over the Fenton Portal and the Guys In White in his new room. Tucker Foley convinces him to relax to which Danny slowly does while Sam Manson, entrusting of " _the man"_ keeps a constant eye out via Danny's telescope. Over at the Fenton basement lab, the Guys In White handle the, in their view, inferior lab, trying to open the Ghost Portal to destroy the Ghost Zone by sending an Anti-Ecto Missile through it.

February 28, 2011- While Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton build a new lab for themselves-including a new Ghost Portal, Danny Fenton goofs off and play video games all day, having skipped school, much to his friends' dismay, both of whom managed to sneak inside Fenton Works where the two discover the Guys In White's plans to destroy the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately, due to the Ghost Zone being an opposite part of Earth, unknowingly being the opposite part of the universe, their world is just as much a victim in this mess as the Ghost Zone. Sam Manson's and Tucker Foley's attempts at convincing Danny matter little to the boy who eschews hero work in favor of enjoying in his wealth, even replacing his friends with robot doppelgangers, clearly upsetting his friends who proclaim him a " _rich, snobby jerk"_. The two leave to try and stop the Guys In White, eventually getting captured by them until the Ghost Zone is destroyed, the latter group struggling on decoding the right password to unlock the Fenton Portal.

February 28, 2011- **Ghost Zone's Earth Dimensional Plane and Earth's** **Apocalypse Averted** : Danny Fenton himself slowly realizes how lonely life is without Sam Manson and Tucker Foley and, with his butler's advice, runs off to save the world and reunite with his friends. Heading down to the new lab to find his parents gone, having gone to the theater, Danny is unable to access the Ghost Zone inside his own manor due to the drill the Fenton Folks were using to make a new Portal is only a novelty. Flying to Fenton Works solves little-the outside is heavily guarded by the Guys In White, all of whom become trigger happy the moment they spot Danny Phantom. Desperate, Danny flies to Vlad Master's manor, scanning around until he finds one behind a giant painting. Inside, he finds himself halfway from his destined trip to the Fenton Portal, so needing a burst of speed, he desperately steals Johnny 13's bike when he passes through to make it in time. Passing by both Youngblood, now an astronaut and playfully positioned on a giant slingshot to launch himself, and Skulker, who is target practicing, he asks for their help to block out the missile while at the same time, the Guys In White - after much struggle - figure out the password to unlock the portal. Using Youngblood's slingshot, Danny, Skulker, Youngblood, and Johnny launch a giant rock to block its entrance, causing the missile to explode and unleash sticky Ecto over the lab, what would have destroyed the Ghost Zone only makes a gooey mess on Earth, apparently. Thinking the entire Fenton Lab is cursed, the team getting into a set of accidents beforehand, the Guys In White free Sam and Tucker, then flee the lab and sell the place back to Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton, whom, along with Danny and Jazz Fenton, realize how much the rich life is not suited for their taste.

March 4, 2011- The Box Ghost is sick and tired of being taken less than seriously in both the human and ghost worlds, finally snapping when he sees that his bounty from the Ghost Zone Police Department is a mere $2.50. Desperate to increase his villainous standing, he attacks Danny Fenton with every box he owns in his warehouse home, ranging from lunch boxes, which only spew out sandwiches, and shoeboxes, which spew out shoes. Unfortunately, all this accomplishes is pleasing the people.

March 4, 2011- Frustrated, the Box Ghost heads to the Acropolis of Athens, the lair of Pandora to steal the ultimate box: Pandora's Box. Bypassing Argus Panoptes, the Box Ghost successfully steals the box - much to the anger of Pandora, who demands it back. To evade her, the Box Ghost hides in Skulker's island, where the hunter berates him for the risk of stealing something from Pandora. In response, the Box Ghost opens the box and unleashes a cute, tiny unicorn at Skulker, which suddenly increases in size. As Skulker flees, the Box Ghost celebrates his newfound power, drawing evil energy from within the box.

March 4, 2011- Danny Fenton and his friends are enjoying a picnic in Amity Park when the Box Ghost attacks. Danny Phantom struggles in the resulting battle as the Box Ghost unleashes more and more monsters from Pandora's Box, including bats, snakes, frogs, Pegasus, and a giant hydra. Danny eventually orders Tucker Foley and Sam Manson to help his family distract the hydra while he seeks help from Pandora. Sam gives him a a book on mythology to use as guidance to Pandora's lair, and the two share a brief moment before she changes the subject.

March 4, 2011- **Defeat of the Box Ghost** : Danny Phantom enters the Ghost Zone and rescues Skulker from three unicorns. In return, the ghostly hunter tells Danny to follow the trail of the mystical creatures to find Pandora. Taking Skulker's advice, Danny sets off through the Ghost Zone, battling a legion of Greek mythological creatures: Medusa, minotaurs, a centaur, and a Cyclops. Eventually, he reaches Pandora's lair and together, the two return to Amity Park to stop the Box Ghost's reign of terror. Danny distracts the power-mad Box Ghost long enough for Pandora to sneak behind and retrieve her box, which she uses to absorb all the malevolence the Box Ghost unleashed.

March 4, 2011- Stating that her task is to hold all the greatest evil in her box to make both Earth and the Ghost Zone a safer place, Pandora orders the Box Ghost to apologize for the mess. The hapless ghost finds himself stuck cleaning Pandora's gardens as punishment - despite his dismay, he is pleased to learn that his bounty has risen to fifty dollars.

March 4, 2011- Later that night, Danny Phantom battles a group of stitched eyes ghosts and a dark creature ghost and gets defeated. He is send to the Ghost Zone asleep and given a helmet.

March 5, 2011- Danny Fenton walks to his school cafeteria; he got an "A+" on his science test, is the star of his football team, respected by his peers—including the popular kids—and the love of Sam Manson's life. His happiness is cut short when the Fright Knight appears. Immediately the kids turn their attention towards Danny, demanding he stop the ghost. Shocked they all know his secret; Danny, confused, hesitantly transforms into his ghostly half and defeats the knight to the sounds of cheers from the students. Danny returns to Sam and nearly kisses her until the vision fizzles away.

March 5, 2011- Danny Phantom wakes up on a floating sledge of rock in the Ghost Zone, destroying a metal helmet on his head in the process. Figuring out that entire event was nothing but a dream, Danny flashbacks to a previous night when he encountered various ghosts with stitched eyes, the Sleep Walkers, and a mysterious dark figure associated with them. With that knowledge, Danny flies home to Fenton Works to be met with complete silence. Much to his shock, his entire family is fast asleep and dreaming, also wearing the same metal helmets. Trying to remove them does little, so he flies to the Ops Center where he checks the house's security cameras to see Sleep Walkers phasing into his home and putting the Fenton family to sleep, leaving the dark creature to put the helmets on them.

March 5, 2011- Danny Phantom flies out to his friends, only to find them affected as well. Using Tucker Foley's technology, he uses his holographic security camera that depicts the dark creature in full—-a new ghost. Danny quickly finds that the entire town of Amity Park is under the same sleep spell as his friends and family. Suspecting Vlad Masters as the one behind all this, he flies to his manor only to find the dark creature got a hold of the billionaire as well.

March 5, 2011- Before he can react, he meets with more Sleep Walkers and the dark creature. Danny Phantom suddenly remembers him as someone he fought in the previous night, having lost the battle, put to sleep, and given that helmet whilst in the Ghost Zone. The dark creature ghost cuffs Danny down on a table, planning to send him into the Ghost Zone again. Danny questions him about his identity and purpose, and the dark being introduces himself as Nocturne, ghost of sleep and dreams; he travels from town to town placing the helmets on people's heads to suck up their dream energy, which increases his strength. Danny breaks free using his ice power and tries in vain to stop him, but with his current level of strength, unlimited amounts of Sleep Walkers easily gang up on him. Danny barely freezes Nocturne in time to fly away, leaving the sleep ghost to recharge.

March 5, 2011- Unable to remove the helmets, Danny Phantom figures he needs to trigger off a nightmare to wake his friends. Possessing Tucker Foley first, Danny enters Tucker's dream and finds himself in a lavish manor. Inside, Tucker is surrounded by popular student Star DeLisle-only as twins-and Danny Fenton as the janitor. Just as Tucker is about to kiss one of the Stars, Danny interrupts by saying, " _Seriously, I'm your janitor?_ ", causing Tucker to wake up from that brief nightmare. Heading over to Sam Manson, Danny again possesses and enters her dream which closely mimics his own in that she's in the school cafeteria as Danny's girlfriend. Danny quickly overshadows Dash Baxter though and turns him into a half ghost, causing Sam to wake up screaming. They finally fly over to Jazz Fenton, whom Danny overshadows to make it so that she's married to Dash-much to her horror.

March 5, 2011- Using Tucker Foley's technology, they find Nocturne's hideout in the local Mattress Warehouse near the harbor, the giant antennae on top absorbing the dreams. After defeating an army of Sleep Walkers, they head inside to find Nocturne recharging inside a giant machine connected to the antennae. Unable to crack the machine open, Danny Phantom declares he needs to possess Nocturne like he did with his friends and sister to wake him up. Sam Manson is quick to volunteer to help him, leaving Tucker and Jazz Fenton to prevent any Sleep Walkers coming their way.

March 5, 2011- **Defeat of Nocturne** : Inside Nocturne's dream, he is already powerful and victorious. As much as Danny Phantom and Sam Manson try to stop him, they can do little due to his power level. Tucker Foley however saves the day by jamming the antennae's frequency, stopping the flow of dreams and weakening Nocturne enough for him to wake up. He is easily defeated afterwards. With Nocturne gone, the four sit relax and discuss their dreams; when they get to the subject of Danny and Sam's, the two quickly blush and deny anything.

March 6, 2011- Danny Fenton's class goes on a camping trip with Mr. Lancer and Ms. Teslaff who are not going to be their teachers for the next eight weeks but as their camp counselors, where they all end up in an abandoned, near dilapidated campsite. When classmates Mikey and Lester leave to go use the bathroom behind the bushes, the former quickly returns in panic, crying over Lester's sudden disappearance by a monster. Danny suggests an investigation, but an aggressive Tetslaff orders a lockdown in the entire campsite.

March 6, 2011- Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley later investigate that night, only to find there's more truth to the stories going around as they find a Black lagoon-ish monster ghost. With new Fenton Wrist Rays and Danny's ghost powers, they do away with the beast, but find no sign of Lester. Danny volunteers to continue the search, letting Sam and Tucker get some rest. Watching from behind a bush is one of Walker's ghost cops who declare no sign of the _subject_ , but the reappearance of Danny Phantom.

March 7, 2011- Danny Fenton returns by dawn with only Lester's camera in the camp's mess hall. To add insult to injury, a panicking Dash Baxter rushes in, declaring Kwan, too has been eaten by a monster. While the school mates mull over this current crisis, Sam Manson leaves to spot Tetslaff forcing Lancer to don a bear mascot costume to keep the children at ease while she handles killing any monsters. Sam then witnesses Paulina Sanchez who runs crying over Star DeLisle's disappearance as well. Ms. Tetslaff takes charge and splits the team in two: one that goes on a excursion, that Danny suspects doubles as a search and rescue mission, led by Tetslaff-one Sam is stuck with-and another group to handle the "fun activities" such as canoes and crafts-in which Tucker Foley and Danny are stuck-hosted by Lancer.

March 7, 2011- During canoeing, mist covers the lake, giving leeway for Danny Fenton to go ghost and investigate while Tetslaff's team, Sam Manson wanders off alone when she hears noises from behind a bush, eventually countering a Bigfoot type ghost monster. Danny Phantom quickly flies and delivers the goods. At the same time, every single person, including Tucker Foley are surrounded by numerous Ghost Cops and kidnapped.

March 7, 2011- Danny Fenton and Sam Manson quickly return to see the unfortunate site before them, but before they can do anything else, Wulf shows up unexpectedly, damaged and injured. Sam immediately heals him in the first aid cabin where they find out Wulf had hurt himself while trying to open a portal to the real world, escaping Walker's prison again and unexpectedly allowing other beasts out. Danny and Sam decide to close the said portal by nightfall with Wulf as the tracker. All of this is on being watched via spy camera hovering above, unknowingly to the three. Thrilled that he conveniently can get two prisoners for the price of one, Walker sends his goons to "convince" Danny to turn Wulf in. By nightfall, Danny meets up with two of the Ghost Cops who demand Wulf in return for all the missing campers.

March 7, 2011- **Rescue of Team Phantom's classmates/teachers** : Using Tucker Foley's hat, Wulf sniffs out the way, combating a tiger-like ghost monster on the way and ultimately reaching a waterfall where the inner house the open portal. There, they plan to trick Walker. Danny Phantom enters his prison with a bag that supposedly contains Wulf, though it's really Sam Manson using part of the bear mascot costume. Danny eventually sees his classmates and teachers all suspended in a liquid container, unable to free them. Walker shows up to negotiate his deal with Danny, revealing how his search party coincidentally was in the same woods as Danny's camping trip, ultimately using the kids as bait to lure Danny's attention. He then tricks him by containing Danny in his own thermos. Walker is just when he's about to open the bag that contains 'Wulf', but is met with Sam who jumps out and uses the Fenton Wrist Ray to attack the warden and his minions. With Wulf later joining, the three immediately team up and fight off the cops, Danny freezing Walker and ultimately saving the students and teachers; later quickly escaping the prison with the container and closing the portal once back in the real world.

March 7, 2011- Danny Phantom tells Wulf he's free after declaring they are _amikos_. A happy Wulf makes his grand exit, leaving the two friends alone where they quickly decide they don't necessarily have to release everyone yet. By night, Tucker Foley is already free while the others are still suspended in the container. While Tucker wants to enjoy a relaxing movie, Sam Manson prefers to see and hear nature, one which Danny and Tucker quickly join her in. Tucker falls asleep in mere seconds, leaving Sam and Danny to enjoy nature together.

March 8, 2011- The camping trip ends early, and Team Phantom and their classmates and teachers return to Amity Park.

March 9, 2011- Tired, Dani Phantom appears from her hiding place behind an alley, desperately in search for Danny Phantom and to avoid Vlad Plasmius at all cost, assuming him to still be in Colorado. She is unaware that Vlad is spying on her via spy camera. Seeing his " _prodigal daughter's_ " return, Vlad hires Valerie Gray to capture her, lying to her that Dani is an evil ghost bent on destroying him. In exchange, he will reward her with a better apartment. Valerie flies around for Dani, while promising to her sleeping father for a better life after her mission, using a tracker, finding Dani, now human, reluctantly stealing apples off a grocery store to satisfy her hunger. Impressed on the kid's thieving, Valerie states her pity for the child's current fate. Her tracers then locates a ghost nearby, so she slowly walks over to Dani to protect her from any ghost attacks. However, Dani is afraid and again panics, running inside an old, abandoned house to hide. Red Huntress enters to reassure the child, but the dilapidated house turns loose, causing the roof to cave in. Dani quickly turns ghost and turns both Valerie and herself intangible from harm. Unfortunately upon recognizing her as the victim she must capture, Valerie is quick to capture Dani. A desperate Dani states she is looking for Danny Phantom whom she knows, seeking his help in order to stabilize her form. A sly Valerie decides to kill two birds with one stone by declaring sweetly that she's always wanted to meet the " _amazing ghost hero Danny Phantom_ ".

March 9, 2011- **Capture of the Phantom Twins** : At Fenton Works, Jack Fenton invents a new serum, the Ecto-Dejecto, designed to shrivel up ghost powers. He tests it on a small ghost, only failing by decreasing it in size slightly, then increasing it. They barely manage to contain him afterwards; Danny Fenton then makes the excuse to leave his home to patrol with his friends, while the containment unit was crammed with other ghosts that the serum failed to work on and had also grown to immense size. Their dull patrol ends when Danny reunites with his " _cousin_ ", a situation he'll handle, leaving Sam Manson and Tucker Foley to kill time at the Nasty Burger. Upon quick reunion with Dani and a promise to keep her away from Vlad Plasmius, Danny is knocked out by Red Huntress who doubles the whammy by knocking Dani out, too, having used her in order to get her number one enemy.

March 9, 2011- Danny Phantom wakes up to find himself captured and tortured by Red Huntress for information on anything ghost related in order to make her an even better ghost hunter then she is now. Dani Phantom meanwhile was shipped off to Vlad who plans to dissect her to study and make a better clone. Fearful for Danielle's safety, Danny makes a desperate deal with Valerie, stating Dani is only half ghost, guilting Valerie into potentially killing a human. In exchange for her service, Danny promises to give Valerie all the ghost info she needs.

March 9, 2011- **Death and Revival/** **Rescue and Stabilization of Dani Phantom** : Stopping by Fenton Works to pick up Jack Fenton's Ecto-Dejecto , bottled in a spray bottle, Danny Phantom and Red Huntress fly over to Vlad Masters' manor. Spying on the two, Vlad Plasmius formulates a plan, splitting himself in two, one Plasmius, the other Masters who purposely locks himself behind a door before their arrival. Valerie is tricked into thinking Plasmius locked Vlad in, the girl is convinced that Vlad is a good man, while Danny tries to free Dani from her hold where she is slowly losing form from Vlad's machine. With little choice, Danny uses the Ecto-Dejecto on her, but it is too late as she dissolves away, leaving a saddened Danny. Dani however quickly revives back from her puddled mess, solid and no longer destabilized. Teaming up with both Danny and Valerie, Dani delivers the goods towards the Plasmius clone. Danny orders Valerie to take Dani to safety afterwards, leaving him alone with Vlad whom he chats with, ultimately warning him to stay away from Dani. He reunites with Dani and Valerie, the former who is immensely grateful for his help. She flies off Amity Park to do her own brand of good elsewhere. Danny extends his hands to be cuffed, keeping his agreement to help Valerie. She, instead cuts him some slack for tonight and lets him off free, vowing to handle him tomorrow, shooting a warning Ecto-Plasmic Ray at him. After Danny leaves, a worried Valerie flies over to Vlad's Manor to see if he's alright, hiding behind a piece of rubble when she hears him rambling about his current failed plans. There, she discovers Masters and Plasmius are one and the same. Angry, she flies off, adding Vlad to her list of ghosts she vows to hunt, as she realizes he had been using her to do his dirty work.

March 10, 2011- Deep in space in Saturn's rings, one of Vlad Masters' satellite's probes examines a nearby asteroid, which is composed of "Ecto-ranium" which a ghost cannot touch. A portal to the Ghost Zone opens and Vlad Plasmius emerges from it. Having defeated Frostbite, he now has the Infi-Map. Danny Phantom and his friends emerge from the portal chasing him. In the battle that follows, Vlad's satellite is damaged, and Danny takes back the Infi-Map. As Vlad escapes in his ship, he decides that it is time to get rid of Danny once and for all, and escapes just as his satellite explodes.

March 10-17, 2011- Back in Amity Park, Vlad announces that he has created his own team of ghost catchers called the "Masters' Blasters", consisting of teenagers named Victoria, David and Trevor, who publicly shame Danny Phantom multiple times, to the point at which he wants to be normal again. Meanwhile, Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton dismantle the Ghost Portal to upgrade its systems, partially to increase their song downloading speed. After seeing how quickly the public has forgotten him and embraced Masters' Blasters, Danny activates the partially dismantled Ghost Portal while he is in it, thinking that since it gave him his powers it can take them away. The process works and Danny Fenton loses his powers. While he is happy to finally have a normal life again, his friends and even his sister Jazz Fenton are outraged by his rash and poorly thought out decision to get rid of his powers. Meanwhile, the Masters' Blasters start charging hefty fees for their ghost hunting services, charging anyone who is nearby after they catch the ghost. While Danny is too happy to care, Sam Manson expresses her feelings, saying that before Danny could do something about problems and make a difference, but now he is just another normal person in the crowd.

March 17, 2011- Things get worse when scientists discover an enormous asteroid on a collision course with Earth. After exhausting all possible ways of destroying the asteroid, the final plan is a pair of rockets that will drill into the asteroid and detonate it from the inside. Leading the mission is Jack Fenton and the Masters' Blasters. The missiles fire and destroy the asteroid, but they destroy the wrong one. Jack is blamed for the failure, while he says that Vlad Masters punched in the targeting data. When scientists find their discovery that the asteroid came from Saturn's rings, Danny Fenton realizes that the whole thing is Vlad's fault, as the satellite's explosion sent the asteroid out of orbit and caused it to go towards Earth, faster than the average time it would take a asteroid to reach Earth from Saturn.

March 18, 2011- After managing to refrain from having an incident during his 8½ months of travel from British Columbia, Bruce Banner crosses the Pakistani border into India. He is attacked by local bandits and turns into the Hulk.

March 24, 2011- At a press conference, Vlad Masters announces that he has a plan to save the Earth, and with everyone in the world watching, Vlad transforms and reveals to everyone that he is a ghost, calling himself Vlad Plasmius. While everyone is stunned he announces that he is the only person who can save the world, and that he would do it by turning the asteroid intangible and allowing it to fly through Earth, but that he would only do it if they agreed to make him ruler of the world and give him 500 billion dollars.

March 24, 2011- After his demands are met, Vlad Plasmius and Jack Fenton fly to the asteroid, and during the trip Vlad reveals to Jack that it was his fault he became half ghost, back in college when his first Ghost Portal malfunctioned and blasted him, infusing him with ghost DNA. When Vlad goes to make the asteroid intangible, he is met with a painful shock, after which his computer reveals that the asteroid is composed entirely of Ecto-Ranium, meaning that he can't touch it. Vlad begs Jack to help him, but Jack refuses and leaves Vlad alone in space.

March 24, 2011- Danny Fenton and his friends decide to turn the _Earth_ instead of the asteroid intangible, and need hundreds of ghosts to help. Tucker Foley questions on how they will get into the Ghost Zone as the Fenton Portal is wrecked, and now that everyone knows Vlad Masters' secret they won't be able to get in through his portal. Danny then decides to use one of the natural Ghost Portals using the Infi-Map, and get to the Ghost Zone to find a way to stop the asteroid. There, Danny tries to tell the multiple ghosts that attack them that if the human world goes, the Ghost Zone does too. When that fails, all the ghosts start attacking, and Danny tells his friends to escape while he distracts them. As a result, he is blasted by hundreds of ghosts all at once which infuses his DNA, once again, with ghost DNA. Thus his powers came back and he transformed into his ghost form. Danny Phantom defeats them all using his Ghostly Wail, and for the first time he does not return to human afterwards. He then decides to return to the human world with a new plan.

March 24, 2011- At a press conference at Town Hall, Danny Phantom announces his plan, which is to wrap the Earth in metal tubes connecting to a central hub, capture hundreds of ghosts from the Ghost Zone, and use the ghosts' energy to turn the entire Earth intangible. At first, Danny is met with silence, until Jack and Maddie Fenton get applause going, and the people start to cheer.

March 24, 2011- Nick Fury sends Phil Coulson to Antarctica to observe Danny Phantom's Earth intangiblity progress.

March 24, 2011- Very quickly, Danny Phantom tracks Dani Phantom down. He borrows the Fenton Jet and takes Jazz with him to London, England. There, Danny finds Dani at a abandoned building and gets extreme guilt that Dani is homeless. He first introduce her to Jazz and explains to Jazz who Danielle is. Danny then ask Dani for her help, claiming he can't do it without her, and asked her if she wants to become a member of the Fenton family, despite that she is a Fenton by DNA and blood. Dani immediately accepts and is fond by the fact that Danny could become her older twin brother and adopted by her real family, the Fentons. The three then gather Dani's belongings before heading to the South Pole.

March 24, 2011- **Dis-asteroid Incident** : With the help of everyone around the world, Danny Phantom's friends complete their parts of the plan. Before Danny leaves on his mission, Sam Manson returns the infamous "Wes" ring to him and asks him to promise to come back. She kisses him on the cheek, after which Danny kisses her on the lips. He then flies into the Ghost Zone. Danny is close to catching all the ghosts needed when Skulker and all his old enemies, with the exception of Dan Phantom, appear and attack, but before they finish him, Danny convinces them to listen long enough for him to explain. Back in Antarctica, Danny's ship appears and crashes into a mountain. As everyone fears the worst, Jazz Fenton tells her parents who Danny really is. Just then, Danny flies out of the Ghost Zone followed by all of the ghosts and Dani Phantom, who charge the hub and turn the Earth intangible. They are just barely able to hold it long enough for the asteroid to fly through. With the crisis averted, the ghosts return to the Ghost Zone. Danny comes back. Confronting his parents, who now know of his ghost powers, Jazz tells him to reveal his identity to everyone, to which he agrees. Danny Phantom reveals himself as Danny Fenton, much to the shock of the people around him, especially Valerie Gray and Phil Coulson, and around the world. He eventually receive a applause.

March 24, 2011- Dani Phantom revealed herself to Jack and Maddie Fenton, transforming to her human self in front of them. Once they board the Fenton Jet to head back to Amity Park, Dani explain her life story to the Fentons, which saddens them. Danny ask them if Dani can become part of the family, which they immediately agree.

March 24, 2011- **Escape of Dan Phantom** : Dan Phantom managed to escape from the Fenton Thermos at Clockwork's lair. He learns about Danny and all the ghosts saving both the Ghost Zone and Earth from the Dis-asteroid incident. he also learns about a ancient ghostly artifact called the Universal Gauntlet and a alternate future showing Dana Phantom, the future evil self of Dani Phantom. Dan then escapes and starts planning his revenge on Danny and Team Phantom for the next 6 years.

March 24, 2011- Phil Coulson reports to Nick Fury that Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton. Fury contacts Natasha Romanoff and tells her that they will be meeting Danny Fenton in due time.

March 24, 2011- Already arrived back at Fenton Works, Danny Fenton tells Danielle Fenton that she will be adopted into the family soon, as well as get baptized and home schooled. He then tells Dani her future, which he will train her and be his teammate. He also went on to say that she and himself will be the leaders of Team Phantom.

March 25, 2011- _Stone Rollin'_ is released by Raphael Saadiq, containing the song _Good Man_.

March 26, 2011- **Adoption of Danielle Fenton/Dani Phantom** : With the help of new mayor Tucker Foley, Danielle is adopted by her real parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, officially becoming Danielle Fenton and the little sister of Danny and Jazz Fenton. The Fentons, mostly Danny, celebrate the adoption of their new Fenton daughter/sibling.

March 26, 2011- Danny Fenton becomes disappointed upon learning that Danielle Fenton won't get equal credit for saving the Earth from the Dis-asteroid.

March 26, 2011- The world celebrates and thanks Danny Phantom as a hero, building matching statues of Danny in the capital of every country, and in Amity Park. Tucker Foley becomes the new Mayor of Amity Park.

March 26, 2011- Meanwhile, in space, Vlad has accepted his destiny of isolation and loneliness as a "space nomad". But then he is hit by Dis-asteroid.

March 26, 2011- Danny and Sam officially becomes a couple. Danny then carries Sam into the sky after kissing her.

March 26, 2011- Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff secretly visit Danny Fenton at the Emergency Ops Center about joining the "Avengers Initiative", which he accepts.

March 27, 2011- The Guys in White organization gets disbanded. Many members went into hiding or went on with normal lives while others continue to do illegal operations in hiding, hoping to get revenge on Team Phantom, especially Danny Phantom.

March 28, 2011- Danny Fenton receives his file regarding the "Avengers Initiative". He realized that Tony Stark, and SH.I.E.L.D agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton are part of the initiative.

March 30, 2011- Danny Fenton and Danielle Fenton appears on a late-night show. Danny told who Dani is and Dani told her life story and Danny also warn those, especially the governments of the world, that they'll make a mistake if they think they can get their hands on Dani. Some people feel bad for the poor girl. However, there are other individuals who openly criticize the ghost girl as well as Danny or half ghosts in general. Danny knew that even after he and Dani helped saved the world and everybody in it, there were gonna be some people in the world who didn't like the fact that there were half ghost hybirds in the world and that they would also criticize Dani.

April 9, 2011- S.H.I.E.L.D. updates a image about the Mjølnir from last year.

April 11, 2011- Danny and his family meets S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson. They discuss about Danny being part of the initiative. Coulson will keep in touch with Danny, should there be any roster changes. The Fentons also finds out that their family is wealthy after finding out about Harry Fenton's inheritance and his involvement with S.H.I.E.L.D..

April 11, 2011- Learning that the defeat of Loki could potentially put the Nine Realms in peril, Thor warns Hogun that his people in Vanaheim are in danger of attack from Marauders.

April 11, 2011- In New Mexico, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents help with Jane Foster's research to find Thor. They discover a possible chance at accessing the same wormhole Thor used to travel to Earth, but, when Foster informs Erik Selvig of this breakthrough, he warns her that it might be a bad idea.

April 11, 2011- Around midnight, Foster, Darcy Lewis, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents try to open the wormhole. At first the portal stabilizes, but it eventually fails. Foster is undeterred by this failure, and vows not to give up looking for Thor.

April 17, 2011- Team Phantom battles Skulker, the first ghost fight since the Dis-asteroid Incident. This also marks the debut of Dani Phantom and Valerie Gray as members of Team Phantom.

April 26, 2011- Now as an official member of Team Phantom, Dani Phantom tries her best to help as much as she could, but things start to look down as she begins to suffer a severe losing streak, even though Danny Phantom is training her and helping her in order to make her a great ghost fighter and to make her, along with himself, the leaders of the team equally in the future. Her reputation with the both the town and world is already pretty bad not just because of her failures, but due to her past and connection to the former and banished mayor of Amity Park and global criminal Vlad Masters.

April 26, 2011- While fighting Technus, Dani Phantom accidentally set off an gas explosion at a apartment building. Danny Phantom and Dani managed to save the people inside, but Dani receives harsh criticism from a woman who went on to call Dani a half ghost clone freak, which angers Danny.

April 27, 2011- Danny Fenton and Danielle Fenton have a nice sibling moment and Danny reassures his little sister that she is loved by the family and she will be better in ghost fighting.

April 27, 2011- Danny Fenton calls for a press conference and confronts the media for their treatment on Dani Phantom after seeing a newspaper that tells her to leave Team Phantom and sends a message to the half ghost haters that are around the world. He also announced that he won't be ghost fighting for the next two months, and instead train Dani, leaving ghost fighting operations to Valerie Gray and the rest of the team.

June 11, 2011- Lance Hunter participates in an operation in Sierra Leone.

June 12, 2011- Phil Coulson notifies Danny Fenton that Bruce Banner and Thor are part of the "Avengers Initiative". Thor's arrival last year surprises Danny since Sam Manson is into Norse Mythology and that their are other worlds besides the Ghost Zone.

June 23, 2011- Thaddeus Ross suffers a heart attack and undergoes 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass to save his life.

June 30, 2011- WHiH World News posts late at night on Google+ saying _"Catch our exclusive interview with Tony Stark and his thoughts after revealing his "true" identity to the public, tonight at 10."_

July 1, 2011- An interview with Tony Stark on revealing himself as Iron Man is broadcasted on WHiH World News.

July 8-21, 2011: The American Space Shuttle program comes to an end with the final launch and landing of the Space Shuttle _Atlantis_. This brought emotion for Danny Fenton since the space shuttle was his favorite spacecraft and he flown one of them during the Reality Gauntlet Incident. Danny Fenton, Danielle Fenton, Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton also attended the final launch and landing.

July 14, 2011- Pepper Potts gives an interview on Stark Tower.

July 14, 2011- Tony Stark gives James Rhodes a new version of the War Machine armor.

July 30, 2011- Danielle Fenton's ghost fighting training with Danny Fenton comes to an end and Danny will return to ghost fighting. Later in the evening, the two has their first ghost fight since April and ends up being victorious. The two will then get end up having successful ghost fights in the next 4 months and will gain attention from the media for their successes.

August 6, 2011- A peaceful march of protest against the police in Tottenham turns into a series of riots that spread across London and many other cities in England.

September, 2011- Snapchat is released.

September 11, 2011- Tony Stark and Pepper Potts have a romantic dinner in Tony Stark's Mansion where she gives him a set of magnets that can keep magnetic power permanently and were made in Japan.

September 11, 2011- Danielle Fenton starts watching NFL football at the start of the 2011 NFL season. Like her older twin brother Danny Fenton, she ends up becoming a fan of both the New York Giants and the New York Jets, and gains a deep hatred for the Green Bay Packers since it was Vlad Masters favorite team. Danielle will later on becoming a fan of the sports teams Danny is a fan off, which are all of New York City's major sports teams: Giants Jets, Knicks, Nets the next year, Yankees, Mets, Rangers, and Islanders.

September 12, 2011- Stark investigates the magnets that Potts gave him last night in order to improve it in his new armor.

September 13, 2011- War Machine fights the Ten Rings' allies in Mumbai, India.

October 4, 2011- Aaron Davis is arrested for the first time by the New York City Police Department.

October 5, 2011- In the Arctic, a Russian oil team discovers the crashed Valkyrie. Eighteen hours later, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are dispatched to the area, and exploring the wreckage they find the body of Steve Rogers, who is still alive and cryogenically preserved in the ice.

October 6, 2011- S.H.I.E.L.D. continues their analysis of Ivan Vanko's "Whiplash" technology, Samuel Sterns' mutation, and Jane Foster's Nine Realms theory. Scavenged parts from the Destroyer are used to craft a hand-held weapon.

October 6, 2011- Hawkeye is sent to join Erik Selvig at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility to assist with his research of the Tesseract.

October 7, 2011- Steve Rogers' body is thawed out of the ice, and he is taken to New York City.

October 8, 2011- Rogers wakes up and tries to run away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters building but is stopped by Nick Fury in Times Square.

October 9, 2011- Steve Rogers is sent to stay at the Retreat for some time.

October 11, 2011- Phil Coulson notifies Danny Fenton about the finding of Steve Rogers and being added to the "Avengers Initiative". Danny is surprised, but he is also excited since he's a huge Captain America fan and considers Captain America his idol.

October 11, 2011- _Ace Combat: Assault Horizon_ is released in North America for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Danny Fenton buys the PS3 version, despite the game's criticism.

November 1, 2011- Aaron Davis is arrested for the second time by the New York City Police Department.

November 10, 2011- Danny and Dani Phantom's outstanding teamwork, and leadership and strong sibling bond starts to get recognized around the world and the Ghost Zone, and get the nickname " _The Phantom Twins_ ", which Danny and Dani actually likes.

November 15, 2011: _Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy_ is released in North America for the Nintendo 3DS. Danny Fenton buys the game, which is a remix of _Ace Combat 2._

December 11, 2011- War Machine fights the Ten Rings' allies in Ghazni province, Afghanistan.

December 18, 2011- The HYDRA-instigated Iraq War draws to a close.


	15. 2012

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though. The events of the DPxMCU fanfic GHOSTLY AVENGER are shown here.**

January 2, 2012- Lucy Bauer and her husband, Joseph Bauer find the Darkhold in the basement of the home's former owner and open it. When Lucy touches it, she discovers that she can read the text in English while Joseph can read it in German.

January 9, 2012- Phil Coulson tries to convince Nick Fury that Project T.A.H.I.T.I. must be shut down because of horrific side effects the drugs have on test subjects, which can only be mitigated by erasing the victim's memory. Despite his concerns, Project T.A.H.I.T.I. was not shut down.

January 9, 2012- In Dubai, Iron Man, in the Mark VI armor, agrees to race women in similar suits. Eventually, the suits of the Dubai men malfunction and are destroyed.

January 19, 2012- As part of a training exercise, Hawkeye disguises himself as a spy and breaks into the Helicarrier to trick the Black Widow into thinking he is stealing information about the Avengers Initiative. After the exercise, Nick Fury tells them the Initiative will only be put into action when the world needs the team most.

January 20, 2012- During a fundraising event in New York City, Barack Obama sings Al Green, who performed earlier at the same event.

January 20, 2012- Matthew Ellis becomes President of the United States of America.

February 5, 2012- The New York Giants and the New England Patriots play in Super Bowl XLVI to decide the champions for the 2011 NFL Season, and a rematch of Super Bowl XLII four years earlier which the Giants won. The Giants once again defeated the Patriots 21-17, winning their their fourth Super Bowl. This win excites Danny Fenton and Danielle Fenton.

February 8, 2012- War Machine fights the Ten Rings' allies in Northern Sudan. Afterwards, he travels to the Bagram Airfield in Afghanistan to discover more about the Ten Rings and contacts Tony Stark for advice.

February 10, 2012- Black Widow is sent to a mission in Moscow, Russia, where she searches for missing Stark Industries technology. Disguised as Tatiana Sokolova, she works at a night club. While she tries to interrogate Mikhail Fjodorov, one of the world's most successful illegal arms dealers, Fjodorov is killed by an unknown woman. Romanoff is forced to leave the club, fighting several security men in the process. After she returns to a hotel, she is attacked by a team of masked mercenaries, but she defeats them and receives a SIM card to reach the mysterious woman she saw in the night club.

February 11, 2012- Later, in the very early hours of the morning, Black Widow talks to the woman named Sofia, and learns that she is a "fan" and wants to take over the name "Black Widow". Romanoff agrees to meet with Sofia and breaks all her contacts with S.H.I.E.L.D.

February 15, 2012- A few days later, Romanoff confronts Sofia in a sport hall in Sochi, where she is defeated and almost drowned but she is saved at the last moment by Phil Coulson, who is following a pair of goons working for the arms dealer General Starodoub. Coulson gives Romanoff the necessary equipment to infiltrate the yacht belonging to Yuri Klementiev, one of General Starodoub's business partners, where she meets Sofia again, an encounter which costs them the life of agent Gennady Markov.

February 19, 2012- Phil Coulson discovers that Sofia's employer is the billionaire Richard Frampton, Romanoff infiltrates his headquarters in Vladivostok. She discovers that Frampton works for the Ten Rings terrorist organization and that he has made a Jericho missile that will explode near the border between Russia and North Korea, greatly destabilizing the world peace. Romanoff infiltrates the launching area and destroys the missile. Both Frampton and Sofia are killed in the explosion.

February 29, 2012- Chad Davis explodes from an Extremis malfunction in Rose Hill, Tennessee. Five other people are killed in the explosion.

March 1, 2012- Team Phantom battles Penelope Spectra and Bertrand, who they were trying to collect the misery from patients at Amity Park General Hospital.

March 30, 2012- Danny Phantom visits Clockwork's lair where Clockwork warns him that a global threat will happen soon and that he should get prepare for it when the time comes.

April 1, 2012- The first "Mandarin bombing" occurs, masquerading as a terrorist attack, and beginning the conflict later known as Aldrich Killian's War.

April 15, 2012- Using the Darkhold, Lucy and Joseph Bauer at Momentum Labs build a Quantum Particle Generator that can creates matter out of nothing.

April 17, 2012- Eli Morrow is contacted by Bauer who shows him, Hugo, Vincent and Frederick her invention. Tempted by the power and knowledge of the book, Eli Morrow asks Joseph to give him the book claiming that the book will kill them all.

April 21, 2012- A few days later, tired of him, Joseph hires and orders the Fifth Street Locos to kill Morrow.

April 22, 2012- Robbie Reyes steals the car that belongs to his uncle Eli Morrow, when Gabe Reyes catches him. However, Gabe decides to join him.

April 22, 2012- **Attack on Robbie and Gabe Reyes** : However, as the Reyes brothers are cruising along the neighborhood, the Fifth Street Locos, who were hired to murder Eli Morrow, shoot up the car with Robbie Reyes and Gabe Reyes in it. The car flips and sends Reyes flying through the air, as he prays to anyone to keep his brother safe. Reyes is killed on impacting the ground and Gabe loses control of his legs. However, Johnny Blaze, AKA the Ghost Rider, contacts Robbie's soul and asks if he wants Gabe to live, in which Reyes responds yes. Soon after, Blaze pulls Gabe to safety and revives Reyes by transforming him into the next Ghost Rider.

April 23, 2012- The next day, Eli Morrow beats Joseph into a coma but also he questions him on where the Darkhold is. When Hugo, Frederick and Vincent show up Morrow uses the Quantum Particle Generator to transform them into spiritual entities and contains every of them on different boxes.

April 23, 2012- Lucy Bauer arrives at Momentum Labs only to discover what Morrow had done. He transforms Lucy into a spiritual entity too.

April 23, 2012- The police from Los Angeles police department arrives at the scene and takes Morrow into custody for attempt of murder.

April 23, 2012- At night, Robbie Reyes turns into the Ghost Rider and kills all the Fifth Street Locos members that attacked him and his brother except for Santino Noguera who got arrested before Reyes found him.

April 30, 2012- Loki makes a deal with Thanos to recover the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. in exchange for a Chitauri army to conquer Earth.

April 30, 2012- Realizing Loki is alive, Frigga tries to mentally communicate with him while he is in the Sanctuary. He refuses to respond to her, but she tells Thor and Odin he is still alive.

May 1, 2012- **Destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.** : Aided by Thanos and his servant, 'The Other', Loki activates the Tesseract from within the Sanctuary. It teleports him to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility in the Mojave Desert, where S.H.I.E.L.D. is conducting Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. He steals the Tesseract and uses the Scepter given to him by Thanos to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Erik Selvig and Clint Barton. They escape, and the Tesseract's energy destroys the base, beginning the Chitauri Invasion. In response, Nick Fury reactivates the Avengers Initiative.

May 1, 2012- In Asgard, Heimdall sees Loki on Earth with the Tesseract, and informs Thor and Odin.

May 2, 2012- S.H.I.E.L.D. transfers Jane Foster to Tromsø, Norway to continue her research.

May 2, 2012- In Russia, in the local evening, Natasha Romanoff is extracting information from Georgi Luchkov while letting him believe he is interrogating her. Phil Coulson calls one of Luchkov's henchmen and orders him to give Romanoff the phone or S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fighter jets will destroy the entire city block. Coulson tells Romanoff that she is needed, and while she is reluctant to leave her current mission, she agrees when Coulson mentions Barton has been compromised.

May 2, 2012- In Kolkata, India, late at night locally, Natasha Romanoff tracks down Bruce Banner, and tells him his knowledge of Gamma Radiation is essential in helping S.H.I.E.L.D. locate the Tesseract. Banner reluctantly agrees to help S.H.I.E.L.D..

May 2, 2012- In New York City, Steve Rogers sits in his new apartment looking through S.H.I.E.L.D. files. One of the files lists Peggy Carter's current phone number, and Rogers prepares to call her, but eventually decides not to.

May 2, 2012- In Amity Park, Minnesota, Danny Phantom has just finished dropping Sam Manson at her house after fighting Skulker when Phil Coulson contacts him about the mission to retrieve the Tesseract. Danny met up with Coulson at the local airport.

May 2, 2012- Nick Fury talks to the World Security Council, including Gideon Malick, about the Avengers Initiative.

May 2, 2012- Unable to sleep, Steve Rogers goes to a boxing gym, where Nick Fury approaches him with a mission to retrieve the Tesseract.

May 2, 2012- Tony Stark brings his miniaturized Arc Reactor online to power the newly opened Stark Tower in midtown Manhattan, built on the location of the former Pan Am Coulson visits Stark Tower in the night and asks him to review Erik Selvig's research on the Tesseract, as well as confidential material concerning the potential members of the Avengers Initiative.

May 2, 2012- Danny Fenton meets Steve Rogers. Danny tries to keep his cool since he is excited to meet his idol.

May 3, 2012- Coulson flies Fenton and Rogers to the Helicarrier, and tells Rogers about the new uniform they have waiting for him.

May 3, 2012- Loki conjures an image of himself to talk with The Other, who warns him not to fail his mission to retrieve the Tesseract, or else feel his master's wrath.

May 3, 2012- Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Danny Fenton and Bruce Banner meet on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier, and are impressed when it not only takes flight, but employs retro-reflective powers to "vanish".

May 3, 2012- Erik Selvig tells the mind-controlled Clint Barton that he needs iridium. Barton and Loki make plans to go to Stuttgart to retrieve some of the element.

May 3, 2012- The second Mandarin bombing occurs.

May 3, 2012- Odin uses dark energy to transport Thor back to Earth.

May 3, 2012- **Skirmish in Germany** : Banner sets to work tracking the gamma radiation the Tesseract gives off, while S.H.I.E.L.D.'s spy satellites find Loki in Stuttgart, Germany. Rogers, donning his new Captain America costume, Fenton, transforming into Danny Phantom, and Romanoff travel to Stuttgart in a Quinjet to confront Loki, who is acting as a distraction as Hawkeye steals iridium to stabilize the Tesseract. Captain America fights him in the street, while Danny Phantom fights off Loki's duplicates, but the unexpected arrival of Iron Man prompts Loki to surrender. On the way back to the Helicarrier, the Quinjet is ambushed by Thor, who takes Loki and tries to reason with him. Iron Man pursues and fights Thor in a forest, but Captain America and Danny Phantom breaks up the fight and Thor agrees for Loki to be taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody.

May 3, 2012- Parts of Vanaheim are attacked by Marauders. The Vanir in these areas retaliate, but are still defeated.

May 3, 2012- Thor tells Danny Phantom that he is part of the ancient Asgardian Phantom Prophecy and that the Ghost Zone is connected to the Nine Realms, and that other dimensional planes connects to other worlds besides Earth. This news of the Ghost Zone being the flip side of the universe and not just Earth is a surprise to Danny. However, unknown to Danny, Thor left out the part where the Phantom Prophecy actually talks about Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom.

May 3, 2012- On the Helicarrier, Loki is put in a cell designed to contain the Hulk. The Avengers debate about what to do with Loki, allowing him time to plot an escape.

May 3, 2012- Danny Fenton and Bruce Banner forms a bond when Bruce wants to learn about the Ghost Zone and all the ghost tech.

May 3, 2012- Tony Stark asks Bruce Banner about how he controls his powers

May 3, 2012- Late at night, Steve Rogers explores the lower levels of the ship and discovers a room full of weaponry.

May 3, 2012- Erik Selvig uses the newly acquired iridium to advance his experiments.

May 3, 2012- Coulson informs Thor that Jane Foster was safely moved to Tromsø the day before following Selvig's kidnapping.

May 3, 2012- Danny Phantom interrogates Loki. He ask him more about how the Phantom Prophecy will not do him any good. Loki then ask Danny why he choose to protect Earth instead of taking over it, and then ask him about his life and how being a Halfa is a abomination. He then presses Danny in saying how he will have future battles against powerful ghosts and one that seeks revenge until all of his family and friends will fear him. Danny reassures Loki that he knows what he's capable of and how he strives himself to be better and that his family and friends will support him. After leaving, Natasha Romanoff reassures Danny that he did good interrogating Loki.

May 4, 2012- In the early hours of morning, Natasha Romanoff interrogates Loki in his cell, but he refuses to give in. However, in a moment of cruelty towards her, Loki accidentally lets slip that he is interested in Banner, and Romanoff realizes he intends to use the Hulk to escape.

May 4, 2012- Meanwhile, Rogers finds several HYDRA weapons and uniforms from the 1940s in crates in the weapons room he had just discovered. He also discover ghost hunting weaponry as well.

May 4, 2012- **Attack on the Helicarrier** : As the sun is coming up, Rogers confronts Nick Fury, who confesses S.H.I.E.L.D. wants the Tesseract to develop weaponry, while Danny wasn't surprise S.H.I.E.L.D. was making ghost hunting weapons. Loki's mind-controlled agents led by Hawkeye invade the Helicarrier and damage one of its engines. While Iron Man and Captain America race to repair the engine before the ship crashes, Bruce Banner loses control, turns into the Hulk and goes on a rampage through the ship. Black Widow frees Hawkeye of his mind-control by knocking him out. Thor and Danny Phantom distracts the Hulk. Danny got defeated by Hulk and just as he was about to go back to confront Hulk, Danny's ghost sense went off and gets attacked and knocked out by a unknown ecto-blast, which later turned out to be fired by Dan Phantom, while Fury and Maria Hill hold off the other mind-controlled agents. The Hulk jumps out of the Helicarrier to attack a hovering F-35 jet, but ends up falling from the sky and crashing into an abandoned warehouse on the ground below. Thor tries to stop Loki from escaping, but gets trapped in Loki's cell and ejected from the ship, landing in a field. Phil Coulson confronts Loki, armed with a weapon made from the Destroyer's parts, but Loki stabs him to death with his scepter.

May 4, 2012- Steve Rogers apologized to Danny Fenton for treating him as a kid instead of a teammate. Danny tells Steve that it was okay and Steve tells Danny that he knew Harry Fenton, which surprises Danny. Later, Danny contacts Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, and tells them about the upcoming Chituari attack and that he kept a secret from them about being part of the "Avengers Initiative". He then calls his family to tell them about the upcoming battle.

May 4, 2012- Following his escape from the Helicarrier, Loki commandeers Stark Tower. The mind-controlled Erik Selvig uses a machine powered by the Tesseract to open a portal into space, allowing the Chitauri to invade Earth. The Avengers come together to stop the invasion.

May 4, 2012- The Avengers come together to stop the invasion.

May 4, 2012- **Battle of Hong Kong** : War Machine battles more allies of the Ten Rings. Iron Man contacts him to request help in the Battle of New York, but Rhodes is attacked by a tank using Hammer Industries technology. Unable to call for back-up because most of the United States Armed Forces is fighting the Chitauri invasion, War Machine manages to defeat the attackers and immediately flies to New York to help Stark.

May 4, 2012- **Battle of New York** : The battle continues, as Captain America, Iron Man, Danny Phantom Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye all work together to defeat the Chitauri invaders. From the battle, enormous damage is caused to midtown New York City, and many lives are lost, but the Avengers save as many civilians as they can. Despite Nick Fury's persistence, the World Security Council are not convinced the seven heroes will be enough to stop the invasion, and launches a missile at New York City. While the Avengers battle the invading forces, Iron Man grabs the missile and throws it through the portal, destroying the remaining Chitauri fleet. His suit fails and he falls back through the portal as Black Widow closes the portal. Hulk catches Stark to slow his fall, and wakes him from his unconsciousness. Loki is apprehended, with the Hulk finding him and beating him into submission, and the Tesseract is reclaimed, ending the Chitauri Invasion.

May 4, 2012- Darcy Lewis shows Jane Foster live footage of Thor fighting Chitauri in New York.

May 4, 2012- Tucker Foley shows Team Phantom, mostly Sam Manson and Danielle Fenton, and Amity Park live news footage of Danny Phantom fighting the Chitauri in New York. What surprises Team Phantom is that Danny is fighting alongside with idol Captain America.

May 4, 2012- The denizens of the Ghost Zone is now aware of the Chitauri Invasion and the group known as the Avengers. They also known Danny Phantom is among them.

May 4, 2012- Dan Phantom is also aware of the Chitauri Invasion and the formation of the Avengers and Danny Phantom being among them. Dan laughs maniacally for that the Avengers were formed because of him in his timeline and he killed them all as well.

May 4, 2012- In Asgard, Sif asks Heimdall if Thor survived his travel to Earth. While he confirms Thor is safe, Heimdall worries Loki's forces may be too much for Thor to handle.

May 4, 2012- During the Battle of New York, the mother of Ellen Nadeer and Vijay Nadeer die.

May 4, 2012- Tired from the battle, the Avengers gather at a local shawarma restaurant recommended by Stark. While they have their lunch, War Machine arrives to help in the battle, only to discover they have already won.

May 4, 2012- The Scepter is given to S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Nicholas Cooper and Mark Smith for study.

May 4, 2012- A Ten Rings agent reports to the Mandarin about their recent conflict with War Machine. Although their operatives did not manage to capture James Rhodes, they scanned his armor with every possible device, thus obtaining invaluable information about the technology.

May 5, 2012- The _New York Bulletin_ has a front page article titled "Battle of NY" which pictures a Leviathan causing multiple deaths when it fell on a building.

May 5, 2012- Thor returns to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract, while the other Avengers go their separate ways.

May 5, 2012- Tony Stark and Pepper Potts look at plans for reconstructing the damaged Stark Tower, which has lost the "S", "T", "R", and "K" on the outside from the battle. They choose to repurpose the remaining "A" to stand for the newly formed group, rebranding as "Avengers Tower".

May 5, 2012- Meanwhile, the Toomes Salvage Company recovers Chitauri technology from the wreckage. They are interrupted when a woman leading a group of officials arrives and tells them that from now on, their Department of Damage Control will be overseeing the cleanup of major events such as this, as sanctioned by Tony Stark and the government. Toomes is angered for having lost his business with no compensation, and punches one, before being forced to leave the site.

May 5, 2012- The Other confers with his master about Loki's defeat, the loss of the Tesseract, and Earth's new protectors. He claims attacking Earth again would be an act of suicide. His master, Thanos simply turns and smiles, thinking of things to come.

May 5, 2012- Odin sentences Loki to an eternity of imprisonment in the Asgardian Dungeons.

May 5, 2012- Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis arrive in New York in search of Thor, but Erik Selvig, freed from Loki's mind control but still in shock from the battle, reveals Thor has already left.

May 5, 2012- Danny Fenton arrives back to Amity Park and is given a heroes welcome by his family and friends. He tells them about his adventure and the Avengers.

May 5, 2012- Heimdall tells Thor that Vanaheim has been attacked. He gives Heimdall the Tesseract so he can repair the Bifrost Bridge. They then spend the next two years assembling an army.

May 5, 2012- Foster is frustrated about spending a year of her life searching for Thor, and gives up her research of the Nine Realms.

May 5, 2012- Toomes and his crew lament the loss of their company. When they realize they have a lot of equipment left, Toomes convinces them to turn to the black market and make weapons from the technology to sell, noting that the world is changing, and they need to change to match it.

May 5, 2012- Tony Stark begins making the Iron Legion to keep himself occupied during periods of anxiety following his near-death experience in space.

May 6, 2012- Adam Cross, Tony Diaz, and Frank Whalen from the Wrigley Fire Department, help in the clean up of the Battle of New York. They find a Chitauri's discarded helmet and decide to put it in their fire station as a decoration.

May 7, 2012- Stark shows James Rhodes the first suits of the Iron Legion.

May 7, 2012- Benjamin Pollack and his girlfriend Claire Wise find a broken Chitauri weapon. Pollack fixes the weapon and they plan to rob banks with it.

May 7, 2012- Days after the death of Phil Coulson, Nick Fury orders S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best scientists to revive him at the Guest House. The process takes several days, but Coulson is eventually revived by a serum derived from an alien corpse.

May 9, 2012- Pollack and Wise prepare to rob a bank in Allentown, Pennsylvania, but Pollack is worried their plan will fail. Wise reassures him, and they successfully rob the bank.

May 9, 2012- **Resurrection of Phil Coulson** : The final procedure to resurrect Phil Coulson takes place. To restore his former personality, the scientists remove part of his skull to change his memories of the painful process, as Coulson begs them to let him die during the operation. One of the scientists, Dr. Streiten, realizes how brutal these surgeries are and tells the others they should let Coulson die, but they ignore him. The scientists give Coulson false memories of a grass shack in Tahiti.

May 11, 2012- Pollack and Wise rob another bank in Richmond, Virginia.

May 13, 2012- Pollack and Wise rob another bank in Greensboro, North Carolina.

May 14, 2012- Pollack and Wise rob another bank in Charleston, South Carolina.

May 15, 2012- Pollack and Wise rob another bank in Savannah, Georgia.

May 16, 2012- Jasper Sitwell is dispatched to stop Pollack and Wise's bank robberies and retrieve the Chitauri weapon. He locates and confronts them at a hotel, but Wise attacks him with the weapon. She accidentally drops it, causing it to activate and destroy all of the stolen money. Sitwell interrogates them, and Wise admits Pollack successfully got the weapon to work. Despite being sent to kill them, Sitwell gives them the chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and help restore the other Chitauri technology collected from New York.

May 17, 2012- Jasper Sitwell brings Benjamin Pollack and Claire Wise to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, where Pollack is assigned to the R&D think tank, and Wise is made Felix Blake's assistant.

June 1, 2012- To cover up the explosive nature of the Extremis virus, Aldrich Killian hires actor Trevor Slattery to pose as a terrorist leader called the Mandarin, so whenever Extremis causes a patient to explode, the media and government will assume they are suicide bombings.

June 1, 2012- Team Phantom battles Ember McLain, Penelope Spectra and Desiree. This is Danny's first ghost fight since the Battle of New York.

June 2, 2012- Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Kwan, and Star DeLisle and the rest of Casper High's Class of 2012 graduates from Casper High School.

June 3, 2012- Slattery gets plastic surgery so he is not recognized when he appears on television as the Mandarin.

June 4, 2012- Following his return to the modern world as a renowned hero, Steve Rogers is snatched up to be the face of many campaigns. One of these, not long after the Battle of New York, includes a set of videos for students in schools. He records many videos, including a fitness challenge, a video for students in detention, and one on the importance of patience.

June 5, 2012- The third Mandarin bombing occurs.

June 7, 2012- Edison Po is arrested for stabbing a man in the eye with a steak knife in Boston, Massachusetts.

July 8, 2012- The fourth Mandarin bombing occurs.

July 12, 2012- Scott Lang is fired from Vistacorp due to inadvertedly fixing what he believed was a code mistake that was illegally overcharging customers.

July 14, 2012- Scott Lang infiltrates the Vistacorp Headquarters to return about four million dollars to the customers who had been defrauded by the company. Lang then breaks into the mansion of his former boss, Geoff Zorick. He steals many of Zorick's belongings and drives Zorick's car into the mansion's pool.

July 15, 2012- Scott Lang is arrested for stealing from both Vistacorp and Geoff Zorick. He is then given a five year sentence at San Quentin State Prison.

July 17, 2012- Scott Lang meets with 'Peachy' in San Quentin State Prison to talk about the Vista job. This conversation starts a prison fight.

August 9, 2012- The fifth Mandarin bombing occurs.

August 9, 2012- Bruno Horgan, also known as the Melter, attacks Iron Man during a press conference at Stark Tower. After a quick victory, the Melter announces he will be selling his Melter technology to the highest bidder in a few days.

August 11, 2012- The Melter attacks and defeats War Machine. Tony Stark and James Rhodes research Horgan's background and make a deal; whoever fails to find Horgan first must polish the victor's armor.

August 12, 2012- War Machine tries several attempts to find Melter, but they all turn out to be dead ends.

August 12, 2012- Tony Stark spots the Melter near Stark Tower.

August 12, 2012- Stark and Rhodes deduce the most likely place for Horgan to be is the junkyard. Stark modifies the Iron Man and War Machine armors so they resist the Melter's attacks.

August 12, 2012- Iron Man and War Machine investigate the junkyard and find the Melter. They fight, and the Melter is taken into custody of the United States Army.

September 10, 2012- The sixth Mandarin bombing occurs.

October 13, 2012- The seventh Mandarin bombing occurs.

October 13, 2012- Aaron Davis is arrested for the third time by the New York City Police Department.

November 11, 2012- WHiH World News holds a 10 kilometer race to support reconstructing buildings lost during the Battle of New York. The company raised millions of dollars.

November 11, 2012- WHiH World News posts on Google+ saying _"WHiH's 10K race was a massive success. Millions were raised for reconstruction on buildings lost in the NYC invasion."_

November 15, 2012- The eighth Mandarin bombing occurs.

December 17, 2012- The Mandarin bombs the Ali Al Salem Air Base. The bombings leave intelligence agencies bewildered by lack of forensic evidence. Under the request of the U.S. Government, James Rhodes' War Machine armor is painted in the colors of the American flag and re-named the "Iron Patriot ".

December 18, 2012- Tony Stark tests his newest prototype armor, the Mark XLII.

December 19, 2012- The Iron Legion creates friction between Stark and his girlfriend Pepper Potts. Pepper feels Stark is not paying enough attention to her, but Stark's encounters during the Battle of New York has left him traumatized and he built the Iron Legion with her protection in mind.

December 19, 2012- **Destruction of the Chinese Theater** : At the TCL Chinese Theatre, Jack Taggart succumbs to the effects of Extremis and explodes. Stark Industries security chief Happy Hogan is caught in the explosion and severely injured.

December 20, 2012- Stark visits Hogan in hospital. The press try to interview him about the Mandarin, and Stark issues a televised threat to him.

December 22, 2012- **Destruction of Tony Stark's Mansion** : The Mandarin responds to Tony's threat by destroying his Mansion with helicopter gunships. Pepper and Maya Hansen (who had come to warn Stark) survive the attack, and Stark dons the unstable Mark XLII armor to fly himself to safety.

December 23, 2012- J.A.R.V.I.S. follows a flight plan from Stark's investigation into the Mandarin bombings, and the Mark XLII lands in Rose Hill, Tennessee. The armor runs out of power, and the world believes Tony Stark to be dead.

Decemeber 23, 2012- **Battle of Rose Hill** : Teaming with Harley Keener, Stark investigates the remains of a local explosion bearing the hallmarks of a Mandarin attack. He discovers the "bombings" were triggered by soldiers subjected to Extremis, which at this stage of development causes certain subjects to explosively reject it. After veterans started exploding, their deaths were used to cover up Extremis' flaws by manufacturing a terrorist plot. Mandarin agents Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin arrive in Tennessee and attack Stark. He kills Brandt, but Savin escapes.

December 24, 2012- **Infiltration into Aldrich Killian's Mansion** : With Harley Keener's help, Stark traces the Mandarin to Miami and infiltrates his headquarters using makeshift weapons. Inside, he discovers the Mandarin who appears on television is actually an actor, Trevor Slattery, who is oblivious to the actions carried out in his name. The Mandarin is a creation of Aldrich Killian, who appropriated Maya Hansen's Extremis virus as a cure for his own disabilities and expanded the program to include injured war veterans. Killian captures Stark and reveals he has also kidnapped Pepper Potts. To gain Stark's aid in fixing Extremis' flaws, Killian injects Pepper with the virus. Hansen has a change of heart about Killian's plans, but he murders her.

December 24, 2012- **Kidnapping of President Ellis** : Aldrich Killian has also manipulated American intelligence agencies regarding the Mandarin's location, luring the Iron Patriot into a trap to steal the armor. Stark escapes and reunites with Rhodes, discovering Killian's plan to attack U.S. President Matthew Ellis aboard Air Force One. Disguised in the Iron Patriot armor, Eric Savin infiltrates Air Force One and detonates an explosive. Remotely controlling the Mark XLII armor, Stark saves some surviving passengers and crew, but cannot stop Killian from abducting Ellis. They trace them to an impounded oil tanker, the _Norco_ , where Killian intends to kill Ellis on live television. The Vice President Rodriguez, who is secretly working for Killian, will become a puppet leader, following Killian's orders in exchange for Extremis to cure his daughter's disability.

December 25, 2012- **Battle on the Norco** : On the platform of the _Norco_ , Tony Stark goes to save Pepper Potts, while James Rhodes rescues the President. Stark summons the Iron Legion, controlled remotely by J.A.R.V.I.S., to provide air support, and discovers Pepper has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before he can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls to her apparent death. Stark confronts Aldrich Killian, traps him in the Mark XLII and sets it to self-destruct, but it fails to kill him. Pepper, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, intervenes and kills Killian. After the battle, Stark promises to devote more time to Pepper, and orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to remotely destroy every armor in the Iron Legion. Vice President Rodriguez and Trevor Slattery are arrested, ending Aldrich Killian's War.

December 27, 2012- With Stark's help, Pepper's Extremis effects are stabilized.

December 27, 2012- Stark undergoes surgery to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. He throws his obsolete chest Arc Reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man.


	16. 2013

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though. The events of the DPxMCU fanfic DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR are shown here.**

January 6, 2013- In a therapy session, Tony Stark recounts the events of Aldrich Killian's War to Bruce Banner, but after he finishes his story, he realizes Banner has fallen asleep.

April 2, 2013- Now partnering with Groot, Rocket Raccoon arrives at Hub without money and desperate for a job in order to buy fuel for their vehicle. Fortunately, they are hired by Sqqd'li, under the orders of his employer the crime-lord Zade Scraggot, in order to retrieve a package being held in the highly secure "Uptown" section of the station for 1000 Credits. Rocket and Groot successfully retrieve the package, but upon discovering that the package contains a family of sentient Scalluscs, a snail-like creature that Scraggot was planning on harvesting for their shells (and upon learning that the Scalluscs have money and could double Scraggot's pay), Rocket and Groot rescues them from their cruel fate after a brief scuffle with Zade Scraggot and his men.

May, 2013- _Little Green_ is published.

June 30, 2013- Cybertek Technologies finishes the construction of the Cybertek Prosthetic Leg, as part of Project Deathlok.

August 26, 2013- Danielle Fenton starts attending Casper High School as a freshman after two years of being home schooled. Dani feared that her new peers wouldn't accept her since she is a clone of Danny Fenton, but becomes short lived when she meets her new best friends Sierra Williams, Star DeLisle's sister Venus DeLisle, and Jacob Collins. Dani also got bothered by the A-Listers,mainly Kevin and Marcela Ramirez, who ended up hurting Dani by calling her a half ghost clobe freak. Dani's new best friends reassure her that they don't care who she is or where she came from and that she's a great person to spend time with. Dani soon develops a crush for Jacob, but thought it might wear off. Jacob develops a crush on Dani, but doesn't show it.

September 8, 2013- Nick Fury gives Phil Coulson the Bus before he is set to assembles his new team.

September 9, 2013- Michael Peterson, a test subject from the Centipede Project, witnesses an explosion while out shopping with his son Ace. He enters the building and saves a woman named Debbie, the doctor who implanted the Centipede Device which gives Michael superhuman powers. The press and witnesses call Michael the "Hooded Hero".

September 9, 2013- S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Grant Ward retrieves a Chitauri Neural Link from one of Vanchat's safe-houses in Paris, France.

September 9, 2013 Maria Hill interviews Grant Ward and assigns him to Phil Coulson's newly created team, along with Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons.

September 9, 2013- Skye, now a member of the Rising Tide hacktivist group, warns Michael Peterson about S.H.I.E.L.D..

September 9, 2013- Coulson asks fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May to join his team and pilot the Bus.

September 9, 2013- Skye airs a Rising Tide transmission, and is soon apprehended by Coulson and Ward. After an unsuccessful interrogation, Coulson gives Ward a truth serum, making him reveal secrets to Skye and earning her trust.

September 9, 2013- May, Fitz and Simmons analyze the explosion site, determine it was a laboratory, and retrieve valuable forensic data using the specialized D.W.A.R.F.s..

September 9, 2013- Michael Peterson tries to convince his former boss to re-hire him. When denied, Peterson loses his temper and attacks his boss while wrecking the factory.

September 9, 2013- Michael visits Debbie in the hospital. She reprimands him for exposing her and the Centipede Project. Later that evening, he kidnaps Skye.

September 9, 2013- Fitz, Simmons and Skye digitally replicate the events leading up to the explosion. They discover the nature of the Centipede Device: it contains an experimental Super-Soldier Serum made from the Extremis virus, and the explosion was caused by a patient succumbing to Extremis' side effects.

September 10, 2013- Michael Peterson makes Skye delete all files about his identity. She seizes the opportunity to hack S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure channel and warn Coulson's Team.

September 10, 2013- **Chase of Michael Peterson** : Phil Coulson and Grant Ward arrive at Union Station in Los Angeles to confront Peterson, while Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons find a way to stabilize the Extremis in his body. Debbie orders an operative to kill Peterson, but he is incapacitated by Melinda May. Grant Ward shoots Peterson with the Night-Night Gun, a non-lethal weapon that renders him unconscious and stabilizes the Extremis.

September 12, 2013- Phil Coulson and Skye take Ace Peterson to his aunt Mindy's house. Afterwards, Coulson asks Skye to join his team, and Grant Ward informs them of the discovery of an 0-8-4 in Peru.

September 12, 2013- Coulson and Skye arrive at a S.H.I.E.L.D. airport and board the Bus. Coulson informs the rest of the team of his decision to add Skye to their roster.

September 13, 2013- Coulson's team arrives in Peru to investigate an 0-8-4, an object of unknown origin, found in a pre-Inca temple.

September 13, 2013- After a preliminary examination, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons determine the 0-8-4 is a weapon made by HYDRA scientists in the 1940s using Tesseract energy. Meanwhile, Grant Ward and Melinda May are attacked by Comandante Camilla Reyes and the Policia Militar de Perú, but Reyes recognizes Coulson and orders her soldiers to stand down.

September 13, 2013- Peruvian rebels attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Policia Militar de Peru soldiers at the archaeological site, forcing them to flee to the Bus and take flight.

September 13, 2013- **Hijacking and Retaking of the Bus** : At night, Reyes betrays Coulson and takes over the Bus, tying the rest of the team up in the cargo area at the plane's rear.

September 14, 2013- Coulson's Team breaks free from their bonds and uses the Peruvian 0-8-4 to detonate a hole in a side of the Bus, recovering the plane and saving Phil Coulson. Camilla Reyes and her remaining soldiers are apprehended.

September 14, 2013- The team arrives at the Slingshot, a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where Reyes and her soldiers are taken into custody.

September 14, 2013- Skye contacts fellow Rising Tide member Miles Lydon to inform him she has successfully infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D..

September 14, 2013- Nick Fury reprimands Coulson for the damage caused to the Bus, but Coulson defends his team's actions.

September 18, 2013- Grant Ward starts training Skye to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

September 18, 2013- Franklin Hall leaks information about an upcoming transfer to have Ian Quinn capture him, as part of a plot to foil Quinn's plans to exploit the properties of Gravitonium.

September 19, 2013- **Kidnapping of Franklin Hall** : While on route to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, the convoy transporting Franklin Hall is attacked by Ian Quinn's men using a Gravitonium powered device that elevates Agent Mack's truck and crashes it. Hall is kidnapped.

September 19, 2013- Phil Coulson informs his team of Hall's kidnapping, and they plot his rescue.

September 19, 2013- At the crime scene, Coulson's team interview Mack about the incident. Jemma Simmons discovers one of the Gravity Field Generators used in the attack.

September 20, 2013- Phil Coulson and Grant Ward interrogate Todd Chesterfield, who sold construction equipment to Franklin Hall's kidnappers.

September 20,2013- Tracing back the gold bricks he was paid with, the team discovers they came from a mine owned by Ian Quinn.

September 20, 2013- In Malta, Quinn reunites with his former colleague Hall, informing him of his discovery of a large cluster of Gravitonium (a substance formerly believed to be theoretical) and asking him to help complete a giant Gravity Field Generator. Hall tries to convince him the generator is too dangerous to use, but Quinn is undeterred.

September 20, 2013- On the way to Malta, Leo Fitz discusses theories about the nature of Gravitonium with the rest of the team. They plan to infiltrate Quinn's mansion and Skye volunteers to go in, forging a party invitation.

September 21, 2013- Grant Ward helps Skye prepare for her infiltration mission, and shares the personal reason why he became a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative: As children, his older brother Christian was abusive to both him and their younger brother.

September 21, 2013- Coulson's Team arrives in Malta and plans the details of the mission.

September 21, 2013- **Infiltration into Ian Quinn's Mansion** : Skye infiltrates the party with the remote back-up of Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Melinda May. She is greeted by Ian Quinn himself, who knows she is part of the Rising Tide and offers her a spot in his company. Quinn delivers a speech to his guests and shareholders, and reveals his plans to develop Gravitonium-based devices. Skye sneaks into Quinn's mansion to hack into the Neodymium Laser Fencing control system, allowing Ward and Phil Coulson entrance into the compound. Quinn catches her and assumes she is trying to find information to leak online. She informs him of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s vigilance to keep his trust, while Fitz remotely hacks the laser fencing. Inside the compound, Coulson searches Franklin Hall's laboratory while Ward rescues Skye. When Coulson finds him, Hall reveals he actually planned his own kidnapping in order to destroy the Gravitonium. As they struggle, the Gravity Field Generator starts disrupting gravity fields in its proximity. Realizing the Gravitonium has begun to disrupt gravity, Quinn orders his helicopter to be prepared for an evacuation. Coulson tries to convince Hall not to destroy the generator, but he is forced to let Hall fall into the Gravitonium cluster to stop it from activating and save hundreds of lives.

September 21, 2013- Bored, Danielle Fenton and Jacob Collins spend time together at the carnival. Most people suspect that the two were on a date, but they had to reassure that it's not and that they're just friends.

September 22, 2013- On the Bus, Melinda May asks Phil Coulson to promote her back to a field operative, both by commission to the team and her desire to watch over him. The Gravitonium cluster is transferred to the Fridge, and stored with no recorded entry and no access granted. Unknown to anyone, Franklin Hall is still alive and trapped inside the Gravitonium.

September 28,2013- Danny Fenton and Sam Manson spend time together at Danny's dorm at Amity Park Community College during a thunderstorm, which made the dorm lose power.

September 30, 2013- Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Akela Amador performs a seemingly impossible jewel theft in the subway of Stockholm, Sweden, after performing similar thefts in Milan and Monte Carlo. Phil Coulson investigates the series of thefts, believing Amador could be responsible.

October 1, 2013- In Stockholm, Coulson's team search the crime scene, and Skye confirms Akela Amador as the perpetrator.

October 1, 2013- The team traces Amador to the town of Zloda, Belarus, where she is using the stolen diamonds to buy a prox card and infiltrate the Todorov Building. The team separates, with Melinda May staying in the Bus, Phil Coulson and Grant Ward actively searching for Amador, and Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons and Skye performing a digital search of Amador in a van nicknamed "Short Bus".

October 1, 2013- Skye and Fitz hack into an unknown broadcast showing their van in what looks like X-Ray vision. Amador attacks and overturns the van to escape their observation.

October 1, 2013- Reunited at the Bus, the team analyzes the situation and determines the unknown broadcast to be Amador's point of view, through a Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant used to control her.

October 1, 2013- May uncovers Amador's location and goes to confront her alone. They fight, and Coulson intervenes, rendering Amador unconscious with a pistol-version of the Night-Night Gun.

October 2, 2013- Akela Amador wakes up in the Bus' detention cell with Phil Coulson, who asks about her situation and tries to determine the identity of Amador's handler.

October 2, 2013- **Infiltration into Todorov Building** : Skye hijacks the Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant signal while Grant Ward completes Amador's infiltration mission using a set of glasses mimicking the eye implant. He finds the true target of the infiltration mission, a series of symbols of seemingly alien origin. Ward's ruse is discovered as he flees the building.

October 2, 2013- Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz perform surgery on Amador to remove her eye implant.

October 2, 2013- Melinda May traces Amador's handler, to whom she refers as the "Englishman" because he uses British English words and phrases in his commands.

October 2, 2013- When Coulson confronts him, the fail-safe in the Englishman's own eye implant activates, killing him instantly.

October 3, 2013- Despite being jailed and waiting for a trial, Amador feels liberated by the removal of her eye implant, and thanks Coulson for his help.

October 3, 2013- Ward and Fitz play poker, with Fitz attempting to cheat by using the Backscatter Glasses.

October 6, 2013- Sam Manson converts to Christianity/Catholicism after she secretly attended a Latin Mass with Danny Fenton and Danielle Fenton and sees the fear of God in Danny and Dani.

October 10, 2013- In Asgard, a legion of birds attack the home of the Asgardians. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif manage to defeat them, the birds escape and the group, now with Thor, follows them in to an ancient castle where each of Thor's friends is corrupted by their heart's desire, everyone except Thor who finds the responsible for the recent events, a Frost Giant who can use Magic by wearing the Crown of Fools. However, Thor manages to defeat him and releases his friends from the hallucinations.

October 12, 2013- In Hong Kong, street magician Chan Ho Yin is seduced by a mysterious woman named Raina. He reveals his pyrokinetic powers to her, but she kidnaps him.

October 13, 2013- S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Quan Chen, Chan Ho Yin's Index case agent, informs Coulson's Team of Chan's disappearance, and the Rising Tide's role in his profile leaking.

October 13, 2013- Chan wakes up in a strange place, with Raina offering him both the chance to increase his powers and an opportunity to be recognized for his gift, giving him the codename "Scorch".

October 13, 2013- Skye tracks the Rising Tide hacker back to Austin, Texas, and identifies him as Miles Lydon. The team arrives in Austin and tries to catch Lydon, but, unbeknownst the rest of the team, Skye is Lydon's girlfriend, and warns him in advance that S.H.I.E.L.D. are tracking him.

October 13, 2013- Melinda May follows Skye to Lydon's house. The team arrests them both while searching for evidence in the house. Lydon confesses the Centipede Project paid him to leak the information about Chan.

October 13, 2013- Raina takes Chan to a laboratory, where he is injected with a dose of Centipede Serum which amplifies his powers. Debbie, the doctor who implanted Michael Peterson's Centipede Device, orders for blood samples to be taken from Chan so his platelets can be used to stabilize the Extremis in the serum.

October 13, 2013- **Attack on the Hong Kong Centipede Base** : Melinda May, Phil Coulson and Quan Chen infiltrate the Centipede laboratory. Chan goes on a rampage, killing Kwan and Debbie. Seeing no other way forward, Coulson and May are forced to kill Chan with an overdose of the Centipede Serum, making him explode. Coulson tags Lydon with a Tracking Bracelet and releases him. Afterwards, he demands to know Skye's true reason for joining S.H.I.E.L.D., and she tearfully reveals she joined to find information about her missing parents, because the only evidence she has is a document redacted by S.H.I.E.L.D..

October 14, 2013- Raina visits Edison Po in prison and asks him to "touch base" with the Clairvoyant.

October 16, 2013- **Love Spelling of Danielle Fenton** : It was another ordinarily of school for Danielle Fenton, Jacob Collins, Sierra Williams and Venus DeLisle, until Dani's ghost sense went off and finds Ember at the school, prepping an antenna as the school is preparing for its annual talent show. Dani fights Ember, which they ended up at the football field where Ember almost neutralize Dani. Jacob runs up to the roof and orders Ember to get away from Dani. Seeing this act of protection, Just like what happen to Danny and Sam back in 2009, Ember quickly uses her guitar to cast a love spell on both Dani and Jacob to prevent their distraction on her plans. A big pink blast runs over both Jacob and Dani, Jacob screaming as he is blown away by the blast. Ember leaves afterwards, leaving Jacob to witness Dani approaching and facing him in a flirting and loving appreciation, her being affected by the spell. Sierra takes the opportunity to record the situation.

October 16, 2013- **Battle at Casper High Talent Show** : With the talent show, Jacob Collins contacts Danny Fenton to ask him how to reverse Danielle Fenton's love spell. Danny suggest that he needs to break Dani's heart by kissing another girl, but Jacob doesn't like the idea, saying that he wants his first kiss with someone special. Afterwards, Jacob, Sierra Williams and Venus DeLisle tries to stop Ember's transmission, but she traps them and Dani in a ecto-tornado cage and starts her performance, mind-controlling those present at the talent show. Jacob then managed to break the spell by kissing Dani, surprising her and breaking the spell. Eventually, Jacob stops the transmission and Dani battles Ember, managing to capture her in the Fenton Thermos.

October 17, 2013- The next day, Dani gets embarrassed when she saw Sierra Williams' recording and reassures Jacob Collins that she understand why he kissed her and pretends that it's a fake out-make out. Jacob reassures Dani that they'll always be best friends.

October 23, 2013- In Wrigley, Pennsylvania, Adam Cross dies from a strange electrical phenomenon while camping with a group of boy scouts.

October 24, 2013- Phil Coulson asks Jemma Simmons to run some physical tests on him, because he feels "different" since his death and recovery.

October 24, 2013- Coulson's Team arrives in Wrigley, Pennsylvania and finds Adam Cross's body suspended in the air. While examining it, Simmons unknowingly gets infected with a virus of Chitauri origin.

October 24, 2013- Leo Fitz detects an electrostatic event, and Coulson, Melinda May and Grant Ward locate another victim on a farm, Frank Whalen, who along with Adam was a volunteer firefighter sent to New York City after the Battle of New York.

October 24, 2013- Coulson, May and Ward visit the fire house while Simmons discovers a virus is responsible of the deaths. May finds the source of the virus, a Chitauri Helmet, and Coulson tries to comfort Tony Diaz, another infected firefighter whose death is imminent.

October 25, 2013- The Chitauri Helmet is loaded into the Bus to be transported to the Sandbox.

October 25, 2013- Jemma Simmons starts developing a cure for the Chitauri virus, but discovers she herself is infected.

October 25, 2013- Phil Coulson is forced to quarantine her inside the laboratory. Together with Leo Fitz, she tries to perfect the cure.

October 26, 2013- Coulson contacts fellow agent Felix Blake, who insists on the importance of delivering the helmet to the Sandbox and instructs him to dispose of any infected person in the Bus.

October 26, 2013- Fitz breaks the quarantine and enters the lab to help Simmons in her search for a cure. After seemingly failing, Simmons knocks Fitz out. She prepares to jump off the plane, without knowing the cure tested on their laboratory rats worked. Grant Ward jumps off the plane, catches her in mid-air, and injects her with the cure.

October 26, 2013- After rescuing them from the sea, Coulson reprimands Simmons for her attempted suicide.

October 27, 2013- At the Sandbox, Felix Blake takes the helmet and warns Coulson that even he cannot disobey direct orders. While leaving, Blake also notes the change in Coulson's attitude since his death and recovery.

October 29, 2013- Asgardian draugrs Ofnir and Siv are send to the Haragon dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone.

October 31, 2013- Thor leads the Asgardian army on a crusade to end the threats attacking the other Realms.

November 2, 2013- Part of the Nova Corps, and been fighting ghosts for four years now, Daranak and Salzer Nova were remembering the fourth anniversary of the ghost portal accident that gave them their ghost powers when a Xandarian ghost approached them and warn them about a pending ghost attack on Xandar by their common enemies from the Xandarian plane of the Ghost Zone. Daranak and Salzer went into the Ghost Zone to investigate and discover that some of their common enemies were plotting an attack to destroy the Nova Twins. Daranak and Salzer immediately attack them. Despite a 10-2 standoff, Daranak and Salzer managed to defeat their common enemies into submission.

November 3, 2013- Daranak and Salzer Xander, under orders from the top brass of the Nova Corps, are sent to the front lines in the Kree-Nova War for the last time. The Nova Twins would go to fight against Kree troops, as well as ghosts from the Hala dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone for the next eight months.

November 4, 2013- Phil Coulson allows himself to be captured and sent to an underground prison in Siberia to retrieve Agent Shaw, who was undercover posing as a torturer. They escape with help from Grant Ward and Melinda May.

November 5, 2013- Coulson's Team delivers intel gathered by Agent Shaw and classified as Clearance Level 8 to the Hub.

November 5, 2013- **Infiltration into the Overkill Facility** : Agent Victoria Hand informs Phil Coulson, Grant Ward and Melinda May about a weapon created by South Ossetian separatists, the Overkill Device. She requests Ward and Leo Fitz to infiltrate South Ossetia and disable the weapon. Ward and Fitz try to reach Ward's contacts in South Ossetia, but are captured. Thanks to Fitz's resourcefulness, they gain the trust of a local mob to help them cross the border. Hand and Coulson discuss his recovery, and he realizes he has a programmed response to the mention of Tahiti. Skye tries to hack into the Hub's mainframe with the help of Jemma Simmons. Agent Jasper Sitwell almost catches Simmons, and in a state of panic she renders him unconscious. While hacking, Skye chooses to check the status of Ward's and Fitz's mission, rather than seize the opportunity to search for information about her parents, but discovers the infiltration does not include an extraction team.

November 6, 2013- Grant Ward and Leo Fitz locate the Overkill Device, and realize there will not be an extraction. Both decide to stay and finish the mission together, escaping with the help of a modified version of the Device. While S.H.I.E.L.D. teams start raiding the compound, Coulson's Team arrive in the Bus to extract Ward and Fitz.

November 6, 2013- Phil Coulson tells Skye about her parent's file, redacted by the agent that dropped her at the orphanage. Nevertheless, he keeps certain secrets about the file, and asks Melinda May to help him uncover the truth. Later, he tries to obtain the file about his death and recovery in Tahiti, but is denied access.

November 9, 2013- The Convergence begins, causing the formation of portals connecting the Nine Realms. Erik Selvig, now mentally unstable after being subjected to Loki's mind control, detects signs of the event and travels to Stonehenge to research it.

November 9, 2013- Selvig also contacts Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis to assist him in his studies.

November 11, 2013- Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis arrive in London, but are unable to locate Erik Selvig.

November 11, 2013- **Battle of Vanaheim** : Thor's army, including Skurge, arrives in Vanaheim, the birthplace of Hogun and the final realm they must save. They defeat the Marauders who have been terrorizing the area, and Hogun decides to stay among his people while the rest of the army goes back to Asgard.

November 12, 2013- In the Asgardian evening, several hours after the army's victory in Vanaheim, a feast is held to celebrate.

November 12, 2013- Meanwhile, it is the late morning in London, and Jane Foster goes on a date with a man named Richard.

November 12, 2013- Darcy Lewis interrupts the date with her intern Ian Boothby to tell Foster of bizarre atmospheric occurrences, which are actually signs of the Convergence. They take Foster to a nearby factory, where they meet three children named John, Navid, and Maddie.

November 12, 2013- Erik Selvig ends up streaking around Stonehenge naked and is then arrested and taken to a mental ward in London. The incident is filmed for ITV News.

November 12, 2013- The children show them many objects around the factory are disappearing in mid-air, and even floating. Foster separates from the group and accidentally falls through a portal into the hiding place of the Aether, which infects her with its power.

November 12, 2013- In Asgard, Thor leaves the merriment to visit Heimdall, who discovers that the Convergence is taking place. Heimdall realizes he cannot locate Foster, and Thor decides to travel to Earth to find her.

November 12, 2013- Foster then falls into another portal which returns her to London, having been gone for 5 hours.

November 12, 2013- Thor and Jane Foster reunite on Earth. A police officer tries to apprehend Foster for trespassing in the abandoned factory, but when he touches her arm, the Aether attacks him with a blast of energy.

November 12, 2013- A concerned Thor takes Foster to Asgard.

November 12, 2013- An Asgardian doctor, Eir, tries to discover what has happened to Foster. Odin does not approve of Thor bringing a human to Asgard, but recognizes the infection as the Aether.

November 12, 2013- The reappearance of the Aether causes Malekith and his army to awaken from their five thousand-year sleep. His second in command, Algrim, volunteers to become one of the Kursed to increase his strength.

November 12, 2013- **Sacking of Asgard** : As morning arrives on Asgard, Algrim is arrested by the Asgardians. Once inside the dungeons, he uses his newly-gained strength to free the other prisoners, including Lorelei, who has been imprisoned for over 600 years, and Asgardian draugrs Gunne and Gier, both who were imprisoned in a special containment cell for 700 years and escaped to the Asgardian realm area of the Ghost Zone where they took over the minds of the draugrs, including Halvar, Ragnar and Grabacr. While Loki stays in his cell, he informs Algrim of the easiest route out of the dungeons. Malekith and the rest of the Dark Elves arrive in Asgard, and reuniting with Algrim they search for Jane Foster. Frigga hides Foster and makes a temporary duplicate of her. Malekith and Algrim confront Frigga in her chambers, but when they discover the duplicate of Foster is not real, they kill Frigga. Witnessing his mother's death, Thor strikes Malekith with a lightning bolt from Mjølnir, leaving a permanent scar on the right side of his face. The Dark Elves retreat, finding no trace of Foster.

November 13, 2013- Late at night on Asgard, the Asgardians hold a funeral for all their fallen warriors. Thor asks Odin if he can get revenge on the Dark Elves for their attack. In deep sorrow for the loss of his wife, Odin refuses. Thor makes a plot against Odin's wishes with Heimdall, Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral to free Loki, who has knowledge of portals other than the Bifrost Bridge.

November 13, 2013- In the afternoon in London, Erik Selvig explains the Convergence to the patients in his mental ward, one of whom is the Watcher Informant.

November 13, 2013- The morning after the Sacking of Asgard and Frigga's death, the Asgardians discuss how best to recuperate and their next course of action.

November 13, 2013- In London, Darcy Lewis tries to call S.H.I.E.L.D., but they do not return her call. She and Boothby then see the evening news about Selvig's arrest, and decide to get him out of his mental ward.

November 13, 2013- Thor approaches Heimdall about a secret plan he wishes to enact to save Foster and Asgard. Heimdall agrees to help, and Thor makes plans with Sif and the Warriors Three.

November 14, 2013- Thor frees Loki from the dungeons and takes him to a ship the Dark Elves left behind. Taking Jane Foster with them, they abandon the ship and transfer onto a flying boat steered by Fandral. While Fandral jumps off the boat to fend off a group of Asgardian soldiers, Thor, Loki, and Jane fly through the portal and arrive in Svartalfheim.

November 14, 2013- Darcy Lewis and Ian Boothby get Erik Selvig out of the mental hospital so he can help them.

November 14, 2013- **Second Battle of Svartalfheim** : Thor, Loki, and Jane devise a plan to make the Dark Elves think Loki will betray Thor. To gain the trust of the Elves, Loki uses magic to make them think he has stabbed Thor and cut his hand off. Malekith extracts the Aether from Jane, but while Thor tries to destroy the Aether by striking it with Mjølnir, it only reconstructs itself. Algrim stabs Loki in the chest, but he uses Algrim's own weapon to kill him. Loki survives the wound, but tricks Thor into thinking he is dead. Thor and Jane travel around Svartalfheim and enter a cave. In London, Richard calls Jane, and oddly manages to get service. Foster answers the phone call and finds a portal in the cave, which takes them back to London.

November 14, 2013- Thor and Foster regroup with Lewis, Boothby, and Selvig. They deduce that the area where the Convergence will take full effect is Greenwich, meaning it will also be the area where Malekith tries to plunge the Nine Realms into eternal darkness.

November 14, 2013- In Svartalfheim, Loki finds a portal to Asgard and uses magic to trick Odin and claim the throne.

November 15, 2013- **Battle of Greenwich** : Thor, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby, and Erik Selvig put four sensors around Greenwich. Malekith and his army arrive in the city and begin their assault. Thor and Malekith fight, but constantly fall through portals to other realms. The Royal Air Force retaliate against the Dark Elves; two of their jets fly through a portal to Vanaheim, but eventually find their way back to Greenwich. During their battle, Thor and Malekith are briefly transported to Jotunheim, where a Beast follows them and becomes stranded on Earth. Malekith and his ship are involuntarily teleported back to Svartalfheim, and the wreckage of the ship crushes him. With the battle won, Thor says his goodbyes and returns to Asgard with the Aether.

November 16, 2013- Phil Coulson and his team are assigned as part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. clean-up crew after the Battle of Greenwich. Every element with anomalous spectrographic signatures is contained, classified as hazardous material, and marked for transport.

November 16, 2013- At Trillemarka National Park, Norway, Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larsen find the first piece of the Berserker Staff.

November 17, 2013- Loki, disguised as Odin, tells Thor he did the right thing by disobeying him and offers him the throne of Asgard. Thor declines, preferring instead to stay on Earth with Jane Foster. The disguised Loki allows him go to Earth, leaving him with full control of Asgard.

November 17, 2013- Sif and Volstagg go to the museum of the Collector and request he keep the Aether safe, explaining the Tesseract is already being stored on Asgard and it may be dangerous to keep two Infinity Stones together in one realm. He accepts, but unbeknownst to them he is secretly collecting the six Infinity Stones. When the Asgardians leave, the Collector contacts Gamora, tasking her with finding the Orb.

November 17, 2013- Thor and Jane Foster reunite at her team's apartment in London.

November 17, 2013- After receiving a message from S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson's team travel to Norway to investigate the incident at Trillemarka, finding spectrographic signatures of an object of Asgardian origin.

November 17, 2013- Jakob Nystrom and Petra Larsen lead a Norse Paganist Hate Group in a series of riots in the streets of Oslo.

November 17, 2013- In Seville, Spain, Coulson consults Elliot Randolph, one of the world's leading experts on Norse mythology. Randolph recounts the story of a warrior from the Asgardian Berserker Army who stayed on Earth, and the properties of his Berserker Staff.

November 17, 2013- S.H.I.E.L.D. investigates Baffin Island in Canada as the possible location of a piece of the Berserker Staff, but they fail to find anything.

November 17, 2013- A StatiCorp research and development facility in Batesville, Utah, attempts to use a particle accelerator to create an inter-dimension portal.

November 17, 2013- Technician Tobias Ford deliberately loosens bolts on one of the accelerator's couplings, as an excuse to file a safety complaint and see safety inspector Hannah Hutchins, because he has a crush on her. The loose bolts cause the accelerator to malfunction and explode, killing Frank Delacourt, Jack Benson and Arlene Willoughby. Ford is drawn through a portal and becomes stuck in between his own world and another dimension he believes is Hell. He is able to observe what happens in his own world and can partially manifest and manipulate items.

November 18, 2013- After receiving an update about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigation in Baffin Island, Phil Coulson's Team investigates the ruins of an old crypt under the Church of El Divino Niño in Seville, Spain, but the piece of the Berserker Staff is taken by Elliot Randolph.

November 18, 2013- Jakob Nystrom, Petra Larsen, and their group attack Randolph and obtain the second piece of the Berserker Staff.

November 18, 2013- Grant Ward begins to show behavioral changes as a result of his contact with the Berserker Staff, as well as some degree of super-human strength. He and Phil Coulson interrogate Randolph, who confesses that he is the Berserker warrior from the legend, and reveals the true location of the third piece of the staff.

November 18, 2013- In Norway, Nystrom and Larsen use their two pieces of the staff to give more members of their group super-human strength, while researching the location of the last piece.

November 18, 2013- **Battle at the Irish Church** : The team arrives at a monastery in Ireland, the location of the final piece of the staff, only to find Nystrom has already found it. He stabs Randolph, and while Coulson, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons try to save his life, Ward and Melinda May fend off the attacking Norse Paganists.

November 18, 2013- After reading the newspaper Taylor, a convenience store attendant at a gas station in Batesville, Utah, asks Hannah Hutchins if it is true that the accident at the lab is her fault. When she decides not to answer the question Taylor gets angry at her. Unbeknownst to Taylor and Hannah she was being protected by Tobias Ford. Fearing for her live Ford attacked Taylor.

November 19, 2013- Surviving his injuries, Elliot Randolph considers starting a new life somewhere else. Coulson recommends he move to Portland.

November 19, 2013- Skye tries to get Grant Ward to open up about his past, but he refuses. That evening, he joins Melinda May in her hotel room and spends the night with her.

November 19, 2013- Coulson starts having nightmares about his recovery in Tahiti.

November 19, 2013- Ward and May sleep together.

November 20, 2013- The next morning, Melinda May receives a message about the team's next mission: An Index asset evaluation for a woman in Batesville named Hannah Hutchins, who supposedly has telekinetic powers.

November 20, 2013- **Rescue of Hannah Hutchins** : At the time the team arrives in Batesville, an angry mob has gathered in front of Hutchins' house. After someone throws an egg at Hutchins, an empty police car almost ran over a member of the mob. To get her out of scene without any further incidents, Hutchins is sedated by Melinda May.

November 20, 2013- At the factory side, after scanning the area with the D.W.A.R.F.s, Fitz and Simmons decide to prank Skye.

November 20, 2013- While transferring Hutchins to the Fridge, the Bus has to make an emergency landing, after someone, who attacked Simmons, sabotaged it.

November 20, 2013- On the ground they discover that the mysterious force that caused all the accidents is actually a Particle Acceleration Complex worker named Tobias Ford who is trapped between Earth and "Hell".

November 20, 2013- After Ford defeats Grant Ward, May uses Hutchins as bait for Ford in a nearby barn. The team realizes that Ford, who had a crush on Hutchins, is not trying to hurt her, but trying to protect her from those who try to hurt her.

November 20, 2013- At the barn, May manages to defeat Ford and convinces him to let Hutchins go, causing him to disappear to an unknown location.

November 20, 2013- Later that evening, while the team is playing a game of Upwords, Fitz comes in with shaving cream on his face, unaware that May was the one who pulled the prank.

November 24, 2013- Captain America and Black Widow thwart the Cadre's kidnapping attempt on Professor Sana Amanat in Brooklyn. While there, Steve remembers growing up in the area.

November 28, 2013- Rosalind Price is hired as a consultant for special projects by the Center for Disease Control and Prevention in Atlanta, Georgia.

December 1, 2013- The Ghost Zone Convergence begins, causing the formation of natural portals and portals connecting the Nine Dimensional Planes of Paranormal Yggdrasil in the Ghost Zone, which connects to the Nine Realms themselves.

December 1, 2013- Edison Po is broken out of Havenworth Federal Penitentiary by Brian Hayward and other Centipede Soldiers.

December 1, 2013- Needing help tracking down the Centipede Project, Phil Coulson travels to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Facility to recruit new S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee Michael Peterson.

December 1, 2013- Coulson's Team tracks down Laura Hayward and traces her cell phone call to Brian to Oakland, California.

December 1, 2013- **Ambush on Oakland Centipede Base** : Coulson, Peterson, Melinda May and Grant Ward lead an attack on the facility, not knowing that three Centipede soldiers were in cargo bins waiting to strike. They were deployed to attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Peterson gets stabbed by a stick causing him severe damage, but despite the injury, he manages to subdue Hayward. May also takes another Centipede soldier down, but he manages to escape with another soldier. Before being interrogated, Hayward is killed using his Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant.

December 1, 2013- **Kidnapping of Phil Coulson** : Michael Peterson is persuaded by Coulson to call his son and Raina answers the telephone, wanting Peterson to trade Coulson for Ace's safety. Peterson is presumed killed by S.H.I.E.L.D. when he is caught in the explosion that the Centipede Project ignited to facilitate their escape with the captive Coulson.

December 3, 2013- Coulson's Team, with Victoria Hand as the superior agent, helps in the capture of Vanchat.

December 4, 2013- Skye is evicted from the Bus by Hand, following advice from Melinda May. She then goes to Los Angeles, steals Lloyd Rathman's car, enters his home, and, with the help of Rathman and his security guards, accesses Rathman's computer to find the Centipede Project.

December 4, 2013- Raina takes control of Phil Coulson's interrogation after Edison Po is killed by the Clairvoyant.

December 4, 2013- Coulson is persuaded by Raina to use the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine to see what happened during his resurrection. He discovers that Tahiti was a memory implant caused by the Memory Overwriting Machine and Karine transforms into Dr. Goodman, the assistant of Dr. Streiten.

December 4, 2013- Coulson's Team raids the Mojave Desert hideout holding Coulson and captures Raina.

December 5, 2013- Michael Peterson awakens to learn that he is missing a leg, his eye has been replaced with a Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant, and that he now works for the Clairvoyant.

December 13, 2013- _Tony Stark_ is released in the United States of America.

December 15, 2013- After a test, Callie Hannigan visits the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy campus pool with Seth Dormer and another student. Unbeknownst to her, Dormer and Donnie Gill had planted an invention of their own devising, the Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device in the pool to draw Agent Leo Fitz to the Academy. The pool begins to freeze, and the students rush to escape the pool and survive, only just making it out.

December 16, 2013- Gunne observes battles of the Avengers' previous battles, including Danny Phantom's and becomes interested to destroy him and retrieve an ancient Ghost Zone artifact known as the Sfär so that he can finished what he started seven centuries ago.

December 16, 2013- With the help of Callie Hannigan, Grant Ward and Skye figure out that Donnie Gill is using Leo Fitz to help him create an Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device for Ian Quinn.

December 16, 2013- Donnie Gill and Seth Dormer create a super storm using an Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device they have completed.

December 16, 2013- Dormer is killed by a lightning strike. Gill is arrested and taken to the Sandbox, while demonstrating a freezing power.

December 17, 2013- Ian Quinn gets a call from Phil Coulson. During that call, Quinn tells Coulson that the Clairvoyant says hello.

December 17, 2013- The Daily Cadet, the student newspaper of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, runs a front page article about Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz saving Donnie Gill.

December 17, 2013- Captain America, along with Black Widow and Brock Rumlow, take down a terrorist cell that stole the Zodiac weapon from S.H.I.E.L.D..

December 18, 2013- Team Phantom fights of Skulker, and defeats him before spending time with their families preparing for the Christmas season.

December 18, 2013- **Kidnapping of Trevor Slattery** : Posing as a documentary filmmaker, Ten Rings agent Jackson Norriss visits Trevor Slattery in Seagate Prison and interviews him about how he became involved with Aldrich Killian. Killing the guards, Norriss reveals he has been ordered to take Slattery to the Mandarin, who is a real terrorist leader and not a fabrication of Killian's as Slattery assumed.

December 19, 2013- Danny Phantom fights of the Asgardian draugr Geir before he finds the Sfär under a knocked down tree. Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton brings it back to Fenton Works.

December 19, 2013- While absorbing the Sfär, Danny Fenton touches it and receives some of the Asgardian ghost energy that was in it.

December 20, 2013- Danny Fenton has a dream where he receives Asgardian ghost powers.

December 20, 2013- **Attack on Amity Park/Kidnapping of Sam** **Manson** : Gunne, his right hand man Geir, and the rest of his army arrives at Amity Park thanks to the Ghost Zone Convergence. Team Phantom combat the draugrs, and managed to capture the mind-controlled Halvar, Ragnar and Grabacr. Gunne also mocked Danny Phantom since he is the Phantom of the Phantom Prophecy before stealing some of Danny's and Dani Phantom's ghost energy to destroy Fenton Works in the process and kidnaps Sam Manson as well as Danny use some of his new Asgardian ghost powers to take down the rest of the draugrs. Team Phantom then retreats and goes into hiding at the Fenton Ghost Bunker.

December 20, 2013- Jack Fenton tells Team Phantom the history of the Fenton Ghost Bunker, and how Harry Fenton, built the bunker before World War Two started, during Fenton Works' early days and how he did his early research on the paranormal as well as the 'Halfa Theory' before putting it on hold to help in the war effort, as well as joining the Strategic Scientific Reserve and working on Project Rebirth with Howard Stark and Doctor Abraham Erskine, which that project gave birth to Captain America.

December 20, 2013- Gunne takes Sam Manson to his lair at the Asgardian realm of the Ghost Zone. He ask her where the Sfär is, but she refuse to cooperate and tells him that Danny Phantom will defeat him. Gunne then takes Sam as he prepares for another battle.

December 20, 2013- Gunne uses a power similar to Pariah Dark's and talks to Danny Fenton. He says that he'll return Sam Manson in exchange for the Sfär or he'll kill Sam if Danny doesn't cooperate.

December 20, 2013- Team Phantom releases Halvar, Ragnar and Grabacr into an containment cell which Harry Fenton use back in the 1940's. When the three refuse to cooperate, the team use Blood Blossoms to get them out of Gunne's mind control. After greeting Team Phantom respectfully, the three explain how Team Phantom is important to the Phantom Prophecy and that Danny Phantom will soon receive Asgardian ghost powers from the Sfär. They also agree to help on defeating Gunne.

December 20, 2013- Gunne explain to Sam Manson his actions and says that he plans on destroying the Ghost Zone and its inhabitants, then rebuilt it and claim it as his own, much to Sam's surprise, horror, and disgust.

December 20, 2013- Team Phantom gathers all of enemies and allies at the lair of the Christmas Truce. He then explains about Gunne and the Ghost Zone Convergence. Danny Phantom's enemies laughed at first but after Grabacr blasted Skulker and vaporized his suit, they cooperate.

December 21, 2013- **Battle of Amity Park Community College** : Gunne and his army arrive at Amity Park Community College and begin their assault. Team Phantom managed to rescue Sam Manson. Dani Phantom combat Geir, but he escapes in the process, and Red Huntress gets Star DeLisle and Kwan out of the battle area. Gunne took down most of Danny Phantom's army but Team Phantom managed to get all Asgardian draugrs out of Gunne's mind control. Danny and Gunne fight, but constantly fall through portals to the Svartalfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Nifheim, and the well known visited Midgard's Ghost Zone, but eventually find their way back to Amity Park. As all the portals to all Nine Realms of the Ghost Zone started to align themselves, Danny remember what Grabacr told him, and intentionally breaks the Sfär and gains all Asgardian ghost powers as a result. Danny use two of his new powers to destroy a machine that is destroying the Ghost Zone before defeating Gunne and capturing him in the Fenton Thermos.

December 21, 2013- Halvar, Ragnar and Grabacr bids farewell to Team Phantom and heads to Asgard where thy take the Fenton Thermos containing Gunne to a cell. The Mansons let the Fentons stay at their mansion until Fenton Works gets rebuilt.

December 25, 2013- The Fentons, Foleys and Mansons spends their holiday at the Manson mansion. At the roof after learning of Sam's conversation to Christianity, Danny hands Sam a present and promised that he'll always protect Sam till the day he dies. The two share a passionate kiss at the night.

December 25, 2013- Dan Phantom finds the Universal Gauntlet, with the Reality Gem of Life, Form, Fantasy and the Power Source at a unknown lair in the Ghost Zone after a two year search. However, the Reality Gem of Time and the Reality Gem of Infinity are missing. He starts practicing on how to use the Universal Gauntlet.

December 27, 2013- Coulson's Team goes to Jamaica, tipped off by John Garrett, to find a mysterious weapon that is connected to Ian Quinn. There, Grant Ward and Melinda May fight the weapon's guards but they escape with help from Phil Coulson.

December 28, 2013- Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons learn that the weapon is Chitauri-inspired but augmented with Overkill technology.

December 28, 2013- Phil Coulson meets with Luca Russo to coordinate a mission against Cybertek.

December 29, 2013- Coulson's Team boards a train traveling from Verona to Zagreb because it carries a package that Ian Quinn bought and is being protected by Cybertek-hired mercenaries.

December 29, 2013- Michael Peterson is removed from a Hyperbaric Chamber and fitted with a new prosthetic leg. He then kills Sofia and the other Cybertek employees who delivered it.

December 29, 2013- **Infiltration into Ian Quinn's Villa** : Skye is shot twice in the abdomen by Quinn. Coulson's team raids Quinn's mansion and places Skye in the hyperbaric chamber.

December 29, 2013- Ian Quinn is arrested by Coulson's team.

December 29, 2013- Skye is taken to Zurich, Switzerland to see Dr. Jazuat in S.H.I.E.L.D. Trauma Zentrum.

December 29, 2013- Garrett's Team boards the Bus after Coulson's team fails to release Quinn to the Fridge.

December 30, 2013- **Raid of the Guest House** : Coulson finds a room marked T.A.H.I.T.I. and is surprised to discover the corpse of an alien marked G.H. that is being drained of its bodily fluids.

December 30, 2013- The Guest House is destroyed as Skye is miraculously healed by GH.325.


	17. 2014

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though. The events of the stories DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR, GHOSTLY GUARDIANS AND GHOSTLY GUARDIANS VOL. 2 are shown here.**

2014- The Lemon Twigs are formed.

January 1, 2014- **Chase of Geir** : Geir, a powerful Asgardian ghost and Gunne's right hand man, arrives at Las Vegas, stopping at a gas station where he hypotzes local high schoolers Levi, Rebecca, Eduardo and Sarah. The four teens drives Geir to their school where Geir takes control of all the students.

January 1, 2014- The mind controlled students begins a string of robberies to appease Geir.

January 1, 2014- S.H.I.E.L.D. detects Dani Phantom's arrival at the outskirts of Las Vegas and sends Coulson's Team to meet her there. After relaying information about Geir to them, Dani allies with the team to capture him. Phil Coulson tells Dani that she has potential during Coulson's Team's ghost training.

January 1, 2014- Geir takes control of a local casino. Dani confronts Geir, who gets angered by her appearance. the two fight, but Geir's ruthlessness overpowers Dani and eventually escapes. Coulson's Team was able to free the students from Geir's mind control by using a special gas from the Blood Blossom.

January 1, 2014- Dani and Coulson tracks Geir to Los Angeles, where he has taken control all teenagers in the city and cause a riot, but when they got there, it turns out to be a distraction and Geir escapes once more.

January 1, 2014- **Ghost battle of the Bus** : In order to rid themselves of Dani and S.H.I.E.L.D., Geir compromised the Bus's controls. Ward and May fights Geir while Dani helps Fitz and Simmons get the plane out of Geir's control. Once the plane gets back under control, Dani duels Geir for one final battle. Dani managed to overpower Geir and sucks him into the Fenton Thermos.

January 1, 2014- Dani gives Coulson's Team Fenton tech and a hard drive so that they can learn more about ghosts, the Ghost Zone and the paranormal. She then returns to Amity Park.

January 1, 2014- Dani hands Clockwork the thermos which contains Geir. He then goes to the Asgardian realm where he gives the thermos to Asgard, where it will be place in the dungeons.

January 2, 2014- **Chase of Lorelei** : Lorelei arrives in Death Valley, stopping at a roadside in where she enthralls newlywed Jimmy Mackenzie. Mackenzie drives Lorelei to Rosie's Desert Oasis in Nevada. There, Lorelei abandons and kills Mackenzie in favor of a local biker gang, the Dogs of Hell.

January 20, 2014- Smith arrives in the hangar and is greeted by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who recruits him into HYDRA.

January 2, 2014- The Dogs of Hell, led by Rooster, begin a string of robberies to appease Lorelei.

January 3, 2014- Loki under the guise of Odin, orders Sif to go to Earth and apprehend Lorelei.

January 3, 2014- S.H.I.E.L.D. detects Sif's arrival in Death Valley and send Coulson's Team there to meet her. After relaying information about Lorelei to them, Sif allies with the team to capture her. Phil Coulson asks Sif about what other extraterrestrial races she has encountered, hoping to discover what alien G.H. is.

January 3, 2014- Lorelei enthralls the local law enforcement to act as her protection, and is tracked to Rosie's Desert Oasis by S.H.I.E.L.D. The enthralled distract both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Sif away from Lorelei, who enthralls Grant Ward to aid in her getaway.

January 3, 2014- Lorelei and Ward arrive in Las Vegas, where she and Ward have sex after discussing plans for Lorelei's takeover.

January 4, 2014- Sif and Coulson track Lorelei to Vegas, but find that she and Ward have already escaped.

January 4, 2014- In order to rid themselves of Sif and S.H.I.E.L.D., Lorelei and Ward infiltrate the Bus by enthralling Leo Fitz, who detains Skye, Jemma Simmons, and Sif, even attempting to eject Sif from the plane. Coulson, pretending to be under Lorelei's thrall, releases Skye and Simmons and incapacitates Fitz. May fights with the enthralled Ward, while Sif manages to get back onto the Bus and duels Lorelei. Sif manages to overpower Lorelei and places the Asgardian Collar around her, silencing her. The enthralled are released from Lorelei's control almost instantly.

January 4, 2014- S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Nicholas Cooper and Mark Smith try to discover the importance of the Scepter in the S.H.I.E.L.D. S.T.A.T.I.O.N..

January 4, 2014- Agent Mark Smith goes to the gym so he can take his anger out on a punching bag. When he finishes and goes to the locker room for his duffel bag, he discovers a paper inside simply saying "Hangar SFC-5".

January 4, 2014- Sif returns Lorelei to Asgard.

January 4, 2014- Phil Coulson reveals to Skye that the GH.325 came from a Kree corpse, and promises that they will find the answers they need about Project T.A.H.I.T.I. After eavesdropping on the conversation, Melinda May calls Nick Fury from the Bus on a secret phone, telling him that Coulson knows about the alien.

January 5, 2014- Nicholas Cooper discovers during a lunch break that the connection between the Scepter and the Tesseract is much simpler than he originally thought. But just as he makes the discovery, his former colleague, Mark Smith, shoots and kills him. Now a HYDRA operative, Smith takes the Scepter and begins to transport it to Wolfgang von Strucker with the help of Mark Basso.

January 6, 2014- In Sokovia, a massive riot for justice breaks out, putting civilians against the police. During this riot, the Scepter is finally delivered to Wolfgang von Strucker, who immediately puts Doctor List to work.

January 6, 2014- Doctor List manages to reactivate Chitauri Guns with the power of the Scepter for HYDRA, and the help of Benjamin Pollack. After the guns are tested, List informs Strucker that they need living human test subjects. Strucker tells him that he can use any of the people from the continuing riot. List tells the rioters that he can give them the abilities to stand up to their oppressors if they volunteer to go with him. Twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are among the many to go with him.

January 7, 2014- List begins work on the Maximoff twins, excited to see the successful results of his experiments on the twins, following many failures. Subjection to the Scepter's energy gives the twins supernatural powers: Pietro gains super speed, while Wanda obtains telekinesis and energy projection.

January 8, 2014- **Search for the Clairvoyant** : Phil Coulson attends a meeting with Jasper Sitwell, Victoria Hand, Felix Blake, John Garrett and his team to discuss the possible identities of the Clairvoyant. Sitwell is later ordered to report to the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship _Lemurian Star._

January 8, 2014- Skye becomes a level one agent of S.H.I.E.L.D..

January 8, 2014- In Washington D.C., Steve Rogers meets former soldier Sam Wilson on his morning jog. They discuss the difficulties of adapting to life after active service, and Wilson recommends Rogers listen to Marvi Gaye's "Trouble Man" album.

January 8, 2014- Natasha Romanoff picks Rogers up and briefs him about their latest mission: rescuing hostages from the _Lemurian Star_ , a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship which has been hijacked by Algerian pirates, led by Georges Batroc.

January 8, 2014- **Hijacking and Retaking of the Lemurian Star** : That evening, Captain America and the Black Widow join agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. subdivision STRIKE as they recapture the _Lemurian Star_ and rescue the hostages. After fighting the pirate leader Georges Batroc, Captain America discovers the Black Widow extracting data from the ship's computers, an element of the mission he was not informed about.

January 9, 2014- At the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters in Washington D.C., Steve Rogers confronts Nick Fury about keeping certain parts of the rescue mission secret from him. Fury shows him S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest endeavor: Project Insight, three Helicarriers connected to orbital satellites and designed to preemptively eliminate potential threats. However, Rogers finds this project morally questionable.

January 9, 2014- Rogers goes to the Smithsonian Institution's Captain America exhibit and reminisces about his time in World War II.

January 9, 2014- Steve Rogers then visits Peggy Carter, who is now nearly 93 years old, in a retirement home.

January 9, 2014- Sam Wilson hosts a counseling session for war veterans with post-traumatic stress disorder. Rogers attends and listens to the testimony of a veteran named Garcia and Wilson's speech..

January 9, 2014- Deathlok critically injuries Felix Blake during the hunt for the Clairvoyant.

January 9, 2014- Nick Fury tries to read the data the Black Widow extracted from the _Lemurian Star's_ computers, but to his surprise he is denied access. He informs Alexander Pierce of this, and requests Project Insight be postponed due to his underlying suspicions.

January 9, 2014- **Attack on Nick Fury** : Fury leaves the Triskelion and contacts Maria Hill to arrange a meeting. On the way to the rendezvous point, he is attacked by assassins posing as police officers. He evades them, but is confronted by the Winter Soldier, who shoots a Magnetic Disk Grenade under Nick Fury's SUV, forcing it to upturn. Severely injured, Fury escapes by using a "Mouse Hole" device to cut through the road and into the sewers.

January 9, 2014- Steve Rogers returns to his apartment, where he finds Fury sitting in his living room. Fury manages to tell Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised and gives him the USB containing the data from the _Lemurian Star_. From the adjacent building, the Winter Soldier shoots and appears to fatally wound Fury. While his neighbor, who reveals herself to be an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent codenamed "Agent 13", gets Fury to safety, Rogers pursues the Winter Soldier, but fails to catch him.

January 9, 2014- Nick Fury is taken to a hospital in a critical condition. His heart stops during surgery, and the doctors are unable to revive him. After he is pronounced dead, Maria Hill collects his body. Rogers hides the USB Fury gave him in a vending machine.

January 10, 2014- Believing Steve Rogers may be withholding information from S.H.I.E.L.D., Alexander Pierce questions him about the circumstances of Nick Fury's death. Rogers does not tell him about the USB or anything Fury said to him before he was shot. Pierce reveals that Fury hired Georges Batroc to hijack the _Lemurian Star_ , and Natasha Romanoff's extraction of data from the computers was the real mission.

January 10, 2014- **Chase of Captain America** : On his way back to the hospital to retrieve the USB, Rogers is attacked by several STRIKE operatives in an elevator, but manages to defeat all of them. He jumps out of the elevator to avoid arrest, drives away on his motorcycle and evades an attacking Quinjet. Pierce tells the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Rogers is now a wanted fugitive and must be hunted down.

January 10, 2014- Rogers returns to the hospital, but the USB is no longer in the vending machine. Natasha Romanoff reveals that she has it, and explains who the Winter Soldier is.

January 10, 2014- At an Apple computer store, Rogers and Romanoff try to read the data on the USB. While the information itself is inaccessible, they manage to trace back the location where the program was first written: a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey. STRIKE operatives led by Brock Rumlow search for the fugitives, but do not find them.

January 10, 2014- In Pensacola, Florida, Grant Ward kills Thomas Nash, a reject of the Index, when he threatens Skye. Ward is taken into custody on the Bus.

January 10, 2014- Stealing a car, Rogers and Romanoff drive to the location and he recognizes it as Camp Lehigh, the military training camp where he trained during World War II. In the bunker, they find an old supercomputer, and, inserting the USB, they reactivate the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola explains that HYDRA has continued to operate within S.H.I.E.L.D. since its creation in the 1940's, and several S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives including Alexander Pierce, Jasper Sitwell and Brock Rumlow are actually sleeper agents for HYDRA. The information on the USB is an algorithm Zola produced for Project Insight. Before Rogers and Romanoff can get any more information from him, a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet bombs the bunker, destroying the computers. Surviving the explosion, they once again evade S.H.I.E.L.D. capture. Rogers and Romanoff of learns that HYDRA and the Winter Soldier are responsible for the assassinations of Howard and Maria Stark, and Harry and Elizabeth Fenton.

January 10, 2014- At his home, Alexander Pierce is visited by the Winter Soldier, and sets him a mission to terminate the fugitives. Renata witnesses the exchange and is killed by Pierce.

January 10, 2014- Team Phantom is now aware of the events that took place in Washington D.C..

January 11, 2014- **Battle of Washington D.C.** : Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff seek refuge at Sam Wilson's home. He agrees to help them, and reacquires the EXO-7 Falcon flight harness he used while serving in the USAF. They abduct Jasper Sitwell and interrogate him about the nature of Project Insight. He reveals Arnim Zola's algorithm will seek out any individual or group that poses a threat to HYDRA. The Insight Helicarriers will then eliminate the targets, placing a majority of the East Coast at risk. The Winter Solder attacks, kills Sitwell and battles Rogers. During the fight, Rogers removes the Winter Soldier's mask and recognizes him as Bucky Barnes. A S.H.I.E.L.D. team soon arrives and arrests Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson.

January 11, 2014- Maria Hill, disguised as an escort, rescues Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson, and takes them to Nick Fury, who faked his death by means of an anti-stress serum created by Bruce Banner. They formulate a plan to stop Project Insight using three special computer chips that will reroute the Helicarriers' targeting system, forcing them to destroy each other.

January 11, 2014- In order to establish a line of communication with Jemma Simmons, who has been transferred to the Hub as a consultant on Deathlok, Leo Fitz creates a hidden phone line but discovers the hidden phone line of Melinda May.

January 11, 2014- Victoria Hand takes control of the Bus and sets it to dock with the Hub, believing Phil Coulson and his team may be part of a conspiracy within S.H.I.E.L.D.

January 11, 2014- Agent Hand sends two S.H.I.E.L.D. UAVs to kill John Garrett, whom she suspects along with Coulson of being part of the same conspiracy. Garrett manages to evade his attackers and docks with the Bus.

January 12, 2014- With his suit damaged, Rogers breaks into the Smithsonian Institution and steals a 1940s Captain America costume on display.

January 12, 2014- **Battle at the Triskelion** : Alexander Pierce invites the World Security Council to the Triskelion to show them a demonstration of Project Insight. Captain America infiltrates the headquarters and reveals the nature of Project Insight and the HYDRA infiltration to everyone present. Pierce takes the Council hostage, but Black Widow, disguised as Councilwoman Hawley, defends them and holds Pierce at gunpoint. She and Fury then upload all data regarding S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA to the public, and Fury executes Pierce after he kills the Council in an attempt to escape. Captain America and Sam Wilson, going by the codename Falcon, board the Helicarriers as they take off and manage to install two of the chips. On the last Helicarrier, Captain America is confronted by the Winter Soldier, and after a brutal altercation, Captain America manages to install the chip. The Helicarriers target each other and blow each other out of the sky; the Helicarrier holding Rogers and the Winter Soldier crashes into the Triskelion, reducing it to rubble. The Winter Soldier, slowly remembering his past life as Bucky Barnes, saves Captain America from drowning in the Potomac River.

January 12, 2014- Team Phantom watches the news coverage of the Battle st the Triskelion Danny is shocked that HYDRA is still active, within S.H..I.E.L.D. Sam asks Danny if they should help the Captain, but Danny says that they won't make to D.C. in time and that he has confidence that Steve can get the job done and stop HYDRA.

January 12, 2014- HYDRA sends out a coded message to all of its agents, ordering them to take direct control of S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye decodes the message, leading the team to conclude that Hand is the Clairvoyant and affiliated with HYDRA.

January 12, 2014- Exposed to the public, HYDRA begins purging all infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities in an attempt to retain control. The Cube and S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy are among the targeted facilities.

January 12, 2014- **Battle at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy** : Anne Weaver, the director of the Academy, is contacted by Jemma Simmons and Antoine Triplett as HYDRA invades the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. She warns them about the HYDRA infiltration before the connection is lost. During the battle, HYDRA release an Enhanced person. Weaver fights the Enhanced by herself, but then Tomas Calderon saves her and more students with his Quinjets squadron.

January 12, 2014- **Battle at the Hub** : The Bus lands at the Hub, where Garrett soon reveals that he is the Clairvoyant and an agent of HYDRA. Coulson's team are nearly killed by Garrett, but Agent Hand, having heard the exchange, saves them. All HYDRA agents present in the Hub are then detained.

January 12, 2014- **Battle at the Sandbox** : Donnie Gill, a victim of the Faustus method, is used by HYDRA as a one-man army to take the Sandbox.

January 12, 2014- Hand informs Isabelle Hartley that the Battle at the Hub is over.

January 12, 2014- Coulson and Hand watch footage of Project Insight as they assess the losses of S.H.I.E.L.D..

January 12, 2014- Victoria Hand and Grant Ward escort John Garrett to the Fridge for incarceration, but midflight, Agent Hand was killed by Ward, revealing him to be Garrett's fellow HYDRA mole.

January 12, 2014- **Battle on the Iliad** : HYDRA forces aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft carrier _Iliad_ begin executing loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives. The Lead HYDRA Agent of the attack watches footage of Project Insight before killing Tim Maguire. Acting on orders from Nick Fury, Agents Bobbi Morse and Isabelle Hartley rescue Alphonso Mackenzie and Robert Gonzales. Together, they make their way to the bridge where Morse attempts to extract classified material from the ship's computers, though this places the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents onboard at risk. Having second thoughts, Morse resigns from her initial orders and works with her fellow agents in reclaiming the ship from HYDRA. Now acting solo, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents aboard the _Iliad_ decide to start a new S.H.I.E.L.D. under Gonzales' command.

January 12, 2014- The Winter Soldier goes to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank, where he finds two HYDRA scientists. He claims that Captain America is dead, but then attacks the scientists, feeling that they are responsible for the terrible actions he has done. However, when one man states that he has a daughter, the Winter Soldier lets him go, realizing that he wants no more blood on his hands.

January 12, 2014- Later that night at Fenton Works, aware what has happen to S.H.I.E.L.D., Danny Fenton calls an emergency meeting and tells Team Phantom of the reemergence of HYDRA and that it's just the beginning of what's to come now that they are exposed and that he will contact any of the Avengers to start finding intel on defeating the group. Danny gets a little excited 'cause as a Captain America fan, he will have an opportunity to take on HYDRA and defeat them once and for all.

January 13, 2014- Grant Ward releases Raina from S.H.I.E.L.D custody.

January 13, 2014- Skye and Coulson watch the news as they assess the secured bases of S.H.I.E.L.D..

January 13, 2014- Grant Ward and Raina arrive at the Barbershop Headquarters in Havana, Cuba. Here Raina meets the Clairvoyant for the first time and discovers he has no powers.

January 13, 2014- In the Hub, Coulson's Team repair the Bus. While doing this, Phil Coulson receives a message from Glenn Talbot.

January 13, 2014- S.H.I.E.L.D is declared a terrorist organization by the United States government.

January 13, 2014- After receiving the message from Glenn Talbot, Coulson decides to leave the Hub. On the Bus, Skye deletes the identity of every member on their team, including Ward.

January 13, 2014- Skye informs Ward that his identity has been deleted and Garrett instructs Raina to recreate the drug GH.325.

January 13, 2014- Phil Coulson discovers Nick Fury's coordinates to Providence.

January 13, 2014- Agent Kaminsky and others arrive in Cuba after being defeated at another S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Garrett decides to hit the Fridge.

January 13, 2014- May tells Coulson that Fury wasn't behind Project T.A.H.I.T.I.

January 13, 2014- **Raid of the Fridge** : John Garrett and Grant Ward arrive at the Fridge and steal the 0-8-4 from Peru, the Gravitonium, the Berserker Staff, and Donnie Gill's icing machine. They also release from the Fridge many prisoners, including Marcus Daniels and Ian Quinn.

January 13, 2014- Coulson's Team finds Providence and meets Eric Koenig. Here they are informed that the Fridge has been taken by HYDRA. Skye calls Ward, because she is worried about him, giving him the coordinates of Providence.

January 13, 2014- Raina tells Ward and Garrett that the hard drive cannot be accessed without Skye's pass codes. Garrett sends Ward to obtain the pass codes or Skye herself.

January 13, 2014- Maria Hill applies for a job at Stark Industries and is accepted.

January 13, 2014- Grant Ward arrives at Providence, where he lies to the team about what happened at the Fridge and gives Skye the hard drive. Ward suggests to back it up now that they are at a secure facility, but Coulson wants her to first pull up a list of all the inmates at the Fridge.

January 13, 2014- Ian Quinn arrives in Cuba and is presented with the Gravitonium by Garrett.

January 13, 2014- 200 miles out of Portland, Marcus Daniels kills a fisherman so he can use his car to travel to Portland.

January 13, 2014- After seeing Marcus Daniels on the list, Coulson decides to take a splinter team to capture him. Before they are allowed to leave the facility they have to go through an orientation on a Lie Detector.

January 14, 2014- Daniels arrives in Portland where he goes after Audrey Nathan, his obsession. Before he could get to her she is saved by Jemma Simmons and Antoine Triplett, while Leo Fitz uses his D.W.A.R.F.s to capture him. This does not work.

January 14, 2014- In Providence Skye tries to track the other freed prisoners, when she has the idea to hack a NSA satelite to get visuals on them.

January 14, 2014- In Portland, Fitz comes with the idea to use Audrey Nathan to draw Daniels.

January 14, 2014- When Ward plans to kill Melinda May he noticed she is leaving the facility. He then goes after Koenig to kill him.

January 14, 2014- In Canada, May is picked up by her mother Lian and she starts her search for Maria Hill.

January 14, 2014- **Ambush at the Outdoor Theater** : On an outside stage Audrey starts playing the cello, drawing Blackout to her. Coulson and his team defeat him.

January 14, 2014- Skye uses a tracking system to search for Eric Koenig. She finds his body in a storage room, after which she writes down a message for Coulson, saying Ward is HYDRA.

January 14, 2014- The Bus is taken by Grant Ward who wants Skye to give up access codes to Coulson's Team Hard Drive

January 14, 2014- When Coulson and his team return at Providence they notice that the facility is empty and the Bus is gone.

January 14, 2014- Natasha Romanoff goes to government hearings about the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D.

January 14, 2014- Maria Hill goes to Senate hearings about the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. As she leaves, she is confronted by Melinda May.

January 15, 2014- Nick Fury talks to Captain America before leaving for Europe.

January 15, 2014- Captain America and Falcon begin their search for the Winter Soldier.

January 15, 2014- At a cafe, Grant Ward tries to obtain the codes from Skye, but she reveals that she already knows that Ward is a HYDRA agent and tries to flee, only to be captured by Deathlok who was sent by Garrett to help Ward with Skye.

January 15, 2014- While attempting to make pancakes, Jemma Simmons finds the body of Eric Koenig. Simultaneously, Leo Fitz finds the message "Ward Is HYDRA" inscribed in a window of Providence.

January 15, 2014- **Attack on Providence** : Maria Hill leads Glenn Talbot to Providence, but later she helps Coulson and his team escape from Talbot.

January 15, 2014- Melinda May recovers the hard drive of Project TA.H.I.T.I. from Coulson's fake grave.

January 15, 2014- Deathlok threatens to kill Ward by cardiac arrest if Skye doesn't deliver the codes of the hard drive.

January 15, 2014- Skye delivers the codes to Ward and Deathlok but installs a trojan horse in the drive.

January 15, 2014- Phil Coulson rescues Skye using Lola.

January 15, 2014- Phil Coulson learns from Melinda May that he was the one who was in charge of Project T.A.H.I.T.I..

January 16, 2014- Deathlok kills drug lord Alejandro Castillo. Coulson's Team watches footage on the morning news.

January 16, 2014- Coulson and his team arrive at Cybertek Corporate Headquarters and discover that John Garrett was the first Deathlok and that he plans to use the Centipede Serum to cure his own disabilities and to create an army of Deathloks.

January 16, 2014- Fitz and Simmons find the Bus, but are captured by Ward and taken to Garrett. Fitz nearly kills Garrett by the use of an EMP but he and Simmons are forced to take refuge in a Medical Pod. Ward finds the two and ejects it into the sea.

January 16, 2014- Raina injects Garrett with synthesized GH.325 which heals his failing organs and gives him superhuman strength but starts to give him a psychotic personality.

January 16, 2014- Ian Quinn bargains with representatives of the United States Armed Forces in Washington D.C. about the creation of an army of Deathlok Soldiers for the Military.

January 16, 2014- **Ambush at the Barbershop Headquarters** : Coulson's Team arrive at the Barbershop Headquarters in Cuba but are ambushed by Centipede-enhanced soldiers controlled by Cybertek and Kaminsky, wielding the Berserker Staff. They use the Trojan horse computer program to discover the location of the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility.

January 17, 2014- Raina declares to John Garrett that she is not in league with HYDRA. She is only interested in new ways of evolution.

January 17, 2014- Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons are rescued from the sea by Nick Fury, who sends them to the Playground for recovery.

January 17, 2014- **Battle at Cybertek** : Garrett kills one of the generals in attendance at Ian Quinn's presentation of the Deathlok soldiers. Raina and Quinn abandon the Cybertek facility, taking the Gravitonium with them, while Coulson's Team invade Cybertek with a group of U.S. Marines. Grant Ward tries to capture Skye, but Melinda May defeats him in a fight and he is taken into custody. Phil Coulson battles Garrett, but is outmatched. Fury arrives to aid Coulson, while Deathlok steps in to defend Garrett. Skye releases Ace Peterson, prompting Deathlok to turn on Garrett and fire a missile at him. The remaining Centiepede agents are arrested, and Deathlok flees the scene. Garrett tries to upgrade himself with Deathlok parts, but Coulson vaporizes him with the 0-8-4 Weapon.

January 17, 2014- Fury appoints Coulson as the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and gives him a small device called "the Toolbox", which shows him coordinates to their new base, the Playground.

January 18, 2014- Upon arriving at the base, the team meet Agent Billy Koenig, the identical twin brother of Eric Koenig.

January 18, 2014- Coulson starts to experience the same side effects of the GH.325 that affected Garrett, rewriting the same symbols Garrett wrote.

January 18, 2014- Raina visits Calvin Zabo and tells him that she had found his daughter, Skye.

January 19, 2014- At the secret HYDRA facility where Loki's Scepter is being held, Wolfgang von Strucker assures the personnel that their work will continue in spite of HYDRA's recent loss at the Triskelion. As he observes Pietro and Wanda Maximoff practicing their abilities, Strucker comments that the "Age of Miracles" has begun.

January 19, 2014- At the Captain America Exhibition, in the Smithsonian Institution, The Winter Soldier finds out who he really is, James Barnes.

January 22, 2014- General Glenn Talbot continues to lead teams to search for remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D. through the winter, to no avail.

January 26,2014- Leo Fitz awakes from his coma, having spent nine days unconscious.

January 30, 2014- Phil Coulson assigns Jemma Simmons the duty to infiltrate in HYDRA so she can give him multiple information about the terrorist organization. Secretly, Coulson assigns agent Bobbi Morse to protect Simmons as she also infiltrates in HYDRA.

January 31, 2014- Team Phantom battles Desiree. She cause several wishing mishaps before Dani wish that she gets sucked into the Fenton Thermos, which Desiree has no choice but to once again comply.

February 6, 2014- Sam Manson, Valerie Gray, and Dani Phantom battles Skulker, Johnny 13 and Shadow. After a 15 minute battle. The Phantom Girls managed to defeat them thanks to their coordinated teamwork.

February 20, 2014- Team Phantom thwarts off Prince Aragon, Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost.

March 3, 2014- Danny Fenton travels to New York City to discuss with Tony Stark on new anti-ghost improvements for the new Avengers Tower, a collaboration between Stark Industries and Fenton Works, and anti ghost weapons on the Iron Man armors.

March 5, 2014- After two years of development, Maddie Fenton, with the help from Danny, designed some anti-ghost Team Phantom uniforms and weapons for the Avengers, including a specialized Team Phantom stealth suit and vibranium shield for Steve Rogers, special anti-ghost arrows for Clint Barton, ecto repulsors for Tony Stark's Iron Man suits and specialized anti-ghost pistols and a Black Widow Spector Deflector Belt for Natasha Romanoff.

March 17, 2014- Danny Fenton, Danielle Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Jacob Collins, Sierra Williams and Venus DeLisle takes a relaxing spring break cruise to the Bahamas.

March 18, 2014- Phil Jackson becomes president of the New York Knicks.

March 21, 2014- Team Phantom's spring break cruise ends.

March 30, 2014- Danielle Fenton has a nightmare about Vlad Masters and her short death from 2011. Danny Fenton comforts and reassures her.

April 10, 2014- Felix Blake is released from hospital. Having found out about HYDRA, he disappears, angered that the S.H.I.E.L.D. he signed up for was not what he thought it to be. Bitter, he looks to find other people to align himself with who want to protect the world from aliens.

April 11, 2014- Danielle Fenton attends her first high school dance. Jacob Collins ask Dani to be his date and she accepts. The two share a dance and their feelings towards each other grows.

April 22, 2014- Danny and Dani Phantom battles the Lunch Lady after she learns that a new vegan menu has been added to favor vegan students, like those that eat meat. Te two managed to defeat the Lunch Lady and her meat army due to their coordinated teamwork.

April 24, 2014- Rosalind Price is transferred to the Washington D.C. branch to serve as a special adviser to Congress.

April 25, 2014- Without revealing that he has been doing the same, Phil Coulson gives Skye the assignment of translating the Words of Creation that were written on the Bus by John Garrett. During her investigation, she contacts Rising Tide, but they cannot help her.

May 15, 2014- Phil Coulson has another episode where he is driven to carve strange symbols on the wall, which Melinda May records for him.

May 16, 2014- Phil Coulson leaves the Playground to travel, looking for people across the globe who remain loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D.

May 26, 2014- Danielle Fenton, Sierra Williams, Venus DeLisle and Jacob Collins attends the annual Amity Park Memorial Day Concert. Dani knows that Jacob always want to follow his deceased father's footsteps by joining the United States Marine Corps, but she realized how committed he was when stood at attention during the Marines Hymn when the US Armed Forces Medley was played.

May 27, 2014- _Ace Combat Infinity_ is released in North America for the Playstation 3. Danny Fenton downloads it from the Playstation Store since its a Free-to-Play content and ignores the game's criticism.

May 28, 2014- Under the orders of Ronan the Accuser, Korath the Pursuer leads a platoon of Sakaarans to take Nebulaand Gamora to Praxius IX when a lead for the Orb appears there. However, the lead turns out to be false.

May 29, 2014- Phil Coulson tells Melinda May that he is on a recruiting trip to London, but instead secretly meets with Sam Koenig in the United States to discuss Theta Protocol, a project created after the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D., to repair Helicarrier No. 64. Koenig mentions that Simmons is settling in at HYDRA, and Coulson tells him the Skye is doing well in her training with May, Antoine Triplett is now fully on the team and Leo Fitz is making a little progress. They also discuss the new recruits Lance Hunter, Isabelle Hartley and Idaho. He also asks for Koenig to keep looking for Robert Gonzales, who they believe is highly likely to be dead.

May 30, 2014- Phil Coulson sends the group of mercenaries he has recently become involved with, Lance Hunter, Isabelle Hartley and Idaho, to Alexandria, Virginia to buy a file from Roger Browning that contains information about the Obelisk, a mysterious artifact that HYDRA is looking for. The negotiation is interrupted by an assassin who kills Browning and escapes.

May 30, 2014- Glenn Talbot gives an interview, saying that S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA are enemies of the United States of America and that he will do anything to defeat them.

May 30, 2014- Coulson returns to the Playground and tells May about his supposed recruiting trip. He sends Skye to get information from their prisoner, Grant Ward. Ward tells her the history of Carl Creel and how HYDRA is communicating with him. She leaves before he can discuss her father.

May 31, 2014- Creel attacks Glenn Talbot, but he is saved by Skye and Melinda May. As Creel is detained by the United States Armed Forces, May and Skye take Talbot to the Playground.

May 31, 2014- Coulson tries to force Talbot to reveal information. He refuses and Coulson resorts to his back-up plan and knocks him out with an I.C.E.R..

May 31, 2014- **Infiltration into the Government Storage Warehouse** : Creel uses his powers to become transparent and escape from his detainment. Coulson sends a team on a two-pronged mission: to obtain a Quinjet and retrieve the Obelisk. When Hartley finds the Obelisk, the Absorbing Man attacks. She grabs the object in order to defend herself, but instead it begins to kill her. Hartley, Hunter and Idaho attempt to escape to get Hartley medical attention, but Creel flips their S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV, killing both Idaho and Hartley. Hunter fakes being dead as Creel takes the alien artifact.

May 31, 2014- Later, Sunil Bakshi approaches Daniel Whitehall to tell him that Creel was successful.

May 31, 2014- Melinda May finds Idaho, Isabelle Hartley, and Lance Hunter's flipped SUV. Only Hunter has survived. Hunter tells May to pursue the Absorbing Man. While May chases Creel, Hunter is surrounded and taken by the United States Armed Forces.

May 31, 2014- May tracks Creel to a restaurant. In the restaurant, Creel is accidentally touched by a waitress, and she turns to stone. Creel escapes the scene.

May 31, 2014- At the Playground, Skye and Antoine Triplett arrive back in the newly acquired Quinjet as they learn of the deaths of Hartley and Idaho. Alphonso Mackenzie looks over the jet's cloaking technology so it can be duplicated for the Bus.

May 31, 2014- Hunter is collected by Glenn Talbot, who asks him to betray Phil Coulson because there is a senator who wants his arrest. Hunter wants Hartley to have an honorable funeral in return. Hunter tells Talbot that in return for a proper burial for Hartley and two million dollars, he will hand over Coulson in the next two days.

May 31, 2014- When Hunter returns to the Playground, Coulson already knows that Hunter has talked to Talbot. He sends Skye to pack the deceased's possessions.

May 31, 2014- Fitz finds the DNA file on the Absorbing Man and decides that he will help in his capture. Mackenzie helps a struggling Fitz to decode his old work to find a solution.

May 31, 2014- In the night, Raina visits Creel and gives him a ring that will help him fight against the adverse effects that the Obelisk is having on him. However, unbeknownst to him, the ring contains a tracking device. Raina contacts Coulson and tells him about the tracking device.

June 1, 2014- **Chase of Carl** **Creel** : Coulson's men track Creel and travel to his location to catch him. Hunter, however, takes things into his own hands and incapacitates May, Triplett and Skye with an I.C.E.R.. When Creel goes to meet Sunil Bakshi in a public park to deliver the Obelisk, Hunter tries to shoot Creel. During the commotion caused by the gunshot, Raina takes the briefcase containing the artifact. As Hunter and Creel battle, Coulson uses the Overkill Device to destabilize and neutralize the Absorbing Man.

June 1, 2014- Aaron Davis is arrested for the fourth time by the New York City Police Department.

June 2, 2014- At Hartley's funeral, Hunter decides to join S.H.I.E.L.D.

June 2, 2014- Later, Skye and May discuss Coulson's attitude. May confronts Coulson and convinces him to release his urge to carve Words of Creation he has resisted for 18 days since his last episode. He carves the symbols in a blackened room as May documents the incident.

June 2, 2014- Raina delivers the Obelisk to Skye's father, who shows her that she can touch it without dying.

June 3, 2014- Coulson delivers Creel to Talbot.

June 13, 2014- _How to Train Your Dragon 2_ is released in the United States of America.

June 25, 2014- The Witch steals the Dark Scepter.

June 25, 2014- Wong discovers the robbery and tries to stop her, but he is defeated.

June 25, 2014- Wong alerts Kaecilius about the robbery. Kaecilius confronts him, blaming him for letting the Witch escape.

June 25, 2014- Eventually, Daniel Drumm and Master Minoru arrive and defend Wong.

June 25, 2014- Kaecilius goes solo to confront the Witch, but she defeats him as well.

June 25, 2014- The Masters of the Mystic Arts track the Witch to the Royal Observatory in Greenwich, London. The group confront the thief and after a grueling battle, with their combined efforts they are able to overpower her and claim the scepter.

June 25, 2014- Wong puts the Dark Scepter with all the other mystical objects at the New York Sanctum.

June 27, 2014- Brock Rumlow awakes from his coma. He watches a report on the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. from his hospital bed. Disillusioned and furious at HYDRA's defeat and Alexander Pierce's death, he assaults his nurse and escapes.

June 30, 2014- Recovering some items from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Research and Development labs, Brock Rumlow sets up an arms sale to draw out HYDRA agents, on whom he opens fire to send the message that he no longer works for them, while getting some satisfaction by subjecting them to the pain that he suffered himself.

July 2, 2014- Rocket Raccoon chases Baldo through the hub space port on Paramatar. Baldo escapes into a forest but is ambushed by Groot. The duo apprehend him.

July 2, 2014- They take Baldo downtown and hand him over to D'Xtar. Rocket is outraged when D'Xtar only pays them 400 creditsdespite the fact that the bounty on Baldo was 900. Sick of being cheated, the pair think their luck is changing when a woman leads them into a bar promising them free drinks. Unfortunately, they discover that it is a trap and that a bounty has been placed on Rocket when they are ambushed by bounty hunters. Rocket produces his Laser Cannon, causing huge damage to the bar and confusion among the bounty hunters.

July 2, 2014- Suddenly, Groot grabs Rocket. Rocket is shocked and hurt by his friend's betrayal. When some bounty hunters surround them, Rocket shoots off the end of Groot's finger to escape from his grip.

July 2, 2014- Rocket is chased through the streets by both Groot and the bounty hunters. He escapes into a building by tapping the wires of a lock. He runs into a bounty hunter who is sick of Rocket collecting bounties he feels he deserves, and prepares to kill him.

July 2, 2014- Groot then crashes through the wall. Rocket informs him that the bounty hunter put the bounty on him to thin out the competition. Groot threatens the bounty hunter, who cancels the bounty on Rocket. Groot then reveals that betraying Rocket was an act so that Rocket would attack him and make him angry, as he is a better fighter in that state. Rocket is thankful and the two leave.

July 2, 2014- Six months after the supposed death of Kilgrave, Trish Walkerfinally finds out that her adopted sister, Jessica Jones, has become a private investigator.

July 3, 2014- After being at the front lines for eight months, Daranak and Salzer Nova returns to their home world Xandar. However, they immediately battles a group of Kree ghosts from the Hala dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone that were sent to eliminate them.. With help from their fellow Nova Corpsmen, Daranak and Salzer managed to capture the Kree ghosts. This would be one of their final battles in the Kree-Nova War.

July 4, 2014- Team Phantom and Dani's best friends travel to New York City to attend the Macy's Fourth of July Fireworks spectacular while also celebrating Steve Rogers' birthday.

July 31, 2014- The Nova Empire and the Kree Empire sign a peace treaty, stopping the ongoing war between the two. Ronan the Accuser refuses to submit to the treaty and becomes a terrorist, repeatedly terrorizing Xandarian space.

August 1, 2014- The Ravagers are hired by a Xandarian merchant called the Broker to recover the Orb from the planet Morag.

August 1, 2014- **Battle of Morag** : In an attempt to separate from the Ravagers, Star-Lord travels to Morag alone and recovers the Orb, but is attacked by Korath the Pursuer and his Sakaaran mercenaries. They chase Quill off-planet. Quill then makes contact with Yondu Udonta and informs him of his separation. Yondu then orders a bounty on Quill's head.

August 1, 2014- Ronan murders a Xandarian Nova Corps operative that had been sent by Irani Rael to negotiate a ceasefire.

August 1, 2014- Korath informs Ronan the Accuser of Quill's taking of the Orb, and sends Gamora to retrieve it, not realizing that she is actually working for the Collector.

August 2, 2014- Daranak and Salzer Nova battles a ghost from the Hala dimensional plane and defeats it easily. Once the ghost has been sent through the Nova Corps' ghost portal at the Nova Corps Headquarters, Nova Denarian Garthan Saal orders the Nova Twins to go on patrol around the city before they can go home.

August 2, 2014- **Attack on Peter Quill** : Star-Lord travels to Xandar and attempts to give the Orb to the Broker, but upon learning that Ronan the Accuser seeks it for himself, the Broker cancels the deal. Gamora attacks Quill and makes off with the Orb. Two criminals, Rocket Raccoon and Groot, attempt to capture Quill to collect Yondu Udonta's bounty. Their skirmish has also caught the attention of Daranak and Salzer Xander when they recognized Gamora. Daranak and Salzer tries to fight and capture Gamora, but she easily overpowers them. After a brief skirmish Quill, Rocket, Groot and Gamora are all apprehended by the Nova Twins and the Nova Corps and imprisoned on the Kyln. Daranak and Salzer decides to joins the group of criminals to escort them to the Kyln.

August 2, 2014- Gamora is nearly killed by vengeful inmates led by Drax the Destroyer, whose wife and daughter were murdered by Ronan, but is saved by Quill. Upon learning that the Collector is willing to pay a substantial amount for the Orb, Quill, Rocket, and Groot agree to help Gamora escape the Kyln in exchange for splitting the payment between the four of them. Daranak and Salzer heard the exchange and decide to join the four outlaws and help them to escape the Kyln as they know Ronan is bound to attack the prison and get the Orb, as well as know what's the Orb is, Ronan's plans and to know the whereabouts of Thanos through Gamora.

August 3, 2014- Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers visit the Broker, who reveals to them the nature of the Orb.

August 3, 2014- Ronan the Accuser is summoned by Thanos to discuss Gamora's desertion. Ronan kills the Other and berates Thanos for not taking the situation seriously. Thanos ignores Ronan's insults and threatens to destroy him if he does not bring him the Orb. Nebula replaces Gamora as Ronan's assistant in the crusade.

August 3, 2014- **Escape from the Kyln** : Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot stage a mass breakout on the Kyln. Assisted by Drax the Destroyer and Daranak and Salzer Nova, they shut down the prison's power, triggering emergency containment procedures, and then hijack the prison's watchtower, where they shut down the artificial gravity and pilot the watchtower to the prison's hanger bay via hacked security drones. They reclaim the Orb and escape in Quill's ship, the _Milano_ , but Quill remains behind to recover his walkman headset. He manages to regroup with the others, and they flee from the system.

August 3, 2014- Ronan and Nebula invade the Kyln but find that Gamora has already fled. Before leaving, Ronan orders for the prison to be "cleansed".

August 3, 2014-The _Milano_ arrives at Knowhere, where Gamora schedules a meeting with the Collector. While waiting, the group spend time in the Boot of Jemiah, where Drax, Rocket, Daranak and Groot bet on Orloni fights, much to Salzer's disgust. Daranak and Salzer then talks about the day's current events, including the group and Salzer's dream of visiting planet Earth. Star-Lord makes advances towards Gamora, who violently rejects him. Drax and Rocket, both drunk, get into a fight with Daranak and Salzer trying to break it up, after which Drax storms off and the rest of the group are summoned by the Collector.

August 3, 2014- **Skirmish on Knowhere** : They give the Orb to him and he opens it, revealing the Infinity Stone inside, which shocks Daranak and Salzer Xander as they are familiar with it. After explaining the stone's origins, the Collector prepares to give the group their payment. His slave, Carina, grabs the stone in order to free herself from slavery, but the power overwhelms and kills her. A massive explosion destroys the Collector's Museum, and Gamora reseals the stone into the Orb. Ronan, Nebula, and their Sakaaran allies are summoned to Knowhere by a vengeful Drax, who is subdued in battle with Ronan. Nebula pursues Gamora into space, leaving her stranded and nearly killing her. While Ronan and his minions make off with the Orb, and Star-Lord contacts the Ravagers to pick up him and Gamora, giving her his helmet to survive. The two, along with Daranak and Salzer are captured by Yondu.

August 3, 2014- After leaving Knowhere, Ronan contacts Thanos and betrays him, deciding to keep the Infinity Stone for himself, grafting it into his hammer. Nebula chooses to remain with Ronan out of spite for Thanos.

August 3, 2014- On Knowhere, Groot convinces Rocket to rescue Star-Lord and Gamora.

August 3, 2014- On the _Eclector_ , Star-Lord, Daranak Nova, Salzer Nova and Gamora negotiate a truce with the Ravagers, agreeing to give the Orb to them if they help them stop Ronan from using it to destroy Xandar. Rocket, Groot, and Drax suddenly arrive and threaten to destroy the mothership with a Hadron Enforcer, but Star-Lord is able to stop him. Star-Lord's group and the Ravagers formulate a plan to hijack Ronan's ship, the _Dark Aster_ , and kill him.

August 4, 2014- Star-Lord contacts Nova Corps officer Rhomann Dey and warns him of Ronan the Accusers's attack. Daranak Nova and Slzer Nova told Dey that they are willing to turn themselves in for disciplinary action and explain their actions., but assured that they are still committed to defend Xandar at all costs. Dey forwards the news to Nova-Prime Irani Rael, who prepares Xandar's defenses.

August 4, 2014- **Battle of Xandar** : The _Dark Aster_ arrives at Xandar, and the entire Nova Corps fleet is sent in to intercept it. A Ravager fleet led by Yondu Udonta arrives, distracting the _Aster_. The _Milano_ , carrying Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot, Daranak Nova, Salzer Nova and Drax the Destroyer, slips through the chaos and infiltrates the _Aster_. Rocket Raccoon, piloting the _Warbird_ , aids the Nova Corps and Ravagers in dealing with the Sakaarans. The Nova Corps fleet sets up a force shield to keep the _Aster_ from landing. All Sakaaran ground and air forces are subdued, but Ronan, using the Infinity Stone inside the Orb, decimates the entire Nova Corps fleet, including Denarian Garthan Saal. Onboard the _Dark Aster_ , Gamora duels Nebula, who escapes on a hijacked M-ship. Drax kills Korath the Pursuer and Daranak, Salzer and Groot slays the rest of the Sakaaran soldiers, and the group then converge on Ronan, who defeats them with ease. Rocket pilots the _Warbird_ through the _Aster_ and into Ronan, incapacitating him and damaging the vessel and causing it to crash into Xandar. Groot shields his comrades in a cocoon of branches to protect them from the crash, and is pulverized in the impact.

August 4, 2014- Ronan emerges from the wreckage unscathed and prepares to destroy Xandar with the Infinity Stone, but Star-Lord distracts him, allowing Rocket and Drax to destroy his hammer with the Hadron Enforcer, freeing the stone. Star-Lord catches the stone and, with Gamora, Rocket, Daranak, Salzer and Drax sharing its burden, uses it to destroy Ronan. Gamora then seals the stone in a new makeshift container, and instead of giving it to the Ravagers, Star-Lord gives them a decoy. The stone is then taken by the Nova Corps and contained.

August 4, 2014- Star-Lord's group receive medical attention.

August 4, 2014- On Knowhere, a downtrodden Collector is licked by the dog Cosmo and mocked by one of his old collections, Howard the Duck.

August 6, 2014- Daranak and Salzer Xander explains their action to Irani Rael and she understands why they did what they did. And because of their heroic actions in saving Xandar, Rael promotes the Xanders to Denarians.

August 8, 2014- While talking with Irani Rael, Star-Lord's alien ancestry is revealed.

August 8, 2014- Star-Lord's group, now calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, are exalted for their heroics and their criminal records are expunged. Daranak and Salzer Xander realized that they have more potential with their ghost powers and decides to leave the Nova Corps to join with their new friends, which Irani Rael tells them that they will always be Denarians, even if they leave the Nova Corps. Departing in a repaired _Milano_ , the group depart Xandar in search of adventure. They bring a sapling cut of Groot with them, which begins to regenerate.

August 20, 2014- Having grown a bit bigger, on the _Milano_ , Groot begins to dance to " _I Want You Back_ " by The Jackson 5 behind Drax, freezing whenever Drax looks his way.

August 20, 2014- Star-Lord, Daranak Xander and Salzer Xander sings to Peter's songs, mainly " _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ " by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.

September 10, 2014- Nebula is captured by the Sovereign attempting to steal Anulax Batteries.

September 10, 2014- Star-Lord and Rocket Raccoon have fun flying together using Aero-Rigs.

September 11, 2014- Phil Coulson, Melinda May and Skye record a birthday message video for Jemma Simmons for her 27th birthday, as she is not at the base with them, instead on an assignment for Coulson at HYDRA. They tell her to make a wish and then blow out the candle for her. Leo Fitz, still believing that Simmons left to see her parents, records a more personal message, asking her to say "hi" to her parents for him, and promising her that they will see each other soon.

September 12, 2014- Daranak and Salzer Nova gives Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Groot a tour of the Ghost Zone, at a unknown dimensional plane.

September 18, 2014- Daniel Whitehall tries to control the agent Kara Palamas after her previous kidnapping.

September 19, 2014- Agent Jemma Simmons, undercover within HYDRA per Phil Coulson's request, goes to her new workplace in HYDRA Laboratories.

September 19, 2014- In the Playground, Coulson alerts Melinda May that HYDRAhave captured Agent 33.

September 19, 2014- Simmons discovers that HYDRA is looking for Donnie Gill, whom she knows from their previous encounter, and that they are studying his abilities.

September 19, 2014- In Marrakech, Gill is found by two HYDRA agents. He freezes one of them and takes his cell phone.

September 19, 2014- Simmons meets with Coulson and tells him about Gill, and that she believes he must have gained some kind of powers after he was struck by lightning. Coulson decides that they must try to recruit Gill before HYDRA reaches him.

September 19, 2014- Skye tries to get information from Grant Ward. Ward tells her that he was never loyal to HYDRA, only to Garrett. He also tells her about HYDRA's protocol when it concerns the "gifted", which is to either recruit or kill them.

September 20, 2014- Donnie Gill goes to a freighter. He stands near it and freezes the water.

September 20, 2014- Sunil Bakshi accuses Simmons of lying for not telling him that she knew about Project Blizzard, the project that gave powers to Gill. She covers by saying that she did not know who the subject of the project was until yesterday, which is true. Bakshi asks if she is loyal to HYDRA, to which Simmons simply replies that she is loyal to science.

September 20, 2014- Coulson and his team hear about the frozen ship in the sea. They prepare to leave on the Bus.

September 20, 2014- Bakshi brings together a group of agents with Simmons to go and find Gill.

September 20, 2014- Fitz is shocked when he enters Grant Ward's cell. Ward tries to explain himself to Fitz, to no avail. Furious, Fitz explains what Ward has done to him, and starts draining the oxygen from his cell. Ward tells him that Coulson and the others do not understand that Gill was brainwashed and was used by HYDRA to take the Sandbox in one of the battles during the HYDRA Uprising. Fitz tells Mack about Gill and that they have to alert Coulson.

September 20, 2014- **Battle on the Maribel del** **Mar** : At the freighter, Mack calls Coulson and tells him about Gill being brainwashed by HYDRA. Coulson orders his team to stop HYDRA from talking to Gill to prevent the brainwashing from being triggered again. When May notices Simmons, she takes out Hunter so as to prevent him from killing her, as he does not know who she is. Alerted by the noise, Gill runs. Coulson orders his team to maintain Simmons' cover.

September 20, 2014- Gill runs into Bakshi, who speaks the brainwashing code to him and Gill falls under his sway. Bakshi orders Gill to freeze the ship, but he is shot by Skye. Gill falls into the ocean.

September 20, 2014- Skye monitors channels, trying to learn if someone has found Gill's body. Skye tells May that she does not understand why Coulson did not tell anyone about Simmons, but May simply states that she will handle it.

September 20, 2014- Coulson goes to talk to Fitz, reminding him that he is still an important part of the team, but that he saw what he did to Ward. Fitz says that he is not a killer. Coulson explains that he hates Ward as much as him, but they need to find out more about HYDRA from him. Coulson reveals to him that Simmons is on assignment, and that is why she has made no contact. He also tells Fitz that is a lot more he is hiding.

September 20, 2014- Whitehall tells Bakshi that S.H.I.E.L.D. is becoming a problem and he wants to know who is in charge. Agent 33 then reveals herself, now brainwashed and loyal to Whitehall.

September 20, 2014- Ward reveals to Skye that her father is still alive and he wants to meet with her.

October 17, 2014- The Guardians of the Galaxy are hired by Ayesha, the High Priestess of the Sovereign, to defeat the Abilisk: a beast who is slowly devouring her home planet's power source, the special Anulax Batteries. They agree to kill the monster in exchange for Nebula, whom the Sovereign captured not long after the Battle of Xandar. The team defeat the beast by exposing a cut on its neck, and Gamora using her sword to stab into the cut and slice down through the Abilisk.

October 17, 2014- After the battle, the Guardians meet with Ayesha, and Nebula is handed over as promised. They intend to leave Sovereign peacefully, however, Rocket Raccoon has decided to take some Anulax Batteries for himself. When this is discovered, it angers Ayesha and the Sovereign people.

October 17, 2014- **Escape from the Sovereign Fleet** : The Sovereign send their fleet to chase and attack the Guardians of the Galaxy, heavily damaging the _Milano_. The group is forced to crash-land on a nearby planet, but before the Sovereign fleet can kill them, it is single-handedly destroyed by Ego. On landing on the planet, Berhert, the Guardians argue, when Ego suddenly lands and reveals himself to be Quill's father.

October 17, 2014- On Contraxia, Yondu Udonta has a run-in with Stakar Ogord, nearly 20 years after Ogord banished him for child trafficking. Ogord reiterates Yondu's exile from the greater Ravager community, despite his protests. Ayesha then arrives and hires Yondu to recapture the Guardians.

October 17, 2014- Ego invites Quill to return to his home with his protégée Mantis. Daranak and Salzer Xander have a private talk as they are cautious about Ego and decide that they should be cautious and keep and eye on him. At a separate conversation, Quill is cautious, and speaks to Gamora about his concerns regarding Ego's claims, but she reassures him that things will turn out alright. Meanwhile, Drax and Mantis are acquainted.

October 18, 2014- Gamora, Drax, Salzer and Star-Lord leave with Ego and Mantis to Ego's planet. Rocket, Daranak and Groot remain to repair the _Milano_ and guard Nebula.

October 18, 2014- Mantis demonstrates her empathetic abilities to the trio on Ego's Ship as they travel.

October 18, 2014- The Ravagers land on Berhert, where the _Milano_ crash-landed. As they approach the ship to kidnap the Guardians, they step into Rocket Raccoon's traps.

October 18, 2014- **Attack on Berhert** : Rocket enjoys setting off several traps for them, taking down numerous Ravagers, with Daranak's help, but heand Daranak are forced to give in when Yondu Udonta arrives and threatens Rocket with his Yaka Arrow. However, when Yondu shows reluctance to turn Quill over to the Sovereign, some of the group question whether he is being too soft, and Ravager Taserface uses the opportunity to lead a mutiny against him. Nebula tricks Groot into releasing her, claiming that she will help, but instead she shoots Yondu's fin, knocking him out and helping the Ravagers. Groot, Udonta, Daranak and Rocket are incarcerated on the Ravagers' ship, the _Eclector_.

October 18, 2014- Quill, Gamora, Salzer, Drax, Ego, and Mantis arrive at Ego's home: a living planet that is an extension of his body. Ego explains that he is a god-like being called a Celestial, and he created a humanoid avatar to travel across the galaxy and interact with other species.

October 18, 2014- Yondu Udonta, Daranak Xander and Rocket Raccoon are forced to watch as Yondu's loyal men are killed, thrown out the airlock of the _Eclector_.

October 18, 2014- Nebula is given a ship in return for having helped the Ravagers, and leaves to pursue her sister and get revenge on her.

October 18, 2014- Ego teaches Quill to access and manipulate the power within his planet, to Quill's amazement.

October 18, 2014- Drax becomes friendly with Mantis, who anxiously begins to attempt to reveal a secret about Ego, before being interrupted by Salzer and Gamora, asking for Mantis to take them to where they will be staying.

October 18, 2014- Rocket, Daranak and Yondu are thrown in a cell, to be delivered to the Kree in the morning. In their imprisonment, Rocket and Yondu discover they are very alike, and Yondu shares his low opinion of Ego, who originally hired Yondu's Ravagers to deliver Quill after his mother's death. Meanwhile, Groot is spared, but humiliated by Taserface's men.

October 18, 2014- Once the Ravagers have gone to sleep, Groot walks away, dejected, and goes to Yondu, Daranak and Rocket's cell. Yondu calls him over, and gives him instructions on how to find a prototype version of Yaka Arrow Controller in the captain's quarters, to aid their escape. Groot excitedly runs off to find it, but Daranak and Rocket are skeptical as to whether Groot understood the instructions. Groot returns, but with Yondu's underwear. They send him back several times, but he does not understand, bringing useless and strange items like a severed toe and a large desk.

October 19, 2014- **Escape from the Eclector** : Soon before the morning, Groot goes one final time to find the fin, but yet again retrieves the wrong item. Kraglin Obfonteri sees this, however, and assists Groot in taking the arrow controller and freeing Yondu, who forgives Kraglin and tells him to prepare the Quadrant for their escape. Kraglin also gives Daranak keys to the spectral cuffs that channel out his ghost powers. Together, Rocket, Groot, Daranak and Yondu walk through the _Eclector_ to make their escape. The Ravagers are alerted and woken, but as they rush to stop the escape, Yondu uses the Yaka Arrow, controlled by his new fin, to kill all of them. Taserface alerts the Sovereign of the escape, and gives them the coordinates of Ego's planet so they can go after Yondu and the Guardians, before Yondu kills him as well in an explosion ignited by the Yaka Arrow.

October 19, 2014- Rocket, Groot, Daranak, Yondu, and Kraglin escape in a detachable section, and engage in a risky space maneuver of 700 consecutive jumps to reach Ego's planet in time to help Quill.

October 19, 2014- Quill, happy to have found his father and his new powers, attempts to get Gamora to dance with him, and she eventually obliges. However, they quickly fall out, as Gamora is upset that Quill is valuing his biological father over the second family he found in their Guardians team. Gamora storms off to sit peacefully on her own in a field.

October 19, 2014- Nebula arrives at Ego's planet in the ship from the Ravagers and tries to kill Gamora. Gamora fights back, and the two of them end up fighting in the caverns beneath the planet's surface. Gamora gets the upper hand, but lets her sister live. Nebula takes the opportunity to pin down Gamora, but changes her mind about killing her, satisfied with just having beaten her for once. The two sisters reach an uneasy truce, and together they explore the caverns beneath Ego's planet's surface

October 19, 2014- Ego and Peter Quill bond over the song _Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)_ by Looking Glass. Ego then tells Quill that he wants to show him something.

October 19, 2014- Mantis wakes Drax and Salzer, desperate to warn them about Ego before it is too late.

October 19, 2014- Gamora and Nebula are concerned as they approach a sinister cave.

October 19, 2014- Ego reveals his master plan to Quill: he travelled the universe and planted seedlings on thousands of worlds, so that he could terraform them into new extensions of himself. However, he needed a second Celestial's power to activate the seedlings, so he conceived children with hundreds of women all across the galaxy and hired Yondu's Ravagers to collect them.

October 19,2014- Meanwhile, Gamora and Nebula discover hundreds of skeletal remains in the cave; the remains of Ego's children.

October 19, 2014- Ego reveals that every child of his was killed when they proved unable to access Celestial power, but Quill is the first able to harness the power, and Ego uses him to activate all the seedlings. His "expansion" begins, as he uses Quill to activate the seeds' terraforming, that will eventually consume all those worlds, and every person on them.

October 19, 2014- As Rocket, Groot, Daranak, Yondu, and Kraglin come to the end of their dangerous 700 jumps, one of the jumps passes by a conversation between the Watchers and one of their informants. Once the interruption has passed, the informant continues telling his tales to the Watchers, from where he's been planted at different points in time.

October 19, 2014- Quill is hypnotized by Ego's power until Ego reveals he deliberately caused the death of Quill's mother. Quill breaks free of his trance and fights back.

October 19, 2014- On Earth, Xandar, and all other planets that have Ego's seeds, the process of terraforming begins. In Missouri, the source of the Earth seedling, people admire the biomass, but when it begins to grow, the citizens run and drive away as fast as they can. One of the people escaping is Peter Quill's Grandfather.

October 19, 2014- **Battle on Ego's Planet** : Mantis informs Gamora, Drax, Salzer and Nebula of Ego's plan just as Rocket, Groot, Daranak, Yondu, and Kraglin arrive. Reunited, the Guardians blast through layers of Ego to get to his core and kill him. As the Guardians fight their way through to the core, a fleet of Sovereign Omnicrafts arrives following Taserface's information, to kill the Guardians. The team retaliate against the Sovereign while having to fight Ego himself. Rocket sends Groot into the thick shell at the core of Ego's planet, protecting Ego's brain, to plant a bomb with the Anulax Batteries and kill him. Mantis attempts to keep Ego at bay by trying to make him sleep, while Daranak, Salzer, Quill, Nebula and Yondu defeat the Sovereign. Their ship is destroyed, but the Quill, Nebula and Yondu escape unharmed. As Ego looks likely to win, the Guardians put in a final push of attack. Groot plants the bomb and most of the Guardians escape, while Quill remains to battle his father, using his access to Ego's celestial power. When the bomb explodes, Ego dies and the planet collapses. Yondu gives his spacesuit to Quill to save him, sacrificing himself as he dies in the atmosphere of space.

October 19, 2014- The Watchers become tired of their informant's stories and walk away, leaving him concerned as to how he will return home.

October 19, 2014- Nebula reconciles with Gamora, but chooses to leave anyway, to finds a way to kill Thanos once for all. The two part as caring sisters.

October 19,2014- The Guardians give Yondu a traditional Ravager funeral, and dozens of Ravagers, including Stakar Ogord, arrive to pay their respects, releasing a string of fireworks.

October 19, 2014- Kraglin Obfonteri tries to use the Yaka Arrow and its controller, but accidentally fires the arrow into Drax's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain.

October 19, 2014- Daranak and Salzer Xander watches some movies from Earth that Kraglin Obfonteri gave to them. The movies entertains them and Daranak now has some desire to visit Earth.

October 19, 2014- The Ravager leader Stakar Ogord is moved by the death of Yondu, his friend and former teammate, and reunites with fellow ex-teammates Charlie-27, Aleta Ogord, Mainframe, and Krugarr, to reform their old team.

October 25, 2014- Adam Warlock is created by the leader of the Sovereign, Ayesha, in order to find a way to kill the Guardians of the Galaxy.

November 20, 2014- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _The ability to create life artificially with such ease? Times are indeed changing."_.

December 6, 2014- Jonathan Pangborn is admitted to hospital for recovery. He is given treatment three times a week for the next few weeks.

December 9, 2014- Pangborn has x-rays taken of his serious injuries and the operations performed.

December 11, 2014- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ saying " _Pym Technologies has been supporting ideas for improved sensory-technology. Swarm robots with no sensory limitations? We think yes._ ".

December 14, 2014- A fire occurs in the church of Santa Maria de las Flores in Miami, Florida. The entire church burns down, except for a painting which is over 500 years old. This painting has the Words of Creation, alien signs Phil Coulson has been drawing, etched into its back. The priest of the church decides to organize an event so as to raise funds and rebuild the church.

December 17, 2014- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _Extremely excited about virtual reality. Perhaps Pym Tech can take VR a step further?"_.

December 22, 2014- WHiH World News posts late at night on Google+ saying " _S.H.I.E.L.D. heavily connected to government conspiracies? More at 10._ "

December 23, 2014- Government conspiracies and S.H.I.E.L.D. are discussed on WHiH World News.

December 28, 2014- Jonathan Pangborn leaves Metro-General Hospital in order to find a new way to heal his injuries. He spends the next five months trying many different spiritual treatments.

December 31, 2014- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _The near-future of tech will change the world. And Pym Tech will be a part of that change. Happy New Year!"_.


	18. 2015

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its events. They are own by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its events. They are own my Stan Lee and Marvel Studios. Any fictional events are mine though. The events of the story GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON are shown here.**

January 1, 2015- The annual Ghost Truce comes to an end. The Phantom Girls of Team Phantom Dani Phantom, Red Huntress and Sam Manson battles Ember McLain, Spectra, Kitty and Desiree. Despite the odds in numbers, the Phantom Girls defeats the female ghosts.

January 5, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ saying " _Hope van Dyne leads team of new scientists on a special project. CEO Darren Cross to oversee the management. More information to come later._ "

January 7, 2015- Dani Phantom battles the Lunch Lady and defeats her. Dani goes into state of shock on almost losing her best friends Venus DeLisle, Sierra Williams, and especially Jacob Collins, who she has feelings for. Jacob managed to calm her down.

January 8, 2015- Team Phantom managed to buy themselves two Quinjets for Fenton Works and managed to convert both it into a transport, fighter and anti-ghost aircraft.

January 9, 2015- **Ambush at the Hotel La Ona** : The month after the fire in the church, thanks to Skye, Coulson and Melinda May manage to infiltrate the event to recover the painting with the aliens drawings. The HYDRA agents, Sunil Bakshi, disguised as Glenn Talbot, and Agent 33, disguised as Melinda May, attack Coulson, also looking for the painting. May helps Coulson, and electrocutes Agent 33's face, causing damage to her Photostatic Veil, rendering it permanently stuck to her face looking like May, with a burn mark. Coulson leaves Bakshi unconscious, then he and May steal the painting, which was in possession of HYDRA.

January 9, 2015- Coulson tells May that if his urges to draw the extraterrestrial symbols, the "Words of Creation", ever make him as crazy as John Garrett became, she needs to kill him.

January 9, 2015- **Massacre at the Wedding Party** : HYDRA agents infiltrate the wedding of Peter and Mariah Leitner and spike the champagne with a chemical based on the effects of the Obelisk. Nine people were killed as a result.

January 10, 2015- Raina, reading a newspaper about the incident at the Hotel La Ona and trying to take a plane to Florida, is located by Daniel Whitehall. Whitehall tells her that if she does not give him the Obelisk within the next 48 hours, she will be tortured horribly, for a very long time.

January 10, 2015- Bakshi orders Jemma Simmons and Kenneth Turgeon to attend a meeting Daniel Whitehall was having with his top scientists, including Dr. Lingenfelter. Simmons explains that she has skin samples from a waitress who had been petrified, but she could not duplicate the powers completely. Whitehall asks for suggestions from Simmons, to Turgeon's jealousy. Simmons then sends a secret message via Flex Screen to S.H.I.E.L.D.

January 10, 2015- Sunil Bakshi and Bobbi Morse, head of security at HYDRA, discover there is a mole in the facility.

January 10, 2015- Morse interrogates Simmons as Turgeon is dragged off, since a Flex Screen was found in his desk.

January 10, 2015- Phil Coulson has been scribbling the Words of Creation into his desk when the field agents enter, wondering what to do about the wedding incident. When Skye notices the scribbling, she questions Coulson's orders, until he presses her and she runs out.

January 10, 2015- Skye is researching the Words, but is interrupted by Lance Hunter, who tells her to consult Grant Ward on the subject. Ward desperately hopes that Skye was not carving the Words, as he tells her that John Garrett did it more and more after his infusion with GH.325, as he became crazier and crazier. When Ward tells her that Raina was his source on information pertaining to Skye's Father, Skye refuses to listen.

January 10, 2015- Raina begs Skye's Father to let her borrow the Obelisk, but he refuses. He tells her to beg Whitehall for her life instead.

January 11, 2015- Going to HYDRA Laboratories, Raina sees Simmons sending a message to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Seeing an opportunity to use it as blackmail, Raina calls Coulson for a meeting.

January 11, 2015- At a restaurant, Coulson meets with Raina to find out what she wants, with Hunter, Skye, and Melinda May listening. She tells Coulson that she wants to take Skye to her father, or else she will perform a file transfer of her photograph that will blow Simmons' cover at HYDRA. However, Coulson refuses her offer and the file is sent. Raina is stunned. Hunter tags her and allows her to leave after she reveals the doctor's location.

January 11, 2015- **Escape from HYDRA Laboratories** : With the file that Raina sent, all eyes are on Jemma Simmons. Sunil Bakshi sends a security team to retrieve her. When Bobbi Morse comes with her team, Simmons is trapped. However, Morse then pulls out her battle staves and fights the agents, protecting Simmons and revealing that she is an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. The two are pursued to the roof where they jump onto the awaiting cloaked Quinjet, piloted by Antoine Triplett, and make their escape.

January 11, 2015- Skye goes solo to her father's hideout and finds his picture before Coulson and the others can catch her. When she sees the bodies of two of his patients on the floor, Skye calls him a monster. This upsets him as he watches on with cameras from his car nearby.

January 11, 2015- Coulson welcomes Morse, Simmons, and Triplett when they arrive at the Playground. Leo Fitz is hesitant in greeting Simmons, and Alphonso Mackenzie is happy to see Morse. When Hunter sees Morse, he is upset that Coulson has him working with his ex-wife.

January 11, 2015- Meanwhile, Skye wants full disclosure from Coulson about the writings, and he decides to give it. He tells her about his carvings, and she reveals to him that she believes the Words of Creation are a map.

January 12, 2015- Skye's father takes the Diviner, as it is called in its native language, to Daniel Whitehall. He offers to teach him not only how to use its power, but how to survive it. When his motives are questioned, the doctor says that they share a common enemy: Phil Coulson.

January 17, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ announcing " _Technology will never be the same. Pym Tech is working on a historic project that will change the technological landscape._ "

January 23, 2015- WHiH World News posts on Google+ saying " _Crime rate finally stable in New York. Are the Avengers to thank? Find out tonight at 10._ "

January 23, 2015- WHiH World News broadcasts a feature about the crime rate in New York.

January 23, 2015- Team Phantom battles Walker and his guards near their prison after they had tried to apprehend most of their enemies and allies.

January 24, 2015- Danielle Fenton, Jacob Collins, Venus DeLisle and Sierra Williams spends the night bowling before Dani had to deal with the Box Ghost.

January 26, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ saying " _Info on new project remains under wraps. Darren Cross promises big things are coming to the future of tech industry."_.

February 2, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ saying " _Research on the atomic structure of the human body will change our future. Information to be released through third party press._ "

February 3, 2015- Using the Bow and Arrow of Apollon, the Dragon Raiders, The team, led by Jiãó ào Zhànshì, threaten the village of Guizhou.

February 4, 2015- The Ancient One and Karl Mordo hear about the threats of the Dragon Raider and fight them. The group is defeated.

February 4, 2015- The Bow and Arrow of Apollon is stored at the Hong Kong Sanctum.

February 9, 2015- WHiH World News posts on Google+ announcing " _From Howard Stark to Harry Fenton to Dr. Abraham Erskine, we take a look some of the brilliant minds that helped shape the world, tonight at 10._ "

February 9, 2015- WHiH broadcasts a feature about important scientists.

February 12, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ saying " _Fitness bands. Watches. Contacts? There's big room for biotech innovation in wearable technology. What will the future look like?_ "

February 16, 2015- Danny Phantom and Tucker Foley battles Johnny 13 and Shadow at a quick fight near Amity Park's City Hall.

February 28, 2015- Anthony Mason dies at the age of 48.

February 28, 2015- Team Phantom battles Technus at a computer factory.

March 1, 2015- Danny and Dani Phantom battles a group of HYDRA agents, who were sent to steal the Fenton's anti ghost tech and the Fenton portal.

March 3, 2015- Danny and Dani Phantom battles a small group of HYDRA agents at their hidden base. The Phantom Twins knocks them all out before they all get arrested.

March 7, 2015- **Attack on the United Nations** : The United Nations Headquarters is attacked by Marcus Scarlotti and his mercenaries in the name of S.H.I.E.L.D. as Glenn Talbot is giving a speech. Six, including Adamo Dioli, are killed in the attack.

March 7, 2015- In the Playground, Melinda May announces the United Nations' attack. Director Phil Coulson gathers information on the attack and sends May, Bobbi Morse, and Lance Hunter to investigate a lead in Okinawa, Japan. Coulson calls European agent Noelle Walters to have her team on standby, while Simmons is told to access the hard drive she stole from HYDRA Laboratories.

March 7, 2015- With his arm in a sling, Talbot goes to see Senator Christian Ward, who is upset that Talbot allowed S.H.I.E.L.D. to attack him as he brags about bringing down the organization. Talbot doubts that S.H.I.E.L.D. attacked the UN, but he assures that no one knows about Christian's connection to his brother Grant.

March 7, 2015- **Infiltration into Toshiro Mori's Estate** : During her conversation with Toshiro Mori, the man who invented the Splinter Bomb, Morse learns that Marcus Scarlotti seeks Julien Beckers, a Belgian politician. Lance Hunter and Melinda May save Morse when her cover is blown. Coulson instructs Walters' team to find and protect Beckers.

March 8,2015- WHiH World News posts on Google+ reporting " _Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts to speak at annual NYC Tech convention this Thursday. Tickets are available. Tweet WHiH for more info._ "

March 8, 2015- The senator Christian Ward has a televised debate with Julien Beckers, calling S.H.I.E.L.D. a terrorist organization.

March 8, 2015- When he returns to his office, he finds Phil Coulson waiting. They discuss the Ward family history and that his brother, Grant Ward, is imprisoned in Coulson's "basement". Christian decides that he will reveal his connection to his traitorous brother to the public and will speak kindly of S.H.I.E.L.D., if Grant is turned over to his custody. Coulson agrees.

March 8, 2015- **Ambush at the Belgium Safe House** : Marcus Scarlotti kills S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Noelle Walters. Alphonso Mackenzie helps Fitz open the hard drive and learn that the Beckers family has worked for HYDRA stretching back to Vincent Beckers, Julien's grandfather. Melinda May, Bobbi Morse, and Lance Hunter travel to the safe house and take down Scarlotti and his mercenaries, then turn them over to Glenn Talbot, who gives May his condolences on the loss of Walter's team.

March 8, 2015- Ward is taken by the United States Armed Forces. While being transported, Ward dislocates his thumb so he can slip off his handcuffs to kills his guards and escape.

March 9, 2015- Newspapers write front page reports on Christian Ward's speech, his public reveal of his younger brother Grant Ward, and his vow to bring him to justice.

March 12, 2015- Pepper Potts speaks for Stark Industries at the annual NYC Tech convention.

March 16, 2015- **Chase of Grant Ward** : Coulson sends a team to catch Grant Ward in Atlanta, but he escapes.

March 16, 2015- Skye, who is helping Coulson to translate the Words of Creation, shows Phil Coulson the crime scene photos of Robbins' body, which has been carved disturbingly with the alien symbols.

March 16, 2015- Whilst investigating Janice Robbins, AKA Agent Rebecca Stevens, former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., the team find many images of the symbols. Jemma Simmons performs an autopsy on the deceased woman. Both the victim and the killer had/have GH.325 in their blood, which eventually turned the killer into a psychopath.

March 16, 2015- Coulson believes the only way to get the answers they seek is to put him in the memory machine to the point where the memories that were taken from him return, despite the pain it will cause him.

March 16, 2015- After being placed in the memory machine, Coulson sees himself in the interrogation room at the Guest House. He can see a few agents who were used as test subjects for the GH.325 formula, all seeming to be in decent shape at first. Then everything changes; they all go start to go mad as he interrogates them, save one, Derik, who just wants to know when he can get out of there. However, when Coulson pins him down and rolls up his sleeve, he sees cuts on his arm of the Words of Creation, proving that Derik is even more crazy than the others, but trying to pretend he is not.

March 16, 2015- Coulson argues to shut down the rejuvenation program and destroy the host. The only hope at curing the patients is to erase their memories; so reluctantly, that is what they do. Coulson manages to state the names of the patients in his vision to Skye before being pulled out of the machine.

March 16, 2015- They research the people and discover that Robbins' killer is Sebastian Derik, who is targeting those who went through Project T.A.H.I.T.I., and the only patient that he has not yet killed is a man named Hank Thompson.

March 16, 2015- Skye discourages Coulson from getting involved, but he temporarily traps her in Ward's empty cell, telling her that he wants to take care of Derik personally.

March 16, 2015- Coulson finds Hank Thompson and warns that his life is in danger, but before he can act, Derik knocks him out from behind.

March 16, 2015- **Attack on Hank Thompson** : Thompson is bound and gagged in his workshop, and his wife and son are locked in a closet. Coulson is also tied up. Derik lets him know that pain gives him back his memories, which is how he found all the others from Project T.A.H.I.T.I. He wants to know what the alien writings mean, and is willing to do whatever it takes to find out. Thompson escapes from his bindings, and some deep-rooted training helps him assist Coulson in breaking free as well. Thompson rushes his family to safety while Coulson momentarily neutralizes Derik and a difficult struggle ensues. Skye and Alphonso Mackenzie arrive, threatening to shoot Coulson, who has Derik trapped by the neck, believing that he is out of his mind. However, Coulson is not trying to kill him; he is trying to get him to look down at the massive toy train design Hank Thompson had constructed below them. From above, it looks like the alien writing; it looks like a three-dimensional city. Feeling a sense of fulfillment, Derik loses his aggression and is turned over to the authorities.

March 16, 2015- To get rid of the people following him, Ward tells Sunil Bakshi that he will make a deal with him. However, he is luring Bakshi into a trap, and binds and gags him, then delivers him to Melinda May, Bobbi Morse, Antoine Triplett and Lance Hunter, to their surprise

March 17, 2015- In the Playground, Coulson tells Hank Thompson that they could use a super spy like him. Thompson refuses the offer, as he is happy being the family man he is now. He thanks Coulson for his second chance and gives him his business card. He has also now found his peace, and so has Coulson; the compulsion to carve is gone. Now all he has to do is figure out why the alien was so determined to get to that city.

March 17, 2015- Coulson vows that they will find Ward eventually. In the meantime, they will take advantage of his gift of Bakshi. Coulson addresses his team to assure them that he is not crazy. He has been trying to solve the puzzle of the writing, just like HYDRA. Coulson says their job is to find the mystery city before anyone else.

March 17, 2015- Ward makes a call to Bakshi's phone, knowing that Skye would answer. He promises to keep sending "gifts" from time to time, then informs her that he has work to do, and says goodbye, while looking at the previous Monday's newspaper's front page report on his brother, Christian's vow to bring him to justice.

March 23, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _Cloning brings up interesting moral and philosophical implications."_

March 23, 2015- Team Phantom, since Danielle Fenton is against cloning, especially human cloning after everything she went through, responded to Darren Cross' Google+ post saying _"What Darren Cross needs to realized that clones being interested in implications is an insult to Danielle, since, as a clone herself, has her own mind, own feelings, own soul, own person."_

March 28, 2015- Skye's Father tells Daniel Whitehall that the Diviner has something inside that will be activated when it comes into contact with a temple in a hidden city. Eventually, Whitehall orders him and a group of HYDRA agents to discover where that city is.

March 29, 2015- **Hijacking of the Kaena Point Air Force Base and Infiltration into Laura Creek Station** : Melinda May is left in charge of the Playground as Phil Coulson takes Leo Fitz, Antoine Triplett and Skye to Hawaii. He gives each a particular mission, then he has the Bus take them to Australia. At Laura Creek, there is a satellite relaying station that is easier to infiltrate than the Kaena Point Air Force Base in Oahu. The strange assignments that Coulson had given earlier were in preparation to cause an EMP blackout at the base which would cause the station at Laura Creek to be used as back-up. Coulson wants to hack their satellites so that he can find the city that matches the Words of Creation map. Coulson's team is ambushed by HYDRA and Triplett is seriously injured. It turns out that HYDRA are there under Skye's Father's lead, seeking the city himself. As he is a doctor, Triplett's injury gave him an opportunity to meet Coulson personally. He is very surprised that Coulson knew about the city, since Whitehall had to be told by him about its existence. He explains to Coulson about the Diviner, then tells Coulson that the moment he lets go of Triplett's artery, he will bleed out, unless Coulson administers a clotting agent. He gives Coulson the clotting agent and uses Coulson's distraction of saving Triplett to escape.

March 29, 2015- **Assassination of Christian Ward** : Meanwhile, Grant Wardcaptures his brother and has him confess that he was the one who tortured their brother, Thomas, when they were children. After Christian's eventual confession, Grant takes Christian to their parents, and murders all three. Grant plants a recording of Christian's confession at the scene to have the media believe the event was a murder-suicide by Christian Ward.

March 29, 2015- When Skye's father returns to Whitehall, he meets Ward there.

March 29, 2015- In the Playground, May opens Vault B so that the others can research Daniel Whitehall's past. They discover his past identity as Werner Reinhardt, but not the secret to his youth. When this information is told to Sunil Bakshi during his interrogation by Bobbi Morse, he breaks a cyanide capsule in his tooth to commit suicide and avoid interrogation, but he is saved before death.

March 29, 2015- Before Skye can be told that Coulson and Fitz met her father, the satellites find a match for the city.

March 29,2015- Late at night, on the flight back from Australia, Skye has a nightmare. After Phil Coulson wakes her, she has a bad feeling about the hidden city.

March 30, 2015- In Vancouver, Raina is seemingly being followed by Melinda May in sunglasses, but it is actually Agent 33 in her broken Photostatic Veil. When Agent 33 tells her that Daniel Whitehall wants to talk to her, Raina panics and runs. She is saved by Sam Koenig, who uses the Cloaking Umbrella to hide her from HYDRA.

March 30, 2015- **Search for the Kree City** : Meanwhile, Coulson prepares his agents to find the hidden city. When Billy Koenig informs him that Raina was in trouble, Coulson decides to separate his agents into two teams: one to enter the city under San Juan, the other to protect Raina in Canada.

March 30, 2015- At the Vancouver S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House, Skye is forced to fight Agent 33 and Lance Hunter helps her to subdue the HYDRA operative. While awaiting Melinda May to extract them, Raina tells Skye that she believes she would be able to touch the Diviner without dying. When Skye reveals to her that Whitehall has the artifact, Raina realizes that he wants her alive, and suddenly tries to surrender, but is stopped when May arrives.

March 30, 2015- The team with Coulson, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Bobbi Morse and Alphonso Mackenzie, enter the Castillo San Cristóbal, a garrison that was built above the hidden city, but their guide will not enter because of stories of it being haunted and that those who entered did not return.

March 30, 2015- On the Bus, Raina tells Skye the stories that her grandmother told her of the Kree and their desire to destroy humanity, except the chosen few selected by the Diviner. She lets her know that she is fond of Skye's Father because he found Raina in Thailand and sheltered her. Raina then debunks Skye's notion that she may be alien.

March 30, 2015- During the conversation, Raina reveals that if the unworthy enter the temple, they would die. Before Skye can warn Coulson's team, four HYDRA Quinjets surround the plane.

March 30, 2015- Coulson's team find a hundred-foot shaft leading to the temple. When Fitz sends D.W.A.R.F.s into the hole they lose their signal, so Alphonso Mackenzie is sent inside to investigate. When he finds the inactive drones, his hand touches the ground, which then glows with the Words of Creation. His hand then becomes tattooed with the same symbols and he screams in pain.

March 30, 2015- Mackenzie is hoisted up, his eyes turning red as he tells Coulson to run, before losing control and slapping him away. Bobbi Morse fights the super-strong Mackenzie hand-to-hand until she can get to her battle staves, but her blows are ineffective.

March 30, 2015- Mack fights against Coulson's team, but even being shot by an I.C.E.R. has no effect on to the crazed man, as Phil Coulson struggles to keep Simmons from falling into the shaft. Mack approaches Coulson and Simmons but is electrocuted by Morse. Stunned, he falls back into the shaft. When Morse asks if they can save their friend, Coulson replies that "that was not Mack".

March 30, 2015- Grant Ward, who was on board one of the HYDRA Quinjets, had traced the signal from Raina's tracker previously placed by Hunter, and boarded the Bus to collect her.

March 30, 2015- Ward finds himself surrounded by May's team. He predicts that all of them would die if a fire fight started. Skye, remembering that Sunil Bakshi was captured because of him, tells Ward to pick a side; he assures her that he has. Ward promises that HYDRA will not attack if Raina and Skye are relinquished to him; the two women leave with him.

March 30, 2015- Elsewhere, Agent 33 reports to Daniel Whitehall that Ward was successful in obtaining Raina, but that he has also captured Skye, and promised not to attack S.H.I.E.L.D. in return. Whitehall tells her that Ward was not authorized to make such a promise, and commands her to order an attack on the Bus.

March 31, 2015- The HYDRA planes turn around on Daniel Whitehall and Agent 33's order to shoot down the Bus. The agents on board follow Melinda May's orders as she cleverly maneuvers the Bus away from the locked-on missiles; she flies low enough to get out of HYDRA's clear sight, then fires shrapnel to explode the missiles, while they cloak the Bus to make it seem like the Bus has been blown up.

March 31, 2015- Phil Coulson and Melinda May's groups land their vehicles and re-group. They discuss what to do next, and what might have happened to Alphonso Mackenzie. Bobbi Morse states that once this whole ordeal is over, she thinks she will cry for about a week.

March 31, 2015- Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons and Antoine Triplett prepare to plant bombs in the Kree City, to destroy it before anyone else can get to it.

March 31, 2015- Grant Ward takes Skye to finally meet her father, Cal Johnson, who is nervous but excited to meet his daughter, and tells her about some of her early life. They are interrupted when HYDRA agents burst in and tell them that Whitehall wants to talk to them.

March 31, 2015- Due to his suspicions that Skye is special like her mother, Whitehall forces her to touch the Diviner, and to her surprise, it does not affect her, but glows in her hands, confirming that she is special. She then turns and attacks a few nearby agents with the Diviner, turning them to stone, but is restrained. Whitehall threatens that he will make Johnson watch as he experiments on his daughter, the way he experimented on his wife. Raina explains to him that Ward has taken Skye to him for his own purposes, and he therefore realizes that he shouldn't trust Ward either, then orders Skye, Johnson, and Ward to be taken off and bound, while he prepares to enter the city.

March 31, 2015- **Battle for the Kree City** : After Cal Johnson, Skye, and Grant Ward escape their bonds, Skye shoots Ward when he turns his back on her. He survives, due to wearing a Bulletproof Vest. Raina goes into the Kree City with the Diviner, knowing Skye will follow. Johnson goes looking for Daniel Whitehall. When he finds him, Whitehall turns to shoot Johnson, but Phil Coulson kills him first from behind. Unexpectedly however, Johnson gets angry at Coulson for robbing him of his revenge. As he attacks Coulson, Skye convinces him to stop, and he leaves, telling her he will be there for her after she changes. Skye, learning that Raina has gone into the city, goes after her, with Coulson following behind. Learning that they are still in the city, Antoine Triplett, after just finishing laying the bombs, jumps into the city to defuse them, then goes after Skye. Meanwhile, Agent 33is confused as to what to do now that Whitehall is dead, so she finds Ward and drags him out of the base to safety. Triplett arrives at the temple in the center of the city as Raina lets the Diviner open to reveal Terrigen Crystals. The doors close around Skye, Triplett, and Raina, trapping them in. The crystals unleash the Terrigen Mist, unlocking Skye and Raina's Inhuman abilities. Triplett tries to destroy the Diviner, but gets a shard in his side, killing him as it turns him to stone. As Skye comes out of Terrigenesis, she sees Triplett die, and breaks down, accidentally causing an earthquake, which causes his stone figure to crumble to pieces.[68] The team find Skye unharmed at the epicenter and save her, but cannot find Raina. Jemma Simmons and her team begin work on the city before they intend to flood it.

March 31, 2015- Elsewhere, Gordon lets another Inhuman know that someone new has gone through Terrigenesis.

April 1, 2015- WHiH World News posts on Google+ announcing " _Streaming live now. Military professionals along with renowned scientists speak about future of modern military._ " They host a livestream on the topic.

April 3, 2015- Skye, quarantined, tells Phil Coulson that every time she wakes, she expects to see Antoine Triplett teasing her, only to remember what has happened to him.

April 3, 2015- Everyone is still coping in their own way over the recent loss of Triplett.

April 3, 2015- As Jemma Simmons prepares to finish her work in the Kree City, Raina runs out from the shadows. She slices the throats of several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and escapes the city as Simmons shoots at her. Simmons requests to return to base.

April 3, 2015- Back at the base, Phil Coulson's team argue over his methods, causing Skye to panic and accidentally cause an earthquake, which fortunately for her, no one notices. Alphonso Mackenzieis angry about the way Coulson is going about things, but Coulson uses his authority to make a decision, telling the team they will transfer Sunil Bakshi to Glenn Talbot as soon as the sun comes up.

April 3, 2015- Overnight, Coulson works on writing a fake scenario of HYDRAattacking them, so as to plant Hunter to infiltrate HYDRA and attack them while they were weak.

April 4, 2015- As Phil Coulson and Melinda May take Sunil Bakshi to Glenn Talbot, they are seemingly attacked by HYDRA agents. A fire fight occurs, ending in May and Coulson apparently getting shot, and the last remaining HYDRA agent taking Bakshi away. However, it turns out that it was an act staged by Coulson, and the HYDRA agents were really working for S.H.I.E.L.D. It was Hunter who has taken Bakshi, pretending to be a HYDRA operative, and everyone involved is actually fine.

April 4, 2015- In Puerto Rico, Raina finds Calvin Zabo and they discuss her and Skye's changes. When she says she is struggling to live with her Inhuman changes, Zabo bluntly tells he that she should stop living. She despairingly walks into oncoming traffic to commit suicide, but is stopped by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. However, when she refuses to come with them, Gordon arrives and teleports her away to Afterlife.

April 4, 2015- Leo Fitz discovers that Skye has gone through a massive change, and confronts her about it. It distresses her to the point where she causes her quarantine room to shake and her lamp to shatter.

April 4, 2015- Coulson delivers Antoine Triplett's grandfather's Howling Commandos kit to Triplett's mother, and embraces her as she finds out that her son has died.

April 4,, 2015- **Assassination of HYDRA Leaders** : While HYDRA scrabble to find their new leader, Hunter uses his deception to be led to HYDRA by Bakshi. Using his infiltration, and the known locations of various potential new leaders, S.H.I.E.L.D. orchestrate the assassination of these candidates with Splinter Bombs and Diviner technology, so as to weaken HYDRA.

April 4, 2015- Fitz fakes Skye's blood samples and gets her released from quarantine, promising to look after her and keep her secret. Then, as Coulson's team discuss fond memories of Triplett over drinks, Alphonso Mackenzie uses his miniature Lola model to scan Phil Coulson's office for Vibranium, discovering that Fury's Toolbox is kept in there, and letting Bobbi Morse know.

April 5, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ saying " _Hope van Dyne is confident with the changes Darren Cross is making at Pym Tech. "Our CEO is focusing on making the impossible, possible."_

April 8,2015- Noticing activity from a Diviner, the Kree Vin-Tak is sent to Earth to track down any possible new Inhumansand kill them.

April 8, 2015- **Duel of Faro** : Sif is sent down to Earth from Asgard to stop Vin-Tak. The Asgardian and Kree, in disguise as a human, battle on a pier in Portugal, and despite Sif's skill in combat, Vin-Tak is just as good. The duel culminates in Vin-Tak wiping Sif's mind with his truncheon, and she is thrown into the sea. The battle is filmed by an onlooker and posted on Twitter.

April 8, 2015- Sif washes up on the shore of a beach. A man on the beach tries to flirt with her, but she throws him far away with her super strength, confusedly telling his friends that she does not know who she is.

April 9, 2015- Skye continues her training with Melinda May. Leo Fitz, being the only one who knows about her new powers, is concerned for her, but she assures him she is fine.

April 9, 2015- In bed together, Lance Hunter tells Bobbi Morse that Phil Coulson has offered him a full-time job at S.H.I.E.L.D..

April 9, 2015- Finding out about Sif's arrival on Earth, Coulson and May pick her up from a mental hospital. They are informed that she keeps on mentioning that she is looking for "Kava". She does not remember much, but Coulson shows her pictures of them working together the year before, and she trusts him. She takes them to the scene of her fight the day before on a pier. Finding the video of the fight posted on Twitter, Coulson's team investigate the scene.

April 9, 2015- Lance Hunter tells Alphonso Mackenzie and Leo Fitz about his full-time job offer as they investigate.

April 9, 2015- **Chase of Vin-Tak** : Looking for Sif's opponent, Skye and Morse go to a nearby hospital, realizing he might be feeding on nitrogen. They come across him in the supply room, and a fight begins between him and Morse. When he defeats Morse, however, Skye panics, accidentally causing the room to shake, and her gun to fall apart in her hand. The man escapes the scene.

April 9, 2015- When Skye gets back, she confides to Fitz that despite thinking that she could control her powers, she is now realizing that she cannot. Fitz promises to try and make an antidote for her, before Hunter interrupts them.

April 9, 2015- Phil Coulson's team work out that the man is a Kree in disguise, and try to work out where he could have gone. Sif realizes that "Kava" is not a person, but the Kree word for "key", and they work out a link with the Portuguese city of Chaves. Some of the team fly out there and find him trying to open a crate of Diviners. They bring him in with the crate.

April 9, 2015- Back at base, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons work on opening the crate. During this, Simmons finds Fitz's blood sample of Skye and questions him about it. He pretends that it is a simulation, but before Simmons can enquire any further they manage to open the crate and find that it is empty, revealing that someone else must have taken them before. This drives the blood sample from Simmons' mind.

April 9, 2015- **Battle for Skye** : The Kree reveals his name to be Vin-Tak. He explains the relationship between the Kree and the special humans they experimented on, and he restores Sif's memory as a sign of good will. However, Skye is getting anxious, realizing that she is a descendant of these special people. When Vin-Tak starts saying that those special humans are monstrosities and need to be destroyed, Skye panics and starts causing another earthquake. As the others realize what is truly going on, Vin-Tak and Sif make a reluctant alliance to capture her, for the supposed safety of everyone else. Melinda May takes Skye downstairs into Grant Ward's old cell to keep her safe, but Skye cannot stop the earthquake. Meanwhile, Bobbi Morse and Leo Fitz work together to take down Vin-Tak, and manage to wipe his memories with his own Sif breaks into the cell, Skye shoots herself with an I.C.E.R. to stop the earthquake. Realizing the lengths Skye will go to keep everyone safe from her, Sif steps down.

April 10, 2015- Phil Coulson and Melinda May escort Sif and Vin-Tak to a safe and clear opening in a forest so that they can open the Bifrost Bridge and return to Asgard. Sif returns with Vin-Tak, and then takes him back to his home planet of Hala. They realize that understandably, things are different for Skye now, after having taken her to the temple last week.

April 10, 2015- The team confront Fitz, arguing that he should have told them the truth. Skye, self-conscious and hurt by the mixed reactions her powers had on her friends, retreats to the Bus' padded interrogation room to be alone.

April 11, 2015- Lance Hunter confronts Alphonso Mackenzie, questioning him about what is really going on with him and Bobbi Morse. Mackenzie panics and puts Hunter in a sleeper hold until he passes out, then kidnaps him and takes him away from the Playground.

April 11, 2015- That evening, Calvin Zabo goes to Karla Faye Gideon at her apartment and recruits her to his new team of people from the Index to take down Coulson.

April 12, 2015- Lance Hunter wakes up chained to a sink in a bathroom, held captive by Alphonso Mackenzie. Mackenzie calls Bobbi Morsefor help, and she tells him she will get him a ride later that day, and to get Hunter a beer in the meantime.

April 12, 2015- Having placed Skye on the Index, Melinda May goes to her ex-husband Andrew Garner at Culver University, bringing him to the Playground to act as a shrink for Skye. He has a session with Skye, and they begin to gain mutual respect for each other.

April 12, 2015- Calvin Zabo's new team of villains break into Brynmore Psychiatric Facility and free John Bruno and David Angar, while leaving a cryptic message for Phil Coulson on the wall.

April 12, 2015- When Coulson and Morse go to investigate, Morse is attacked inside by Bruno, but she manages to subdue him. After finding Zabo's message, Coulson takes a while to discern its meaning. In the meantime, he confronts Morse about her sexual relationship with Hunter. He eventually works out that Zabo is telling him to go to Wisconsin, where Coulson grew up. They fly over there to stop him.

April 12, 2015- In a café, while waiting for Phil Coulson to arrive, Zabo and his new team plan how to take him down.

April 12, 2015- In her sleep, Skye has a nightmare and causes an earthquake. After waking her, she has another session with Garner to calm her down. However, when Melinda May discovers Coulson has gone after Calvin Zabo with only Bobbi Morse's help, she flies the Bus to Wisconsin to help, with Garner and Skye still on board. They come up with a plan to trick Zabo.

April 12, 2015- **Ambush in Manitowoc** : At a high school in Manitowoc, Zabo removes Angar's mask to use his screaming catatonia-inducing abilities. Angar screams, instantaneously causing the students nearby to drop unconscious. As Phil Coulson arrives, Zabo calls him out on a radio tannoy, and he finds himself surrounded by supervillains. However, May arrives with Skye at gunpoint, threatening Zabo that if he attacks Coulson, she will kill Skye, although really they are working together to defeat Zabo. As Zabo prepares for Angar to scream once again, Gordon suddenly appears and teleports him away. A battle then breaks out between the Slicing Talons and Coulson's team, with Andrew Garner dragging Skye away. Coulson's team win the battle, but Skye begins to lose control when she sees Coulson's rage. She unleashes her seismic powers internally, causing multiple fractures inside her body.

April 12, 2015- Skye wakes up later that night and is informed of the situation and her injuries. Jemma Simmons gives her special gloves to put on her injured arms to help her heal. Garner leaves, advising that Skye should leave S.H.I.E.L.D..

April 12,2015- After arriving at Afterlife, Zabo throws a tantrum, demanding he should not be kept there, but Gordon refuses to give him what he wants.

April 13, 2015- Late at night, Alphonso Mackenzie revisits Lance Hunter in the bathroom and covers his head in a bag so that he cannot see where they go, telling him that their ride has arrived.

April 14, 2015- Early in the morning, Mackenzie and Hunter arrive on the _Iliad_ , and Mackenzie informs Hunter that all this time, him and Bobbi Morse have been working for what he calls "the real S.H.I.E.L.D.".

April 14, 2015- Alphonso Mackenzie takes Lance Hunter to meet Robert Gonzales and the other leaders of Gonzales' faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. on board the _Iliad_. They explain their views, trying to convince him to join them, but he refuses, staying loyal to Phil Coulson. During the conversation, Bobbi Morse arrives on the ship to speak to him as well, angering Hunter as she reveals she truly has been working for this faction.

April 14, 2015- Grant Ward and Agent 33, now working together, track down Selwyn, the original creator of the Photostatic Veil, at a café, so that he can fix 33's mask.

April 14, 2015- Mack returns to the Playground, telling the team that for the last 48 hours, he has been looking after Hunter, who ran away from fear of the full time job offer, and has been hanging out in bars.

April 14, 2015- With her Photostatic Veil now fixed, Agent 33 proceeds to experiment with it, even trying to use Skye's face to try to seduce Ward. He tells her he wants her to just be herself, and they decide to kidnap Sunil Bakshi to get information about her former self.

April 14, 2015- On Andrew Garner's advice, Coulson flies Skye to the Retreat that Bruce Banner originally built for himself. There, he intends her to have time to herself to learn about her powers, and promises Melinda May will drop by every few days.

April 14, 2015- **Kidnapping of Sunil Bakshi** : To get more information on Agent 33's background, she and Grant Ward break into Glenn Talbot's army base and kidnap Sunil Bakshi, who has been imprisoned at the base. He reluctantly gives them all the information he has on her, including her real name: Kara Palamas. Ward and Palamas then proceed to try to brainwash Bakshi themselves.

April 14, 2015- Hunter speaks to Bobbi Morse on board the _Iliad_ , and when she tells him she will not stop him from leaving, he manages to escape from the ship in one of the escape pods. Morse then tells Gonzales that she wants to go to the Playground to retrieve the Toolbox, promising she only needs six hours.

April 14, 2015- Bobbi Morse arrives back at the Playground. Phil Coulson, meanwhile, is suspicious of Alphonso Mackenzie, and sets up a scenario to force Mack to confess the truth.

April 14, 2015- Meanwhile, Melinda May catches Morse trying to steal the Toolbox, and the two engage in a duel. Morse sets off an EMP so that she can escape in darkness, and as the device goes off, Mackenzie manages to escape Coulson's trap in the dark as well.

April 14, 2015- Gordon arrives at the Retreat. Skye cautiously lets him in and he teaches her more about her powers. When he leaves, he tells her that if she needs his help, she can call for him and he will turn up to take her away to somewhere safer for people of their kind. She then experiments with her powers more, now knowing that she can tap into objects' vibrations, and manages to manipulate water as it comes from a tap.

April 14, 2015- **Attack on the Playground** : Having been informed of the situation, Jemma Simmons tricks Morse into incapacitating herself. May then finds a gas mask in Morse's locker and realizes that there is going to be a gas attack on the Playground. Meanwhile, Leo Fitz finds Alphonso Mackenzie, feeling betrayed by his friend, despite Mackenzie stating that he means Fitz no harm. Mackenzie, knowing about the impending explosion of his fellow agents about to arrive, jumps and saves Fitz just as Robert Gonzales' faction breaks through the wall with the harmful gas attack. Caught unaware, Phil Coulson's faction is defeated and held under Gonzales' faction's captivity. However, Melinda May, having realized the attack was coming, had hidden, and now manages to surprise Gonzales' agents, freeing Coulson and sending him off to go to find Skye.

April 14, 2015- **Chase of Skye** : Very late into the night, Gonzales' S.H.I.E.L.D. look at the Bus' records to work out where Skye is. They send out a unit, including Agents Tomas Calderon and Bobbi Morse. May calls Skye to warn her, and Skye runs as Calderon's unit search for her. Ignoring orders, Calderon shoots at Skye with a real bullet, and Skye is forced to send out a shockwave, stopping the bullet and seriously injuring Calderon as he is impaled by a shattered tree. Horrified at what she has done, she calls for Gordon, who appears, and teleports her away to Afterlife, to Morse's shock.

April 15, 2015- The New York Knicks finish the 2014-15 season with a 17–65 record, worst of the NBA.

April 16, 2015- Phil Coulson meets with Lance Hunter on a beach, and Hunter signs a napkin as his contract to Coulson to be a full time agent of S.H.I.E.L.D..

April 17, 2015- Skye wakes up in Afterlife, having slept for two full days. She meets Lincoln Campbell, who is giving her acupuncture treatment to help ease her transition to Inhuman. He explains some of where she is and what the rules are, telling her that it is unlikely that she will be able to see her friends.

April 17, 2015- Phil Coulson and Lance Hunter steal a car from Honest Eddieand travel to the Retreat to find Skye.

April 17, 2015- Charles Bradley debuts the song _Ain't It a Sin_ at Coachella.

April 18, 2015- Team Phantom battles a group of unnamed ghosts in the Ghost Zone.

April 19, 2015- On arriving at the Retreat looking for Skye after a 2-day drive, Coulson and Hunter only find footage showing Gonzales' S.H.I.E.L.D. attacking her, and Skye being teleported away. The two settle down for the night, with Hunter encouraging Coulson to drink, but Coulson refusing and instead coming up with a plan.

April 20, 2015- **Ambush at the Retreat** : Without telling Lance Hunter, Phil Coulson purposefully alerts Robert Gonzales to his location, all as part of his plan. Gonzales' agents break in with a battering ram, but Coulson and Hunter trick them using holograms of themselves, then surprising the agents from behind. Coulson and Hunter defeat Gonzales' agents and go looking to steal their Quinjet. However, they are ambushed when it is revealed that there is another, cloaked Quinjet waiting to take them out. When it looks like Coulson and Hunter are going to be captured and taken in, Coulson's "backup" arrives in the form of Deathlok, with upgraded gear now that he secretly works for S.H.I.E.L.D. Deathlok takes out Gonzales' agents and flies Coulson and Hunter away to a secret location.

April 20, 2015- Learning that Raina is also in Afterlife, Skye confronts her, but is stopped by Jiaying, who she does not realize is her mother. Skye agrees to give Jiaying a chance to teach her and help her train the next day, when Jiaying promises Skye will feel a connection with her. Jiaying then goes to Calvin Zabo, telling her that he was right, and Skye really is their daughter Daisy - but that he cannot see her yet.

April 20, 2015- Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons secretly work together to get the Toolbox away from the Playground and Gonzales' agents. They pretend to argue, and Fitz leaves the base, walking out of the Playground with the real Toolbox in his rucksack, along with a sandwich made for him by Simmons. Simmons continues to pretend to work on the fake duplicate Toolbox she has made.

April 21, 2015- Skye begins training with Jiaying. With Jiaying's help, she manages to safely shake a mountain in the distance and create a small avalanche. Jiaying then takes Skye to lunch, seeing Ethan Johnston off before he gets teleported on a camping trip by Gordon.

April 21, 2015- When Johnston arrives at his trip, having tracked Gordon's teleportations using the science of quantum entanglement, HYDRA turn up and capture him so that List can experiment on him.

April 21, 2015- Raina reveals to Gordon and Lincoln Campbell that she has had dreams where she sees Skye happily having dinner with her parents, and her father giving her some daisies.

April 21, 2015- Skye continues to train with Jiaying by trying to vibrate glasses and make music. Jiaying reveals that she is Skye's mother, but she tells Skye to keep it secret. Skye reluctantly agrees to have dinner with both her parents that evening.

April 21, 2015- At dinner with her parents, Zabo reveals to Skye that she was born in July 1988, making her 26 years old, not 25, as she had previously believed. He then gives her a bunch of daisies as a gift. She starts to like her father more during the dinner, as Lincoln Campbell watches, witnessing the events of Raina's dream unfold exactly before his eyes, thereby realizing that her Inhuman power is clairvoyance.

April 22, 2015- Leo Fitz manages to open the Toolbox in a bathroom, whilst being tailed. He calls Hunter, who gives him advice for getting out of the situation, and then flies over with Coulson and Deathlok to help Fitz.

April 22, 2015- Ethan Johnston dies in the 37th hour of experimentation by Doctor List.

April 22, 2015- Fitz gets onto Phil Coulson's Quinjet and is surprised but pleased to see Deathlok. It frustrates him, however, when Coulson reveals that he wants to team up with Grant Ward, saying that he is the only person linked to Gordon, HYDRA, and S.H.I.E.L.D..

April 22, 2015- Coulson meets with Ward and Kara Palamas in Tijuana and convinces Ward to help him by using the brainwashed Bakshi to get in close to HYDRA.

April 22, 2015- Skye talks to Jiaying about their plans to return Calvin Zabo back home the next day, asking if she can go with him to help ease the blow. She informs Zabo that she will go with him.

April 23, 2015- Gordon teleports Skye and Calvin Zabo to Milwaukee so that Zabo can show Skye around his home and start his new life. Unbeknownst to either of them, Lincoln Campbell is also sent to watch from a distance, for Skye's assured safety.

April 23, 2015- While Zabo buys ice cream, Skye secretly calls Melinda May so as to get S.H.I.E.L.D. to track her father down and pick him up.

April 23, 2015- **Battle at Calvin Zabo's Building** : Arriving at his old office, Zabo, revealing that his original name was Calvin Johnson, shows Skye his grandfather's World War II medical kit. When Campbell turns up, Zabo realizes that the Inhumans are trying to get rid of him, and loses his temper. When HYDRA operatives arrive in the building, he takes out his anger on the men. A battle begins, and Phil Coulson and Lance Hunter arrive with Grant Ward and Kara Palamas as it ensues. Hunter is shot, and Coulson turns the corner just to see Skye and Zabo teleported away to safety by Gordon. Sunil Bakshi, seemingly no longer brainwashed, captures unconscious Lincoln Campbell and Deathlok, and escapes with HYDRA. Palamas helps Hunter up, and Coulson, realizing he needs the help of Gonzales' faction, turns himself over to Bobbi Morse.

April 23, 2015- Zabo loses his temper at Jiaying for trying to get rid of him, but is cut short when Gordon returns to Afterlife once again, covered in blood, saying he was unable to save Campbell from being taken by HYDRA.

April 23, 2015- Back on the _Iliad_ that evening, Coulson informs Robert Gonzales of the situation.

April 24, 2015- Coulson and Gonzales decide to temporarily team up to save Deathlok and Campbell, and plans are made.

April 25, 2015- In Sudan, Black Widow eliminates two HYDRA agents headed for Port Sudan. She then takes their plane and continues on to their planned location, Port Sudan.

April 25, 2015- At Port Sudan, Dr. Jensen, a HYDRA scientist, finishes work on her laser cannons.

April 25, 2015- Romanoff arrives at Port Sudan and discovers a HYDRA army armed with tanks, anti ghost tech/weaponry, and Chituari Armor. She manages to get in contact with J.A.R.V.I.S. and she tells him to contact the other Avengers to come to the location to help her.

April 25, 2015- **Battle of Sudan** : The other Avengers arrive in Sudan and are quickly attacked by HYDRA soldiers. Tony Stark uses the Mark XLIII armor, a new armor which he built despite formerly initiating the Clean Slate Protocol to dedicate more time to Pepper Potts. Danny Phantom discovers a new powerful Asgardian ghost power called the Asgardian Energy Flash, which shoots a powerful Bifrost-like beam, and defeats a group of HYDRA soldiers that were using the anti ghost weapons. Bruce Banner is eventually forced to transform into Hulk after being found by some of the soldiers. Dr. Jensen soon uses her laser cannons against the Avengers, but is stopped by Hawkeye, who shoots her in the back.

April 25, 2015- Phil Coulson and the former members of his team work together with some of the agents of Robert Gonzales' faction, Grant Ward, and Kara Palamas to fly to the Arctic and try to save Deathlok and Lincoln Campbell.

April 25, 2015- **Attack on the Arctic HYDRA Research Facility** : The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents fly in to the Arctic HYDRA Research Facility. They allow the Bus to be destroyed by HYDRA missiles, as they actually arrive in their Quinjet, so as to trick Dr. List into thinking that they have been killed. The agents, along with Grant Ward, take down the HYDRA operatives in the base to save Lincoln Campbell and Deathlok. List escapes the facility to travel to Sokovia and help Wolfgang von Strucker. Jemma Simmons tries to kill Ward with a Splinter Bomb, worried that he will betray them again. However, she misses and accidentally kills Sunil Bakshi instead. Ward is horrified at her attempt on his life, and how much she has changed.

April 25, 2015- The team fly them back to the Playground to get Campbell and Deathlok intensive medical treatment, but Ward does not travel with them.

April 26, 2015- On returning to the Playground from the Arctic, Phil Coulson receives a call from Grant Ward, who explains that he has supposedly left Kara Palamas with them so that she can learn to be herself once again.

April 26, 2015- Robert Gonzales asks Coulson to honor their agreement, and Coulson opens the Toolbox, revealing that Nick Fury is still alive, to Gonzales' surprise.

April 26, 2015- In Afterlife, Raina tells Gordon and Jiaying that she has seen visions of a Scepter, and men made of metal tearing their cities apart.

April 26, 2015- Coulson receives another call from Maria Hill, telling her that Dr. List escaped and would be heading to the HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia to conduct experiments on Loki's Scepter. He tells her it is time to bring in the Avengers.

April 27, 2015- The Avengers assemble over the day, and make plans for attacking the HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia.

April 28, 2015- **Attack on the HYDRA Research Base** : The Avengers raid HYDRA's main research base in Sokovia and defeat all of the organization's soldiers, including Dr. List, who is killed. During the raid, they encounter twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Wanda manipulates Tony Stark' mind with visions of despair: his entire team lying dead on another planet, and Steve Rogers accusing him "You could have saved us". Although Hawkeye is injured, the team successfully commandeer the Scepter and Wolfgang von Strucker from the facility, bringing an end to the War on HYDRA. Steve and Danny also gets mocked for saying "Language" after Tony said a profanity word.

April 29, 2015- Upon returning to Avengers Tower, Hawkeye is healed by Helen Cho. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner discover an artifical intelligence stored inside the Scepter's stone. They choose to secretly use it for their Ultron Program, a peacekeeping program designed by Stark. They spend the next three days trying to develop it.

May 2, 2015- To celebrate the team's current success, Stark has a party at Avengers Tower, during which, Ultron awakens. Once awake, Ultron becomes sentient, and questions his existence and purpose. J.A.R.V.I.S. informs Ultron of his purpose while Ultron scours the Internet for information on his creator. From his research, Ultron deems the human race as unstable and prone to self-destruction. Before J.A.R.V.I.S. can inform Stark of Ultron's singularity, Ultron attacks J.A.R.V.I.S., seemingly destroying him, and creates a body for himself out of the broken pieces of one of Stark's new Iron Legion. During the party, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Danielle Fenton and Jazz Fenton meets the Avengers and Jazz offers Steve Rogers tutoring so that he can catch up with the world, which Steve accepts the offer. After the party, Thor tries to get his fellow Avengers, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Danielle Fenton, Jazz Fenton, and the remaining guests to try to lift his hammer, Mjølnir; all those who try fail.

May 2, 2015- **Attack on Avengers Tower** : Shortly after the game, Ultron reveals himself to the Avengers in his new body. He deems them all to be killers, then proceeds to have Iron Legion drones attack them. As Sam, Tucker, and Jazz take cover. The Avengers, along with Maria Hill, Valerie and Dani, are able to defeat the drones and Thor destroys Ultron's body. Ultron managed to seize the body of the last iron legionnaire, and escape with the scepter. Following his attack on the Avengers, Ultron flies to the Sokovian HYDRA research base to make a new body and an army of drones to control.

May 2, 2015- Pietro and Wanda Maximoff find Ultron in the base. Ultron sees potential in the twins and, because of the grudge they have on Tony Stark for their parents being killed in an attack that involved Stark's weapons, they join him on his quest to destroy the Avengers and bring peace to the world, not knowing that he actually plans to extinguish humanity.

May 2, 2015- **Assassination of Wolfgang von Strucker** : After obtaining the twins, Ultron kills Wolfgang vo Strucker and paints the word "PEACE" on the wall with Strucker's blood.

May 2, 2015- The other Avengers confront Stark and Bruce Banner about making Ultron without their knowledge. After a motivational speech, Danny then orders his team to head back to Amity Park They then figure out that Ultron is planning to use Vibranium to become even more powerful.

May 3, 2015- **Battle at the Salvage Yard** : Ultron, along with the twins, head to South Africa to obtain Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. While they try to negotiate with him, Ultron loses his temper and lops off Klaue's arm. The Avengers then arrive and try to stop Ultron from taking the vibranium, but they are stopped by the twins, particularly Wanda Maximoff, who manages to cloud the minds of all the Avengers, except Hawkeye and Iron Man. Wanda manipulates Danny Phantom's mind with visions of despair: Team Phantom, except for Danielle Fenton, lying dead on the ruins of Amity Park in the Ghost Zone, and Sam Manson accusing him "Why didn't you saved us. You promised.". Danny also saw two shadowly figures one being Dan Phantom with a powerful gauntlet and another what appears to be a older evil future version of Danielle.

May 3, 2015- **Duel of Johannesburg** : Hulk's vision causes him to rampage in the city of Johannesburg, forcing Tony Stark to summon one of his armors specifically made for stopping Hulk. Hulk and Stark battle throughout the city, resulting in Hulk's eventual defeat as his vision fades away.

May 4, 2015- Being both feared and hated by many people worldwide because of Stark and Hulk's fight, the team goes into hiding at Clint Barton's Homestead and get to meet his wife, Laura Barton, and their children, Cooper and Lila. Still scared by his vision, Thor leaves to find answers. Danny Fenton, also scared by his vision, managed to get calmed down thanks to Cooper and his Danny Phantom collection.

May 4, 2015- Seeing how being on the team scars them, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff plan to run away together after they help defeat Ultron with the others. Danny Fenton tells Steve and Tony, and later the other Avengers, about Dan Phantom and his timeline and how he managed to defeat him and how he made a choice that averted disaster and to be a better person. Nick Fury, who is also staying at the homestead, inspires the team to ensure they do not lose hope. They then discover that Ultron is trying to become stronger and realize that Helen Cho may be the only person who can help him do that.

May 4, 2015- Thor arrives in London to speak with Erik Selvig about his vision. They go to a small pond in a cave, said to make people experience their dreams. While in the water, Thor learns of the Infinity Stone and that the Mind Stone is inside the Scepter.

May 5, 2015- _Watch me (Whip/Nae Nae)_ is released as a single by Silentó.

May 5, 2015- In South Korea, Ultron forces Helen Cho to help make him a synthetic body with the vibranium he stole. While the body is being made, Ultron takes the Mind Stone out of the scepter and places it on the android's head. From this body, Wanda Maximoff discovers that Ultron plans to kill all of the human race. Experiencing a change of heart after discovering this extreme mission, her and her brother flee. Ultron leaves the facility and has the body transported by truck.

May 5, 2015- **Battle of Seoul** : The Avengers arrive and try to stop Ultron from completing the body. Captain America and Danny Phantom fights Ultron aboard the truck, eventually falling onto a train and fighting him aboard it. On the train, the Maximoff twins use their powers against Ultron to help Captain America and Danny Phantom. Black Widow gets into the truck and tries to take the body. As she begins to take it, Ultron Sentries pick up the truck and try to fly it to Sokovia. Natasha manages to get the synthetic body into the team's Quinjet, but is forced back into the truck by Ultron and his sentries. Hawkeye does not save her because of the risk of losing the android.

May 5, 2015- Ultron returns to Sokovia, builds a new body, and imprisons Romanoff.

May 5, 2015- As Barton tries to locate Natasha, he discovers that she is being kept at the Sokovian HYDRA base. Meanwhile, Stark and Banner try to upload J.A.R.V.I.S., who managed to survive Ultron's attack and hid in the internet, into the synthetic body. Rogers and Fenton arrives with the Maximoff twins, trying to stop the upload. This confrontation is brought to a halt when Thor arrives and uses Mjølnir to complete the upload quickly. The synthetic body, called Vision, wakes up, and states that he will side with the Avengers against Ultron. He proves himself after lifting Mjølnir and handing the hammer to Thor.

May 5, 2015- Tony Stark uploads a new AI, F.R.I.D.A.Y., into the newly built Mark VLV armor as the Avengers prepare to go to Sokovia.

May 5, 2015- The other Avengers, along with the Maximoff twins and Vision, head to Sokovia.

May 6, 2015- May 6, 2015- **Battle of Sokovia** : The Avengers return to Sokovia and begin evacuating people out of the city. Iron Man and Vision confront Ultron, making it so that he is unable to transfer his mind outside of his body or the bodies of his sentries. Bruce Banner finds Natasha Romanoff and frees her. Knowing that the team will need him, Romanoff makes Banner transform into Hulk. As the team continues to evacuate citizens, a large portion of the city begins to fly, revealing that Ultron used his remaining vibranium to make the city fly so high that it could fall into the Earth and cause an extinction-level event. In the center of the city, a drill is creating a magnetic field to help keep the city in the air. Soon, Nick Fury arrives with Helicarrier No. 64, and a few former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Maria Hill and Specialist Cameron Klein, and Team Phantom's Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. They deploy Transporters for people to board and escape the city safely. The Avengers regroup at the drill, fighting off Ultron and his drones so he cannot activate it. Ultron's body is heavily damaged, forcing him to retreat. As sentries try to attack the Helicarrier, War Machine joins the fight, having reverted to War Machine following Iron Patriot, and stops the sentries. Dani Phantom and the Red Huntress joins the fight, much to Danny's surprise, and stops the sentries with War Machine. Ultron, critically damaged, hijacks the Avengers' Quinjet and begins using it against them. Hawkeye exits one of the lifeboats to save a young boy, but Ultron sees them and begins shooting. Pietro Maximoff shields them from the attack, riddling him with bullets and killing him. Hulk leaps into the Quinjet and throws Ultron out of it. Believing that the team is constantly in danger because of him, Hulk cloaks the Quinjet, disables all forms of communication, and puts it on autopilot. The Quinjet flies to places unknown with Hulk inside. Wanda Maximoff finds Ultron and rips his core out to show him how she felt after he killed her brother. A sentry reaches the drill and the city begins to plummet towards the Earth. Iron Man, Danny Phantom and Thor use their abilities to overcharge the drill, making it crumble into many pieces.

May 6, 2015- The son of Miriam Sharpe and the family of Helmut Zemo die during the battle.

May 6, 2015- Shortly after Sokovia's destruction, Vision encounters the last, heavily damaged, Ultron sentry, being controlled by Ultron himself. Ultron tells Vision that destroying him would change nothing, and humans would continue on the path to self-destruction. Vision replied that he knew, but that humanity's imperfections make them graceful, and then he destroys the sentry, simultaneously destroying Ultron.

May 6, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ announcing " _Pym Tech meets with Stark Industries regarding future technological endeavors._ "

May 7, 2015- WHiH World News shows footage of the Battle of Sokovia.

May 7, 2015- Phil Coulson reveals to Robert Gonzales what Theata Protocol was, and requests their two factions of S.H.I.E.L.D. to stop infighting.

May 7, 2015- Gordon and Raina infiltrate the _Iliad_ seeking the Monolith, causing S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans to go on alert about each other's presence.

May 7, 2015- While watching news footage about the Battle of Sokovia, Alphonso Mackenzie decides to quit S.H.I.E.L.D..

May 7, 2015- Skye and Lincoln Campbell are brought back to Afterlife, and Skye informs Jiaying about the arrival of S.H.I.E.L.D..

May 8, 2015- Construction begins turning a Stark Industries facility based in New York into a New Avengers Facility.

May 8, 2015- Jonathan Pangborn hears about the city of Kamar-Taj in Kathmandu, Nepal and decides to go there in order to find a cure for his injuries.

May 8, 2015- Robert Gonzales convinces Phil Coulson that he should meet Jiaying, not Coulson.

May 8, 2015- Bobbi Morse boards a Quinjet to go to Afterlife, thinking that Melinda May will be her pilot.

May 8, 2015- Alphonso Mackenzie tells Phil Coulson that he is resigning from S.H.I.E.L.D..

May 8, 2015- Helmut Zemo finds his family's bodies. He swears revenge for their deaths and starts to make a plan to destroy the Avengers.

May 8, 2015- **Kidnapping of Bobbi Morse** : Bobbi Morse discovers that she is with Agent 33, using the Photostatic Veil. She manages to escape from her, but then Grant Ward arrives and stops her with an I.C.E.R..

May 8, 2015- **Ambush in Afterlife** : S.H.I.E.L.D. arrive at Afterlife and Robert Gonzales goes to meet Jiaying. As a part of Jiaying's plan to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D., she returns Calvin Zabo to them so he will be able to kill every agent he can. During their meeting, Gonzales says to Jiaying that unlike HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s goal is to protect the public from gifted individuals. He asks her if they can put all of the Inhumans on the Index. Jiaying is angered by the idea, and uses uses a Terrigen Crystal to kill Gonzales. She then shoots herself with his gun so that it looks like he attacked her and a war will start between the Inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Jiaying then orders Gordon to take a Quinjet and attack Afterlife so that the Inhumans will think that S.H.I.E.L.D. opened fire first, and will follow her into war.

May 8, 2015- S.H.I.E.L.D. escapes from Afterlife with Calvin Zabo.

May 8, 2015- Raina gets a vision about Jiaying's plan, but refuses to share it with Skye.

May 8, 2015- Grant Ward and Agent 33 torture Bobbi Morse to make her admit that she made Agent 33 suffer being brainwashed by HYDRA during Morse's time undercover. Morse does not show any regret for her actions, and after a failed attempt to escape, Ward has a new idea to make her sorry: he turns on Morse's phone so it is possible to track their location, ties Morse back into a chair, and installs an automatic rifle behind her that will shoot at the doorway when the person who looks for her opens it, to be killed instantly.

May 8, 2015- Phil Coulson finds out that Jiaying orchestrated the S.H.I.E.L.D. attack on Afterlife.

May 8, 2015- Leo Fitz and Lancer Hunter locate Morse's Quinjet, and Hunter and Melinda May fly to save her as they prepare to fight Ward and Agent 33.

May 8, 2015- Jiaying kills Raina after she threatened to expose her plan to eliminate the human race. Skye witnesses this and realizes that Jiaying also killed Robert Gonzales and faked both the assassination attempt and the S.H.I.E.L.D. attack on Afterlife. One of Jiaying's men knocks Skye unconscious.

May 8, 2015- Coulson questions Zabo in Vault D about his real motive for turning himself in. He realizes that Jiaying ordered Zabo to take his formula before he was arrested, but it is killing him. Zabo plans to kill every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent he can. Coulson tries to convince Zabo that Jiaying does not care for him and is only using him for her master plan. In his rage, Zabo has a heart attack. Jemma Simmons uses adrenaline to save him, but he transforms into a powerful monster. Coulson, Fitz, and Simmons run away. Finally, Zabo is captured by Coulson, who starts to reason with him. Zabo agrees to assist him to save Skye.

May 8, 2015- **Hijacking of the Iliad** : Gordon leads a group of Inhumans to hijack the _Iliad_. They kill and capture all of the agents on the ship, except for Alphonso Mackenzie. They put Skye in custody and after they finish the hijack, Jiaying is welcomed aboard as she initiates the next part of her plan.

May 9, 2015- **Massacre of the Dwarves** : Tired of the failures of his subordinates, Thanos blackmails Eitri, retrieves an Infinity Gauntlet, and vows to search for the Infinity Stones himself.

May 9 2015- Dan Phantom, with the Universal Gauntlet, opens a ghost portal at Vlad Master's destroyed mansion at Amity Park. He makes another declaration before taking some of the equipment at the intact lab to his secret lair.

May 9, 2015- Alphonso Mackenzkie frees Skye from her cell.

May 9, 2015- Jiaying orders her man to take a Terrigen Crystals case to the ventilation room. Lincoln Campbell informs her about a distress beacon that was sent to the Playground. Jiaying uses a crystal to kill Oliver and make Anne Weaver expand the beacon. Mackenzie and Skye watch the scenario and realize that Jiaying's plan is to kill every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who steps on the ship. They go to shut down the beacon.

May 9, 2015- Calvin Zabo is stabilized from his formula. Leo Fitz informs Phil Coulson that the beacon from the _Iliad_ expanded to all the channels.

May 9, 2015- Melinda May, Lance Hunter, and their team arrive at the warehouse where Bobbi Morse is held. Grant Ward and Agent 33 fight them but May successfully makes Agent 33 disguise as her, causing Ward to accidentally kill her. Morse throws herself in front of the automatic rifle to save Hunter as he bursts through the door, almost killing her.

May 9, 2015- Fitz informs Coulson that he created a device that can make Gordon stay in only a single location.

May 9, 2015- May and Hunter return to the Playground with Morse, and Jemma Simmons starts to operate on her.

May 9, 2015- Skye starts to hack the code to shut down the beacon, but Campbell sees and attacks her. She tries to convince him that Jiaying plans to kill all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with the Terrigen Crystals. Campbell seems to be convinced so he tells her where the crystals are, but Mackenzie knocks him out. He then goes to protect the case from any Inhumans.

May 9, 2015- May calls Andrew Garner and tells him her worries. Simmons tries to speak with Fitz about what he said to her in the bottom of the ocean as he prepares himself for the S.H.I.E.L.D. attack on the Inhumans. However, Fitz does not seem to want to talk about it, though Simmons says that maybe they need to. Coulson informs him that they are on the move and Fitz walks with him.

May 9, 2015- **Retaking of the Iliad** : A squadron of Quinjets fly to the _Iliad_ led by Coulson, May, Fitz, and Calvin Zabo in the front jet. They receive a message from Skye, warning that they are entering into a trap. Coulson orders the other Quinjets to fall back but his jet proceeds with the plan. They land on the ship and receive another message from Skye that warns them about the Terrigen Crystals. Zabo realizes Jiaying's plan and explains it to them. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team goes to liberate the ship. Meanwhile, Mackenzie protects the crystals' case in the ventilation room from Gordon and they fight. Skye fights Alisha Whitley and her replicates, but when they get on top, May and Lincoln help Skye to fight against them. Coulson and Fitz join Mackenzie to fight Gordon, and Fitz puts his devices in place. Gordon teleports himself directly behind Fitz, but is impaled by an iron pole in Fitz's hand. Gordon throws a crystal, but Coulson catches it. His arm begins to turn to stone, but Mackenzie uses his axe to cut off Coulson's hand before it can spread. Skye finds her mother going to a Quinjet so she can release the Terrigen Mist across the world, kill all the humans, and create new Inhumans. Jiaying uses her powers to suck Skye's life-force, but Skye uses her powers to flip the Quinjet with the crystals into the ocean. Zabo arrives and abruptly kills Jiaying to save Skye, saying he is keeping his promise.

May 9, 2015- The material of the crystals spreads through the ocean. It contaminates a shoal of fish, which are caught and used to make fish oil pills.

May 13, 2015- After his evaluations of Phil Coulson's agents are done, Andrew Garner gives his recommendations for his new project.

May 13, 2015- Alphonso Mackenzie, now appointed head of the alien artifacts division, tests the Monolith with Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Anne Weaver.

May 13, 2015- Bobbi Morse wakes up from her coma and says to Lance Hunter that she cannot continue her work as an agent anymore.

May 13, 2015- Melinda May empties her locker and takes her gun with her to a vacation with Garner, after he asked Coulson for time off from S.H.I.E.L.D..

May 13, 2015- Skye says goodbye to Calvin Zabo and says to him that she, like him, is happy that she had the chance to meet him. Zabo goes through the TA.H.I.T.I. protocol and his memories are erased, and he starts his new life as a veterinarian called Dr. Winslow.

May 13, 2015- Grant Ward sits in Goldbrix Tavern, looking at a photo of Kara Palamas. A group of thugs which he hired to find the remaining HYDRA members shows up and gives him a list of names. Ward tells them that he wants more names, but one of the thugs tells him that HYDRA no longer had any leadership, and that he cannot give them orders anymore. Unhappy with this answer, Ward smashes the thug's head into the bar and orders the others to get more names so he can form a team. When one of them asks him what the plan is, Ward looks down at Palamas' picture and simply replies, "Closure."

May 13, 2015- WHiH World News posts on Google+ questioning " _Incredible Hulk. Monster or savior? Liability or asset? Tweet us your thoughts!_ " This follows controversy after the Duel of Johannesburg.

May 14, 2015- Jonathan Pangborn finally arrives at Kamar-Taj and meets the Ancient One, who trains him and helps him to cure his injuries. Pangborn also meets the other Masters of the Mystic Arts, including Karl Mordo.

May 16, 2015- Skye and Phil Coulson visit Calvin Zabo at his new work as Calvin Winslow. Since Zabo's memories were erased, he asks for her name, and she replies "Daisy". Skye then agrees to Coulson's proposal to lead his new team of powered individuals.

May 16, 2015- Leo Fitz asks Jemma Simmons on a date, and leaves. She is suddenly swallowed by the Monolith. Simmons ends up on a seemingly deserted, sandy planet.

May 17, 2015- After 6 hours on the planet, Jemma Simmons is talking to herself to keep her spirits up. She starts recording a log on her phone of her observations for her file on the Monolith, and analyses her surroundings. After 13 hours on the planet, Simmons then gets tired and tries to sleep.

Ma7 17, 2015- Jane Foster and Thor's relationship ends. Thor would later attempt to claim that it was mutual, but the general public come to learn that it was Foster who broke it off.

May 17, 2015- 22 hours into her time on the planet, Simmons wakes up, startled, and is disappointed that the nights on this planet seem to go on for a long time.

May 18, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _Limiting science means limiting humanity."_

May 19, 2015- Now having spent 71 hours on the planet, Simmons starts to really get desperate for some sun, and to go home.

May 20, 2015- 79 hours after her arrival, Jemma Simmons realizes she cannot last much longer without water, and so goes looking. She starts talking to herself, pretending she's talking to Fitz about their planned dinner date, so as to keep her own spirits up and keep going. 10 hours into her search, she stumbles, but determinedly gets up and keeps moving.

May 21, 2015- Now 99 hours into her time on the planet, Simmons is getting very desperate for water, when she is suddenly caught in a huge sandstorm and passes out.

May 21, 2015- 2 hours after the sandstorm hits, Simmons wakes, completely covered by sand, but she finally manages to find a small pool of some sort of water and gladly drinks from it, relieving her thirst.

May 21, 2015- Having now spent 109 hours on the planet, Simmons is bathing in the pool when she is suddenly attacked by a creature that lives in the water. She clambers out and kills it. 2 hours later, she resigns herself to eat the flesh of the creature which attacked her for food.

May 23, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _I support this, in theory, if we give the people something momentous to spend their dollars on. Perhaps a REAL deterrent of war?_ "

May 24, 2015- Nathaniel Peitro Barton is born to Clint and Laura Barton.

May 28, 2015- Thor tells Danny Fenton about the Infinity Stones and their power and origins. It reminds Danny of the Reality Gems. Thor also tells Danny about other planes and regions at the Ghost Zone that are outside the Nine Dimensional Planes of Paranormal Yggdrasil, apparently connecting to worlds outside of Yggdrasil.

May 28, 2015- With the New Avengers Facility now officially open, Clint Barton returns to his family, now including his newborn son. Tony Stark seemingly retires, Bruce Banner is still missing, Danny Fenton returns to Amity park, and Thor returns to Asgard to further investigate what he saw in his vision. Captain America and Black Widow prepare to train the new roster of Avengers, consisting of Falcon, Dani Phantom, Red Huntress, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, and Vision.

May 28, 2015- Thor would spend the next 2 years avoiding returning home to Asgard, travelling across the universe alone on his search for Infinity Stones, to no avail.

May 31, 2015- WHiH World News posts on Google+ questioning " _Where has Thor gone? Demigod Avenger seems to be missing._ " This follows his disappearance three days prior.

June 1, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _Nanotechnology is an incredibly interesting field – The future is getting smaller!_ "

June 2, 2015- _Amanecer_ by Bomba Estéreo is released, featuring the song _Soy Yo_.

June 2, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ saying " _Scientists make another breakthrough in practical science. Pym Technologies is aiding in this field as well._ "

June 4, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _Having multiple scientific minds in governmental positions might do this country some good._ "

June 6, 2015- 492 hours (about 3 weeks) into her time on the planet, Jemma Simmons manages to lure out and kill another of the creatures who live in the pool. She rubs a stick to start a fire and cook the meat, before eating it. She records another message for Leo Fitz, saying that she knows he will not give up, and therefore she will not give up either.

June 6, 2015- Rosalind Price is reassigned to a top secret clearance-level initiative with a classified location.

June 7, 2015- Garner opens a book belonging to Jiaying, that contains a Terrigen Crystal. This activates Terrigenesis in him, turning him into a monster.

June 9, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ saying " _Another example of a company looking out for mankind. Consumer safety should always be a top priority. Pym Tech agrees_."

June 11, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _Amazing how far we've come with 3D printing. It is not surprising the regulations in place_."

June 11, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ saying " _Nanotechnology behind newest antiviral drug. Another example of this technology aiding mankind._ "

June 16, 2015- Brock Rumlow assumes the alias of "Crossbones".

June 17, 2015- Simmons has now been on the far-off planet for 752 hours (about a month), and is giving fewer updates now to conserve her phone's battery power. She starts recording another message when she notices tall poles planted in the ground ahead, rattling in the wind. Simmons goes to investigate when she suddenly falls through a hole in the ground.

June 17, 2015- Simmons later wakes up and finds herself imprisoned in a wooden cage, when the silhouette of a man appears a few meters away. However, when she asks him who he is, he simply ignores her.

June 18, 2015- The man appears once again at the entrance to his hideout where he is keeping Simmons prisoner, but yet again he ignores Simmons' cries for him to let her out. She has now been on the planet for 783 hours.

June 20, 2015- Jemma Simmons is now using the bars of her cage to do chin-up exercises, when the mysterious man turns up at the entrance yet again. When she introduces herself, he comes a little closer to her, revealing his face and that he is human. He leaves her food, but still does not trust her.

June 21, 2015- Having now been on the planet for 851 hours, Simmons starts writhing on the floor, pretending to be poisoned so that the man will open the door to her cage and come in. She tricks him, hits him on the head with her food bowl and runs to escape, injuring herself in the process. The man catches up with her and grabs her, taking her back to his hideout to try and help her. He tells her that "It" can smell the blood and is coming. The man takes Simmons back underground to safety just before the sandstorm sweeps past, and he gives her medical instruments to sew up her wound, before revealing to her that he is called Will Daniels.

June 21, 2015- Two hours later, the two start telling each other their stories. Simmons discovers that Daniels was an astronaut from NASA, who arrived on the planet in 2001 and has been stranded there for the 14 years since. A little later, Daniels shows Simmons the maps he has drawn for the planet, and they talk about developments in technology. Daniels then starts telling the story of what happened to his team of astronauts in 2001 as they eat a meal together, saying that "It" caused his other three astronaut friends to go crazy and kill themselves, before attempting to kill him. All three of his friends are now dead because of It, but he has managed to avoid It all these years. Daniels and Simmons make a deal to work together to try to get home.

June 25, 2015- In the 2015 NBA Draft, the Knicks draft Kristaps Porziņģis from Latvia.

June 30, 2015- _Summertime '06_ by Vince Staples is released, containing the song _Hang N' Bang_ , featuring Aston Matthews.

July 1, 2015- Steve Rogers visits Amity Park to see the Fentons, as well as for Jazz to tutor him so that he can catch up more with the modern world.

July 2, 2015- WHiH Newsfront release a video featuring Christine Everhart promoting an upcoming report looking back on Sokovia, and revisiting the story of Scott Lang. They post on Google+ and Twitter reminding " _Catch our exclusive story on Scott Lang Tuesday, July 7th._ "

July 4, 2015- Team Phantom shows Steve Rogers the hit 1996 movie _Independence Day_ as well as celebrate his birthday.

July 4, 2015- WHiH World News posts on Google+ and Twitter reporting " _We've learned that there will be a dramatic fireworks display at the Avengers Tower tonight, on the fourth of July, in NYC. Have a great, happy, and safe fourth of July._ "

July 4, 2015- Fireworks are held at Avengers Tower to celebrate Independence Day.

July 6, 2015- Hank Pym plants an envelope with money and a note in the car of a woman Luis and his cousin Ignacio used to fancy, knowing that the information will work its way to Scott Lang.

July 6, 2015- The woman tells her boyfriend about the envelope, as well as a story about a local old man's safe.

July 6, 2015- Reports come in that HYDRA may have resurfaced in Eastern Europe.

July 6, 2015- WHiH World News posts on Google+ and Twitter reminding " _Tune in tomorrow for our look back at cyber-criminal Scott Lang_ ".

July 6, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ and Twitter saying " _Pym Tech is looking to use advanced nanotechnology to find ways to improve the human body._ "

July 6, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _Outstanding! Science looks to improve the stability of the Bay Bridge. The busiest will now be the safest. The Mystery of the Brand-New Bay Bridge's Corroded Steel."_

July 7, 2015- At a game of baseball, the boyfriend of the woman tells Ignacio the story she told him the day before.

July 7, 2015- The body of Wolfgang von Strucker is found.

July 7, 2015- There is an earthquake in Southern Africa.

July 7, 2015- WHiH Newsfront release a report video featuring Christine Everhart. She states government control over heroes will be an ongoing important topic. She then revisits the story of Scott Lang, "self-proclaimed whistle-blower" who robbed millions from VistaCorp and returned the money to customers. She mentions the SEC investigation found no proof of his allegations, and states that they will have an interview with him live from San Quentin State Prison next week.

July 7, 2015- The ticker of the video informs " _Reports that HYDRA has resurfaced in Eastern Europe remain unconfirmed after many thought the organization to be dissolved_ ", " _California braces for record drought_ ", " _Renowned astrophysicist Jane Foster to lecture on her experiences with interspace and dimensional travel_ ", " _Rogue HYDRA agent Wolfgang von Strucker confirmed dead. His body was found in its cell after a supposed raid on an Eastern European detention facility_ ", and " _Earthquake rocks Southern Africa._ "

July 7, 2015- WHiH World News posts an article on Mashable titled " _Everyday Hero or Thief? Cyber Criminal to Address 2012 Arrest_ ". They post a link on Google+ and Twitter saying " _Cyber-criminal or hero? WHiH looks back at Scott Lang's legacy. Exclusive interview with Christine Everhart next week._ "

July 7, 2015- Luis goes to a party with Ignacio and they discuss the woman, and her boyfriend's story from the baseball game that morning.

July 7, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ and Twitter saying " _Progress is very much on the horizon. Pym Technologies continues to make scientific breakthroughs despite recent setbacks internally._ "

July 7, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _Exciting things happening in the labs. Look forward to unveiling it soon_."

July 8, 2015- California is hit by an ongoing record drought.

July 8, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ and Twitter saying " _Interesting article about San Francisco and its geographical makeup: Mapping San Francisco's Surprising Abundance of Springs and Streams._ "

July 8, 2015- WHiH World News posts on Google+ and Twitter saying " _The Sokovia incident. Where do we go from here? An in-depth look at the aftermath of the attacks on Sokovia, tomorrow at 6._ "

July 9, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _It was a great honor to have the opportunity to speak with WIRED Insider. The interview will be landing next week._ "

July 9, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _It was a great honor to have the opportunity to speak with WIRED Insider. The interview will be landing next week._ "

July 9, 2015- WHiH broadcasts a feature about the aftermath of Sokovia.

July 10, 2015- WHiH acquires footage of Scott Lang's 2012 break-in.

July 10, 2015- WHiH World News posts on Google+ and Twitter saying " _BREAKING: WHiH just obtained footage of the 2012 break-in at VistaCorp involving cyber-criminal Scott Lang._ "

July 10, 2015- WHiH Newsfront releases the footage of Scott Lang breaking into VistaCorp. They post on Google+ and Twitter saying " _WHiH EXCLUSIVE: Security footage that implicated Scott Lang is now live. Thoughts?_ "

July 10, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _I strive to make Pym Technologies a great place to work. Which will hopefully mean there's no risk of incidents like this: WHiH EXCLUSIVE: 2012 VistaCorp Break-in Security Footage involving Cyber-Criminal Scott Lang._

July 13, 2015- Senate hearings begin on relief efforts for Sokovia.

July 13, 2015- WHiH Newsfront posts WIRED Insider's video interview with Darren Cross, in which James Rondell interviews Darren Cross about joining PymTech. Cross says technology ahead of its time attracted him to Pym Tech. Cross says Pym Tech will unveil something this summer that the public will find astonishing. The conversation turns to Hank Pym being a "legend", and his rumored interactions with S.H.I.E.L.D. Cross says that Pym was his mentor and friend, but stunted his potential, and his loyalty is with Pym Tech. The interview is cut off abruptly.

July 13, 2015- A winning $675 million lottery ticket is announced, but unclaimed.

July 14, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Twitter saying " _Our very own CEO Darren Cross speaks to WIRED Insider about the future of Pym Technologies._ "

July 15, 2015- WHiH World News posts on Google+ and Twitter saying "'CEO Darren Cross of Pym Technologies claims "astonishing" new venture to debut this week. _" This is to accompany the video posted two days prior."_

July 15, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _I had the privilege of speaking to WIRED Insider about Pym Technologies and they asked all the right questions. Check out the interview here._ "

July 15, 2015- WHiH World News posts on Google+ and Twitter reminding "'Join us tomorrow for our exclusive interview with cyber-criminal Scott Lang just one day before he is set to be released from prison."

July 16, 2015- Stark Industries announces new scholarships.

July 16, 2015- Pym Technologies posts on Google+ matching its Twitter post from two days prior, about WIRED's interview with Cross.

July 16, 2015- WHiH Newsfront posts another video. Everhart reassesses Lang's story and its controversy. They host a live interview with Scott Lang, in which Lang states his side of the story. Everhart presents him with supposed accusations against him, causing him to become angry. He brings up that they are owned by VistaCorp and so are likely biased. Everhart reminds him of WHiH's previous reports, such as a security breach at S.H.I.E.L.D., the Battle of Sokovia, and how she reported on the Battle of Gulmira. Lang shows no signs of regret, loses his temper, and is tasered, ending the interview abruptly. They posts on Google+ and Twitter announcing "'BREAKING: Scott Lang discusses his crime exclusively with Christine Everhart live in this shocking interview.

July 16, 2015- The ticker of the video informs " _Efforts to recover the remaining Ultron technology continue, as components from the advanced robotics are capturing large sums on the black market_ ", " _Steve Rogers to attend updated museum exhibit dedicated to his heroic efforts in WWII_ ", " _Danny Fenton is scheduled to attend a new museum exhibit dedicated to his heroic efforts in ghost fighting._ ", " _California continues efforts to address issues from record drought_ ", " _Stark Industries announces new scholarships for promising students from urban city schools_ ", " _Multiple countries recovering from catastrophic damage caused by sentient robot Ultron, leaders asking for aid, and for the Avengers to be held accountable_ ", " _Senate hearings expected to continue into next week regarding relief efforts_ ", " _Tony Stark says that public concerns about Dr. Bruce Banner are "baseless" and "irresponsible" after the South Africa incident involving the Hulk_ ", " _Pym Technologies CEO Darren Cross says "astonishing" new venture coming this week_ ", " _Winning lottery ticket of $675 million still unclaimed_ ", and " _Biographies "_ The Life and Times of Industrialist Howard Stark _" and "_ Harry Fenton: Father of the Paranormal _" to be published later this year_ ".

July 16, 2015- Darren Cross posts on Google+ saying " _Interesting interview. It seems not all men put in our penal system are deserving. WHiH EXCLUSIVE: Scott Lang Interview._

July 17, 2015- Scott Lang is released from San Quentin State Prison, having served three years of a five-year sentence. Just before his release, he fights his fellow inmate Peachy as a "goodbye ritual". As he leaves, he is picked up by his former cellmate, Luis. Luis tries to interest Lang in helping him on a heist he had been planning with his friends Kurt and Dave. Scott refuses, stating that he is done with crime. He then goes to look for a job, eventually getting one at Baskin-Robbins.

July 18, 2015- Over dinner on the planet they are stuck on, Jemma Simmons and Will Daniels talk about what they miss about Earth, and Simmons shows him a video on her phone made by her friends in Phil Coulson's team of agents for her last birthday. She has now been on the planet for 1,490 hours.

July 18, 2015- Steve Rogers attends an updated museum exhibit on his efforts in World War II.

July 19, 2015- Charles Hinton walks out on his family, scared that his Inhuman powers of foreseeing people's deaths are dangerous to the people around him. He becomes homeless.

July 19,2015- Danny Fenton and the rest of Team Phantom attends a new museum exhibit at Washington D.C. on his efforts during his early days in ghost fighting.

July 20, 2015- Darren Cross presents the Yellowjacket Suit in a meeting with officials from Pym Technologies and other companies, as well as Hank Pym. Cross also informs Pym that he knows of his past as Ant-Man.

July 20, 2015- Horrified by both sets of information, Pym begins to find a way to stop Cross from continuing his work on the Yellowjacket.

July 20 2015- Scott Lang is fired from Baskin-Robbins after his boss discovers his criminal past.

July 20, 2015- A birthday party for Cassie Lang is held. Scott arrives at the party, but is quickly asked to leave by his ex-wife, Maggie, and her fiancé, Jim Paxton. They tell him he cannot see his daughter again until he provides child support.

July 20, 2015- Lang finally agrees to help Luis, Kurt, and Dave with their heist. They beginning planning for the break in.

July 21, 2015- The crew plan and prepare their break in.

July 21, 2015- Jane Foster gives a lecture on interspace and dimensional travel.

July 22, 2015- Lang, Luis, Kurt, and Dave finishing planning and preparing their heist.

July 22, 2015- The team break into the house of a man who has apparently left his home unguarded, leaving his large safe unprotected. Lang quickly finds ways to break through the house's security systems, as well as getting through the safe's doors. Once he enters the safe, all he finds is an old suit. He takes it and escapes with the rest of the team.

July 23, 2015- A newspaper is published including an article about the devastation in Sokovia and who is to blame.

July 23, 2015- Scott Lang tries on the suit he stole in the heist. He presses a button on it and shrinks down to the size of an insect. While in the suit, he can hear the voice of Hank Pym, the creator and original owner of the suit. Lang travels through many different parts of the hotel trying to avoid being crushed by assorted people and things. He eventually figures out how to grow back to his normal size.

July 23, 2015- Scared by his experience in the suit, Lang goes back to the Pym Residence to return it. The police arrive and arrest him, then take him to prison. While in prison, Lang meets Pym in person for the first time. He reveals to Lang that he caused all of the gossip that eventually got to Luis learning about the safe. Afterwards, Lang is given the suit by ants sent by Pym. He quickly puts on the suit and escapes the prison by riding on an ant. However, he soon becomes lightheaded and passes out.

July 24, 2015- Scott Lang awakens in Hank Pym's house and is greeted by Pym's daughter, Hope van Dyne. Pym later explains to Lang that he needs his help to steal the Yellowjacket Suit from Darren Cross. Lang is eventually convinced.

July 24, 2015- Over the next few days, Pym and van Dyne begin to teach Lang how to communicate with ants and how to properly fight, as well as how to control his shrinking and growing. He also renames the first ant he flew on Ant-thony.

July 29, 2015- Scott Lang finally masters shrinking, fighting, and communicating with ants, as well as getting to know the many different kinds of ants.

July 30, 2015- Pym reveals to Hope how her mother, Janet van Dyne, died. Hope finally forgives her father, but Lang accidentally interrupts the heartfelt moment.

July 31, 2015- Lang later proceeds to continue with his training.

August 1, 2015- Scott Lang finally gets the hang of all the tasks he has had to learn, and perfects his skills in the final section of his training.

August 2, 2015- **Duel at New Avengers Facility** : Scott Lang is sent to an old Stark Industries facility to retrieve a device that will help him steal the Yellowjacket Suit and complete his training. As Lang arrives at the facility, he discovers that it has been remodeled into the New Avengers Facility. Lang encounters Falcon, who refuses to let him steal the device. They fight, allowing Lang to put his training to use. Falcon is defeated, much to his embarrassment. Lang takes the device and heads back to San Francisco

August 2, 2015- While Lang, Pym and van Dyne discuss their plan for the heist, Darren Cross breaks into the Pym Residence, originally planning to kill Pym. He changes his mind after encountering him, but calls van Dyne shortly after, to tell her to increase the security of the Pym Technologies Headquarters. This makes the team have to augment their plan, eventually seeking help from Lusi, Kurt, and Dave.

August 2, 2015- Darren Cross nearly perfects the Yellowjacket Suit, inviting Pym to the unveiling ceremony.

August 3, 2015- **Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters** : Darren Cross nearly perfects the Yellowjacket Suit, inviting Pym to the unveiling ceremony. Lang infiltrates the facility, while Luis, Dave, and Kurt work to get the others through without being detected. Lang reaches the container in which the Yellowjacket Suit is being held. Just before he can steal it, Cross traps him in the container and removes the Yellowjacket, planning on selling some of the technology to a HYDRA team led by Mitchell Carson. Cross then takes out a gun with the intention of killing Pym, but Lang breaks out, allowing Cross to only shoot Pym in the abdomen. He then tries to escape the facility in a helicopter, but Lang chases after him. He manages to make it inside the helicopter, but Ant-thony is killed in the process. Cross then dons the Yellowjacket suit and fights Lang. The two get trapped in a briefcase and fall out of the helicopter, landing in a family's backyard. Lang manages to swat Cross into a bug zapper, electrocuting him. However, Lang is then found by Jim Paxton and arrested.

August 3, 2015- **Duel at Maggie Lang's House** : When Cross manages to get out of the zapper, he goes to the house of Scott's ex-wife, Maggie Lang, so he can kidnap their daughter, Cassie. Paxton arrives and Scott manages to put on the helmet of his suit and shrink out of handcuffs. Once in the house, Scott continues his fight with Cross. He is eventually forced to shrink into the Quantum Realm to permanently destroy the Yellowjacket and save his daughter. The suit's destruction kills Cross. While in the Quantum Realm, Scott realizes he can use a Pym Particles Disk to re-enlarge himself. He successfully does so, but forgets his experience in the realm shortly after due to his instantaneous enlargement.

August 4, 2015- Wanting to know how he achieved such an unbelievable feat, Hank Pym asks Scott Lang how he escaped the Quantum Realm; Lang claims to have forgotten.

August 4, 2015- Lang and Hope van Dyne start a relationship.

August 5, 2015- Hank Pym presents a new Wasp Suit to Hope van Dyne.

August 9, 2015- Using the parts of the destroyed Ultron Sentries from the Battle of Sokovia, HYDRA builds a giant robot, Ultimo. Ultimo attacks a small village in Eastern Europe.

August 9, 2015- **Attack on Ultimo** : Captain America, along with Danny Phantom, reunites his New Avengers, Black Widow, Falcon, War Machine, Dani Phantom, Red Huntress, Vision and Scarlet Witch, and fights Ultimo. The giant robot is destroyed.

August 14, 2015- Brock Rumlow, seeking to draw out the Avengers, starts to plan a massive attack.

September 13, 2015- Kaecilius is tough in his training of students at Kamar-Taj. Karl Mordo tells him that he has done enough training for one day.

September 13, 2015- Kaecilius starts to feel that the Ancient One has failed in her promise to help him find meaning in his wife and son's tragic deaths, or found a way to bring them back to be together again. He becomes angry and frustrated. He confronts the Ancient One, accusing her of failing him. She encourages him to remain steadfast, but he becomes disillusioned with her.

September 14, 2015- Tired of waiting, Kaecilius searches for his own answers in the Kamar-Taj library. All the books lead him back to the name "Cagliostro".

September 15, 2015- While training with Daniel Drumm, Kaecilius questions whether he is bothered by how closed off the Ancient One is in sharing her knowledge.

September 15, 2015- As Kaecilius sleeps, he dreams of his wife and son. The dream turns into a horrible nightmare of their disfigured skeletons, driving him to further action against the Ancient One.

September 15, 2015- On waking, Kaecilius visits the Kamar-Taj library and looks in the Book of Cagliostro from the Ancient One's private collection. He comes to realize that he needs others to help him perform the rituals found inside. Claiming that the Ancient One hides knowledge from them, Kaecilius gathers his students to form the Zealots and rebel against the other masters, aiming to find their own meaning.

September 19, 2015- It's now been 3,010 hours, roughly 3 months, since Jemma Simmons arrived on the planet, and she is going crazy about wanting to get back home. She wants to go the "No Fly Zone" of the planet, but Daniels warns her that it is too dangerous, so instead Simmons goes out to find food for dinner. However, whilst she is out, she sees a sword in the ground in the distance and goes over to investigate.

September 19, 2015- There Simmons finds the bones of everyone who has come to the planet in the past, and the belongings of one of these people from centuries ago, including a sextant for mapping the stars. She is suddenly caught in another sandstorm, and sees the dark, cloaked figure of "It" a little way away within the storm. Running for her life, she makes it back to her and Daniels' hideout just in time. Daniels tells her she had made a dangerous mistake and wandered into the No Fly Zone, but Simmons says that it does not matter now, as she has discovered a way for them to get home.

September 20, 2015- Simmons explains to Daniels that the portal is fixed in place, but the planet they are on spins on its axis, therefore meaning the portal appears in different parts of the planet each time. She then explains that they can use her phone battery to power Daniels' NASA equipment and use the sextant to map the stars. Then they can use that data to calculate the speed at which the planet spins so that they can therefore work out where the portal will appear next.

September 20, 2015- Simmons watches her birthday messages video one last time, knowing that the NASA equipment will use the rest of her battery, then her and Daniels get to work setting up all the necessary equipment over the next few days.

September 26, 2015- Jemma Simmons has been on the planet for 3,183 hours (over 3 months) when her and Will Daniels finally get the star mapping equipment working and start taking recordings. It soon dies, but not before Simmons has got enough information to work out that the portal will open again 18 days from now, a long way off. Daniels points out that the location is a 40-hour hike away at least, and that they would need to get across a canyon to get there, but she just tells him to start preparing.

October 12, 2015- Having now been on the planet for 3,561 hours, and soon to set off to get to the next portal opening in time, Jemma Simmons explains to Will Daniels that the portal is activated by the alignment of the planet's moons, which is how she calculated when the portal would next open. Daniels reveals that he intends to use a grappling hook and rope to get across to the other side of the canyon, and Simmons says that even if they can't get through, they could send a message in a bottle through the portal to give Leo Fitz instructions on how to help get them back.

October 12, 2015- At 3,575 hours, Simmons and Daniels leave for their long hike, discussing what they will do when they get back to Earth.

October 14, 2015- After an over 40-hour hike, Jemma Simmons and Will Daniels arrive at the canyon, only to find it about 100 meters wide, instead of 30 meters like it had been previously, and Daniels suspects that "It" is trying to prevent them from leaving. The portal opens but they are too far away to get across the canyon to it, so instead they decide to shoot their message in a bottle across and into the portal. The bottle flies towards the portal and is on target but the portal closes too early, causing the bottle to simply shatter on the rocks, and draining Simmons' hope.

October 16, 2015- Back at their cave hideout, Simmons breaks down as she becomes desperate yet again, thinking she won't get home. However, Will Daniels assures her that she restored his faith when she turned up, and that she should keep that faith that they can survive and eventually get back.h The two give in to their feelings for each other and kiss.

October 23, 2015- Hot weather begins with temperatures allegedly reaching upwards of 100°F in New York City, which is unusual for this time of the year.

October 25, 2015- _Harry Fenton: Father of the Paranormal_ is published. One copy would later be owned by Manfred Bauer.

October 27, 2015- _The Life and Times of Industrialist Howard Stark_ is published.

October 28, 2015- The 2015–16 NBA season starts.

October 30, 2015- After 7 months owning the disc containing video of the assassination of Ahmad Zubair, David Lieberman finally broaches the subject with with his wife, Sarah. He asks if he should send the video to Homeland Security, as he believes it is the right thing to do but is scared it could get his family into trouble. She tells him he has to follow his instinct.

November 5, 2015- Following leads on the whereabouts of Rumlow, Steve Rogers hears about him recruiting soldiers under the alias of Crossbones.

November 6, 2015- Jonathan Pangborn decides to leave the Masters of the Mystic Arts, choosing to use his new powers only to walk again.

November 26, 2015- Leo Fitz requests to Phil Coulson that he be allowed to travel to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s archives, but instead travels to Morocco to track down a lead on what could have happened to Jemma Simmons.

November 27, 2015- In the morning, Joey Gutierrez takes Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills and it activates Terrigenesis. It unlocks his ability to liquefy any nearby metal, though he cannot control it. He panics and runs out, trying to make it to the hospital.

November 27, 2015- **Rescue of Joey Gutierrez** : The Advanced Threat Containment Unit (or ATCU) is dispatched and sent to apprehend Gutierrez. As he runs from the organization, S.H.I.E.L.D. gets to him first and rescues him, taking him in a Containment Module up to the Zephyr One and back to the Playground for safety. Phil Coulson subtly takes a photograph of the woman in charge of the ATCU on his cell phone, so as to research into who she is later.

November 27, 2015- Daisy Johnson and Bobbi Morse try to console Gutierrez as the team fly back to the Playground.

November 27, 2015- Rosalind Price tells the ATCU agents that they will have to work harder to capture Inhumans before S.H.I.E.L.D..

November 27, 2015- Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie break the news to Gutierrez about how his life has changed, but he does not react well. Coulson then asks Morse what has happened to Fitz, and she covers for him, knowing he is secretly in Morocco.

November 27, 2015- Fitz tries to make a deal with terrorist Yusef Hadad to give him Splinter Bombs in return for more information about the Monolith. He tricks him, and after obtaining the scroll with the information, he escapes the scene, driving away with it.

November 27, 2015- Having discovered the identity of the woman in the photograph, Rosalind Price, Coulson and Hunter board a subway train to corner her. However, Price reveals that she had prepared, and ambushes them first. When the two parties begin to exchange quips, they realize that neither of them are behind the recent Inhuman murders. Coulson suddenly uses a summoning pod to crash the subway car and escape with Hunter.

November 27, 2015- Meanwhile, Johnson and Mackenzie go to see Lincoln Campbellagain at the Cincinnati Memorial Hospital where he works, asking for him to come and help Joey Gutierrez get used to being Inhuman. During the conversation, Mackenzie subtly places a tracker on Campbell.

November 27,2015- **Attack on Lincoln Campbell** : A huge monstrous Inhuman suddenly arrives and attempts to kill Campbell. As the trio fight the monster, Johnson destroys the floor beneath it and it flees. Campbell then runs away, knowing he is now considered a fugitive.

November 27, 2015- President Matthew Ellis reveals his Advanced Threat Containment Unit to the public, telling them about how it is necessary to control super-powered threats after such events as the Battle of Sokovia.

November 28, 2015- When Fitz returns from Morocco, Coulson confronts him about the fact that they have to accept that Simmons may never return. Fitz then despairs, shooting the containment case of the Monolith and breaking in, banging on it in despair for it to "do something."

November 28, 2015- Johnson and Mackenzie are discussing whether Gutierrez is fit for the Caterpillars team when panic erupts about Leo Fitz's actions. The team arrive in time to pull him away and shut the containment of the Monolith before it liquefies. Fitz then finds sand on the floor, and shows the rest of the team that this proves that the Monolith is a portal to another planet, where the sand came from. Coulson decides to get the help of Elliot Randolph on working out how to open it properly and get Simmons back.

November 28, 2015- Lance Hunter leaves on his mission to hunt down and kill Grant Ward as Phil Coulson, Bobbi Morse and Leo Fitz fly to Norwayto pick up Randolph.

November 29, 2015- After Coulson threatens Randolph, he reluctantly agrees to help the group.

November 29, 2015- Andrew Garner flies in and meets with Johnson and Mackenzie.

November 29, 2015- Meanwhile in Sun City, Arizona, May plays golf while her injured father, William May watches on.

November 29, 2015- Randolph has a good look at the Monolith and helps Coulson's team to realize that it had been previously opened in Gloucestershire, England, and that that is where they should fly to for further investigation.

November 29, 2015- **Kidnapping of Werner von Strucker** : In Ibiza, Grant Ward kidnaps Werner von Strucker off his yacht to get him to work for his new HYDRA.

November 29, 2015- Having arrived in Gloucestershire, Coulson, Fitz, Morse, and Randolph investigate underneath the castle and find the place where the people used to open the Monolith portal at will in the 19th century. They call Alphonso Mackenzie and ask him to load the Monolith on Zephyr One and fly it over to them with Johnson.

November 29, 2015- Hunter visits Melinda May while she spends time with her father, startling her. He tries to convince May to help him in his mission to kill Ward, but she refuses.

November 29, 2015- Meanwhile on the planet where Jemma Simmons and Will Daniels are stuck, 4,720 hours after Simmons' arrival, the two are sitting down, ready to watch the rare sunrise about to happen.

November 29, 2015- Johnson and Mackenzie arrive with the Monolith and Fitz gets the machine working to open the portal. Once the portal opens, Fitz fires a flare through. Meanwhile on the planet, Simmons sees the flare and gets Daniels to follow her as they run towards it to try to get back. Daniels is cautious however, and sees a sandstorm in their way. Back on Earth, Daisy Johnson is hurt by a deafening pulsating sound given off by the open portal that only she can hear, and the machine blows, causing the portal to close again.

November 29, 2015- Ward threatens Strucker and starts having him tortured for his bank details, telling him that he has to earn everything he gets now. Strucker loses his temper and shows his brutal side, attacking his torturer and impressing Ward. Ward then gets him to join his new HYDRA movement.

November 29, 2015- Leo Fitz and Daisy Johnson work out how to make the portal machine work for longer by using Johnson's vibration abilities and Mackenzie's strength, however, they will not be able to hold it for long due to Johnson being hurt by the open portal. On the planet, Simmons and Daniels end up inside the sandstorm and It appears once again, this time dressed as an astronaut to trick them into thinking it is one of Daniels' friends. However, Daniels does not fall for the trick and gets her to run to the portal through the storm, while he deals with It.

November 29, 2015- **Rescue of Jemma Simmons** : On Earth, Johnson opens the portal again and Fitz attaches a harness to himself as he jumps through the portal to rescue Simmons. Simmons hears him calling out her name and she manages to grab onto his hand. Johnson cannot hold the portal open any longer and the Monolith shatters. Despite this, Fitz manages to rescue her successfully. Simmons has finally returned after spending 4,722 hours on the planet.

November 29, 2015- William May reminds Melinda of her determination, and she agrees to help Hunter. Garner then calls her to let her know Simmons is safe, and she and Hunter celebrate.

November 29, 2015- Jemma Simmons wakes suddenly in terror as they fly her back to base, but when she realizes she is back home, she simply lays her head on Fitz's lap.

November 29, 2015- Lincoln Campbell is chased by the ATCU through a forest. He escapes them by electrifying a transmission tower, forcing the soldiers to stay away.

November 30, 2015- On Ward's orders, Werner von Strucker enrolls in Andrew Garner's psychology course, so as to get in close to him.

November 30, 2015- Jemma Simmons showers after her return to Earth. Coulson's team discuss how to treat her, but they are interrupted by Daisy Johnson who claims that Campbell is in trouble.

November 30, 2015- Alphonso Mackenzie reveals to her about the tracker they placed on him, and so Johnson calls Campbell, offering him help. But when he realizes he is being tracked, he blasts his tracker, crushes his phone, and runs off.

November 30, 2015- Lance Hunter and Melinda May travel to Massachusetts to find Spud, an old friend of Hunter's who worked with HYDRA in the United Kingdom. Hunter manages to get him drunk, and he reveals that in order to get into the new HYDRA, Hunter has to participate in a fight club for new recruits.

November 30, 2015- While Lincoln Campbell is traveling on a bus in the evening, the news comes on, broadcasting about him being a wanted fugitive. He short-circuits the TV, but not before a man across the aisle spots him. He is forced to use his powers to escape the situation, and goes to see his trusted friend John Donnelly for refuge.

December 1, 2015- Melinda May expresses her concerns to a hungover Lance Hunter about him being able to win his fight later in the day, but he assures her that he has a strategy.

December 1, 2015- John Donnelly takes Lincoln Campbell back to his house and agrees to sell him his car as a favor.

December 1, 2015- Peter Parker is bitten by a genetically altered spider, this accident gives him spider-like abilities.

December 1, 2015- Coulson hacks into the President's connection and calls Rosalind Price, asking to talk. She meanwhile receives the call informing her of Lincoln Campbell's location and sends Luther Banks and a team to apprehend him, then agrees to meet with Coulson.

December 1, 2015- **Duel at the Fight Ring** : At the fight club, Lance Hunter is surprised to find that he is being forced to fight Spud. When he begins to get beaten, Hunter uses brass knuckles and accidentally kills him, albeit winning the fight.

December 1, 2015- Meanwhile, May is assaulted by three men at the fight club. She leads them away and takes them all out in a fight.

December 1, 2015- **Chase of Lincoln Campbell** : Mackenzie helps Johnson enter Donnelly's house to help Campbell. She manages to convince Campbell to come back to S.H.I.E.L.D. with her, and they share a kiss.

December 1, 2015- Phil Coulson meets with Price to discuss what each of them want. He deduces that Price also has pictures of Daisy Johnson that she could release to the public, and she threatens that she will release them unless Coulson hands over Campbell. Coulson then informs Mackenzie of the new orders, so Mackenzie reluctantly leads the ATCU straight to Campbell.

December 1, 2015- Coulson makes a new agreement with Price, stating that he will work with her and the ATCU to share information and knowledge, if she lets his team help Campbell instead. Price agrees to the new terms, and her unit is ordered to stand down.

December 1, 2015- On Bobbi Morse's advice, Fitz finally takes Simmons to their dinner date they had planned before she went missing. However, Simmons is overwhelmed and cannot cope, bursting into tears.

December 1, 2015- After winning his fight, Hunter finally gets to rise up HYDRA's ranks, and meets Kebo.

December 1, 2015- Simmons reveals to Morse that she is studying the remaining rubble from the Monolith because she is trying to understand how to go back to the planet.

December 7, 2015- **Assassination of Shane and Lori Henson** : In order to recruit more Inhumans and protect them from Lash, Alisha Whitley, under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s order, sends a clone on a recruitment assignment for a married couple of Inhumans she knew from Afterlife, Shane and Lori Henson. As they talk, Lori asks Whitley if she was the anonymous person who sent her an email saying that Inhumans should assemble. This worries Whitley, but before she can enquire further, they are attacked by Lash, who kills the couple. Lash then also kills the clone, causing Whitley's main body to temporarily lose control of her powers.

December 7, 2015- As Lash escapes, Phil Coulson sends Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie to trail him.

December 7, 2015- **Chase of Lash** : While Coulson's Team examine the site of the assassination, Johnson and Mackenzie are stopped by a unit of Advanced Threat Containment Unit soldiers and Rosalind Price, now their partners.

December 8, 2015- Grant Ward and Kebo discuss the new recruit who took out Spud last week.

December 8, 2015- Lance Hunter is given an assignment by Kebo; though he has no idea what it is, to the dismay of Melinda May.

December 8, 2015- Andrew Garner interviews Jemma Simmons and asks her about her experience on the distant planet. He then confronts Coulson about sending Inhumans like Alisha Whitley with no supervision. May arrives and informs Coulson that she is working with Hunter. Coulson tells her that he needs her with him. Before she leaves, Garner and May have a brief conversation, but her concerns are more about Hunter.

December 8, 2015- Leo Fitz discovers that Jemma Simmons has spent the past days researching the Monolith, but when he asks why, she does not answer him.

December 8, 2015- Following Lori Henson's mention of an email, Johnson starts to search her account, and discovers that the email was sent by a man called Dwight Frye.

December 8, 2015- **Attack on Dwight Frye** : Johnson discovers that Frye is the person who gave Lash intel on how to find Inhumans to Price sends a unit from the ATCU to take Frye into custody. The team go to his apartment and capture him, and he reveals himself to be an Inhuman with the power of detection, who hates himself and all of his kind. When they are about to take him back to their facility, Coulson interrupts them, insisting that Johnson and Mackenzie should accompany them; this causes Luther Banks to abruptly leave.

December 8, 2015- Morse assures Simmons that she has told no one about her wish to return to the planet.

December 8, 2015- Kebo meets with Hunter and puts him in the back of a car to take him to the new HYDRA facility and introduce him to their new director.

December 8, 2015- En route to the ATCU facility, Lash attacks the truck and kills Frye. Johnson, too injured to help, notices from his shadow that Lash has a second, Human form, as he transforms and escapes.

December 9, 2015- In the early morning, Johnson reveals to Mackenzie that she saw Lash transforming into a normal person.

December 9, 2015- **Attack on Grant Ward** : Now in the HYDRA Facility, Kebo introduces Hunter to the "director" of HYDRA. Grant Ward sees Hunter, and as he blows his cover, a firefight begins. Soon, May arrives as back-up. Ward reveals that Werner von Strucker is stalking Garner and shows Hunter and May a live feed on a cell phone. Ward tells Hunter that he will spare Garner's life if they let him go. However, Hunter decides to take the risk and attack Ward, but his shot only wounds him. The mission to kill Garner goes ahead; May despairs and leaves Hunter.

December 9, 2015- **Attack on Andrew Garner** : Concurrently, following Ward's orders at Aaron's Market, von Strucker and two other operatives surround Andrew Garner. A third man arrives with a can of gasoline and locks the door. The clerk manages to run away. As Garner is about to be killed, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent secretly assigned by Phil Coulson to tail Garner intervenes and manages to kill one of the HYDRA thugs, but is then killed himself. Garner decides to attack von Strucker and transforms into Lash, revealing himself to be the monstrous Inhuman, to Strucker's horror. He blasts the other assassin, giving Strucker the chance to escape. He transforms back into a human being and uses the gasoline and lighter to set the building on fire and destroy the evidence. Von Strucker assumes Garner has perished in the resulting explosion as he runs away in terror.

December 9, 2015- Jemma Simmons decides to finally tell Leo Fitz about her time on the planet.[186] Once she has finished, Fitz agrees to help her on the mission to get Daniels back.

December 9, 2015- Andrew Garner is taken to the Playground for medical attention. He lies to May and the others about what really happened, so as to cover his secret of being Lash.

December 9, 2015- Coulson takes Lance Hunter off the mission of killing Grant Ward and May replaces him.

December 9, 2015- Grant Ward and Kebo discuss his security failure. Ward realizes that S.H.I.E.L.D. will now be looking for Strucker and orders Kebo to get to him first.

December 10, 2015- Daisy Johnson tells Coulson about her theory that Lash is an ATCU agent. Coulson reveals to her that he will meet with Rosalind Price to visit the ATCU facility, and to try to gain her trust.

December 10, 2015- May recruits Bobbi Morse for the mission to hunt down Ward.

December 10, 2015- Werner von Strucker goes to see an old friend of his father, and a very respected leader of HYDRA, Gideon Malick, looking for help.

December 10, 2015- May and Morse go to a bank in the Cayman Islands to access Werner von Strucker's vault. They are caught, and despite Morse's attempts to talk them out of the situation, the scenario still ends in a fight. The duo manage to escape nonetheless.

December 10, 2015- At the Playground, Daisy Johnson, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Lance Hunter discuss the possibility of Luther Banks being Lash, due to his access to information, and not being present during Lash's attacks.

December 10, 2015- Peter Parker decides to use his power to help people. He becomes the superhero known as Spider-Man.

December 10, 2015- **Chase of Luther Banks** : Pursuing the possibility that Banks is Lash, the three follow him from a distance in a van, but Hunter is reckless and impatient and shoots him with an I.C.E.R.. They take a blood sample and send it to Jemma Simmons to process it for Inhuman DNA markers. While they wait, they go to Endotex Labs where Banks was scheduled to arrive, dropping him off unconscious in his car.

December 10, 2015- Coulson takes a detour to the house of Rosalind Price to investigate an alleged robbery. On arrival, Coulson begins to believe that she has staged the robbery so as to earn his sympathy. Price denies this and finally accepts to take him to the compound.

December 10, 2015- Fitz, who is researching the Monolith, relays to Morse and May that Strucker checked into an airport in Lisbon a few hours ago, and owns a penthouse in the Portuguese capital.

December 10, 2015- While searching for von Strucker, Kebo gets a call and gives the phone to Ward; it is Gideon Malick, who berates Ward for using von Strucker before he was ready for field work. Malick gives von Strucker's location in Lisbon, Portugal, and Ward sends Kebo to find him.

December 10, 2015- Johnson, Hunter, and Mackenzie arrive at the ATCU Facility and Johnson sends one of Fitz's new cloaked D.W.A.R.F.s into the building; she finds Price and Coulson inside, looking at a comatose and imprisoned Inhuman. The three are appalled, but they notice that Coulson does not seem to be reacting similarly. Speaking with Coulson, Price explains that she lost her husband to cancer, and that she believes that it is right and humane to offer Inhumans a chance to be held in stasis until a cure for the Inhuman Outbreak can be found.

December 10, 2015- The results of the tests come in, and Simmons calls the trio to tell them that, to their surprise, Banks is not an Inhuman.

December 11, 2015- **Skirmish in Lisbon** : Kebo locates Werner von Strucker and tortures him close to death to find out what information he has leaked. Soon Melinda May and Bobbi Morse arrive. May fights his guards while Morse takes on Kebo himself, defeating him by using her battle staves in the penthouse swimming pool, electrocuting the HYDRA agent. May finds von Strucker, who describes how Garner turned into a monster while they were trying to kill him. She is left in disbelief at the revelation that Garner is Lash, as von Strucker falls into a coma.

December 11, 2015- Lincoln Campbell calls Daisy Johnson when she returns to the Playground, telling her he misses her. When the call ends, Johnson notices Andrew Garner standing nearby. He asks Johnson to advise Campbell to reveal his location, pretending to want to use the information to help Campbell, but secretly wanting to find and kill him.

December 11, 2015- Daisy Johnson confronts Phil Coulson about the ATCU having imprisoned Inhumans with "inhumane" methods, but he insists that Rosalind Price has good intentions. While they talk, they are being followed by Andrew Garner. Coulson reveals to her that he is going with Price to a meeting with the president later, and has also decided that Price has earned a tour of the Zephyr One, guided by Agent Johnson.

December 11, 2015- Garner is sent to make a reviewed assessment of Joey Gutierrez at the Cocoon.

December 11, 2015- Now in the Playground, May starts to investigate into Garner's previous flight directions in order to compare how close Garner was to the Lash killings, and is saddened when she discovers that they match. Johnson tells her that Garner is in the Cocoon evaluating Gutierrez.

December 11, 2015- Alphonso Mackenzie receives a phone call from Lincoln Campbell; he goes to see why Campbell wants to meet with him and surprisingly not with Johnson.

December 11, 2015- Meanwhile, Gutierrez shows that he has more control of his powers now with a demonstration. Before they can continue, they are interrupted by May who orders to the two agents to take Gutierrez back to the base.

December 11, 2015- Campbell reunites with Mackenzie and tells him that he has strong suspicions that Lash is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; he says that he can prove it.

December 11, 2015- Meanwhile, Johnson shows Price a Containment Module, stating that she feels it is more humane than the Suspension Gel that the ATCU uses. They debate human rights to safety.

December 11, 2015- May confronts Garner about his alter ego, forcing him to shoot her with an I.C.E.R. He then takes May to an abandoned building at Culver University.

December 11, 2015- **Kidnapping of Melinda May** : Mackenzie brings Campbell to Zephyr One as they alert Coulson that they have worked out that Garner is Lash. The plane is redirected to Colorado to find Garner at Culver University. Garner meanwhile tells May about his transformation and why it was difficult to be close to her. The team arrives at the university to face Garner peacefully. However, Campbell, angered that Lash has killed his friends from Afterlife, attacks prematurely and recklessly. This causes Garner to transform and retaliate, and a fight commences. Lash kills many of the ATCU soldiers. Ultimately, they work to lure Lash towards a Containment Module as May calms him back into human form, before shooting him, forcing him to tumble back into the module. Price talks May into allowing Garner to be placed in Suspension Gel until a cure for his transformation can be found; she reluctantly agrees.

December 12, 2015- Coulson's Team watch the sunrise. Lincoln Campbell finally agrees to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D..

December 12, 2015- Grant Ward reunites with Gideon Malick.

December 12, 2015- Rosalind Price calls Malick, interrupting his meeting with Ward, to apologize for not making their meeting with Phil Coulson; Malick asks her to be more expedient with the meeting. As she hangs up, Coulson emerges from her bedroom, and he and Price share a kiss.

December 12, 2015- Late at night, Ward tells Malick that he would like to access one of Wolfgang von Strucker's vaults, said to contain the secret to HYDRA's power, and use it to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D..

December 12, 2015- Malick tells Ward that his plans for HYDRA are a threat and that he does not want to be involved, ordering a team of assassins to kill Ward as he leaves.

December 12, 2015- Ward defeats the assassins and kills all but three of them.

December 12, 2015- He proceeds to torture them in order to locate von Strucker's vault.

December 13, 2015- After making preparations, Andrew Garner's Containment Module is given to the ATCU in the early morning, to be held in stasis until a cure can be found.

December 13, 2015- Alphonso Mackenzie confronts Coulson about his relationship with Rosalind Price. However, Coulson just informs him that he has invited Price to the Playground. He then explains to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that he is now initiating Operation Spotlight: a plan for S.H.I.E.L.D. to learn as much as possible about the ATCU and Endotex Labs, and inviting Price is part of discovering whether they can be fully trusted.

December 13, 2015- After hours, Ward finally manages to extract the location of "Zepkow" from one of the assassins.

December 13, 2015- **Operation Spotlight** : S.H.I.E.L.D. uses technology planted on Garner's module to disable the ATCU's computers and leak their information. Meanwhile, Price is welcomed to the Playground as Coulson decrypts her phone, allowing Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter to infiltrate the base, discovering that the ATCU has been using the Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills to create new Inhumans. Suspicious of the lies at play and a possible link to HYDRA, Morse informs Coulson, who then tricks Price into imprisoning herself in a holding cell so as to question her on their new suspicions about the ATCU. After an honest discussion, they realize that it is Gideon Malick who is behind the creation of the new Inhumans, the new leader of HYDRA, controlling the ATCU for HYDRA's purposes. At the ATCU labs, a HYDRA agent planted as a worker by Malick named Giyera, who is one of the newly turned Inhumans, attacks Hunter and Morse, using his powers of metal manipulation to fight them. They escape with the help of Luther Banks, and are extracted by Melinda May and Lincoln Campbell.

December 13, 2015- A woman speaks to Sam Wilson, mentioning the new vigilante with crawling powers and other two vigilantes. Wilson reveals he is looking for a man who shrinks.

December 13, 2015- On a flight to Moscow, whilst passing over Zepkow, Germany, Ward jumps out of the plane to land and look for the von Strucker vault.

December 13, 2015- Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz investigate potential links between the Project Distant Star Return logo and the carvings in the castle in Gloucestershire. They start to discuss Daniels and Simmons becomes emotional; the two finally share a passionate kiss, knocking books on the floor. They see HYDRA's logo upside down in an open book, discovering that the organization has been behind it all, and is ancient, manipulating all the other organizations to aid them in returning to the distant planet and bring back the creature that lives there. When the team return, they present their findings.

December 13, 2015- Grant Ward arrives at the vault, where he finds Malick, who shows him the item from the vault: one of five fragments from the Monolith that had been hidden away. He tells Ward HYDRA's real origin story and that he wants to bring back the Inhuman; at Endotex Labs, they were building an army for him, capturing several Inhumans since the Inhuman Outbreak began. He has also redirected Lash's module to him.

December 13, 2015- At a bar, another of Luis' cousins, Ernesto, talks to the woman who spoke to Falcon, who tells him about the Avenger looking for the man who shrinks.

December 13, 2015- Malick spends the next several weeks collecting all the Monolith fragments.

December 14, 2015- Luis goes to an art gallery with his cousin Ernesto.

December 14, 2015- Eventually, Ernesto tells him about a woman he spoke to the night before.

December 14, 2015- Ernesto reveals that the woman told him about an Avenger looking for a man who shrinks.

December 14, 2015- Scott Lang is forgiven by Maggie and Jim Paxton.

December 14, 2015- Paxton and Maggie invite him to have dinner with Cassie.

December 14, 2015- Luis tells Lang that he heard that Falcon is looking for him.

December 19, 2015- After taking some time to absorb the revelation of HYDRA's origins, Grant Ward visits Andrew Garner's containment module and begins to torture him with substances similar to mustard gas.


End file.
